Eragon Die Flucht nach Erde
by Scaramoush
Summary: alter Titel: Dragonlight Sie: Drachenreiterin - Er: ein Vampir... Was passiert, wenn Bella und Edward zusammen treffen? Drachenreiter gegen Vampir.
1. Prolog

A/N: So, wie schon gesagt mein erstes Crossover... :D  
ist jetzt erst mal der Epilog...  
sagt mir doch mal eure Meinung und ob ihr findet, ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben...  
wär gaaaaaaaaaaanz lieb *bettelnd anseh*  
soooooo... los gehts^^

_Prolog:_

Ich starrte in die Gesichter vor mir.

Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein.

Ein schlechter Witz, oder?

Wie könnte ich ohne sie gehen?

Ohne zu wissen, was hier vor sich ging?

Nein, entschied ich, ich würde nicht wie vom Erdboden verschluckt verschwinden!

Nicht in irgendeine andere Welt.

NEIN!

Aber ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass das sowieso bereits entschieden war…

A/N: naja... wie gesagt das war jetzt erst mal der Epilog und ich hoffe ihr sagt mir noch eure Meinung zu dem ganzen in einem kleinen Review??? *bitte*  
das spornt an wisst ihr ;)  
und dauern wirds auch nicht lang...  
lg whiteLION


	2. Ankunft

_A/N:_

_Sob hier is auch schon chappi 1… hoffe es gefällt euch_

_Ankunft_

„Eragon, du weißt wo du hingehen wirst, nicht wahr?", fragte Oromis ruhig. „Ja", antwortete ich kurz angebunden. Oromis hob die Augenbrauen. „Es ist zu deinem Schutz!"

„Das ist mir bewusst Meister! Ich frage mich nur, wie mich das schützen soll und vor allem, wie die Varden ohne mich Stand halten sollen."

„Wir haben das mit Nasuada geklärt. Sie wird meist nur leicht besiegbare Städte angreifen und falls es einmal eine größere sein sollte, so wird dich rufen lassen. Früh genug versteht sich. Und was deinen Schutz angeht, so wird niemand vermuten, dass du in einer anderen Welt bist."

Ich seufzte. Ich würde niemanden davon überzeugen können, dass ich hierher gehöre und woanders einfach nichts zu suchen hatte. „Lass uns jetzt bitte mit der Vorbereitung anfangen", bat Oromis schließlich, als ich zu erneutem Widerspruch ansetzte.

Ich antwortete nicht, was der Elf offensichtlich als ein Ja deutete.

„Natürlich wirst du nicht als Eragon Dalia auf die Erde gehen. Wir haben uns einen beliebigen Namen ausgedacht, der deinem nicht ähnelt. Isabella Marie Swan." Genau, Erde, so hieß diese andere Welt. Ja, die Leute dort waren wirklich sehr einfallsreich. Sie nannte diesen – wie war das noch? Ach ja! – Planet, der nebenbei erwähnt außen aus Erde besteht, ERDE.

„In deinem Alter wirst du dort als Jugendliche gelten, also solltest du dich auch so benehmen." Mit diesen Worten schob Oromis mir ein Wörterbuch zu. Wow, die hatten ja tatsächlich dieselben Buchstaben wie die Zwerge. Ich las den Einband. _Die alte Sprache – Jugendsprache; Jugendsprache – Die alte Sprache_.

„Du wirst in die Schule gehen und dort wird über Alltägliches geredet. Zumindest unter den Schülern! Ich werde dich jetzt in die Grundlagen einführen."

Und damit begann er einen dieser tollen Vorträge, von denen ich in nächster Zeit mehr hören würde. Verdrießlich lehnte ich mich in meinem Sitz zurück und hörte zu.

„Nein, ich hab es dir erklärt BELLA und zwar hundert, nein tausend mal", sagte Arya mit der Betonung auf Bella. „Aber Saphira-", setzte ich an, doch ich wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen. Mit Arya war auch nicht zu reden. Verdammt!!!

„Eragon Dalia wir fahren jetzt zum Flughafen und du setzt dich bitte in den Flieger ohne Probleme zu machen. Wenn es sein muss beobachte uns doch mit der Traumsicht. Zur Sicherheit habe ich auch dieses Handy besorgt, so das du uns anrufen kannst."

Da gab es keine Widerrede. Ich starrte auf das kleine etwas in meinen Händen, das mir irgendetwas anzeigte, ich achtete nicht darauf. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

Wochenlang war ich auf dieses Versteckspiel vorbereitet worden, damit ich mich nicht verriet. Flugzeug, Auto, Handy und all diese anderen Begriffe, alles kompletter und unlogischer Schwachsinn!

Knappe zehn Minuten später waren wir am Flughafen – ja ich sag ja, dass die hier bescheuert sind! Ein fliegender Hafen? – angekommen und weitere fünfzehn Minuten später saß ich in dem Flieger.

Lustlos blätterte ich durch das Jugendsprachewörterbuch und wartete darauf anzukommen. „Geil, man!", murmelte ich doch es hörte sich nicht besonders enthusiastisch an. Ich blickte zur Seite und sah einen Mann von schätzungsweise siebzehn (ja in meiner Welt ist man dann schon ein Mann!!!) interessiert zu mir rüberschauen.

Ich suchte nach dem Hallo in diesem Buch. „Hey, Alter!", begrüßte ich ihn überschwänglich. Dann hielt ich inne. Was für ein Schwachsinn! Einen siebzehnjährigen als alt zu bezeichnen. Ich wartete darauf angefahren zu werden.

Doch stattdessen lächelte der Kerl und blickte anerkennend auf meinen Körperbau. Na klar, solche Typen gibt's natürlich überall. „Was geht, Schnecke!"

Ich starrte ihn an. Was redete er da? Hielt er mich für langsam? Weil ich so lange für die Begrüßung gebraucht hatte? Da ich keine Lust hatte das ganze im Wörterbuch nachzuschauen, entschied ich mich einfach in seine Gedankenwelt einzutauchen.

Ich versuchte es und – nichts. Verwirrt versuchte ich es noch mal, mit demselben Ergebnis. Ein böser Verdacht kam mir. Ich entschied mich ihn zu überprüfen.

Ich blickte zu einem schnarchenden und sabbernden Opa, zu einem sich streitendem Ehepaar, einem kleinen in der Nase bohrenden Jungen und selbst bei der Stewardess versuchte ich es. Überall war nichts zu hören.

„Mist, Mist, gottverdammter Mist!!!", fluchte ich leise ohne mich darum zu kümmern, dass der Kerl neben mir mich komisch anschaute. Ich konnte hier nichts spüren, was mir schon früher aufgefallen war. Super! Sollte ich jetzt angegriffen werden, hatte ich eine Waffe weniger.

„Reisa", murmelte ich, diesmal etwas leiser und blickte nach oben. Mit Erleichterung sah ich, dass wenigstens das funktionierte. Der Rucksack der dort oben lag schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über der Halterung. Schnell lies ich ihn wieder sinken.

„ERAGON DALIA BROMSTOCHTER!!!", brüllte es plötzlich durch meinen Kopf. Ich zuckte zusammen. Der Kerl neben mir starrte erneut misstrauisch zu mir rüber. Der musste mich ja für vollkommen verblödet halten, oder?

„Saphira?", fragte ich vorsichtig in Gedanken.

„Ja", schnaubte sie. „Scheint als müsstest du in dieser Welt etwas besser zuhören, um mitzubekommen, dass ich mit dir rede. Ich wollte das nur mal testen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus meinem Kopf.

Na das konnte ja super werden. Keine Gedanken lesen, möglicherweise begrenzte magische Kräfte, ich konnte Saphira nicht gut hören und eine Person auf der Erde hielt mich bereits für verrückt.

Ich seufzte – und erntete einen irritierten Blick meines Nachbarn.

„Sind sie Eragon?", fragte ein Mann neben einem Polizei-Auto. Wie war meine Mutter eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen mir einen Jungennamen als Erstnamen zu geben und den Mädchennamen erst als ZWEITwahl?

Der Mann mir gegenüber hatte angefangen meine Koffer in den Wagen zu packen, nachdem ich ruckartig genickt hatte. „Era.", verbesserte ich genervt. Charlie, so hieß er doch, oder? Die Elfen hatten ihn organisiert, damit ich einen Grund hatte hierher zu kommen. Woher kannten sie den nun wieder?

„Steigen sie bitte ein? Wir müssen bald in Forks sein." Ich blickte auf und seufzte bevor ich einstieg. Auf dem Weg nach Forks kamen wir an sehr viel Wald und ähnlichem vorbei.

Nach einer Weile fing Charlie an mich einiges zu fragen und ich merkte, dass wir uns ziemlich gut verstanden. Das Zusammenleben dürfte wohl nicht zu schwierig werden. Dann versuchte ich mich eine Weile auszuruhen.

Plötzlich stupste mich jemand an der Schulter. Ich bekam zwar alles in meiner Umgebung mit wenn ich mich ausruhte, aber ich hatte mein neues Zuhause noch nie vorher gesehen und so hatte ich es nicht mitbekommen, dass wir angekommen waren.

Charlie führte mich kurz im Haus rum und zeigte mir alles wichtige, dann saß ich allein in meinem Zimmer und konnte auf den nächsten Tag warten, wo ich auf die Forks High School gehen würde.

Ich stöhnte bei dem Gedanken an die ganzen Teenager dort, die alle nichts vom Leben wussten. Ich zog ergeben mein Wörterbuch aus der Tasche und begann Vokabeln zu lernen.

_A/N: uuuuuuund… bekomme ich ein review? Bitte? *bettel*_

_Lg theSURIKAT_


	3. Der erste Tag

_A/N: Hi Leute.. wieder ein chap von mir ;)_

_Ich will euch nicht lange vollschwafeln, sondern euch lieber lesen lassen xDDD_

_Das Geschwafel kommt erst am ende =D_

**Der erste Tag**

Der Morgen kam und meine Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt. Noch schlechter, als sie gestern gewesen war, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Ich aß einen Joghurt (irgendwie schmeckte mir das Zeug), packte mir noch was für den Tag ein, wer wusste schon, was es in dieser Schule zu essen geben würde, und setzte mich in den Transporter, den Charlie mir besorgt hatte.

Natürlich war mir fahren beigebracht worden und irgendwer hatte mir einen gefakten Führerschein besorgt.

Ich schmiss meine Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz und fuhr los. Ich war spät dran, aber warum sollte mich das stören? Ich wollte eh nicht hier sein und Arya wusste das, ganz genauso wie Oromis, Islanzadi und Ruhnön.

Warum Nasuada und Orik zugestimmt hatten war mir auch ein Rätsel. Und überhaupt, wieso nahmen sie sich das Recht, über mein Leben dermaßen zu bestimmen?

Ist sowieso egal, dachte ich mir genervt. Ist eh alles längst entschieden. _Verdammt, Saphira. Ich vermisse dich,_ ging es mir durch den Kopf. Ich fuhr auf den vollen Parkplatz und ging dann gemächlich ins Sekretariat wo eine freundlich aussehende Frau mit roten Haaren mich begrüßte.

„Guten Morgen, kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie lächelnd. Wow – ein normal sprechender Mensch der nicht Charlie hieß. Erfreut lächelte ich zurück. „Ich bin Er- Isabella Swan." Das war knapp gewesen. Ich musste mich unbedingt an den neuen Namen gewöhnen.

„Ach richtig, warte ich hole deinen Stundenplan und alles Restliche", sagte sie und reicht mir einen Stapel Blätter. Sie erklärte mir den Stundenplan und gab mir eine Karte mit den Gängen der Schule. Darunter kam noch ein Blatt hervor auf dem alle meine Lehrer unterschreiben sollten.

_Soll ich Oromis auch unterschreiben lassen?_, überlegte ich einen Moment und seufzte. Selbst wenn ich das wollen und brauchen würde müsste ich dafür erst Arya anrufen.

Mitleidig sah mich die Frau gegenüber an. „Der erste Schultag ist außer der Gesamtprüfung der schlimmste Tag überhaupt!" Dazu konnte ich nur mit den Schultern zucken. Das mit dem ersten Schultag stimmte zwar, aber ich hatte nicht vor am Tag der Gesamtprüfung noch hier zu sein. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass ich das nicht sein würde. Ich wollte doch nicht HIER meinen Abschluss machen.

Resigniert machte ich mich also auf den Weg zur Klasse. Von überall starrten mir die Jugendlichen nach und irgendwie war ich froh, dass ich nichts von deren Gedanken mitbekommen musste.

Meine erste Stunde war Mathe und ich verstand kein einziges Wort. ? Was genau bedeutete das jetzt? Ich entschied spontan, dass ich wenn möglich den Kurs wechseln würde.

„Miss Swan, könnten sie mir bitte die Antworte sagen?", fragte Mr. Varner. Ich hörte ihn zwar aber reagierte nicht. „Isabella?" Wieder Mr. Varner. Mit wem redete der eigentlich? Warum reagierte denn keiner. Erst als mein Sitznachbar mir auf die Schulter tippte kapierte ich, dass ich gemeint war. Verdammter Deckname!

„Verzeihung Sir", murmelte ich. „Hätten sie jetzt bitte die Güte, die Aufgabe zu lösen?", zischte der Kerl vorne entnervt. Was? Die Aufgabe lösen? Der meinte doch jetzt nicht , oder?

„Sir, ich habe das nicht wirklich verstanden", gab ich schließlich zu.

Der Lehrer seufzte genervt. Das hätte Oromis sicher nicht gemacht, dachte ich entrüstet.

„Miss Swan, das kam schon letztes Jahr in jedem Matheunterricht dran! Also gut, dann beginnen wir mal…" Und erneut begann er zu erklären. Hey, sorry Mister Varner aber ICH hatte letztes Jahr nun mal keinen Matheunterricht und davor das Jahr auch nicht, wie auch kein anderes Jahr meines Lebens! Das hier war die erste Mathestunde meines Lebens.

Irgendwie war das jetzt aber nicht unbedingt ne Feier wert oder? Ich knurrte unhörbar und versuchte zu verstehen was Mr. Varner da vorne von sich gab.

Letzten Endes war die Stunde aber doch vorbei.

Ich schnappte mir mein Zeug und lies es in meine Tasche gleiten, als mich mein Sitznachbar ansprach. „Hi, ich bin Eric. Yorkie. Du bist Isabella oder?" Ok, hieß der jetzt Eric oder Yorkie? Ich blickte auf ihn, ok voll der Schulstrebertyp, der noch in der Pubertät steckte, und dann auf sein Heft wo sein Name stand. Eric Yorkie. Wie jetzt, warum hatte der Kerl einen Zweitnamen, der wie Pudding oder so was klang? „Bella", verbesserte ich geistesabwesend, an diesen Namen hatte ich mich wenigstens einigermaßen gewöhnt.

Yorkie… gab es nicht auch einen Hund der so ähnlich hieß? Gab es außer Yorkshire-Pudding und Yorkshire-Terriern jetzt auch noch Yorkshire-Menschen?

Da fiel es mir wieder ein, hier hatten ja alle Nachnamen, deshalb hieß ich ja nicht Isabella Marie, nein ich hieß Isabella Marie SWAN – sagte ich nicht schon, dass hier alle nen Knall haben?

„Was hast du als nächstes? Soll ich dich zum Klassenraum begleiten?", fragte der Junge lächelnd. Klar, warum sollte ich mich nicht von irgendeinem pickligen Typen, der nichts von der Welt verstand, in meinen Politikkurs bringen lassen? Macht ja voll Sinn.

Und so machten wir uns auf den Weg. Erneut wurde ich von allen Seiten angestarrt. Was denn? Noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen? Ich sah immerhin durch ein paar elfische Kniffe wie ein Menschenmädchen aus!

Die Stunden flossen nur dahin und überall wurde ich von Leuten angequatscht, die mich anscheinend umgehend kennen lernen wollten. Wussten die hier mehr als sie wissen sollten? Unsinn.

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen in der Cafeteria wurde ich grade von einem Mädchen namens Jessica beseelt angelächelt, während sie irgendwas von einer Fernsehserie namens „Sponschbob Schwammkopp" erzählte.

Sie stellte sich in die Schlange während ich mich schon an den Tisch setzte, bei die ganzen anderen Menschen die ich heute kennen gelernt hatte. Insbesondere Mike war sehr anhänglich, er hatte mir sogar einen Platz freigehalten. Neben sich versteht sich.

In mein Schicksal ergeben setzte ich mich. Kurz darauf kam Jessica hinzu und warf mir einen ziemlich bösen Blick zu. Wenn das mal keine Eifersucht ist, dachte ich ironisch.

„Ey, Mann. Hast du das Fußballspiel gestern gesehen? Das war ja dermaßen abgefahren geil oder? Boah ey und der FC hat gewonnen. München warn ja sowieso schon immer die Loser", dröhnte Taylers Stimme über den Tisch zu Mike und verwickelte ihn somit in ein Gespräch, wo ich rein gar nichts mehr verstand.

Währenddessen hatten Jessica und Lauren angefangen über Schminke zu reden. Soweit ich wusste war das selbst hier ziemlich banal.

„Hast du dieses extrem coole blau gesehen was ich mir gekauft habe? Und dann hab ich letztens noch eine richtig gute Wimperntusche gefunden. Was benutzt du denn für eine Bella? Du siehst so natürlich aus und gleichzeitig umwerfend."

Was? War ich jetzt gefragt? Anscheinend schon, denn Jessica seufzte, immer noch leicht sauer, und Lauren sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Na super, wieder so ein Thema von dem ich nichts verstand.

„Ich benutze keine Wimperntusche", antwortete ich ehrlich und fügte noch hinzu, „Ich bin überhaupt nicht geschminkt!"

Lauren verzog das Gesicht. „Natürlich. Du siehst auch ohne Schminke perfekt aus oder wie? Komm schon erzähls doch einfach."

„Ich benutze wirklich keine Schminke!" Ich überlegte einen Moment. Da war doch etwas in meinem Wörterbuch… „Ihr könnt mir ja Make-up-Entferner geben und ich beweise es euch!" Wow, das hatte gesessen. Damit hatten sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Und ein weiteres wow für meine Vokabelkenntnis.

Da die beiden anderen nicht aussahen als würden sie etwas erwidern, ließ ich meinen Blick durch die Cafeteria schweifen. Alles nur noch mehr Teenies. Ich seufzte und mein Blick drehte noch eine Runde. Plötzlich stoppte ich. Wie in einem komischen Film lief mein Blickfeld ein Stück rückwärts und ich stoppte auf einer Gruppe gut aussehender Jugendlicher.

Nein, er stoppte nicht auf ihnen, weil sie gut aussahen, immerhin sahen die Elfen genauso gut aus. Ja sie sehen trotzdem gut aus. Aber der eigentliche Grund warum ich sie anstarrte war, weil sie nicht wie verrückt redeten oder knutschten oder sich nachschminkten oder sonst was Ausgelassenes taten. Sie saßen ruhig zu fünft an ihrem Tisch und unterhielten sich nur ebenso ruhig. Hatte ich grade tatsächlich ein paar zivilisierte Menschen entdeckt? Wow.

„Sag mal Jessica, wer sind die denn?", fragte ich daher neugierig. Jessica blickte auf, folgte meinem Blick und seufzte. Was hatte ich denn nun schon wieder getan?

„Die mit den blonden Haaren sind Jasper und Rosalie Hale", antwortete sie widerwillig. Mein Blick schweifte über die beiden.

„Der große Kerl ist Emmet Cullen und die anderen beiden sind Alice und Edward Cullen." Mir fiel auf das diese drei, sowie die anderen zwei ziemlich blas waren. Klar, hier bekam man sicher nicht viel Sonne.

Die Blonde war eine dieser klassischen Supertussis, die in Teenagerfilmen immer vorkommen. Blonde Haare bis zum Hintern, gute Rundungen. So wie eine Barbie.

Das andere Mädchen hatte kurzes schwarzes Stachelhaar, war etwas kleiner als Barbie und hatte ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Wie ein Igel.

Die Jungs waren auch alle von verschiedenen Typen.

Der, der von Jessica als Jasper benannt worden war, hatte einen ziemlich verspannten Gesichtsausdruck und blickte aus dem Fenster, sein blondes Haar war kurz, wie das der anderen beiden. Und was für ein blond! Beinahe schon weiß, der kleine Blondie.

Der Riesengroße hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die mit Gel alle am Kopf festgeklebt waren, und eindeutig Muskeln. So viele, dass alle anderen wie Klappergestelle aussahen. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch nur riesige Knochen. Big Bone.

Der letzte hatte verwuscheltes Bronzehaar. Ok…, Bronzehaar? War ich im falschen Film? Naja, ich musste ja gerade reden, immerhin kannte ich auch Personen mit silbernen Haaren, die Elfen meine ich natürlich. Fehlte nur noch, dass hier irgendjemand mit goldenen Haaren herumlief, dann könnte man statt Medallien beim nächsten Wettkampf ja einfach Haare verteilen. Ich musste grinsen und in genau dem Moment schaute Edward, also Bronzy, auf und sah, dass ich in seine Richtung grinste. (Ja, ich habe jedem einen Spitznamen gegeben, darf ich das etwa nicht?)

Er verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich ab. Ich war verblüfft, was dachte der Kerl denn? Das ich ihn anmachen wollte? Ja klar, da hielt ich mich ja lieber an Vanir. Erneutes Grinsen meinerseits und – war ja klar – wieder schaute Bronzy in meine Richtung und ich hörte ihn seufzen. Mein elfisches Gehör halt.

„Sie leben alle zusammen", fuhr Jessica plötzlich fort, „und sie SIND zusammen Jasper und Alice genauso wie Rosalie und Emmet. Edward ist ein Single, aber an niemandem interessiert. Ist wohl keiner hübsch genug. Du brauchst es gar nicht zu versuchen!"

Was denn, war ich jetzt offiziell in Bronzy verknallt, nur weil ich gefragt hatte? Oder war das verletzter Stolz? Diesmal unterdrückte ich das Grinsen und war froh darüber. Jetzt war es Bronzy der offen grinste und ICH konnte die Augen verdrehen.

„Außerdem sind sie alle von Dr. Cullen und seiner Frau Esme adoptiert!"

Kann mir einer sagen, was Jessica für ein Problem mit den Cullens hatte? Das nervte.

„Schon ok, ich wollte nur wissen wie sie heißen, nicht ihre gesamte Lebensgeschichte hören, so interessant sie auch sein mag."

Jessica schaute mich böse an und Lauren unterdrückte ein Lachen. Ich blickte für eine Weile aus dem Fenster, bis mir plötzlich ein Wattepad vor die Nase gehalten wurde. Was zum???

„Hier, da ist Abschminkzeug drauf, auch gegen wasserfestes Make-up. Jetzt werden wir ja sehen ob du geschminkt bist." Das war jetzt nicht Laurens Ernst oder?

Ich stöhnte und nahm das Pad. Ich rieb über meine Augen und alles andere. Lauren glaubte mir nicht und probierte es selbst und bat danach Jessica und letztendlich sogar die schüchterne Angela ob sie es auch mal probieren würden.

Irgendwann gab sie sich geschlagen und glaubte mir. Mir war nicht entgangen, dass alle zugesehen hatten. Auch Barbie, Igel, Blondie, Big Bone und Bronzy. Das Gesicht von letzterem war beim Verlauf des Experiments immer verbissener geworden und mir schien auch er hätte sich, bei was auch immer, geschlagen gegeben.

Es läutete und ich war verdammt froh darüber, das war hier ja der reinste Kindergarten. Mit Mike und Angela ging ich in meinen Biologierkurs. Davon verstand ich ja wenigstens etwas, weil ich durch meine Meditation einiges Biologisches gelernt hatte. Den Rest hatte ich von Oromis erfahren oder durch die elfischen Schriftrollen gelernt.

Im Raum angekommen setzten sich Mike und Angela sofort auf ihre Plätze. Im ganzen Zimmer waren nur noch zwei Plätze frei. Einer am Lehrerpult, wo ich mich eigentlich nicht hinsetzten wollte und der andere… natürlich neben Bronzy.

Ich überlegte ob ich mich nicht doch für das Pult entscheiden sollte, als der Lehrer, der sich als Mr. Banner vorstellte, hereinkam und mir die Entscheidung abnahm. Ich muss wohl nicht sagen wo er mich hingeschickt hat.

Bronzy blickte auf und starrte mich wütend aus schwarzen Augen an. In dem Moment sah er wie eine Art Schatten aus, zwar ganz anders als Durza und immer noch hübsch, aber sehr gefährlich. Meine Alarmglocken schrillten.

Dann schnupperte er und sah blitzschnell wieder weg. Was sollte das? Wer war das? Hatte Murthagh schon herausgefunden wo ich war und diesen Kerl hier geschickt? Nein sicher nicht, der wusste ja noch nicht mal, dass ich weg war.

Die Stunde verging noch langsamer als Mathe, obwohl es Biologie war. Und das nur wegen Bronzy neben mir.

Er saß total verkrampft auf seinem Stuhl, der soweit weg von mir war, wie es der Tisch an dem wir saßen zuließ.

Es läutete und er war mit einem mal weg. Was war denn jetzt los? So schnell konnte ich ja rennen. Nein, ich bin nicht eingebildet, das ist die Wahrheit! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass die Erinnerung der Drachen mir Elfische Gene oder so was gegeben hatten.

Seufzend holte ich meinen Stundenplan raus, um zu sehen was ich als nächstes hatte. Sport. Ich stöhnte. Mir fiel auf, dass ich in den letzten zwei Tagen mehr geseufzt und gestöhnt hatte, als in den letzten zwei Wochen.

Sport war eindeutig ein blödes Fach. Man spielte Spiele oder ähnliches, was genauso unnütz war. Und ich konnte nicht mal all meine Kraft anwenden, das würde zu sehr auffallen.

Ich knurrte, auch etwas was ich die nächste Zeit wohl öfter tun würde. Keine zwanzig Sekunden später stand Mike vor mir.

„Na, wie war Bio? Und was war mit Cullen los, hast du ihm nen Bleistift zwischen die Rippen gebohrt?"

„Nein, es war ein Füller!", antwortete ich trocken. Mike bekam natürlich einen Lachanfall. „Bleistift, Füller… genial!" Na so toll war es nun auch nicht.

Ich packte meine Sachen ein und nahm dann meine Tasche und machte mich mit Mike an der Seite auf den Weg.

„Und hast du dich schon gut eingelebt? Den Stoff verstanden?", fing Mike an mich auszufragen.

Hm… eingelebt? Nein, konnte man nicht wirklich sagen. Den Stoff verstanden? Na gut, die Zellteilung in Biologie war einfach gewesen, das Englische Buch auch, aber wenn ich an Mathe dachte durchfuhr mich ein Zaudern.

Ich entschied mich dafür einfach mit den Schultern zu zucken. Mike reichte das schon, er redete schon weiter.

Während er erzählte war ich mit meinen Gedanken an einem anderen Ort, eher gesagt bei einer anderen Person. Was war mit diesem Edward los gewesen? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Und dann dieses Geschnuppere in der Luft.

Roch ich schlecht? Das war es ja wohl kaum, außer er mochte Waldduft nicht.

Als wir außerhalb des Gebäudes waren um zur Sporthalle zu laufen regnete es. Nicht das ich Regen nicht gewohnt wäre, aber er machte Forks noch schlimmer als es eh schon war. In der Turnhalle angekommen, gingen wir uns umziehen.

Kaum waren wir alle in der Halle, fing der Coach an uns über die Volleyball-Regeln aufzuklären. Zu meiner Freude wurde er nicht fertig, so dass wir erst morgen mit dem Spielen anfangen würden.

Als es läutete ging ich gemächlich nach draußen, ich hatte nichts mehr vor. Ich musste nur noch ins Sekretariat. Diesen blöden Zettel abgeben, auf dem die Lehrer unterschreiben sollten. Mist, ich hatte immer noch keine Unterschrift von Oromis!

Auch egal, es wären eh nur dumme Fragen gestellt worden und das konnte ich gar nicht gebrauchen. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen machte ich mich zu der rothaarigen Frau auf.

Im Sekretariat angekommen, blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Direkt vor mir stand Bronzy. Ich verdrehte die Augen und lehnte mich an die Wand.

„Es muss doch irgendwo noch ein andrer Kurs frei sein. Chemie? Physik? Irgendetwas!", flehte Bronzy Mrs. Cope an.

„Tut mir Leid, Edward. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das möglich ist tut mir Leid", war die Antwort. Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen als ich sah, wie Mrs. Cope Bronzy anstarrte. Voll verknallt, die Gute. Doppelgrins.

Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy. „…that girl is so dangerous…", dudelte es. Ok, ich meine, ich kann ja gefährlich sein, aber das muss mir mein Handy doch nicht sagen, oder?

Ich fummelte es irgendwie aus meiner Tasche. „Arya ruft an!" stand dort geschrieben. Ok, warte, was musste ich jetzt machen? Einen Knopf drücken, aber welchen? Rot oder grün? Bei diesen Ampeln hier hieß rot stehen und grün gehen.

Also wenn ich rot drückte, würde Arya stehen bleiben und mit mir reden und bei grün würde sie auflegen und weitergehen? Klang irgendwie logisch. Und schon hatte ich den roten Knopf gedrückt und hielt mir das Ding ans Ohr.

„Tut, tut, tut, tut…", tönte es mir entgegen. Ok, es war wohl doch der grüne Knopf. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!", murmelte ich genervt. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich nicht hier sein will?

Währenddessen hatte Edward sich umgedreht und mich entdeckt. Er warf mir einen zornigen bis vernichtenden Blick zu und stürmte hinaus.

Irgendwie wollte ich nicht wirklich wissen, was sein Problem mit mir war. Der Blick, den er mir zugeworfen hatte, war tödlich gewesen. Ich glaube die Anzahl der Personen die mich nicht leiden konnten hatte sich gerade auf zwei erhöht.

_A/N: Sooo… das wars erst mal wieder_

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat =)_

_Ich würd mich freuen wenn ihr reviews hinterlassen würdet, ja?_

_Wär echt lieb und… wer weiß, je mehr reviews ich bekommen, umso schneller update ich bestimmt auch ;)_

_Lg theSURIKAT_


	4. Höllending und andere Erkenntnisse

_A/N: And… hier ist das nächste chap ;)_

_Ich halt mal die rede hier kurz =D  
viel spaß beim lesen… _

_(Sorry, dass es diesmal wohl net ganz so lustig is…)_

**Höllending und andere Erkenntnisse**

„Na, Isabella. Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Mrs. Cope und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. „Super", antwortete ich zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. Immerhin redeten wir hier nicht in der alten Sprache, so konnte ich immerhin lügen.

„Bist du sicher, weil irgend-", setzte sie an, doch ich unterbrach sie, indem ich einfach den Raum verlies. Ich hasste diese neue Welt einfach, jeden „Quadratzentimeter"!!! Was auch immer das bedeuten sollte.

Klar, in Alagaësia war Krieg und es herrschte ein Tyrann, aber hierher gehörte ich einfach nicht!

Erneut piepte mein Handy. „Ey, du hast Post bekomme und ich weiß schon was drin steht." Hatten Handys irgendwie das Recht, dumme Sprüche abzugeben?

Eigentlich ja nicht oder? Oder war das nur mein Handy? Dieses Höllending? Oh, noch ein hübscher Name! Und so passend!

Egal, ich hatte also Post bekommen. Oder eine SMS. Oder eine MMS. Oder eine E-Mail. Ist eh alles dasselbe.

„_Era, du solltest das nächste Mal den grünen Knopf drücken. Ich rufe heute Abend noch einmal an."_

Ach, den grünen Knopf? Wär ich echt nicht drauf gekommen!

Ich fuhr nach Hause, nein ich fuhr zu Charlies Haus. Ich hatte keine Lust meinen Schlüssel zu suchen, also nutzte ich einfach Magie. Ich war eh allein.

Mein „Vater" war noch nicht daheim.

Schön und was machte ich jetzt? Ich blätterte durch meine Hefte, Mappen und was sonst noch in meinem Zimmer lag. Am meisten interessierten mich die Bücher. Aber als ich sie mir näher anschaute stutzte ich. Um Sachen ging es da!

_Harry Potter ist ein ganz normaler Junge, bis er feststellt das er einen Todesfeind hat…_, irgendwie ist das sinnlos. Ich meine, ich wusste doch auch sobald ich Saphira hatte, dass Galbatorix mein Erzfeind ist. Naja, fast jedenfalls.

_Monika ist glücklich. Doch ein Schicksalsschlag ändert ihr Leben grundsätzlich… Ihr Goldfisch ist gestorben, wird sie je über seinen Verlust hinwegkommen? _Ähm… sollte ich dazu jetzt noch was sagen? Ein Wort: V-E-R-R-Ü-C-K-T!!!

Irgendwann entschied ich, mir etwas zu Essen zu machen. Natürlich vegetarisch. Charlie war vorgewarnt worden. Ich setzte mich mit meiner Gemüsesuppe ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Irgendwelche Rapper tanzten durch das Gerät und gaben Geräusche von sich. Und ich wiederhole: die haben hier wirklich ALLE einen Knall. Das Gemüse oder aber einfach die Suppen hier schmeckten auch um einiges weniger als die in Alagaësia.

Als es auf neun Uhr abends zuging, holte ich schließlich Höllenteil aus meiner Tasche. Ich schob es zwischen meinen Händen hin und her und hoffte, dass es endlich klingeln würde.

Den grünen Knopf, Era, immer schön den grünen Knopf drücken. Ich entschied mich es einfach schon Mal zu üben und drückte besagtes Knöpfchen. Höllending machte irgendwas. Etwas ganz komisches.

„Komm schon Höllending, wenn du nett bist nenn ich dich auch wieder Handy", murmelte ich verzweifelt. Vielleicht jetzt mal den roten Knopf? Ich überlegte hin und her. Was könnte Höllending dann wieder schreckliches machen? Ach, verdammt, dachte ich und drückte einfach.

Und genau in diesem Moment, wo ich mich zu diesem Entschluss durchgerungen hatte, klingelte es. Und prompt drückte ich Arya wieder weg. Man, was sollte das für eine Ironie sein? Verdammt!!! Ich hasste Handys wirklich! Oder war es nur Höllending? Nein, ganz sicher alle Handys.

Ich wartete. Aber statt dem Klingen des Telefons, erklang Saphiras Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Sag mal was soll das? Warum drückst du Arya weg?"

„Hab ich nicht extra gemacht! Wirklich! Es gibt halt blöde Zufälle!" Ich hatte immer noch schlechte Laune.

„Na gut. Und wie war dein erster Schultag?", fragte sie dann natürlich auch. „Muss ich das jetzt wirklich erklären? Zuerst hat mich jeder angestarrt, dann hat mich jeder angesprochen, dann hat mir niemand geglaubt, dass ich… wie war das noch? Ach ja, dass ich ungeschminkt war und zu guter letzt war da Bronzy, der mir einen Todesblick zugeworfen hat! Noch Fragen?"

„Schon noch eine, Era… wer ist Bronzy?"

„So ein Kerl halt… keine Ahnung er, Igel, Barbie, Big Bone und Blondie sind… komisch!"

„Nützt es, jetzt noch zu fragen wer Igel, Barbie, Big Bone und Blondie sein sollen?" „Nicht wirklich!", war meine knappe Antwort. Ich wollte Saphira meine Laune nicht aufzwingen also entschied ich sie kurz und knapp ab zu speisen.

„Saphira, mir geht's gut… ich hab schlechte Laune… keiner hat heute versucht mich anzugreifen und sonst ist auch nicht viel passiert! Ich meld mich demnächst wieder!"

Mit diesen Gedanken war ich weg. Ich fragte mich, wie schlechte Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt noch schlechter werden konnte. Ich wollte jetzt am liebsten auf Saphiras Rücken durch die Gegend fliegen. Ging leider nicht!!! Tja, nicht jeder bekommt was er will!

Ich hörte die Tür sich öffnen. „Bella?", fragte Charlies Stimme. „Hier drüben, Charlie!" Er kam ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu mir. „Und, wie schrecklich war die Schule?"

Das war doch mal eine Frage nach meinem Geschmack. „Ungefähr so schrecklich wie es wäre, wenn ich Saphira verlieren würde. Obwohl… vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm." Charlie lächelte bedauernd. „Glaub mir, ich kann das nachvollziehen! Ich wurde von den Elfen vor Jahren hierher geschickt, damit wir auf einen Fall wie diesen vorbereitet waren. Meine Frau ist bei einem Autounfall hier gestorben."

Ich starrte ihn an. Er hatte seine Frau hier verloren? Wie schrecklich! „Das tut mir so Leid! Und die Elfen konnten niemand anderen finden, der hierher zieht?"

„Doch, natürlich konnten sie. Aber ich wollte nicht. Hier war der einzige Ort, wo ich mich noch an sie erinnern wollte. Hier war sie erst richtig glücklich."

„Achso, dann verstehe ich das. Eine Frage hab ich doch noch: Wie haben die Elfen diese Welt überhaupt gefunden?"

„Soweit ich das verstanden habe, war das der erste Eragon persönlich. Er entwickelte Zauber und bei bestimmten Worten, die ich selbst leider nicht kenne, öffnete sich das Portal für ihn."

War das wirklich die ganze Geschichte? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Charlie mir etwas verschwieg. Warum? Was hatte der damalige Eragon getan? Ich hasste es, wenn mir jemand Lügenmärchen erzählte.

„Ja, das Portal habe ich auch schon kennen gelernt! Woher weißt du eigentlich davon? Ich meine, die Elfen erzählen ja den wenigstens Geheimnisse uns Menschen. Wenn ich nicht die Drachenreiterin wäre, wüsste ich wahrscheinlich überhaupt nichts!", versuchte ich mehr aus ihm raus zu locken.

„Ich habe einiges erforscht. Und außerdem haben sie mich in viele Geheimnisse erzählt, um mich zu schützen. Ich beherrsche sogar ein paar Grundlagen der Magie. Genauso wie Bogenschießen und Schwertkampf!", verriet er mir.

„Nicht, dass du das hier schon einmal gebraucht hättest, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich. Aber das ist ja nicht so schlimm! Ich kann darauf verzichten!", lachte er.

Ich musste grinsen. Charlie hatte wirklich einen tollen Humor.

Nachdem wir uns eine halbe Ewigkeit weiter unterhalten hatten ging ich in mein Zimmer. Prompt musste ich daran denken, dass morgen ein ähnlicher Tag wie heute kommen würde. Und übermorgen. Und den Tag darauf. Und die Tage darauf genauso.

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich mein Leben hasste?

_A/N: So… ein chap hab ich später dann noch in petto^^_

_Aber dann müsst ihr erstmal wieder warten sry ;)_

_Bekomm ich ein review??? O.o _

_Bitte?_

_Naja lg theSURIKAT_


	5. Ein neues Leben beginnt

_A/N: so, hier für weihnachten ein neues chap =)_

_Viel spaß beim lesen_

**Ein neues Leben beginnt**

Der nächste Tag brach an und als das komische Ding neben meinem Bett klingelte wäre ich am liebsten liegen geblieben. Wer bitte hatte beschlossen, dass Schule so früh sein musste?

Wer hatte überhaupt beschlossen, dass Schule existieren musste? Seufzend quälte ich mich aus dem Bett. Heute würde ich all diesen Leuten begegnen, die sich wie Kleinkinder benahmen und das auch noch super fanden. Wo blieb die Logik in dieser Welt?

Genervt zog ich mich an. Als ich in die Küche trat, war Charlie schon weg. Ich schnappte mir eine Scheibe Brot und ging zu meinem Transporter. In der Schule angekommen, wurde ich gleich von Leuten umringt. Von Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Lauren und wie sie nicht noch alle hießen.

Ich versuchte gut gelaunt zu sein, wie sie es alle waren. Wenn ich schon hier versauern musste, warum dann nicht wenigstens glücklich. Oder das, was dem am nächsten kam.

Erneut hatte ich eine Mathestunde abzusitzen. Und wir lernten neuen Stoff. Gegen das was da an der Tafel stand war

das einfachste überhaupt. Und warum hatte ich mir dieses Wort gemerkt, was ja eigentlich gar kein Wort war?

Warum war sin(90°)=1? Und der cos(90°)=0? Und was zum Teufel waren sin, cos und 90° überhaupt? Es war mir ein Rätsel.

Ich starrte verständnislos nach vorne und schaute auf Mr. Varner der vorne stand und erklärte. Mein Blick wurde glasig und so blieb es auch in den anderen Stunden.

Die eine Hälfte des Unterrichts war zu leicht, die andere zu schwer. Und dazwischen gab es noch Gerede über etwas das „GZSZ" hieß. Mir tat die arme Susan richtig Leid, deren armer Freund Stefan bei einem Flugzeugunfall gestorben war, und das kurz vor der Hochzeit. Nur… woher kannten die Leute sie eigentlich alle? (A/N: an dieser stelle… sorry alle GZSZ-fans unter euch… ich kenns eig net^^)

Dann war es Mittagszeit und ich ging mit den Verrückten in die Cafeteria. Ich wagte etwas und stellte mich in die Schlange der Essensausgabe. Das was mir dann allerdings auf den Teller geschöpft wurde bereitete mir Sorgen. War das wirklich essbar?

Diese langen dünnen Dinger, mit roten Klecksen drauf? Sah irgendwie ungesund aus. Schnell ging ich zu der Liste wo hing, was es jeden Tag zu essen gab. „Spagetti…", murmelte ich vor mich hin, „Spagetti… das ist doch… nein… warte… ach ja, DAS GEHÖRT ZU NUDELN!!!"

Stille. Ohoh, hatte ich das etwa gerade laut gerufen? Schien so, denn alle starrten mich an. Aus dem linken Augenwinkel sah ich meine Bekannten hier, die mich von entsetzt bis belustigt anstarrten. Kein Glück.

Also versuchte ich es mit dem rechten. Was ich dort sag war nicht viel besser. Dort standen Big Bone, Blondie, Igel und Barbie. Ich sagte ja nur nicht VIEL besser, oder? Immerhin war Bronzy mit dem Todesblick nicht da.

„Ja, ähm… ich hatte gerade… eine Version!!! Und JA, es kamen Nudeln darin vor!", sagte ich laut. Alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Außer die vier, die ich in meinem rechten Augenwinkel sah, die sahen alle auf Igel. Igels Gesichtausdruck war erschrocken.

Darf ich nicht mal Visionen haben? Inzwischen hatten alle wieder angefangen sich zu unterhalten, alle außer Igel und ihre Geschwister. Was war da los? Na, das konnte mir ja eigentlich egal sein.

In Zukunft musste ich besser aufpassen, sonst würde ich mich noch verraten. Ich konnte ja nicht jedes Mal etwas von einer Vision sagen. Oder von Nudeln. Und dann darauf hoffen, dass alle es als einen Witz ansahen.

Ich beeilte mich, um schnell zu meinem Tisch zu kommen, an dem ich mit den anderen saß. Ich setzte mich zwischen Jessica und Mike, was sich als ein großer Fehler herausstellte.

Mike lachte immer noch wegen meiner „Vision" und Jessica zischte mir leise zu: „Was sollte das denn jetzt? War voll übertrieben!" Ich sagte nichts dazu, ich würde mich nur wieder verplappern.

Als nächstes fing Jessica an Mike zu umschwärmen. Mit Sprüchen wie „das sieht LECKER aus!" und „da bekomme ich ja noch mal richtig Hunger" versuchte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Wow, diese Doppeldeutigkeit war jetzt wirklich sehr schwer zu verstehen.

Aber anscheinend war es das wirklich, denn Mike redete nur von seinem Essen. Wie schwer von begriff kann jemand eigentlich sein?

Ich wandte mich nun MEINEM Essen zu. Spagetti sahen zwar eklig aus, aber als ich sie probierte, wurde mir klar, dass ich hier wohl öfters essen konnte. Es schmeckte ziemlich gut.

„-hab ich dann noch im Internet gefunden!", schnappte ich gerade von Bens Worten ein paar Plätze von mir entfernt auf. Internet? Was zur Hölle war denn das schon wieder? Am besten sollte ich das jetzt nicht laut fragen. Ich entschied, einfach eine Liste zu schreiben und diese dann Charlie oder Arya zu stellen.

Als es schließlich läutete stand ich mit Angela auf und machte mich auf den Weg zum Biologie-Unterricht. Mr. Banner war ziemlich nett zu mir, er schien mich zu mögen, weil ich gut war, daher freute ich mich auf den Unterricht. Das ich dabei neben Bronzy sitzen würde ignorierte ich geflissentlich.

Im Bio-Raum angekommen stellte ich fest, dass dieser Edward Cullen gar nicht da war. Verwirrt setzte ich mich, doch als er nicht auftauchte, fing ich mit meiner Liste an:

_Was ist Internet?_

_Wie funktioniert Mathe?_

_Kann ich Mathe auch abwählen?_

_Was soll Schminke sein?_

_Was ist bitte GZSZ?_

_Wer sind Susan und Stefan?_

_..._

_254. Wie zum Teufel funktioniert mein Handy?!?!?! _

_Gibt es eine Gebrauchsanweisung oder so was???_

Es war kurz vor dem Ende der Stunde und ich starrte auf das Blatt vor mir. Es war eine beträchtliche Liste. Eine Frage hatte ich bewusst nicht darauf geschrieben: Was hatte es mit dem Portal auf sich und wie hatte der damalige Eragon es gefunden?

Diese Frage würde ich früh genug herausfinden, wenn ich sie jetzt einfach so fragte, bekäme ich sowieso keine Antwort.

Erneut warf ich einen Blick auf die Liste. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es ein langer Abend werden würde.

Es läutete und plötzlich stand Mike neben mir. „Was ist das für eine Liste?", fragte er mich auch prompt. Erschrocken schaute ich auf. „Ähm…" Was sollte ich sagen? Da kam mir eine Idee. „Das ist eine Liste mit Dingen die ich für die Geburtstagsparty meiner besten Freundin in… Phönix planen muss!"

Ich hatte ja einen Lebenslauf bekommen. Ich kam aus Phönix, aber weil meine Mutter Alkoholprobleme hatte, war ich zu ihrem Bruder Charlie gekommen. Natürlich hatte hier noch nie jemand meine „Mutter" zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Cool, darf ich mal sehen?" Nein! Natürlich nicht! „Meine Freundin hasst so was, und sie ist immerhin meine beste, also eher nicht, ok?"

„Du musste es ihr ja nicht sagen", behaarte Mike jedoch. „Und trotzdem ist es meine Entscheidung und ich breche nie ein Versprechen!", knurrte ich. Das mit dem Versprechen stimmte, zumindest wenn ich es in der alten Sprache aussprach. Warum zum Teufel musste er so dickköpfig sein. Ich entschied, das logischste zu tun – ich packte den Zettel einfach weg.

Mike verzog säuerlich sein Gesicht. „Komm, wir gehen zu Sport", meinte er dann. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch das Thema zu wechseln, doch ich ging darauf ein und stand auf.

Sport war eine Qual. Wer hatte diesen Sport erfunden, wo man in zweier Teams einen Ball über ein Netz hin und her warf? Mein Partner war Mike, der noch immer etwas eingeschnappt war, und er schaffte es allein, den Ball nicht auf den Boden kommen zu lassen.

Ich überlegte einen Moment und entschied mich eine Niete in Sport zu sein. Es machte ja nicht einmal Spaß. Als der Ball auf mich zu flog warf ich ihn dann auch sofort auf den Boden. Mike stöhnte und ich grinste, das würde vielleicht doch mehr Spaß machen als gedacht.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte ich es gerade so geschafft uns verlieren zu lassen. Mike warf mir einen bösen Blick zu und verlies den Raum.

Ich fuhr gut gelaunt nach Hause. Wo kam das denn her? Ich müsste ja eigentlich die mieseste Laune auf der Erde haben, aber… ich konnte irgendwie nicht. Naja, dann eben nicht dachte ich mir. Daheim setzte ich mich hin und fing an das Buch „Harry Potter" zu lesen, das ich am Vortag entdeckt hatte.

Es wurde ein langer Abend, da Charlie mir jede meiner Fragen beantwortete. Ein Problem hatte ich jedoch noch. „Also kann ich Mathe nicht abwählen? Und was mache ich? Ich verstehe kein Wort!", fragte ich am Ende und seufzte.

„Ich könnte dir Nachhilfe geben, natürlich ganz unten angefangen. Du hast eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und von daher dürfte das doch schnell gehen, bis du auf dem Stand bist. In einem Monat kannst du das alles, versprochen!", versicherte mir Charlie.

Es wäre natürlich schön, Mathe zu verstehen, aber ich wollte keinen Monat hier bleiben. Ich nickte, bedankte mich und sagte Charlie gute Nacht. Im Bett hatte ich jedoch große Probleme einzuschlafen.

Ich hatte zu wenig Energie verbraucht! Seufzend setzte ich mich an den Computer, den Charlie mir erklärt hatte und suchte nach allem möglichen. Um ein Uhr Nachts konnte ich schließlich in meinen Ruhezustand hinüber gleiten. Vier Stunden später war ich schon wieder wach und da ich noch zwei Stunden Zeit hatte, bis die Schule anfing, entschied ich mich ein paar Übungen mit dem Schwert zu machen.

Dieser Tag verlief so ähnlich wie der gestrige und auch Bronzy war erneut nicht da. Vorgestern hatte er doch noch gesund ausgesehen. Aber warum machte ich mir überhaupt Gedanken darüber? Er war nicht da und konnte mich nicht mit Todesblicken abschießen, also sollte ich mich freuen.

So verlief auch die restliche Woche. Kein Bronzy, aber auch keine Probleme. Ich freute mich schon total auf das Wochenende! Ich durfte Saphira besuchen! Natürlich sprach er jedes Wochenende mit ihr, doch sie zu besuchen war viel schöner. Auch Saphira war verboten worden, in den kleinen Kämpfen mit zu fechten. Erwarteten die Elfen wirklich, dass wir uns von normalen Soldaten umbringen lassen würden? Hielten sie uns für so dumm? War ja auch egal, denn sobald alles vorbei wäre würde ich wieder mit Saphira durch ganz Alagaësia fliegen.

Als ich am Samstagmorgen in den bewussten Zustand zurückkehrte, sprang ich freudig auf. Eilig ging ich aus dem Haus und nach einer Stunde kam auch endlich Arya um mich abzuholen. Saphira, ich komme!

_A/N: so das wars schon wieder ;)_

_Wollt ihr mir auch ein kleines geschenk machen?_

_Dann reviewt ok?_

_Lg littleSURICAT_


	6. Doppeltes Wiedersehen

_A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, da bin ich widdaaaaaaa!!!^^_

_Am anfang: frohes neues!!!_

_Und hier am anfang: gaaaaanz dickes dankeschön an Casey!!! *knutscha*_

_Dafür das sie mir bei jedem chap… als einzige!!! =(… ein review hinterlässt =)_

_Könnt ja ihrem beispiel folgen?_

_Naja… dann dürft jetzt lesen, ne?_

_Viel spaß!!!_

**Wiedersehensfreude… oder doch Wiedersehenshass?**

Ich lehnte an der Wand von Charlies Haus und das seit knapp einer Stunde. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten Saphira endlich wieder zu treffen. Ich hatte zwar in dieser Woche immer wieder mit ihr gesprochen, doch sie zu sehen war eindeutig etwas anderes.

Gerade während ich so in Gedanken war tauchte eine Art Durchgang vor mir auf. Blaues Licht schien mir durch diesen Kreis entgegen und blendete mich. Daraus hervor trat Arya und lächelte mich an. Ich starrte sie an.

War das jetzt ein Witz? Ich musste mit dem Flugzeug und Charlies Polizeiauto hierher kommen und dabei konnte sie das Portal öffnen wo sie wollte? Ich schmollte, doch dann trat die Elfe auf mich zu, hob zwei Finger an die Lippen und begann die elfische Begrüßungsformel.

Ich starrte nur noch mehr. Das hatte sie noch nie getan, doch als sie zuerst gesprochen hatte, hatte sie mir bewiesen, dass sie höher stand als sie! Auf einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass Arya mich immer noch ansah. Schnell hob auch ich zwei Finger an meine Lippen und antwortete ihr in der alten Sprache. Mit dem letzten Satz vollendete sie dann die Formel.

Arya reichte mir die Hand und sagte: „Kommst du Era? Saphira kann es kaum noch erwarten dich zu sehen!" Lächelnd nahm ich diese und trat dann mit ihr durch den blau strahlenden Kreis. Dabei fragte ich: „Machst du dir keine Sorgen, dass jemand das Portal sehen könnte?" „Nein, nur Personen, die über Magie verfügen können es sehen."

Erleichtert ging ich weiter und das Portal, das die Größe einer Tür hatte wurde zu einem Tunnel, den wir entlang gingen, bis wir am anderen Ende wieder herauskamen. Ich war wieder in Alagaësia.

Dieses Gefühl konnte ich jedoch nicht lange genießen, denn auf einmal strömten alle Gefühlswahrnehmungen, die ich in der anderen Welt nicht hatte, auf mich ein und ich sackte auf den Boden.

Erschrocken starrte Arya mich an und kniete sich neben mich. „Era? Era? Alles in Ordnung?" Ich seufzte leise. Ich meine, klar. Alles super, ich wollte nur mal kurz auf dem Boden knien, ich hab ihn so vermisst. „Es ist nichts, Arya. Gib mir nur einen Moment, um mich daran zu gewöhnen wieder hier zu sein, okay?", bat ich daher leise. Sie warf mir einen skeptischen Blick zu. Hatte sie es echt nicht verstanden? Tja, was soll man machen?

Langsam erhob ich mich wieder von dem Boden, auf dem ich kniete. Wir gingen weiter Richtung Elesmera.

Wir kamen nicht weit. Plötzlich rauchte die Luft und ein großes blaues Etwas landete vor uns. „SAPHIRA!!!", rief ich und rannte auf sie zu. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihren Hals, die zugegebenermaßen NICHT darum herum reichten.

Mit ihrem Drachengelächter wirbelte sie mich umher. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, sie wirbelte mich an ihrem Hals umher. Das musste bestimmt ein lustiger Anblick gewesen sein.

„ERA!!!", dröhnte es als Antwort durch meinen Kopf. „Arya, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir ein bisschen fliegen? Wir sind auch vorsichtig!", fügte ich meiner Frage hinzu als die Gefragte die Augenbrauen hochzog. Sie nickte und mit einem begeisterten Schrei kletterte ich vollends auf Saphira und lies mich auf ihren Rücken gleiten, der schon mit einem Sattel belegt war. (Ich weiß, das klingt wie bei nem belegten Brötchen^^)

Begeistert flog Saphira los und schnell schrumpfte der riesige Wald unter uns. Ich hatte auch das Fliegen sehr vermisst. „Saphira, erschreck dich nicht, ja? Ich will etwas probieren!", rief ich ihr in Gedanken zu.

Grinsend erhob ich mich von dem Sattel. Saphiras Augen weiteten sich, doch als sie merkte, dass ich mich mit Leichtigkeit halten konnte, lachte sie mit ihrer Drachenstimme.

Wir flogen eine sehr lange Zeit, doch irgendwann landeten wir bei Oromis. Wir hatten es ihm versprochen und wenn ich ehrlich war, vermisste ich auch ihn.

Oromis und Glaedor standen auf der weiten Richtung und warteten auf uns. Als ich abstieg hob ich schnell zwei Finger an die Lippen und wir begrüßten uns.

Es wurde ein schöner Nachmittag und Oromis fragte mich, wie ich zurechtkommen würde.

Ich seufzte mal wieder. „Insgesamt habe ich mich wohl… ich denke eingelebt könnte man es nennen. Allerdings hat mich eins sehr unvorbereitet getroffen", gab ich zu. Oromis hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Nun ja… ich schaffe es nicht den Geist der Menschen dort zu spüren!"

Verblüfft starrte mein Lehrer mich an. „Hast du meditiert?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann solltest du es damit probieren! Und jetzt sollten wir weitermachen mit unseren magischen Übungen!"

Damit ging es weiter. Ich traf Arya, Islanzadi und Ruhnön. Aber viel zu bald war Saphiras und meine Zeit auch schon wieder vorbei. Ich stand vor allen, umarmte Saphira noch ein letztes Mal und ging dann durch das Portal. Gerade als ich in diesem Tunnel stand, fiel mir ein, dass ich Oromis noch das fragen wollte, wovon Charlie mir erzählt hatte. Doch als ich mich umdrehte um zurückzugehen konnte ich mich nicht vorwärts bewegen. Ergeben drehte ich mich um und ging in die andere Richtung.

Es war noch Sonntag und wie immer war ich noch hellwach, anstatt jedoch wie sonst einen imaginären Schwertkampf zu machen, entschied ich mich heute Oromis Rat zu befolgen und setzte mich ein Stück in den Wald hinein um zu meditieren.

Ich spürte nichts und ich merkte auf einmal, dass meine Gedanken abschweiften. War das mein Problem? Ich versuchte es erneut mit der ganzen Konzentration, die ich aufbringen konnte.

Ich stieß gegen eine Wand. Das war es also. Ich drückte und schob dagegen. Ich sah die Risse und plötzlich brach sie zusammen. Alle Gefühle und Lebewesen des Waldes strömten auf mich ein. Mir wurde schwindelig. Es waren so viele Empfindungen in diesem Wald!

Als ich mich nach und nach daran gewöhnt hatte, konnte ich ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Langsam ging ich durch den Wald zurück zum Haus. Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Hasen, der gerade an mir vorbeihoppelte. Es war schwieriger seine Instinkte wahrzunehmen, als in Alagaësia.

Dieser Durchbruch hatte mich ermüdet und deshalb legte ich mich recht bald hin. Bei Charlie hatte ich es überhaupt nicht geschafft und dieser hatte mir versichert, dass er keine Schutzmauer um seinen Geist errichtet hatte. Meine Hoffnung war, dass ich nur noch üben müsste.

Am Montag wurde ich um 4 Uhr morgens aus meinem Schlafzustand geweckt. Die Seele des Waldes war aus irgendeinem Grund sehr laut hier. Seufzend stand ich auf. Ich las Harry Potter weiter, es war sehr interessant zu sehen, was in den Büchern hier alles passieren konnte. Und auf einmal war ich zu spät.

Ich rannte zu meinem Transporter und raste regelrecht zur Schule.

Natürlich war es wieder langweilig, denn jetzt wo Charlie mir Mathe und die anderen Sachen beibrachte, die ich nicht verstand, war es keine große Leistung mehr etwas zu verstehen.

Alles floss an mir vorbei, jedenfalls bis ich in die Cafeteria ging. Dort an dem runden Tisch der Cullen, dem ich immer einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf saßen fünf Personen. FÜNF! Und eine davon hatte bronzefarbene Haare.

Ich stöhnte auf und setzte mich sofort an unseren Tisch, mir war der Appetit vergangen. Nach und nach wurde es voller und ich unterhielt mich mit Jessica, die mir wohl wieder verziehen hatte, dass ich mich mit Mike gut verstand. „Edward Cullen starrt dich an!", sagte sie plötzlich.

Bronzy? Starrt mich an? „Warum wirft er mir denn jetzt schon wieder einen Todesblick zu?", fragte ich genervt zurück. Ich hatte mich inzwischen an die Jugendsprache gewöhnt, auch wenn ich hin und wieder noch anders redete.

„Todesblick? Er sieht nachdenklich aus!", antwortete sie und warf ihre roten Haare über die Schulter und schenkte dabei Mike ein breites Lächeln. Der Kerl war echt nicht zu retten, dass er es nicht merkte!!!

Noch immer schaffte ich es nicht Gefühle und Gedanken von Menschen zu spüren, doch ich würde nicht aufgeben.

Recht früh machte ich mich zum Bioraum auf. Es war fast leer, daher überlegte ich mir schon mal ein paar Arbeiten für Oromis weiterzumachen, die er mir über die Woche aufgegeben hatte. Also begann ich einige Hieroglyphen abzuschreiben und so nach und nach verschieden Zauber auf das Blatt vor mir zu bringen.

Plötzlich bewegte sich der Stuhl neben mir, doch ich achtete nicht darauf. Ich hatte jetzt keine Lust auf ein Blickduell. „Hallo, ich bin Edward Cullen und du bist bestimmt Isabella Swan, nicht? Tut mir leid, ich hatte letzte Woche einen dringenden Termin!", sagte jedoch eine zugegebenermaßen sehr melodische Stimme zu mir.

Ich sah auf in ein nettes Lächeln. Nettes Lächeln? Wo waren bitte die schwarzen Augen geblieben, die mich durchbohrten? „Bella! Und ich würde mal behaupten, dass es ein sehr langer Termin war, wenn du eine Woche dort gewesen bist!", konterte ich. Was wollte dieser Kerl bitte?

„Ähm… ja, ich war mein Cousine besuchen!", antwortete er, sichtlich verwirrt über meine Reaktion. Was? Schmachteten den Kerl sonst alle Mädchen an? Dazu würde ich mich sicherlich nicht gesellen.

„Na dann!", sagte ich knapp und wandte mich den Hieroglyphen zu. „Was schreibst du da? Diese Schrift kenne ich ja gar nicht!"

Ich seufzte leise. Ich hatte echt keine Lust auf das ganze und plötzlich auch eine Idee, wie ich das deutlich machen könnte. „Das ist… eine Geheimschrift von einem Freund und mir. Ich werde sie dir ganz sicher nicht erläutern. Oromis wäre nicht zu angetan davon!"

„Oromis? Was ist das denn für ein Name!" „Jedenfalls ein schönerer als Edward!", fauchte ich. Mein Meister hatte so viel durchgemacht und dieser Kerl wagte es tatsächlich ihn zu beleidigen!!!

„Fahr die Krallen ein ok? Es war nicht böse gemeint ok?", fragte Edward ruhig. „Kompromiss! Ich fahr die Krallen ein und du hältst deine Klappe. Dann hat jeder was er will!"

Bronzy starrte mich nur an, hielt aber die Klappe. Jedenfalls solange bis Mr. Banner in den Raum kam und den Unterricht mit einer Partnerarbeit begann. Ich stöhnte auf. Bronzy hatte es auch mitbekommen, denn er starrte mich erneut an.

„Ladies first?", fragte er zweifelnd. Lächelnd nickte ich und schob ihm das Mikroskop zu. „Natürlich darfst du anfangen, Eddi-Schatzi!!!", antwortete ich übertrieben.

Erneutes Starren seinerseits. War der Kerl eigentlich auch zu etwas anderem fähig? „Ach, Edward. Wenn du schon so starren muss, dann tu es doch durch das Mikroskop!"

Bronzy schüttelte den Kopf und sah durch das Mikroskop. „Anaphase!", sagte er sicher. Lachend nickte ich. Das stimmte, ich spürte es, da ich ja meine Wahrnehmung wieder hatte.

„Willst du nicht das nächste machen?", fragte er verwirrt. Grinsend schaute ich für weniger als eine Sekunde hindurch und antwortete Prophase. Ich schrieb die Ergebnisse auf bevor er sie mir sagte und kicherte die ganze Zeit.

„Was?", fauchte ein genervter Bronzy mich dann an. „Nichts, ich war nur in Erinnerungen." Ich warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster und stöhnte. Es regnete wie aus Eimern. Schon wieder. Edward folgte meinem Blick und sah dann zu mir. „Magst du keinen Regen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Spielt doch keine Rolle, oder? Ich kann nirgendwo anders hin!", antwortete ich. Jedenfalls in dieser Welt nicht. „Wieso nicht?", fragte er weiter. „Naja, meine Mutter hat Alkoholprobleme und ich musste zu Charlie und solange der nicht umzieht, bleibe ich wohl auch hier."

Er sah mich mitleidig an. „Was?", fauchte ich diesmal. „Ich brauche kein Mitleid, ich hab meine Mutter nie wirklich kennen gelernt! Also… sie war halt immer betrunken!", fügte ich rasch hinzu, als ich meinen Fehler bemerkte.

„Weißt du, dass du ganz schön schwer zu durchschauen bist?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bist wohl besonders gut darin oder was?" Er nickte. Wie jetzt? Ok… er wusste ja nicht, wie wörtlich ich das nehmen konnte… in Alagaësia zumindest.

Er öffnete erneut den Mund, doch ich unterbrach ihn unwillig, mir noch irgendwelche Sprüche anhören zu müssen. „Sag nichts ok? Unseren Kompromiss schon vergessen? Ich habe nicht vor dir irgendwas zu erzählen! Ich habe genug Freunde und vertraute, mit denen ich reden kann klar!"

Er lächelte mich nur schief an, doch als er zur Antwort ansetzte sprach Mr. Banner vorne weiter und ich wandte mich ihm wieder zu.

Erneut verging die Stunde viel zu langsam und als es läutete, war ICH diejenige, die aus dem Raum rauschte. Ich beschloss Sport sausen zu lassen. Charlie würde mir ne Entschuldigung schreiben, dass es mir nicht gut ging. Ich holte mein Handy aus der Tasche und fing an mit Arya zu telefonieren.

Immerhin kannte ich mich inzwischen ziemlich gut in dieser Welt aus. Den ganzen Tag lag ich im Garten vor Charlies Haus, telefonierte mit irgendwelchen Leuten, die mich ständig anriefen oder las ein wenig.

Diese Nacht würde ziemlich kalt werden, dass merkte ich an der Atmosphäre in der Natur. Ich schnappte mir eine Extra-Decke und kuschelte mich in die Kissen um noch ein wenig weiter zu lesen.

Der morgige Schultag konnte nur besser werden… was er allerdings nicht wurde.

_A/N: so leute… das wars dann auch erstmal wieder, ne?_

_Wärt ihr denn auch so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein review?_

_*hundeblick aufsetz*_

_Naja… *seufz* diese aufrufe bringen ja meist eh nix! *schluchz*_

_Bis zum nächsten chap ;)_

_Lg littleSURICAT_


	7. Eisige Stimmung

**Eisige Stimmung**

Auch heute wachte ich wieder um fünf Uhr auf. Wurde das jetzt zur Regel? Na super, ich hatte hier einen niedrigeren Energieverbrauch. So ein Schwertkampf am Morgen würde da wohl helfen, denn er rüttelte mich meist richtig wach.

Stöhnend stand ich auf. Es war eisig kalt, sogar noch kälter als die vorherigen Tage. Ich suchte mir warme Sachen raus. Natürlich hätte ich auch elfische Sachen anziehen können. Auf ihnen lag eine Art Zauber, doch ich würde mich in diesen Kleidern selbst verraten. Denn hier auf der Erde trug man anderes.

Hier waren Sachen „in" die viel Haut zeigten, selbst wenn es kälter wurde. Als ich die Kleidung zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war ich richtig geschockt. Aber wie man sieht gewöhnt man sich an alles, immerhin hatte ich mich auch mehr schlecht als recht an diese Welt gewöhnt, oder?

Ich ging wie jeden Morgen in die Küche und sah Schnee vor dem Fenster. Normalerweise mochte ich Schnee, aber normalerweise musste ich dann auch nicht fahren.

Als ich aus der Tür trat, rutschte ich sofort aus. Na super, jetzt hatten wir auch noch Eis auf den Straßen. Charlie war natürlich schon weg, daher war die Einfahrt leer. Die Fahrt zur Schule wurde nicht so schwer, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Ein Zuckerschlecken wurde es allerdings auch nicht.

Unbeschadet schaffte ich es zur Schule. Ich wollte gerade zum Schulhaus gehen, als ich etwas in der Sonne glitzern sah. Ich weiß nicht warum ich mich umdrehte. Ich meine… Eis glitzert doch in der Sonne, also was sollte es andres sein? Aber es war etwas anderes. Ketten schlangen sich um meine Reifen. Was war das? Ich sah einen Zettel im Wagen, den ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Ich öffnete die Tür und holte ihn heraus.

'_Bella, das an deinen Reifen sind Schneeketten. Sie machen das fahren bei Schnee und Eis wesentlich einfacher. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du keinen Unfall baust und den Elfen auf diese Weise verloren gehst ;)_

_lg Charlie'_

Ich lächelte leicht. Charlie und ich waren wirklich gute Freunde geworden und er kümmerte sich um mich wie ein richtiger Vater. Ich war gerührt von seiner Führsorge. Doch dieser kurze glückliche Moment wurde grob unterbrochen, als ein schrecklich hoher Ton mein empfindliches Gehör zum Brummen brachte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde mein Trommelfell zerplatzen.

Ich wirbelte herum, direkt in die Richtung wo das Geräusch herkam. Keiner sah diese schnelle Bewegung. Ein großer Van schlingerte auf mich zu. Ich überlegte blitzschnell was ich tun sollte. Magie einzusetzen war zu gefährlich, also würde ich wohl oder über ausweichen müssen.

Blieb nur noch die Richtung. Ich drehte mich um einen Ausgang ausfindig zu machen, doch soweit kam ich nicht. Ich konnte gerade noch eine andere Bewegung wahrnehmen. Etwas Zweites raste auf mich zu, nein JEMAND raste auf mich zu. Es blitzte bronzen in der Sonne und kurz blickte ich in Karamell.

Mehr konnte selbst ich nicht mehr wahrnehmen, als ich zur Seite gestoßen wurde und hart auf den kalten Asphalt knallte.

Es tat nur kurz weh, hatte ich doch schon weitaus schlimmere Schmerzen erlitten. Doch bevor ich mehr wahrnehmen konnte, als das noch jemand neben mir saß, wurde ich erneut herum gewirbelt.

Ich knurrte verärgert. Was fiel diesem jemand ein, so über mich zu bestimmen, ich konnte mich selbst schützen. Ich sah wie die Person mit einer Hand den blauen Wagen anhob. Irgendetwas war komisch, aber mir wollte einfach nicht einfallen was!

Der Wagen hatte angehalten und ich saß neben einem Jungen auf dem Boden, der mich fest an sich drückte. „Bella? Oh mein Gott, Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine Stimme und diese Stimme fügte nun alles zu einem Erscheinungsbild zusammen. Bronzy!!! Ich hatte ihn noch nicht ansehen können, aber ich wusste, dass er es war.

Cullen klang besorgt. Um mich. Warte! Um mich? Was war in ihn gefahren??? „Bitte Bella, sag doch etwas! Bitte!!!", flehte er mich an.

„Ist ja okay, Bronzy. Ich lebe und habe auch sonst nichts abbekommen. Wie wärs wenn du mich jetzt los lässt?", fragte ich kalt und nickte auf seine Arme, die mich wohl zum Schutz umschlungen hielten.

Er starrte mich an. „Ist daran irgendwas nicht zu verstehen?", zischte ich verärgert. Himmel! Der Kerl schaute mich immer noch an, als hätte er mich noch nie gesehen und wäre völlig verblüfft, dass er mich umklammerte.

„Wie hast du mich genannt?", entfuhr es ihm. Nun war ich mal wieder an der Reihe mit Starren. Was? Hatte ich…? Ich hatte doch nicht…? Bronzy? Verdammt!!!

„Cullen! Heißt du nicht so?", versuchte ich mich aus der Situation zu retten. Noch immer stimmte hier etwas nicht. Aber was? Er schüttelte den Kopf, als versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um mich aus seinen Armen zu winden und mich zu erheben.

„Warte! Bleib sitzen, du bist mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen!" Ich starrte ihn an. Mir tat nichts weh. Und dann traf es mich wirklich, wie ein Schlag an den Kopf! Er war viel zu schnell und zu stark für einen Menschen! Mir war es nur nicht sofort aufgefallen, weil ich daran gewöhnt war.

Aber bevor ich ihn darauf ansprechen konnte drangen die Massen zu uns durch. Erst jetzt wurde ich mir dem Trubel um uns herum bewusst. Ich hörte Sirenen in der Luft.

Ich hob den Kopf um mich nach dem Geräusch umzublicken und dabei streifte mein Blick seine Familie. Sie sahen wütend aus. Auch das passte nicht ins Bild. Ich stöhnte genervt und Edward lächelte leicht. „Ich sagte doch, dass du sitzen bleiben solltest!", behauptete er besserwisserisch.

„Mir tut nichts weh, du Blödmann. Das habe ich doch eben schon erwähnt oder? Im selben Atemzug, wie ich dich auch gebeten habe mich los zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich hasst du das genauso überhört!", fauchte ich.

Jetzt sah ich auch wo das Sirenengeräusch herkam. Ein Krankenwagen fuhr auf den Platz, gefolgt vom Polizeiwagen. Die Sanitäter rannten zu uns rüber. Ich wollte ansetzen und sagen, dass mir nichts fehle, doch Bronzy war schneller. „Bella hat sich den Kopf aufgeschlagen."

Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und seufzte genervt als sie eine Liege holen. Ich wollte gerade widersprechen, da klingelte mein Handy. Ja, die Grundlagen konnte ich inzwischen! Ich hatte alles was nur möglich war von Charlie gelernt.

Von ihm kam auch die folgende SMS.

'_Du darfst NICHT auffallen!!! Lass dich ins Krankenhaus fahren, den Rest regele ich!'_

Ich stöhnte als ich es gelesen hatte und lies mich auf die Liege drücken. Edward lachte triumphierend. Ich schoss einen weiteren Todesblick in seine Richtung ab, den er jedoch ignorierte.

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus wurde ich ausgefragt, auf Gedächtnislücken oder Ähnliches. Bei den Elfen wäre man einfach mal in den Swimming-pool des Geistes getaucht und hätte gesucht, aber nein! Hier musste es ja alles verbal abgehen!

„Wie heißen sie?"

„Er- Isabella Marie Swan!" Verdammter neuer Name!

„Wo wohnen sie?"

Na wo wohl? In Elesmera! „Bei d… meinem Onkel Charlie!" Ups?!

„Wie alt sind sie?"

Na wenigstens eine Frage konnte ich mit der Wahrheit beantworten!

„17!"

„Was ist ihre Lieblingsfarbe?"

Bitte? „Ich hab keine Ahnung!"

„Das ist eindeutig eine Amnesie!"

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Nur weil ich keine Lieblingsfarbe hatte, war ich gleich vergesslich?

„Also hören sie mir mal zu! Ich hatte nie eine Lieblingsfarbe, weil das für mich unwichtig war und auch immer noch ist! Ich habe keine Gedächtnislücken oder ähnliches was Symptome für eine Amnesie wären!"

Der ältere Herr nickte nur entschuldigend. Dann rief er einen Assistenten zu sich. „Robert würden sie ihr bitte noch ein paar Fragen stellen?" Der junge Mann nickte und wandte sich mir zu.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und wartete auf die nächste Flut schwachsinniger Fragen.

„Haben sie einen Freund?"

Ich hob meine Augenbrauen kaum merklich. „Nein."

„Suchen sie einen? Ich bin noch frei!", bot mir Robert dann doch ernsthaft an.

Ich dachte mich träfe der Schlag. Das hatte er nicht wirklich getan oder? Er versuchte nicht gerade mich anzugraben, richtig?

„Danke, aber ich suche KEINEN Freund. Nicht in dem Sinne, den sie meinen!", sagte ich ausdrücklich und kalt. Wer war ich denn bitte, dass ich auf so etwas eingehen musste?

„Ach, etwa in einem anderen Sinne? Ich bin auch für One-night-Stands zu haben!"

„Kein Interesse! Sein sie einfach still und beachten sie mich nicht mehr, okay? Ich tue nämlich dasselbe." Mit diesen Worten schloss ich die Augen und hoffte, dass wir bald im Krankenhaus ankommen würden. Hier gab es wirklich nur Verrückte.

Leider dauerte es jedoch immer noch eine viertel Stunde, bis wir wirklich da waren. Und das, obwohl Forks so eine kleine Stadt war! Erst als der Wagen bremste schlug ich die Augen wieder auf. Ich wurde auf der Trage durch die Gänge geschoben, während Bronzy einfach neben uns her schritt und schließlich irgendwo abbog, wo wir vorbeikamen.

Blöder Unfall, blöder Bronzy, blödes Krankenhaus, blöde blöde Welt!!! Ich wurde in irgendeinen Raum gebracht und untersucht. Wie mir schon von vorneherein klar gewesen war, hatte ich keine Verletzungen, musste jedoch trotzdem auf einen Arzt warten.

Und während ich in diesem Raum lag und wartete wurde Tyler Crowley herein geschoben. Was war mit ihm passiert? Stimmt! Das war sein Wagen, der mich fast „umgebracht" hätte. Nicht, dass das passiert wäre.

„Bella, geht es dir gut?" Doch bevor ich irgendwie reagieren konnte sprach er schon weiter. „Ich bin übers Eis gerutscht, ich hab die Kontrolle verloren!!! Es tut mir so leid!!! So dermaßen leid!!!"

„Tyler, du siehst doch, dass es mir gut geht. Ich hab keine Verletzungen!" „Wie hast du das geschafft? Du warst da und dann warst du weg!" Ähm… wie das passiert ist, ohne mein Zutun, das muss ich leider erst selbst herausfinden.  
"Edward Cullen hat mich zur Seite ge… gezogen!", verbesserte ich mich noch schnell. Auf Tylers verwirrten Blick fügte ich hinzu: „Er stand neben mir!"

Warum zum Teufel log ich? Ich hatte doch genau gesehen, was wirklich geschehen war! Vielleicht hatte ich Sorgen selbst aufzufallen? Ja, das war es wohl!

Für mich war das Thema damit erledigt, für Tyler aber offensichtlich nicht. Er entschuldigte sich immer und immer wieder. Also glitt ich in meinen Ruhemodus über, der so aussah als würde ich schlafen (was ich eigentlich tat), bei dem ich jedoch alles um mich herum wahrnahm.

„Schläft sie?", fragte dann eine leise und melodische Stimme, die bestimmt nicht zu Tyler gehörte. Ich öffnete meine Augen sofort. „Sehe ich so aus? Ich hab nicht dieses tolle Buch 'Wie man mit offenen Augen schläft', dass Donald Duck besitzt! Offensichtlich HABE ich geschlafen!"

Ja, ich gebe es zu. Ich habe Micky Maus geschaut und auch sonst alles, was im Fernseher lief. Genauso wie ich schon im Internet gesurft war. Das meiste hatte ich in der Theorie gelernt, aber die Praxis war nun mal etwas anderes.

Bevor Bronzy antworten konnte, kam ein Arzt rein, der genauso gut wie Edward aussah. Das Mysterium erklärte sich auch sofort, als er sich selbst als „Dr. Cullen" vorstellte. Er hatte gold-blonde Locken und war eben so gebaut wie Edward und Blondie. Es war wohl ihr Vater. Blondie 2!!! Ich kicherte, aber dann dachte ich mir, dass der Herr wohl als Doktor einen eigenen Namen verdiente.

Goldie! Okay, es ist nicht sehr einfallsreich, aber egal. Er gehörte immer noch zu den Cullens und BRAUCHTE einen Spitznamen.

„Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte er. „Gut, aber das werden sie mir wohl eh nicht glauben, oder?" Goldie lachte. „Stimmt, ich werde es trotzdem nachprüfen!" Er leuchtete mir mit einer Lampe in die Augen und sagte dann: „Wahrscheinlich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, nichts Ernstes. Bei Schmerzen dürften ein paar Tylenol reichen. Haben sie die?" „Ich denke schon. Ist es ernst genug um für ein paar Tage nicht in die Schule zu müssen?"

Diesmal grinste Dr. Cullen. „Nein, ich denke außer heute werden sie in der Lage sein, die Schule zu besuchen! Wenn sie wollen können sie gehen." Erfreut sprang ich auf, doch bevor ich den Boden berührte flog ein Bild durch meinen Kopf.

_Saphira drehte sich blitzschnell um und schlug mit dem Schwanz nach etwas in menschlicher Größe, was aber nur ein blasser Strich in der Landschaft war und wurde dann schmerzhaft in die Seite getroffen._

Als ich wieder im Krankenzimmer ankam blickte ich in Goldies Augen. Sie waren besorgt. „Wollen sie noch einen Moment bleiben?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es war eine schwere Entscheidung, doch ich musste noch mit Edward reden, bevor ich etwas unternahm. „Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" Er blickte plötzlich wieder kalt, nickte aber.

Wir gingen zu einem leeren Gang. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" „Was gemacht?" „Na mich von dem Van weggestoßen. Nur weil ich Tyler etwas anderes erzählt habe heißt das nicht, dass ich es nicht gemerkt habe."

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst auf der anderen Seite des Parkplatzes. Bei deinem Wagen. Und dann warst du plötzlich bei mir und hast auch noch dieses Auto hochgehoben und…" Ich brach ab, als mir klar wurde, wie dumm sich das für ihn anhören musste.

„Das wird dir keiner glauben, das weißt du oder?" Ich starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Ich hatte nicht vor es jemandem zu erzählen." Er gab den verwirrten Blick zurück. „Warum ist es dann so wichtig?" „Ich werde meine Freunde belügen müssen und das möchte ich nicht ohne Grund." Ich sah ihn abwartend an.

„Du wirst nicht locker lassen oder?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, dann kannst du hoffentlich mit Enttäuschungen umgehen." Das war zu viel, die Wut nahm überhand und ich rannte gegen die Mauer, die jeder menschliche Geist für mich hatte. Ich rannte so wütend dagegen, dass ich sie tatsächlich durchbrach.

_Tote Tiere, rote glühende Augen, rasend schnelle Gedanken, kranke Menschen._

Solche und mehr Gedanken und Erinnerungen schossen durch meinen Kopf. Und ein Wort: Vampir. Aber was war ein Vampir? Ich hatte noch nie davon gehört! Ich grinste leicht, denn hier würde mir das Internet wohl genug Stoff geben! Da piepste mein Handy wieder.

'_Saphira wurde angegriffen. Ich warte vor Charlies Haus auf dich! Beeil dich. Arya'_

Das Grinsen wurde von meinem Gesicht gewischt. Saphira? Angegriffen? Dann war das vorhin keine Vision, sondern ein Gedanke von ihr? Ich wurde bleich. In dieser Welt bekam ich nicht mal mit, wenn sie angegriffen wurde?

„Was ist?", drang Bronzys Stimme zu mir durch. „Das wüsstest du wohl gern, oder?", zischte ich, jedoch mit einem entsetzten Unterton. Er nickte knapp. „Na, dann kannst du hoffentlich mit Enttäuschungen umgehen!", gab ich ihm seine Worte von eben zurück. Dann drehte ich um und rannte los, in der Hoffnung ganz schnell Charlie zu finden.

_A/N: so, hier ist das nächste chapter _

_Auch wenn das letzte vollkommen ignoriert worden ist _

_Hinterlasst ihr mir diesmal ein review? Biiiiiiitte?_

_Und was glaubt ihr hat es mit dem Angriff auf Saphira auf sich?_

_Ratet doch ein bisschen_

_Lg littleSURICAT_


	8. Besorgnis und Angst

**Besorgnis und Angst**

Während ich durch die Flure jagte, breitete sich eine Angst in mir aus, wie ich sie selten zuvor erlebt hatte. Nur am Rande nahm ich war, dass mein Wutausbruch von mir wohl die Möglichkeit verschafft hatte, in das menschliche Gedächtnis genauso leicht einzutauchen wie in das eines jeden anderen Lebewesens.

Nichts davon interessierte mich. Die Sorge um Saphira fraß mich von innen heraus auf. Ich schleuderte um die nächste Ecke, direkt in Charlie hinein.

„Ah, Bella da bist du… Bella? Was ist passiert?", fragte er entsetzt, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Ich weiß nichts genaues, Charlie. Aber wir müssen schnellstmöglich zu dir nach Hause. Können wir sofort losfahren?", ich merkte, wie meine Stimme in ein Flehen überging.

„Ähm, ja. Natürlich! Komm!", sagte mein „Onkel" sofort. Ich war erleichtert. Keine lange Fragerei, keine Besorgnis, jedenfalls noch nicht. Einfach nur der Wunsch mir, oder in diesem Fall Saphira, zu helfen.

Ich rannte zum Parkplatz und Charlie folgte mir so schnell er konnte. Keuchend stieg er ein und fuhr los. Obwohl er Polizeichef war, interessierten ihn die Straßenbestimmungen herzlich wenig und stillschweigend dankte ich ihm dafür.

Vor seinem Haus sprang ich aus dem Auto, bevor es überhaupt zum stehen gekommen war. Arya wartete tatsächlich schon, die Lage war also ernst!

Ich fragte nicht, dazu war später genug Zeit. Jetzt zählte nur Saphira. Das Portal war schon geöffnet und ohne einen Blick zurück ging ich hindurch. Diesmal brach ich nicht zusammen, unter den Eindrücken. Ich war es wieder gewohnt und ich war dankbar für jede Sekunde, die es mir schenkte. Jede Sekunde, die mich früher zu Saphira bringen würde.

„Era! Bitte warte! Wir müssen reden!", rief Arya hinter mir. „Nein! Wo ist Saphira?" Keine Antwort. „Arya bitte!!! Wo ist Saphira?" „Bei Oromis. Er hat sie gefunden und seine Hütte war am nächsten."

Ihre Stimme war so leise. Leise, als ob sie von einer Toten sprechen würde. Aber das konnte nicht sein! Saphira war nicht tot, dass wusste ich einfach. Ich hätte es gespürt!

„ERA!", schallte es hinter mir, doch ich achtete einfach nicht darauf. Mir war egal, ob ich unhöflich war. Mir war egal, dass sie mir eigentlich helfen wollte. Mir war alles egal! Nur Saphira zählte!

Es kam mir vor, als würde ich Stunden durch den Wald laufen, aber es dürften nur ein paar Minuten gewesen sein. Von weitem sah ich schon die Lichtung und durch die Bäume drang ein blaues Funkeln. Saphira!

Ich bremste vor ihr und lies mich auf die Knie fallen. Sie regte sich nicht und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Sie konnte doch nicht tot sein? Das war einfach unmöglich!

Ein Schrei entlang sich meiner Kehle. Und dann begann ich zu schluchzen. „Saphira… nein… Saphira, tu das nicht! Verlass mich nicht?" Ich umschlang ihren Hals soweit ich es konnte.

Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme hinter mir und eine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf meinen Rücken. „Sie ist nicht tot, Eragon. Noch nicht. Aber sie hat schwere Verletzungen davongetragen, bevor wir eingreifen konnten."

Langsam blickte ich auf. Oromis stand hinter mir und sah mich ein. Zum ersten mal seit langem war sein Gesicht nicht von einem leichten Lächeln erhellt.

„Warum habt ihr sie nicht geheilt? Warum ist sie bewusstlos?" Oromis lächelte traurig. „Keiner war stark genug. Keiner hatte genug Energie, selbst alle zusammen haben es nicht geschafft. Diesmal ist es aussichtslos. Es tut mir so Leid!"

„Eragon, ich glaube du musst dich auf einen Abschied vorbereiten.", grollte eine tiefe und traurige Stimme durch meine Gedanken. Auch Glaedor war zu uns getreten. „Nein! Verdammt nochmal NEIN!", schrie ich.

Und wieder blitzte etwas in der Sonne. Es war nicht der blaue Schimmer der von den Schuppen ausging, die nicht mit Blut bespritzt waren. Eine riesige Wunde, die mir erst jetzt auffiel war auf ihrer gesamten linken Seite, die der Sonne entgegen gestreckt lag.

Das Blitzen war von dunklerer Natur, also konnte es auch nicht von Glaedors goldenen Schuppen ausgehen. Obwohl es eigentlich bedeutungslos hätte sein müssen, blickte ich mich um. Nach einem Moment des Suchens erkannte ich wo es herkam. Es war Broms Ring, den er mir vererbt hatte.

Auch ihn hatte ich verloren, wie auch meine Mutter und meinen Onkel. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass auch Saphira von mir ging! Noch immer starrte ich auf den Ring. Der Ring. Das einzige Erbstück meines Vaters. Der Ring, den Brom als Elfenfreund bekommen hatte. Der Ring auf dem Brom…

Der Ring auf dem Brom Kraft angesammelt hatte! Über viele Jahre hinweg! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? All die Minuten, die ich Ahren (A/N: für alle die es nicht wissen: so heißt der ring) angestarrt hatte, starb Saphira unter meinen Händen weg. Ich wusste was ich zu tun hatte.

Ich zog den Ring aus, was Oromis und Glaedor, die immer noch hinter mir standen, nicht bemerkten. Ich nahm ihn in die linke Hand und hob die Rechte, auf der die Gedwëy Ignasia zu sehen war. Dies bemerkten Drache und Reiter hinter mir!

„Era, bitte. Es hat keinen Zweck!", bat Oromis und Glaedor meinte: „Vergeude nicht deine Kraft, junge Reiterin!" „Wenn ich es nicht tue, dann bin ich auch keine Reiterin mehr. Wenn ich es nicht versuche, gewinnt Galbatorix!"

Und dann sprach ich die einzigen Worte, die mir jetzt einfielen. Es war keine sichere Formel und doch wusste ich, dass es funktionieren würde! „Waise héil!"

Meine Hand leuchtete und langsam, ganz langsam, fing sich Saphiras Wunde an zu schließen.

Nach einer Weile spürte ich meine Kräfte schwächer werden, doch nun kam der Ring zum Einsatz. Ich entzog dem voll aufgeladenem Stein seine Energie und übertrug sie auf die Heilung. Nun glühte auch meine linke Hand in dem dunklen Moosgrün des Steins.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort saß und heilte, aber der Stein gab mir seine letzte Energie, und langsam erlosch meine Magie. Die Wunde auf Saphiras Seite war geschlossen, aber noch immer war sie nicht erwacht. Doch ich sah, wie sich Saphiras Atmung wieder einstellte und Erleichterung ergriff mich.

Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah in Glaedors, Oromis' und Aryas Augen, die hinzugekommen war. Alle starrten sie mich an, mit derselben, stummen Frage. Ich lächelte erschöpft. „Du hattest Recht, Arya! Durch dich habe ich die Kraft in Ahren für einen Notfall aufgehoben. Brom hat Saphira gerettet, sein letztes Geschenk an mich war ihr Leben!"

In ihren Augen sah ich noch immer etwas Verwirrung. Daher öffnete ich meine Hand und Broms Ring fiel auf den Boden. Das letzte was ich wahrnahm, war ihr Verständnis, dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie immer noch bewusstlos?", fragte eine, mir zwar bekannte, Stimme, die ich jedoch trotzdem nicht zuordnen konnte. „Sie kommt wieder auf die Beine. Sie hat sich nur überanstrengt!"

Blinzend öffnete ich die Augen. Helle Lichter blendeten mich, stachen in meine Augen. Aber ich schloss sie nicht. Ich blinzelte noch ein paar Mal, aber schließlich war alles scharf. Ich wusste nicht was passiert war. Obwohl ich meine Umgebung fühlen konnte, war es in mir eigenartig leer.

Vor mir standen Oromis und Charlie und unterhielten sich leise. Ich brummte leise, was sie dazu veranlasste sich zu mir umzudrehen. „Era!", stieß Charlie erleichtert aus. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran, genauso wie Oromis. Mein Lehrer hatte immer noch nichts gesagt.

Ich wartete Geduldig. Nach ein paar Minuten begann er zu sprechen. „Eragon, was du getan hast war sehr leichtsinnig. Dir muss klar gewesen sein, dass deine Kraft nicht reichen würde! Und du wusstest nicht, wie viel Kraft genau in Ahren war. Es hätte zu wenig sein können. Du hättest dich umbringen können."

„Aber Meister, ohne Saphira wäre ich wahrscheinlich verrückt geworden und hätte sowieso versucht mich umzubringen. Also war es doch die richtige Entscheidung!"

„Nein, Finiarel, das war es nicht! Wenn du zu viel Kraft auf Saphiras Heilung angewandt hättest, hätte sie vielleicht überlebt und DU wärst dann tot! Würdest du ihr das antun wollen?"

Oh, äh… ups?!

Ich blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Nein, Meister. Ihr habt Recht. Aber ich musste es einfach probieren." Oromis sah mich kurz tadelnd an, sagte dann jedoch: „Ich verstehe, bitte dich jedoch das nächste Mal zuerst über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken!"

Inzwischen wusste ich auch wieder was geschehen war und eine Frage brannte mir auf den Lippen. „Was ist mit Saphira? Hat sie es geschafft?"

Es wurde still im Raum. Entsetzen machte sich in mir breit. War sie etwa tot? Hatte ich es doch nicht geschafft? Ich war mir so sicher gewesen!

„Ich werde es dir zeigen!", antwortete Oromis schließlich. Er blickte Charlie fragend an. Dieser nickte, erhob sich und kam zu mir, um mich zu stützen. Erst wollte ich dankend ablehnen, bis ich merkte, dass ich die Hilfe dringend nötig hatte. Ich war schwach auf den Beinen und es kostete mich große Mühe, mich zu bewegen.

Ich lag nicht in dem Zimmer in meinem Baumhaus, worüber ich unheimlich froh war. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ich den Weg nach unten geschafft hätte. Verblüfft stellte ich fest, dass ich in einem Raum in der Halle der Elfen (A/N: wie heißt das ding nochmal? Ich hab den dummen namen vergessen…) geschlafen hatte.

Wir durchquerten einige Flure und kamen vor einer Tür an. Oromis drehte sich zu mir. „Era, in diesem Raum liegt Saphira. Bitte bleib ruhig. Wir werden dir alles erklären!" Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, wurde meine Angst noch größer. Was war nur mit ihr los?

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und trat ein. Da lag sie. Saphira atmete, aber ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Es roch etwas seltsam und in einer Ecke sah ich einen elfischen Heiler, der eine grünliche Masse herstellte.

„Was ist mit ihr?", meine Stimme war deutlich zu vernehmen, in der Stille, die eingetreten war. „Du hast zwar ihr Leben gerettet, aber sie liegt im Koma!", flüsterte Arya, die aus den Schatten trat.

_A/N: so… hier is das neue chap… ich weiß, nicht so viel lustiges… und auch etwas kurz… aber dafür (hoffentlich???) spannend…_

_Syra: thx =) ja, da ist es auch schon hochgeladen ;) hoffe du liest weiter =D  
_

_Und… ich weiiiiiiß böses cliffi xD_

_Lg whiteLION_


	9. Streit

_Streit_

Ich starrte sie an. Was sollte das heißen? Saphira im Koma??? Das war nicht wahr! Das KONNTE nicht wahr sein! Saphira war doch ein Drache! Das war einfach unmöglich!

„Was? Das kann gar nicht sein!", brachte ich nach einigen Minuten im Schock heraus. Auch meine Worte verklangen in der Stille. Arya sah mich traurig an. „Es tut mir so Leid, Era. Wir hätten mehr auf sie aufpassen müssen!"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ihr konntet nichts dafür. Keiner konnte das! Aber was machen wir jetzt?"

„Dort drüben ist unser beste Heilerin Nunia. Wir hatten es bei den Elfen schön öfters mit Koma-Fällen zu tun gehabt, allerdings noch nie bei einem Drachen. Normalerweise wissen wir, was wir zu tun haben. Wir versuchen alles in unseren Kräften stehende."

Ich sah ihn nur an. Dann kam mir plötzlich eine Idee. Alles andere ausblenden, schloss ich die Augen und versuchte Saphiras Geist zu berühren. Ich war erleichtert, als ich ihre Gegenwart spürte, doch dieses Gefühl wurde sofort wieder gedämpft, als ich die dickste Mauer, die ich je gespürt hatte, um ihren Geist bemerkte.

„Ich kann sie nicht erreichen, die Mauer um ihren Geist ist undurchdringlich.", flüsterte ich. „Wissen wir, wer es war?" Alle schüttelten den Kopf. Ich gab ein paar erlesene Flüche von mir.

„Eragon!", ermahnte mich Oromis. Dann sagte er etwas, was mich dazu brachte entsetzt nach Luft zu schnappen. „Era, du wirst natürlich wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren. Nein, unterbrich mich nicht! Du hast eine Nachricht bekommen, dass deine Mutter krank ist und du schnell kommen solltest. Sie ist ins Koma gefallen. Das ist die einfachste Ausrede für deine Fehlzeit!"

Ich hatte angesetzt um zu widersprechen. Als würde ich Saphira allein und im Koma zurücklassen! Doch mir drängte sich eine andere Frage auf. „Wie lange war ich bewusstlos? „Fünf Tage!", sagte Oromis leise. Ich starrte ihn wieder an. Fünf Tage? Unglaublich!

Doch dann kam ich wieder zu dem eigentlichen Streitpunkt zurück. „Ich werde Saphira jetzt nicht allein lassen! Ich werde sie nie wieder allein lassen!"

Diesmal kam Arya auf mich zu. „Era! Du hast uns damals versprochen nicht ohne unsere Erlaubnis hier zu sein-" „Falls Saphira nicht angegriffen wird!", unterbrach ich. „Falls sie nicht angegriffen wird", stimmte Arya zu, fuhr aber fort, „Wird Saphira gerade angegriffen? Nein! Sie liegt im Koma und wir kümmern uns um sie! Du hast es geschworen! Das Portal habe ich schon geöffnet. Charlie!" Sie nickte dem Menschen zu.

„Komm schon, Bella!", sagte dieser leise und nahm mich am Arm. „Eine Frage habe ich aber noch. Hasst ihr mich?", diese letzten Worte kamen kalt und klar heraus. Entsetzt blickten sie mich an. Zu mehr als Kopfschütteln waren sie nicht imstande. Charlie versuchte mich in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Nein? Warum quält ihr mich dann?", schrie ich riss mich von Charlie los und rannte nach draußen.

Wie Arya gesagt hatte war dort das Portal. Ich wollte nicht hindurch, doch der Schwur, den ich abgegeben hatte, zwang mich dazu. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Wie konnten sie mir das antun?

Ich kam in der Küche von Charlies Haus raus. Ich schaffte es noch ins Wohnzimmer, doch auf dem Sofa brach ich schluchzend zusammen.

Es kam mir vor wie Ewigkeiten, doch plötzlich war da eine Hand, die mir sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Als ich aufblickte sah ich in Charlies braune Augen. Sie waren traurig und auch schmerzverzerrt.

„Bella", flüsterte er, „natürlich hassen sie dich nicht! Sie wollen dich und Saphira nur beschützen!"

„Warum tun sie uns das dann an? Saphira brauch mich! Und zwar an ihrer Seite!", fragte ich ebenso leise zurück.

„Vertraust du ihnen?", meinte Charlie leise. Ich hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten den Kopf geschüttelt, doch die Wahrheit musste ich in einem Nicken ausdrücken. „Siehst du? Sie wissen was sie tun, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt, okay?"

Ich schluckte schwer. Er hatte Recht, doch ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen. Schließlich nickte ich noch einmal. Ich würde mich dazu bringen ihnen wieder zu vertrauen.

„Muss ich morgen in die Schule?", fragte ich. Charlie verzog mitleidig das Gesicht, nickte aber. Ich schloss die Augen. Dann stand ich auf. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie dunkel es draußen war. „Weck mich bitte morgen, ja? Ich würde mich gerne noch etwas ausruhen.", murmelte ich und ging dann die Treppen nach oben.

In dieser Nacht fiel es mir schwer mich in den Ruhezustand zu versetzen. Meine Gedanken drehten sich nur um Saphira und ich war viel zu besorgt, um irgendetwas wahr zu nehmen. Und trotzdem musste ich schlafen, da ich gezwungen war in die Schule zu gehen.

Wie konnte sich mein Leben nur innerhalb von knapp zwei Wochen so drastisch verändern??? Zwei Wochen! Vierzehn Tage!!!

Der nächste Morgen kam und ich war in keinster Weise ausgeruht. Ich schaffte es kaum meine Augen zu öffnen, so müde war ich. Als erstes schlurfte ich ins Bad um zu duschen. Während ich am Spiegel vorbeiging, fiel mir auf wie blass ich war. Es sah aus als würde kein Blut mehr durch meine Adern gepumpt und ich hatte tiefe Schatten unter den Augen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand ich, dass ich Bronzy irgendwie ähnlich sah. Ihm und seiner ganzen Familie.

Bronzy! Ich hatte es völlig vergessen, dass ich in seine Gedanken vorgedrungen war. Vampir. Das war das Wort gewesen. Doch nach dem Vorfall gestern und dem vor fünf Tagen, hegte ich kein Interesse mehr dafür. Meine Wissbegierigkeit war verschwunden, genauso wie der Kontakt zu Saphira.

Erneut stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Rasch ging ich unter die Dusche, um mich abzulenken. Arya hatte gesagt, dass die Elfen Saphira mehr hätten beschützen müssen, doch sie hatten keine Schuld zu tragen. Diese lastete zentnerschwer auf meinen Schultern. Es war allein mir zuzuschreiben. Ich hätte dieser ganzen Sache nie zustimmen dürfen!

Ich war es, die zu spät gekommen war. Ich war es auch, die diese ‚Vision' ignoriert hatte! Sollte Saphira je wieder aufwachen, müsste sie mich hassen!

Auf einmal klopfte jemand gegen die Badezimmertür und ich vernahm Charlies Stimme: „Bella? Komm schon! Beeil dich etwas, oder du kommst zu spät. Ich muss zur Arbeit! Bis heute Abend!" Ich wusste nicht, ob er eine Antwort erwartete oder nicht, aber ich wollte auch nicht darauf reagieren. Eine halbe Stunde später stieg ich schließlich doch aus der Dusche und schaffte es mich fertig zu machen.

Mit einer knappen Stunde Verspätung, kam ich an der Schule an. Die letzten fünf Minuten Mathe lies ich einfach sausen. Mister Varner würde nur wütend sein und darauf hatte ich keine Lust.

In Englisch war ich wieder da. Jessica, Angela und Tyler kamen sofort zu mir, als sie mich entdeckten.

Sie stürmten mit Fragen auf mich ein. „Wo warst du?" – „Was ist passiert?" – „Ich dachte, du wärst nicht verletzt gewesen!"

Ich hielt meine Hand hoch um sie zu stoppen. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht verletzt war. Aber eine… Pflegerin meiner… Mutter hat mich angerufen und gebeten sofort zum Flughafen zu kommen. Meine Mutter liegt im Koma und ich wollte ein wenig bei ihr bleiben. Ich und Charlie sind erst gestern heim gekommen." Zumindest hoffte ich, dass Charlie erst gestern heim gekommen war! Aber er war aus Besorgnis und natürlich wegen dieser Geschichte nach Elesmera gekommen, also vermutlich auch die fünf Tage meiner Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Eure Autos standen aber vor dem Haus!", wandte Jess sofort ein. „Die Betreuerin meiner Mutter hat uns vor Charlies Haus abgeholt!", entgegnete ich sofort.

„Ich dachte ihr solltet zum Flughafen kommen?", widersprach mir diesmal Tyler. „Habe ich das gesagt? Tut mir Leid, dann habe ich mich wohl versprochen. Ihr solltet auf eure Plätze! Herr Mock ist da!", lenkte ich vom Thema ab.

Bevor der Unterricht begann fragte Angela, die neben mir saß, leise und besorgt: „Geht es dir gut? Du bist ziemlich blass! Du weißt, dass du mit uns reden kannst, oder?" Ich sah sie dankbar an und nickte. Angela zwang mich nicht dazu, sie ermunterte mich nur. Aber natürlich konnte ich nicht mit ihr reden.

Bevor ich überhaupt sonst noch reagieren konnte begann der Unterricht wirklich. Meine Gedanken waren überall, nur nicht bei Romeo und Julia! Ich war selbst verwundert, dass ich so gut hatte schauspielern können!

In jeder Pause schickte ich Arya eine Nachricht, mit der Nachfrage, wie es ihr ginge. Und jedes Mal bekam ich dieselbe Antwort: _‚Ihr Zustand ist immer noch derselbe' _Und jedes Mal schluckte ich die verdammten Tränen runter!

Der Tag schwamm an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich viel mit bekam. Und plötzlich befand ich mich in der Cafeteria. Als Mike sich zu uns setzte sah ich erst nicht auf.

Lauren sagte plötzlich: „Edward Cullen war in letzter Zeit total komisch! Er hat voll nachdenklich ausgesehen. So ist er sonst nie!" Ich ignorierte diesen Kommentar! Was interessierte es mich, wenn Cullen ausnahmsweise mal sein Gehirn einsetzte? Ich blickte jedoch auf. Und fing an zu starren.  
Hatte Mike bis letzte Woche Dienstag noch blonde Haare gehabt, so waren diese innerhalb von fünf Tagen ausgefallen und grün nachgewachsen! „Mike??? Oh mein Gott! Hast du eine Krankheit???", fragte ich besorgt.

„Ähm… dir gefällt meine neue Haarfarbe also nicht?", antwortete er mit einer enttäuschten Gegenfrage. Bitte? Sollte das heißen, dass er bewusst diese Farbe gewählt hatte? „Es… ist gewöhnungsbedürftig! Aber… äh… nicht schlimm, nein!", redete ich mich raus.

Rasch senkte ich meinen Blick und ignorierte meine Freunde für den Rest der Pause. Das einzige was mir auffiel war, dass sie mich ein wenig von meinem Schmerz ablenkten.

Dann war ich unerklärlicherweise auf dem Weg zum Biologie-Raum. Angela lief still neben mir und Mike machte irgendetwas mit seinem grünen Haar. Es fühlte sich normal an! Von dem Grün mal abgesehen.

Wir waren die letzten, die den Raum betraten. Bronzy saß schon auf seinem Stuhl und sah mir entgegen. Bei seinem Blick erinnerte ich mich unerklärlicher Weise wieder an Saphira! Nein! Die Tränen stiegen mir wieder in die Augen und eine rollte frech aus meinem Augenwinkel. Verdammt! Edward hatte es gesehen! Moment – seit wann nenne ich ihn denn Edward? Auch egal.

Ich setzte mich und sofort sprach er mich an: „Isabella, ich habe nachgedacht!" „Ja, davon hab ich auch schon gehört! Überanstreng dich bloß nicht!" Was? Dachtet ihr, ich verliere jetzt meine Schlagfertigkeit auch noch? Bloß nicht! Und Bronzys Blick war aufmunternd. Er war nämlich – mal wieder – verwirrt. Das war der einzige Gesichtsausdruck, den ich an ihm mochte! Und ich sah ihn oft.

„Wo warst du?", lenkte er vom Thema ab. „Was geht dich das an?" „Mein Vater hat zu dir gesagt, dass du zur Schule gehen kannst! Du hast kein Artest!"

„Tut mir Leid, dass meine Mutter im Koma liegt!", zischte ich mit einem Kloß im Hals. Warum brachte ausgerechnet er mich immer an den Rand der Tränen, verdammt?

„Das tut mir so Leid für-" „Das einzige was mir Leid tut ist, dass du immer noch redest! Halt dich an unser Abkommen von unsrer letzten Stunde und ich bin schon etwas besser drauf!"

Bronzy nickte! „Es ist sowieso besser, wenn wir nicht befreundet sind!" „Also Bronzy, dazu hab ich ein paar Fragen! Erstens: Warum? Und zweitens: Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir ergangen ist, aber ich finde, dass wir bisher auch nicht auf allzu freundschaftlicher Ebene miteinander umgegangen sind, oder?"

„Bronzy? Und red mir jetzt nicht wieder ein, mich verhört zu haben! Zu erstens: Akzeptier es einfach! Und zweitens: Nicht? Ich hab dir das Leben geredet!", antwortete er mir.

„Nein, du hast dich nicht verhört! Ich hab dich Bronzy genannt, genauso wie bei dem Unfall! Ich nenn dich in meinen Gedanken immer so oder Cullen! Warum kann dir egal sein! Zu erstens: Mir doch egal! Ich wollte es eh nicht! Und zu zweitens: Ich hätte deine Hilfe nicht zwingend gebraucht! Und können wir uns jetzt von diesem Kleinkinderniveau herunter bewegen?", zischte ich leise.

Bronzy starrte mich einen Moment an. „Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet und du sagst nicht mal danke? Das ist aber nicht die feine englische Art, oder?", sagte er dann kühl.

„Ich dachte ja auch, dass wir in Amerika sind.", entgegnete ich mit noch frostigerer Stimme. Den Punkt, dass ich auch so überlebt hätte, brachte ich nicht noch einmal vor. Er war mir sowieso nur herausgerutscht!

Wir starrten einander wütend an.

„Mister Cullen, Miss Swan, könnten sie bitte dem Unterricht folgen?", fragte

Mister Banners genervte Stimme. Ich blickte verwirrt auf die Uhr. Tatsächlich hatten wir seit zwanzig Minuten Unterricht. Ich warf einen letzten wutschnaubenden Blick in Bronzys Richtung. Es ging um Zellteilung. Na super! Als ob das so schwer wäre! Ich schaltete einfach ab.

Meine Gedanken schweiften – einmal mehr – zu Saphira. Ihr blutüberströmte Flanke, ihre geschlossenen Augen, die Mauer um ihren Geist, die ich nicht überwinden konnte. Ich wollte die Augen davor verschließen, Bella zum Vorschein kommen lassen und es verdrängen. Es funktionierte nicht! Der Schmerz in meinem Innern war zu groß.

„Isabella? Isabella? ISABELLA???", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich blickte auf. „Was ist denn los?", fragte mich das Gesicht der Stimme erneut. Ich konnte es nicht definieren, genauso wenig schaffte ich es zu antworten.

Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt war. Nach und nach wurde das Schluchzen leiser, bis es schließlich verstummte, auch wenn die Tränen immer noch über meine Wangen rannen. Langsam realisierte ich alles wieder.

Ich saß meinem Platz im Biologieraum, von allen Seiten wurde ich angestarrt. Die Person, die mich angesprochen hatte, war Mister Banner. Meine Stimme hatte ich immer noch nicht wieder gefunden. Das war auch gar nicht nötig.

„Mr. Banner, bitte! Bellas Mutter liegt im Koma! Deshalb hat sie auch gefehlt! So etwas kann da schon passieren!", erzählte Mike brav die falsche Geschichte. Ich nickte einfach nur.

Entschuldigend sah mich Mister Banner an. „Verzeihen sie meine Grobheit! Das war sehr unsensibel von mir! Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn sie nach Hause gehen!"

Ich überlegte. Die sechste von (mit heute) elf Sportstunden zu verpassen hatte seinen Reiz, aber Sport würde mich ablenken und ich hätte wahrscheinlich keine Möglichkeit an Saphira zu denken. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Danke, aber ich bleibe!"

Auch Cullen starrte mich an. Ich hörte ihn „Woher hätte ich das denn wissen sollen? Dann hätte ich das wann anders erzählt!" murmeln. Ich antwortete: „Das weiß inzwischen fast jeder! Hier spricht sich ja alles rum! Und übrigens… das habe ich dir eben erzählt!"

„Über dich sollte man ein Buch schreiben! Du bist echt kompliziert!" Ich lächelte ihn ironisch an. „Mich kann man nicht beschreiben, mich muss man erleben! Heute Abend 18 Uhr ist die nächste Vorstellung. Einlass kostet 30 Euro!", entgegnete ich.

„Das Geld ist es mir nicht wert… Wo genau ist denn die Vorstellung?", fragte er dann neugierig. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, läge Bronzy jetzt regungslos am Boden.

„Von Ironie hast du wohl noch nie etwas gehört oder? Du bist nicht eingeladen!", zischte ich genervt. „Ich dachte das wäre ein Scherz gewesen, mit der Vorstellung!"

Ich glaub Durza steht bald aus seinem Grab auf! „Sarkasmus ist auch ein Fremdwort für dich? Du bist der lebende Beweis, dass Dummheit nicht wehtut!" Bronzy starrte mich – schon wieder – verwirrt an. „Wieso?" „Nun ja, wenn Dummheit wehtun würde, dann würdest du doch den ganzen Tag schreiend durch die Gegend rennen oder?"

‚_Wow, wir sind aber heute in Beleidigungsmodus!'_

‚Wer bist du denn?'

‚_Deine innere Stimme!'_

‚Die liegt im Koma', antwortete ich bitter.

‚_Nein, das ist dein Drache.', antwortete die Stimme._

‚Saphira IST meine innere Stimme! Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf! Wenn ich dich brauche hol ich dich schon! Aber Saphira reicht mir!' Mit diesen Worten warf ich die Stimme aus meinem Kopf.

Oh nein! Hatte ich gerade ein Selbstgespräch geführt? Das musste aufhören! Blöde Stimme. Gerade als ich anfangen wollte mich selbst du beschimpfen, läutete es.

Ich schnappte meine Sachen und verlies den Raum. Wie ich mir gedacht hatte, lenkte mich Basketball ab. Ich fand es sinnlos, aber es brauchte etwas Energie. Es machte zwar Spaß, aber ich durfte mein Image als Sportniete nicht brechen, also warf ich immer alle ab, statt allen zu. Jedenfalls wenn ich den Ball mal bekam, anstatt ihm nur nachzulaufen.

Völlig erschöpft ging ich nach der letzten Stunde zu meinem Wagen. Ich musste dringend etwas schlafen. Ich wollte gerade einsteigen, als eine Hand die Tür zu hielt. Sofort fuhr ich herum. Den Geist der Menschen nicht spüren zu können war ein großer Nachteil. Die Mauern waren genauso hoch aufgerichtet wie vor dem Unfall. Ich musste unbedingt herausfinden, wie ich bei Bronzy durchgebrochen war!

Vor mir stand genau der: Bronzy! „Was willst du?", fragte ich müde. Ich hatte keine Lust noch mehr zu kämpfen! Aber ich würde mich verteidigen.

„Du musst dich von mir fernhalten!", sagte er eindringlich. Was zum? „Also, wenn ich es richtig sehen bist du gerade zu mir gekommen oder?" „Ich… ja, glaube schon", murmelte er durcheinander.

„Das wir in Bio nebeneinander sitzen, da kann ich nichts für und sonst ignorieren wir uns doch ausgezeichnet. Und wenn wir nicht miteinander reden, dann bist du auch nicht so verwirrt! Lass mich in Ruhe und ich werde dasselbe bei dir tun! Und jetzt geh endlich, ich bin müde und möchte schnell nach Hause."

Seine Augen verengten sich, aber er nickte. Plötzlich interessierte mich dieser ‚Vampir' wieder. Ich sollte wohl doch mal nach diesem Begriff schauen…

A/N: Heey=)

Da bin ich wieder ;)

Ich weiß es hat ein bisschen gedauert und ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir ein böses cliffi… und übrigens ;) ganz so schnell bekommt Era schon nicht raus, was es mit Bronzy auf sich hat =D=D=D

Und… reviewt!!! *große unwiderstehliche Hundeaugen macht*

Bitte? bitte? bitte? Habt ihr mich nicht liebt?

Wenn ihr denkt, das macht schon ein andrer, dann ist das nämlich nicht so!!! Das macht nämlich kaum einer… und dann bin ich traurig!

Kommt schon… soll ich nicht weiterschreiben?

So… wo das Gebettel nach Reviews, das ihr eh nicht erhört, vorbei ist hab ich eine Frage für euch:

Momentan schreibe ich nach Gefühl und ich möchte gern von euch wissen, was ihr wollt: Bis zu welchem Biss buch soll ich schreiben? Dementsprechend werde ich dann meine Storyline richten (also eine gaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz Grobe hab ich schon).

Und noch eine Idee: Soll ich vielleicht die Story (sobald ich mit dieser fertig bin) auch aus Eddi-Boys sicht schreiben?

Liegt alles an euch okay?

Stimmt ab oder… sagt mir eure Meinung passt schon eher ;)

Lg whiteLION


	10. Alles klärt sich oder auch nicht

**Alles klärt sich… oder auch nicht**

Daheim, ja ich nannte Charlies Haus inzwischen daheim, setzte ich mich sofort an den Computer. Er war langsam und ich hatte hier und da noch Probleme. Insbesondere für das Eintippen brauchte ich lange.

Wie schrieb man überhaupt Vampir? Doppel i? Vampiir? Oder doch mit ie? Vampier? Oder ganz anders? Vaampir? Ich war verwirrt. Dann gab ich einfach etwas ein, das eine Mischung aus allem war: Vaampiier.

Ich weiß nicht wie, aber mein Computer schaffte es mir das Wort Vampir anzuzeigen. Für mich würde es trotzdem Vaampiier bleiben! Aber egal, jetzt sollte ich wohl mal nach den Einträgen dazu schauen.

Nach einer Weile schaffte ich einen kleinen Text zu finden, der die meisten Punkte zu enthalten schien.

_Vampir: Bluttrinkendes Wesen, welches Jahrhunderte überleben kann. Verwandelt sich des Nachts in eine Fledermaus, schläft Tagsüber in Särgen und seine Behausung hat es unter der Erde. Zudem wird es von Sonnenstrahlen verbrannt. Es existieren wahrscheinlich noch weitere Merkmale. Allerdings sind diese nicht bekannt, denn um sie heraus zu finden müsste man sich in Lebensgefahr begeben. Entweder man wird Vampir oder getötet, nachdem man es weiß, oder man rennt vorher weg._

Na das war ja aufschlussreich. Fledermäuse? Bitte! Also hatte es wohl nicht viel mit Edward zu tun. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Comic oder so etwas gelesen und daran gedacht. Warte! Hieß das, ich erinnerte ihn an eine Comic-Figur??? Schnell ging ich vor den Spiegel. Nein… eigentlich konnte das nicht sein.

Bronzy war total doof!

Ich ging wieder zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, um nicht an Saphira zu denken. Da fiel mir etwas ein, was Charlie mir gezeigt hatte. Chatten!

Ausprobiert hatte ich es bisher noch nicht, also war ich bereit für eine weitere Erfahrung. Meine erste Konfrontation: Ein Nickname. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Es sollte etwas mit mir zu tun haben, aber es sollte nicht jeder mit mir verbinden können.

Saphira! Nein, das wäre zu offensichtlich und ich musste ja vorsichtig sein! Ich wollte nicht von Leuten des Königs entdeckt werden! Brom? Auch er war zu bekannt, genauso wie Roran es inzwischen war. Garrow! Perfekt! Also loggte ich mich auf unserer Schulwebseite, die ich gewählt hatte, als Garrow ein.

Das nächste Problem war schon im Anmarsch: Die Sprache. Sofort wurde ich angeschrieben. Und wer war Hässchen? Das musste ich wohl erstmal herausfinden!

_Hässchen: Hey Cutie 33 lust auf CS?_

_Garrow: ?????????????????????_

_Hässchen: Na, Cybersex ;););)_

_Garrow: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaas???_

_Hässchen: Ach komm schon, ich bin eine heiße Blondine hab gut Kurven und Langeweile. Du hast doch bestimmt schon weniger Platz in der Hose, nur bei dem Gedanken an CS!_

Weniger Platz in der Hose??? Was wollte dieses Mädchen? Cybersex… schrieb man da sexuelle Handlungen? Ich gab das Wort in ein Suchprogramm ein. Oh mein Gott!!! Wie krank musste man dafür sein???

_Garrow: Also… ich weiß ja nicht ob das in dein blondes Wonneproppenhirn reingeht, aber ich bin ein Mädchen und… ich bin nicht homogen._

_Hässchen: Du bist ein Mädchen? Aber Garrow hört sich nach so einem exotischen Männernamen an!!! Und was heißt homogen???_

Ich klickte sie weg. Anscheinend waren Blondinen-Witze nicht so ungerecht, wie alle immer sagten! Doch es war noch nicht vorbei. Der (zumindest hoffte ich, dass es ein er war und nicht wieder eine kranke sie) Nächste hieß E.A.M.. Wofür standen diese Buchstaben?

_E.A.M.: Hey Garrow, neu hier?_

_Garrow: Könnte man so sagen…_

_E.A.M.: Wenn du fragen hast, wende dich ruhig an mich. Und lass dich nicht von Mädchen wie Hässchen anquatschen. Die sind auf JEDEN Jungen scharf._

Woher wusste er das mit diesem Mädchen? Und warum bitte scharf? Ich konnte wohl doch weniger Jugendsprache als ich dachte! Doch noch jemand gesellte sich zu unserem Gespräch.

_BlackAngel: Hey Edward, ein neues Gesicht und du kannst es nicht in Ruhe lassen?_

_Garrow: Edward? Edward Cullen?_

_E.A.M.: Alice__! __Was soll das? Im Internet sollte man nicht den echten Namen benutzen!_

_BlackAngel: Als ob dich das interessiert! Außerdem hast du mich auch gerade Alice genannt!_

_E.A.M: Ja, aber nur weil du mich Edward genannt hast!_

_Garrow: Alice? Cullen?_

_BlackAngel: Wer sonst? An unserer Schule gibt es doch nur eine Alice und einen Edward._

_Garrow: Bronzy und Igel also…_

Warte!!! Hab ich das gerade eingetippt??? Wo bitte war ich mit meinen Gedanken, dass ich die Worte in den ganzen drei Minuten des Tippens nicht gelesen und gelöscht hatte??? Hallo??? Ich fluchte.

_E.A.M.: BELLA??? What the FAQ???_

_Garrow: Was der was?_

_E.A.M.: Fuck!_

_Garrow: ähm… okay…_

Ich kramte rasch nach dem Wörterbuch. Ich hatte es lange nicht mehr gebraucht. (A/N: stimmt, mindestens drei Tage nicht xDDD) FAQ – Fuck… Meistens für What the FAQ oder auch What the Fuck gebraucht, was in der Übersetzung bedeutet Was zum Teufel. Okay!

_Garrow: ach, vergiss es._

_BlackAngel: lasst mich nicht außenvor!!! *vor euch auf und abspringt* … wartet… Igel???_

_Garrow: *Alice anstarrt* (Ich kann sie ja nicht mal sehen!!! Aber ich lerne schnell!) Ja… Ich finde der Name passt!_

_BlackAngel: Echt? Igel???_

_E.A.M.: Wieso nennst du dich Garrow? Und Alice und mich Igel und Bronzy?_

_Garrow: Was geht dich das an?_

_BlackAngel: Wie heißen die andren??? Oder haben die keine Namen???_

_E.A.M.: Warum veranstaltest du eigentlich immer so ein Fiasko, wenn wir uns unterhalten? _

_BlackAngel: Hört auf mich zu ignorieren! _

_Garrow: Ich veranstalte keins, mein Leben ist eins!_

Oh nein, hatte ich das wirklich geschrieben? Mist, mist, mist!!! Bevor einer von ihnen antworten konnte ging ich aus dem Chat raus. Hoffentlich würden sie denken, dass ich über meine Mutter schrieb! Ich hatte etwas Neues gelernt: Nie wieder chatten!!!

Bronzy kannte seinen Spitznamen schon, aber Igel wusste ihren jetzt auch. Ich sollte besser aufpassen! Obwohl, ich hatte sowieso nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun! Besser nicht darüber nachdenken.

Ich hatte noch eine Idee, wie ich mich ablenken könnte! Ich würde einfach Harry Potter weiterlesen! Natürlich, es ist keine besonders… einfallsreiche Idee, aber eine gute! Jetzt wusste ich, wie man sich mit einem Buch in eine andere Welt verlieren konnte!

Ich blendete alles aus und konzentrierte mich nur auf das Buch. Und bevor ich mich versah, war ich hinüber in meinen Ruhezustand geglitten!

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich nicht so früh auf. Ich hatte wohl bis spät in die Nacht gelesen.

Allerdings hatte ich das Gefühl, Saphira zu verraten, wenn ich versuchte nicht an sie zu denken! Und versuchte doppelt meine Schuld zu unterdrücken. ‚Saphira würde nicht wollen, dass ich traurig bin und außerdem ist sie ja nicht tot!!!', redete ich mir ständig ein.

Ich musste mich beinahe beeilen um in die Schule zu kommen. Draußen regnete es einmal mehr in Massen und da ich keine Regenjacke dabei hatte, war ich völlig durchnässt, als ich in meinen ersten Unterricht ging.

Die ersten Stunden zogen sich wie Kaugummi. (Und seit ich es probiert habe kann ich sagen: es zieht sich verdammt lang!!!) Und als es endlich Mittagspause war, wollte ich mich schon erleichtert auf den Weg zur Cafeteria machen. Doch daraus wurde vorerst nichts. Eine kleine Elfe stand neben mir und fragte: „Igel?"

Verwirrt starrte ich auf die zierliche Gestalt. „Wie bitte?" „Warum nennst du mich Igel??? Sag schon! Sag schon! Sag schon!" Sie sprang um mich herum.

„Schon gut!!! Ich sag es dir, wenn du aufhörst hier so rumzuhüpfen!" Alice Cullen stand wie angewurzelt am Boden und starrte mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hab euch damals in der Cafeteria sitzen sehen und ihr… keine Ahnung warum, aber ich hab euch allen fünf, jetzt auch inklusive deines Vaters einen Spitznamen gegeben!" „Welche? Welche? Welche? Welche?" „Stopp! Wenn ich es dir sage, lässt du mich dann in die Cafeteria gehen?", fauchte ich genervt. Ein stummes Nicken. „Also, Igel und Bronzy weißt du ja schon. Und vermutlich kannst du dir denken wen ich mit Barbie meine, oder? Barbies Freund heißt Big Bone – sehr passen oder? - und dein Freund Blondie. Euer Vater hätte gut Blondie 2 sein können, aber ich hab mich dann doch für Goldie entschieden. Ich geh dann mal!"

Mit diesen Worten machte ich mich auf den Weg. Neben mir ein kleines aufgedrehtes Wesen. „Was noch?", fuhr ich sie genervt an. „Du hast nur gesagt, dass ich dich in die Cafeteria gehen lassen soll!" Und damit fing sie an zu reden und zu reden.

Hin und wieder wollte ich etwas sagen, aber sie sprach einfach weiter. „Ich mein mir ist schon klar, dass Edward schwierig ist, aber musst du immer so zu ihm sein? Ich meine, ich komme ja auch mit ihm klar. Sogar am besten aus meiner Familie!" Ich hatte nicht zugehört und antwortete einfach: „Aber jemand zu Wort kommen lässt du nie, oder?" „Oh!", murmelte sie.

Ich holte tief Luft um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich verziehen sollte. „Ich…" „Darf ich noch eins sagen?" Ich knurrte regelrecht. „Natürlich! Geh zu deinem Freund oder deinen Geschwistern und sag ihnen was du willst! Aber lass mich damit in Ruhe, verdammt nochmal!!!"

Ich war wirklich gereizt! Wie konnte man so klein sein und trotzdem so viel Energie haben, dass es einen nervte? Ich verzog mich zu meinen Freunden, als Igel anfing einfach nur zu starren. Verrückt!

Viel zu früh war die Pause vorbei – wozu Igel nicht wenig beigetragen hatte! In der Klasse saß schon Bronzy und starrte finster vor sich drein. Als ich mich neben ihm niederließ blickte er nicht einmal auf. Ignorierte er mich jetzt??? Schien wohl so! Und dabei hatte er mich immer so schön abgelenkt!!!

Naja, immer noch besser als Igel, die mir die Ohren voll quatschte! Oh man, mir konnte man es wohl nicht recht machen! Ich seufzte, was Bronzy dazu veranlasste mir einen schrägen Blick zu schenken.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich. In der Schule saß ich in den Stunden oder bei meinen Freunden. Igel und Bronzy redeten beide nicht mit mir und oft fehlten sie sogar ganz. Ich ignorierte es. Und zu Hause vergrub ich mich in Harry Potter, um mich von Saphira abzulenken. Ich war allerdings schon beim fünften von sieben Büchern! Aber ich hatte etwas von weiteren bekannten und beliebten Büchern gehört und ich wollte sie lesen.

Ich besuchte Saphira nicht. Zum einen konnte ich Arya, Oromis und Glaedor nach meinem letzten dramatischen Abgang nicht mehr unter die Augen treten und zum anderen vertrug ich den Schmerz einfach nicht.

Natürlich schmerzte es mich auch sie nicht zu sehen, aber sie im Koma zu sehen, wäre noch tausendmal schlimmer!

Nur abends wagte ich, an Saphira zu denken und ich weinte mich oft leise in den Schlaf.

Ich war jetzt schon fast 4 Monate hier und knappe 3 davon war Saphira im Koma! Ich hielt es kaum noch aus.

Die Tage waren an mir vorüber geflossen, doch heute war etwas anders. In Mathe erzählte mir Jessica, dass sie Mike zum Abschlussball eingeladen hatte. Was sie damit meinte wusste ich. Oromis hatte es mir erklärt.

_Flashback_

„_Da du zur Highschool gehen wirst, musst du eine wichtige Tradition wissen! Sie feiern zum Halbjahresende immer einen Ball!", begann Oromis._

_Verwirrung machte sich in mir breit. „Bitte? Stehen sie zu zweit auf einem Ball und versuchen nicht herunter zu fallen?"_

„_Nicht ganz!", lachte mein Lehrer, „Es ist eine Feier, wo man in Paaren hingeht, die Mädchen meist in einem schönen Kleid und die Jungs in einem Smoking!" Okay, diese Begriffe kannte ich inzwischen. Kleid und Smoking meine ich._

„_Und dann?" Ich war tatsächlich neugierig. Auf diese andere Welt! Was war los mit mir??? „Nun, sie tanzen mit ihrem Partner und trinken Punsch oder essen ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Nicht selten ist der Partner der feste Freund oder die feste Freundin."_

_Dieser Begriff war mir auch neu! Anscheinend stand das Fragezeichen auch in meinem Gesicht geschrieben. „Nun, Era. In dieser Welt ist es etwas anders gehalten! Wenn ein Mädchen mit einem Jungen zusammen ist, dann ist es ihr fester Freund, also wenn sie sich auch küssen und ähnliches. Allerdings haben die Mädchen und Jungen dort je nachdem wechselnde Freunde. Aber auch sie heiraten irgendwann."_

_Okay, ein fester Freund war jemand den man küsste und ein Ball, war so etwas wie ein Tanzabend. Sinnvoll! Ich war mal wieder bestens vorbereitet!_

_Flashback Ende_

Naja, jedenfalls hatte Mike sie weder abserviert oder angenommen. Er hatte gesagt, er müsse überlegen. Worüber? Jessica passte zu ihm, fand ich! Warum konnte er es nicht einsehen???

Nun, das klärte sich, als wir im Bio-Raum saßen! Edward saß neben mir, doch wie immer ignorierten wir uns. Ich warf ihm nur hin und wieder einen Seitenblick zu. „Jessica will mit mir zum Halbjahresball gehen!", sagte da plötzlich Mike.

Ich tat so, als wäre mir das völlig neu. „Echt? Ist doch super!", antwortete ich und spielte die… ja, die was eigentlich? Die Glückliche?

„Naja… ich hab ihr gesagt, ich weiß noch nicht! Ich wusste nicht ob…", er unterbrach sich kurz um tief Luft zu holen, „ob du mich nicht fragen willst!" Bitte? Hatte ich ihm irgendwelche Hoffnungen gemacht??? Wirklich?! Und würde Mike überhaupt einen Smoking finden, der zu seinen grünen Haaren passte? Ich war ja schon immer verwundert, dass er Sachen hatte, die sich nicht zu sehr mit ihnen bissen!

Dieses Mal warf Edward mir einen Seitenblick zu. ‚Einfach weiter ignorieren, Bella!', sagte ich mir.

„Also… ich… ich kann da nicht!", versuchte ich mich heraus zu reden. „Warum?", fragte Mike und sah mich sowohl enttäuscht, als auch verwirrt an. „Ich… muss da nach Phönix. Meine Mutter besuchen!" Sollte ich Saphira tatsächlich besuchen? Nein! Das würde mich umbringen.

„Kannst du das nicht wann anders machen?", fragte Mike mit einem Hoffnungsschimmer. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch bevor er oder ich noch etwas sagen konnten, kam Mister Banner in die Klasse.

Ich warf rein aus Gewohnheit einen Blick zu Bronzy. Er starrte mich an. Er ignorierte mich nicht! War er krank?! Doch Mister Banner forderte unsere gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

Nach der Stunde ignorierte ich Cullen lieber wieder, denn dieser Blickkontakt eben war erschreckend intensiv gewesen. Sport. Nun, wahrscheinlich würde jedem auffallen, dass ich nur SEHR selten von Sport berichte. Das hat auch einen Grund! Ich bin tatsächlich eine Niete. Ich interessiere mich einfach nicht genug dafür, einen Ball über ein Netz zu schlagen, mit oder ohne Schläger!

Ich wollte zu meinem Auto und sah dort schon jemanden auf mich warten. Eric Yorkie. Was hatte ich mit ihm noch zu tun? Ich überlegte und da fiel mir ein, dass er ja tatsächlich an unserem Tisch saß! Und ich hatte ihn genauso ignoriert wie Bronzy!

„Hey, Eric!", begrüßte ich ihn also extra-freundlich. „Hi Bella, ich wollte dich was fragen.", begann er ohne Umschweife. Ich wollte antworten, doch er schien ziemlich nervös zu sein und sprach einfach weiter. „Ja, also… ich weiß, dass Damenwahl ist, aber… ich wollte… äh, naja dich fragen ob du… nicht vielleicht mit mir gehen willst?" Was? Hieß das nicht, dass er mein fester Freund sein wollte??? „Zum Halbjahresball!!!", fügte Eric noch hinzu, als er seinen Fehler bemerkte.

Achso!!! Ein Glück! „Ich… bin nicht da, Eric!" „Oh, das hat Mike auch gesagt!" Bitte? War das jetzt sein Ernst? „Und wieso fragst du dann noch?" „Nun, ich dachte, dass du ihm vielleicht nur angelogen hast, um nicht mit ihm gehen zu müssen. Naja, ich hab es ehrlich gesagt gehofft!" „Er hatte Recht", sagte ich nur knapp und einer leicht genervten Kühle in meiner Stimme. Irgendwo hatte auch meine Schauspielkunst ein Ende!

Ich stieg in mein Auto und fuhr aus der Parklücke. Auf die Straße konnte ich leider noch nicht! Denn vor mir stand das Auto, des ach so tollen Edward – von sich selbst zum Mister Ultra-cool gekürten – Bronzy Cullen. Dieser wartete auf seine Geschwister, die gemächlich auf uns zukamen.

Genervt lehnte ich meinen Kopf zurück an die Kopfstütze. Ein lautes Geräusch war zu hören, eine Art Tock-tock. Da war es wieder! Und noch einmal!!! Knurrend öffnete ich meine Augen und sah Tyler an mein Fenster klopfen. Ja, der Tyler, der mich beinahe überfahren hätte. Der versuchte momentan auch irgendwie Buße zu tun oder so etwas!

Ich kurbelte mit etwas Kraftaufwand das Fenster runter. Draußen regnete es – mal wieder. „Was ist los?" Tyler grinste frech. „Hast du vor mich zum Halbjahresball einzuladen?", fragte er. Noch einer??? Ich seufzte ungehört. „Ich bin nicht hier, Tyler!" Der lächelte nur leicht. „Kein Problem, dann halt am Jahresabschlussball!" Damit war er weg. Und ich starrte ihm nach. Bitte???

Warum hatten die Elfen mich nicht auf eine Mädchenschule schicken können??? Ja! Es gab so etwas!

Ich sah nach vorne und jetzt wo Tyler weg war, saßen die fünf Cullens plötzlich und Edward fuhr, ein fettes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, los. Hatte er es gehört? Für Menschenohren war es doch viel zu leise gewesen! Vielleicht lachte er aber auch nur über meinen Gesichtsausdruck!

Vollkommen geladen fuhr ich nach Hause! Ich schmiss meine Sachen grob in eine Ecke und packte das Harry Potter Buch. Ich musste mich DRINGEND ablenken, und das ausnahmsweise mal NICHT von Saphira!!!

Schlimmer als dieser Tag ging es nicht mehr! Obwohl, hatte ich das an dem Tag vor dem Unfall nicht auch gedacht? Am besten dachte ich so etwas nie wieder!

_A/N: so, neues chap fertig =)=)=)_

_hab zwar aufs letzte nicht wirklich... viele... reviews bekommen, aber egal =)_

_sagt ihr mir diesesmal wie ihr es fandet??? büüüüüüüüüütte _

_nja, bis zum nächsten chap dann mal =)_

_lg littleSURICAT_


	11. Kopfschmerzen

**Kopfschmerzen**

Der nächste Morgen kam und ich wollte einfach nur, dass er für immer weg bleiben würde!!! Ich wollte nicht mehr aufstehen und mich zu Schule quälen. Für Saphira hatte ich es getan. Für ihren Schutz. Und was hatte es gebracht??? Nichts!!!

Es klopfte. „Era, komm schon steh auf! Du kommst sonst zu spät zur Schule!" Hm, da war wohl doch noch jemand im Weg! Seufzend stieg ich aus dem Bett. Charlie konnte sich nie entscheiden, wie er mich nennen sollte. Era oder Bella? Ich grinste nun doch ein wenig.

Mir fiel auf, dass ich die Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte. Warum fielen mir solche Dinge eigentlich immer so spät auf? Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete ich sie, aber sofort schloss ich sie wieder. HELL!!! Igitt! Zu viel Licht, aber keine Sonne!

Ich taumelte wie ein Zombie in die Küche. Ja, ich hatte auch Filme mit Zombies gesehen, aber Vampire kannte ich bis vor kurzem noch nicht! Ich beschmierte mir ein Brötchen mit Marmelade und Frischkäse und bis genüsslich hinein. Dann warf ich einen Blick auf die Uhr. Verdammt! Schon viertel nach sieben! Um acht fing doch schon die Schule an!

Ich raste in mein Zimmer und zog mir irgendwelche Sachen an. Für Mode interessierte ich mich nicht und eine Schuluniform hat die Forks High nicht.

Dann rannte ich schnell die Stufen wieder herunter und nach draußen, durch den Regen, zu meinem Transporter. In diesem atmete ich erleichtert auf. Das Wetter draußen war fürchterlich! Immer dieser Regen!

Natürlich musste ich an jeder Ampel halten, die es gab. (Es sind vier, was für so eine kleine Stadt doch recht erstaunlich ist.) Doch so wie ich mich beeilt hatte, hatte ich jetzt natürlich noch eine knappe halbe Stunde Zeit. Diese Welt war wirklich… ich fand keine Worte.

Ich stieg aus und ging los ohne nach oben zu schauen. Ich stieß gegen eine Brust und als ich aufblickte war es – wie konnte es auch anders sein, bei meinem Glück? – Bronzy.

Er versteifte sich, aber als ich von ihm zurücktrat grinste er mich plötzlich an. „Du solltest aufpassen, wo du hinläufst, sonst passiert noch irgendwas", sagte er frech.

„Noch mehr?", murmelte ich leise. Cullen hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. Dann, etwas lauter, fügte ich hinzu: „Und wenn ich jetzt sage, dass es deine Schuld ist? Immerhin lässt sich darüber streiten!" Er sah mich ruhig an. Wie bitte? Nicht verwirrt? Was hatte ich falsch gemacht? Ich blickte zum Boden und sah, dass bei dem Zusammenstoß mein Schlüssel heruntergefallen war – natürlich in eine Pfütze. Ich wollte mich bücken, als mir eine weiße Hand zuvorkam.

„Wie zum Teufel machst du das?" „Was?" „So schnell zu sein? Du warst sogar schneller als ich!" Der letzte Teil war mir nur rausgerutscht, doch ich tat mein bestes um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Bronzy starrte mich an. Keine Verwirrung, sondern Verwunderung. Klang zwar ähnlich, war aber ein Unterschied.

„Schnelle Reflexe." War die knappe Antwort, während er meinen Fehler mit Worten komplett ignorierte. Ich streckte meine Hände aus, um nach dem Schlüssel zu greifen und er lies ihn hinein fallen. Super, jetzt hatte ich den immer noch nassen Schlüssel in der Hand.

Wir hatten uns eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen, aber trotzdem stand er mir noch im Weg. Ich trat einen Schritt zur Seite, doch er tat ebenfalls einen. Scheint so, als müsste ich ihn noch etwas verwirren, bevor ich vorbei konnte. Gefiel ihm das etwa?

Ich dachte nach, was könnte ihn ärgern? Mir fiel nichts ein. Also stellte ich eine Frage, die mich beschäftigte. Auf negative Weise, versteht sich. „Was sollte das gestern im Auto?" Er lachte laut. Wusste ich es doch, ich hatte ihn gestern in seinem Auto schon lachen gesehen!

„Willst du mich so sehr reizen, bis ich jemanden, der zufälligerweise auch du sein könntest, umbringe? Ich dachte wir ignorieren uns gekonnt!" „Tyler brauchte doch seine Chance!", sagte Cullen grinsend. „Und ich ignoriere dich nicht!" Nicht? Das ist mir völlig neu.

„Na gut, dann geh ich wohl jemanden umbringen!", zischte ich und drehte mich um, um zu gehen. „Bella, hey, warte!", rief Bronzy, aber ich ging weiter. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." Gespielt verblüfft sah ich ihn an, wie er nun neben mir herging. „Nicht? Das fällt dir auf, nachdem du mich 4 Monate lang in unregelmäßigen Abständen verärgert hast? Du bist ja ein richtiger Blitzmerker!"

„Ach komm schon, müssen wir uns immer beleidigen?" „Nein, wir können auch zu unserem Ignorier-Modus wechseln, wenn du möchtest", bot ich freundlich an. „Ich meinte eher eine Unterhaltung, ohne Beleidigungen!", lächelte Bronzy. Moment, er lächelte??? Wo blieb verdammt nochmal die Verwirrung???

„Was willst du bitte?", fragte ich nun wirklich genervt. „Ich wollte etwas fragen. Also, an dem Tag vom Halbjahresball-" „Wenn du mich jetzt auch noch einlädst, dann ist es das letzte was du tust!", warnte ich sofort. „Wollte ich gar nicht!" Cullens Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Was dann?"

„Ich hab gehört, dass du da deine Mutter besuchen willst und… soll ich dich zum Flughafen fahren?" Wie bitte? „Wieso?" „Ich muss in Seattle sowieso noch etwas erledigen und da kann ich dich grad mitnehmen!" „Danke, aber: nein danke!", gab ich nun von mir, da mir wieder eingefallen war, dass ich ja nicht zum Flughafen musste.

„Bitte, ich möchte nicht alleine fahren!", bat er und sah mir in die Augen. Waren die schon immer so groß? Und golden? Und… „Bitte?", fragte er. …ähnelten so sehr Saphiras in kleinerer und andersfarbiger Version. Ich nickte nur, ich hatte kaum mitbekommen was er gesagt hatte. Wieso sollte er Saphira auch nur in irgendeiner Weise ähnlich sehen?

Er lächelte und sagte dann. „Du solltest dich wirklich von dir fern halten. Wir sehen uns in Bio." Und weg war er. Ich stand wie betröpfelt in der Gegend herum, genau genommen wurde ich ja von dem wieder einsetzenden Regen betröpfelt. Hatte ich gerade zugestimmt mit Edward zum Flughafen zu fahren, obwohl ich dort nicht hin musste? Na super! Das würde ich irgendwie absagen.

Nach diesem Gespräch kam ich dann tatsächlich zu spät in Mathe, was mir einen bösen Blick von Mister Varner bescherte. Der Tag verging schnell, weil ich in Gedanken bei Bronzys und meiner Unterhaltung war. Irgendwas hatte ich falsch gemacht, denn er hatte seinen Willen bekommen und schien kein einziges Mal verwirrt gewesen zu sein!

Doch in der Mittagspause wurde ich abgelenkt. „Bella, fährst du am Wochenende auch mit nach La Push?", rief mir Mike über den Gang zu, während wir hineingingen. Es sollte gutes Wetter werden und es war ein Strand. Ich würde Saphira nicht besuchen und es wäre eine gute Ablenkung, also hatte ich zugesagt. Allerdings war letzteres ein Punkt, den Mike immer wieder zu vergessen schien, denn er fragte mich dies nun das 17te Mal. „Mike zum 17ten Mal: Ja!", seufzte ich und stellte mich in die Reihe zum Essen. Ich blickte zu den Cullens, wo Igel mit ihren Freunden saß und mir freudig zuwinkte. Sie hatte mir also verziehen. Was mir auffiel war, dass ihr Bruder fehlte!

Ich hatte keinen großen Hunger und kaufte mir daher nur ein Wasser. Etwas anderes trank ich hier nicht. „Edward Cullen starrt dich schon wieder an!", flüsterte Jessica, die hinter mir stand, mir plötzlich zu. Ich sah auf und begegnete seinem Blick. Er winkte mich zu sich, was mich dazu veranlasste eine Augenbraue zu heben. Er zwinkerte mir zu. War er betrunken? Stand er unter Drogen?

Zeit es herauszufinden. Ich ging auf ihn zu, ohne die anderen zu beachten. „Was ist jetzt wieder los?", fragte ich verwirrt als ich bei ihm ankam. „Setzt du dich zu mir?", kam es als Gegenfrage.

Ich überlegte. Er war immer eine gute Ablenkung, also warum nicht? Ich ließ mich nieder und verspürte kurz ein leichtes Pochen im Hinterkopf. Doch so schnell wie es da war, war es auch wieder verschwunden.

„Und worüber reden wir jetzt? Oder machen wir es jetzt wie in Biologie und ignorieren uns?" Er lächelte. „Deine Freunde sind nicht begeistert darüber, dass du bei mir sitzt!" „Und hat es viel mit ihnen zu tun, DASS ich hier sitze? Ich denke, sie haben gute Überlebenschancen."

Er lachte diesmal richtig. „Was ist heute mit dir los? Du lachst MIT mir, anstatt das ich sarkastisch über dich lachen, wir REDEN miteinander und du bist noch kein einziges Mal verwirrt gewesen!", schoss es aus mir raus.

Er sah mich einen Moment an und kicherte dann einmal leise. „Was?", fauchte ich. „Weißt du, wie vorwurfsvoll das gerade geklungen hat?" Das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen, allerdings vor Wut. Doch mein Zorn wurde erneut von diesem Pochen abgelöst.

Ich musste das Gesicht verzogen haben, denn mein Gegenüber sah mich verwirrt an. Endlich! „Was ist los?", fragte er nach. „Kopfweh", murmelte ich. Sein Blick wurde überzogen von Mitleid. Irgendwie war ich nicht die einzige, die sich heute komisch verhielt.

Aber er verhielt sich auch sonst auf eine andere Art komisch. Was war er nur, oder besser gesagt wer? „Worüber denkst du so angestrengt nach?" „Ich versuche dein Geheimnis zu entschlüsseln!" „Welche Ergebnisse hast du so?" „Kein Kommentar!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg und sah mich mit diesen großen saphira-ähnlichen Augen an. „Bitte?" Diesmal war ich darauf vorbereitet, allerdings nicht auf den Schmerz der mich überschwemmte, zusammen mit dem erneuten Pochen.

Um diesen Blick verschwinden zu lassen suchte ich mir irgendetwas raus. „Radioaktive Spinnen?" „Das, aus dem Superhelden gemacht sind? Nicht ganz! Was ist denn wenn ich nicht der Gute bin, sonder der Böse? Ich bin nicht Superman." „Vielleicht doch!", ich hob die Hand als er mich unterbrechen wollte, „Hast du dich umschulen lassen?" Er starrte mich mit großem ungläubigem Mund an.

Mir fiel auf, dass die Cafeteria ziemlich leer geworden war. Wir hatten auch nur noch zehn Minuten bis zur nächsten Stunde. Als ich wieder aufblickte war sein Mund immer noch geöffnet. „Also ich würde denn Mund wieder zu machen, nicht das noch Fliegen reinflattern. Komm wir müssen zu Bio!"

Er klappte seinen Mund zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe nicht zu Bio!" „Sicher?" Er nickte. „Na dann, bis irgendwann. Hey, das hat sich sogar gereimt!" Ich ging durch die Flure zu unserem Klassenraum. Das Pochen in meinem Kopf wurde immer penetranter. Ich nahm kaum etwas um mich herum wahr und wäre fast am richtigen Zimmer vorbeigelaufen.

Doch Angela sah mich und rief mich verwundert. Ich bedankte mich, ohne eine Erklärung abzugeben und setzte mich. Kaum eine Minute später betrat Mister Banner den Raum. „Guten Tag, ich habe mir heute mal etwas ausgedacht, dass nicht direkt zu unserem Unterricht gehört. Das Rote Kreuz hat bald eine Blutspende und deshalb werden wir heute Blutgruppen bestimmen. Die Anmeldeformulare! Ich werde jetzt erklären, wie es funktioniert!"

Mit diesen Worten ging er zu Mike und nahm ein paar Objekte aus einer Schachtel, doch was es war konnte ich schon nicht mehr erkennen. Er schien etwas zu zeigen, aber mein Blick war nicht mehr klar. Das Pochen wurde immer lauter und ich nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr. Es sollte aufhören! Ich stöhnte kaum hörbar auf und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis ich die Stimme hörte. „Isabella? Was ist los? Alles in Ordnung?" Natürlich, ich liege hier nur aus Spaß halb bewusstlos rum. Wieso sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein? „Mike, bringen sie Bella bitte zur Krankenschwester?"

Ich spürte eine Hand an meiner Schulter und einen Arm, der sich um meine Hüfte schlang. Es tat mir Leid, doch ich konnte nichts dagegen machen, dass Mike den Großteil meines Gewichtes tragen musste. Er führte mich durch Gänge, und es kam mir vor, als würde ich in meinen Tot getragen. Bis dann Pochen unerträglich wurde und ich vollends zusammenbrach.

_A/N: Also Leute… irgendwie bin ich ein bisschen enttäuscht =(_

_1 Review? Pro chap 1 Review? :'(_

_Mir reicht es ja schon, wenn ihr mir sagt, wie es euch gefallen hat… gut schlecht… oder wenn ihr mir kritik gibt, wohl gemerkt auch NEGATIVE…_

_Sonst sehe ich eigentlich keinen sinn weiter hier zu posten versteht ihr? =(_

_Also bitte… wenn ihr die story lest, dann gebt doch ein kleines Feedback ab!!! :'(_

_In hoffnung auf reviews_

_eure littleSURICAT_


	12. Erwachen

_Erwachen_

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Wo war ich? Was war passiert? Ich lag auf dem Boden und blickte in Mikes besorgte Augen. Doch das interessierte mich gerade wenig. Etwas war anders, dieses Gefühl in mir schien so vertraut und doch so fremd. „Era?", fragte es leise.

Verwirrung machte sich in mir breit. Mikes hatte die Lippen nicht bewegt! „Era, kannst du mich hören?", hörte ich erneut die Stimme. Sie war weiblich und so vertraut und wie… wie ein lang vermisster Freund.

Ein Gefühl von Nähe und Vertrautheit war in mir, dass mir gefehlt zu haben schien. Ich verstand nichts. „Ich höre dich, aber… warte!" Konnte das möglich sein, war heute so ein besonderer Tag?

„Saphira?", fragte ich. Ich traute mich kaum, die Frage in meinem Kopf zu formulieren, aus Angst eine herbe Enttäuschung zu erleben. „Ja, ich bin es!", flüsterte sie heiser.

Sie war es??? Die Gefühle in mir sprangen wild durcheinander. Jetzt wusste ich, was diese Wahrnehmung war! Das Gefühl, das Saphira mir gab, ihre Nähe, die ich so schmerzlich vermisst hatte ohne es zu wissen, war wieder da!

Doch nun sah ich auch wieder Mikes Gesicht vor mir. Er sah mich besorgt an und schien auf mich einzureden. „Saphira, ich weiß es ist schrecklich für dich. Für mich ist es genauso, aber wir müssen noch einen Moment warten, bevor wir reden, okay? Ich muss allein sein und nicht von diesen Unwissenden hier abgelenkt werden, wenn wir reden. Sonst fliegen wir noch auf!!!" Es schmerzte mich, ihr dies mitzuteilen. Ich spürte auch ihren Schmerz, zusammen mit Verständnis. Mit einem entschuldigenden Gedanken, kehrte ich auch mit dem Geist wieder auf die Erde zurück.

„Bella? Bella? Antworte doch bitte endlich, Bella! Kannst du mich hören?" Ich nickte. Erleichterung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Oh mein Gott, du hast mich erschreckt! Was ist passiert?"

Ich war bewusstlos? Konnte man das nicht erkennen? Und warum schrie er gleich??? „Ich bin nicht taub, Mike! Ich wollte halt ein bisschen schlafen!", entgegnete ich. „Mitten auf dem Flur?" Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Sarkasmus war für Menschen auf der Erde wohl wirklich ein Fremdwort, nicht nur für Bronzy!

Apropos Bronzy… warum bitte hörte ich SEINE Stimme? Da stand doch der Junge mit den grünen Haaren vor mir und nicht der mit den pokalfarbenen! „Bella, Bella? Was ist passiert? Kannst du mich hören? Antworte doch!" Okay, hier hatte wohl irgendjemand einen technischen Fehler, denn das war so ziemlich dasselbe, was auch Mike eben gesagt hatte!

„Frag Mike, der hat das auch gerade gefragt!", seufzte ich nur genervt. Ich wollte aufstehen, doch meine Beine knickten mir weg. Ich wurde aufgefangen. Natürlich wollte ich wissen wer es war uns sah direkt in Bronzys saphiraähnliche Augen! ‚Die sehen meinen Augen doch nicht ähnlich!', beschwerte sich Saphira.

Ich seufzte nur leise als Antwort, was Edward dazu brachte zu schmunzeln. „Ich bringe dich zum seufzen?", grinste er frech.

Ich schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf. Ich wollte endlich alleine sein! „Lass mich los!", bat ich so freundlich, wie ich konnte. Er nahm vorsichtig seinen Arm weg, doch sofort sackte ich wieder zusammen. ‚Scheint als hättest du einiges von meiner Kraft gebraucht, Saphira', murmelte ich missmutig und grinsend im Geiste.

Bevor ich jedoch noch irgendetwas anderes tun konnte, wurde ich hochgehoben. Von Bronzy! Was zum…?! „Lass mich runter!", beschwerte ich mich. Er beachtete mich nicht und ging los. „Mike, du kannst wieder in den Unterricht gehen!", rief dieser noch dem ehemals blondhaarigen zu.

Mike sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, wandte sich jedoch wieder um. Cullen begann durch die Gänge zu laufen und hielt mich so weit von ihm weg, wie es ihm möglich war. Es schien ihn keine Kraft zu kosten.

„Lass mich runter!", verlangte ich erneut. Er reagierte immer noch nicht. Meine Stimme wurde immer lauter, aber er schaffte es, mich trotzdem zu ignorieren! Ich wollte gerade erneut ansetzen, als Saphira mit mir redete. ‚Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass das etwas nützt, oder?', fragte sie leicht genervt.

‚Nein, du hast Recht. Ich habe vermisst das sagen zu können!', antwortete ich ihr lächelnd.

„Und dann sagst du wir ignorieren uns nicht!", brummelte ich leise, aber nicht mehr auf eine Antwort wartend. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf das Gefühl von Saphiras Nähe. Es war um einiges intensiver als vor ihrem Koma. Da fiel mir eine Frage ein.

‚Saphira, bist du eigentlich aufgewacht?', fragte ich sie besorgt und schalt mich dafür, dass ich nicht schon früher darüber nachgedacht hatte. Eine Traurigkeit ergriff für einen Moment von ihr Besitz. ‚Nein, aber ich kann meinen Geist wieder bewusst kontrollieren. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis ich meinen Körper wieder genauso unter Kontrolle habe!', versuchte sie uns beide aufzumuntern.

Edwards Bewegungen waren in den Hintergrund gerückt, doch als er eine Tür aufstieß bekam ich es mit. Wir waren im Sekretariat und Misses Cope öffnete eine Tür zum Sanitätsraum. Bronzy legte mich auf eine Liege und trat so weit von mir zurück wie möglich.

Also er war eindeutig ein Teenager! Oromis hatte gesagt, dass die Stimmungsschwankungen hätten und was hätte es sonst sein sollen?

Die Schulschwester war entsetzt aufgesprungen. „Was ist passiert?" „Sie haben Blutgruppen in Bio ermittelt!", erklärte Edward.

Hatten wir das? Dachten sie, dass ich deshalb zusammengebrochen war? Wegen Blut? ‚Es riecht ja nicht gut, aber wenn du jedes Mal, wenn du Blut siehst oder riechst zusammenbrechen würdest, hätten wir ein Problem!', sagte Saphira dazu nur.

Und ich konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Bei dem Gedanken wegen einem Tropfen Blut umzukippen konnte ich ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Halluziniert sie???", fragte die Schwester besorgt. Ich seufzte. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich die Ausrede mit dem Blut annehmen.

„Verzeihung ich war in Gedanken. Mir geht es gut ehrlich!", sagte ich leise. Ich spürte, wie ich wieder Kraft bekam. „Ich hole etwas Eis, meine Kleine!", meinte die Schwester nun und eilte rasch aus dem Raum. Insgeheim verdrehte ich die Augen. Vorsichtig aber bestimmt setzte ich mich auf und schwang meine Beine von der Liege.

Cullen starrte mich verblüfft an. „Was ist los? Soll ich dir etwa holen?" „Ich wollte zurück zum Unterricht!", behauptete ich. In Wahrheit wollte ich natürlich an einen ruhigen Ort und mit Saphira reden. „Sie untersuchen dort aber IMMER NOCH Blutgruppen, das weißt du?" „Und du weißt das… das…" Mist! Ich hatte ja ihre Geschichte angenommen! Innerlich fluchte ich.

‚Du weißt schon, dass ich all diese Flüche hören kann?', fragte Saphira. ‚Ja, aber es war ja nicht an dich gerichtet!', murmelte ich entschuldigend. So langsam überforderte mich die Situation. Ich war ja froh Saphira wieder zu haben, aber es war noch ein wenig ungewohnt, besonders die intensive Nähe in dieser Welt.

Währendessen war die Schulschwester wiedergekommen mit einem Eisbeutel in der Hand. Sie wollte ihn mir gerade reichen, als die Tür aufging. Mike brachte einen anderen Jungen in den Raum. Er hatte blonde Haare, wie Mike sie auch mal hatte, war sehr schlaksig und blass. Ich sprang auf. Ein wenig übermütig, denn ich schwankte, ich konnte mich aber auf den Beinen halten.

Ich nahm der Schwester den Eisbeutel aus der Hand und reichte ihn dem Jungen und verlies dann den Raum nach vorne, wo Misses Cope saß.

Ich hörte leise Geräusche, das Öffnen einer Tür und ein paar Bewegungen. Als nächstes redete Mike mit mir. „Also, mit dem Wochenende geht klar?" Ich zögerte. ‚Geh ruhig, sonst werden sie noch misstrauisch', empfahl mir Saphira. Ich nickte. „Ja, Mike, zum achtzehnten Mal übrigens.", merkte ich nebenbei an.

„Kommst du wieder mit zu Bio?", fragte er nun hoffnungsvoll. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, wir machen dort immer noch dasselbe, oder?" Über Mikes Kopf schien eine Glühlampe an zu gehen. Er hatte verstanden und verließ nun schnell den Raum.

„Du kannst also kein Blut sehen?", fragte eine andere amüsierte Stimme neben mir. „Ich mag den Geruch nicht besonders." „Menschen können kein Blut riechen!", erwiderte Bronzy mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich schon und dieser Geruch nach Eisen und sonst etwas ist… einfach nur ekelhaft!", verteidigte ich mich so gut es ging. Verwirrung trat auf Cullens Gesicht. Na endlich! Die Welt hatte wieder ihre Ordnung angenommen.

Mein Handy piepte. Mike hatte mir eine SMS geschrieben.

‚_Sehen uns gleich in Sport'_

Ich stöhnte genervt. Sport! „Was ist los?", fragte Edward prompt. „Sport", antwortete ich nur. „Ich regele das. Setz dich hin und sieh blass aus!", flüsterte und drehte sich dann um. ‚Natürlich, ich werde einfach mal so blass!', dachte ich augenverdrehend.

„Misses Cope? Bella hat als nächstes Sport, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es in ihrem Zustand wirklich ratsam wäre, sie Sport machen zu lassen. Ich sollte sie besser nach Hause bringen." Misses Cope rückte ein wenig ihr Oberteil zurecht und sagte: „Natürlich Edward! Ich regele das. Soll ich dich auch endschuldigen?"

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu mir. „Soll ich dich tragen?", fragte er dann allen Ernstes gespielt besorgt. „Danke, es geht auch so!", sagte ich säuerlich. ‚Du magst ihn!', stellte Saphira fest. ‚Bitte? Er nervt mich, sonst nichts!', verteidigte ich mich.

Bronzy und ich traten nach draußen in den strömenden Regen. Ich hatte meine Regenjacke natürlich daheim vergessen. Wir gingen auf den Parkplatz, aber als ich mich meinem Transporter zuwenden wollte, wurde ich fest gehalten. „Was ist?" „Ich sagte, dass ich dich nach Hause bringen werde. Ich lasse dich doch nicht SO fahren!"

„Was heißt hier bitte so? Mir geht es gut!", antwortete ich entschieden und wandte mich zum gehen. Doch plötzlich packte er meinen Arm und zog mich hinter sich her. „Cullen, lass mich verdammt nochmal los!"

„Gerne", war die knappe Antworte und er lies mich so abrupt los, dass ich gegen eine Autotür stolperte. Dass es seine war, muss ich wohl nicht erwähnen.

„Steig ein." Bestimmt nicht! Ich bin eine selbständige und unabhängige Frau!!! Stur blieb ich stehen und dachte nach. Bronzy saß jetzt im Wagen, würde er es schaffen mich einzuholen, wenn ich jetzt zum Transporter rannte? Da gab es eine klare Antwort. Mich: Nein. Bella: Ja.

Seufzend ergab ich mich und stieg ein. Ich empfand eine gewisse Genugtuung, als ich in seinem Auto vor mich hin tropfte. Ich war noch nicht richtig angeschnallt, da fuhr er auch schon los.

Anfangs achtete ich nicht groß auf ihn, bis mir die Musik auffiel. „Claire de lune?", fragte ich. „Du kennst Debussy?", kam als verblüffte Gegenfrage zurück. Ich grinste. „Nein, aber der Titel steht da!" „Oh!"

Es kehrte wieder Schweigen ein, doch diesmal war es wirklich unangenehm. Also stellte ich eine Frage, die mir sowieso durch den Kopf ging. „Sag mal, wolltest du nicht schwänzen? Wie hast du mich gesehen?" „Ich saß im Auto und hab Musik gehört, bis Newton kam."

Erneute Stille. „Ich dachte wirklich du wärst tot!" Klar, warum sollten wir nicht über mein Ableben reden? „Bin ich nicht, also ein unnötiges Thema!" „Ich war echt besorgt!" Ich starrte ihn an, wobei mir das erste Mal auffiel, wie gut er eigentlich aussah. Nicht, dass ich auf so etwas achten würde!

„Was ist das zwischen uns? Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, es lenkt mich immer schön ab, aber ich will es wirklich mal wissen. Sind wir die Art von Freunde, die sich die ganze Zeit anschnauzt oder sind wir einfach Feinde?"

„Feinde? Du hast zu viele Kriegsfilme gesehen!" Schön wärs. ‚Da hast du Recht', murmelte Saphira. „Ich denke wir könnten die erste Variante… versuchen. Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass wir zu einer friedlichen Freundschaft in der Lage wären!" Da hatte er wohl Recht. ‚Und ich sagte doch, dass du ihn magst!', grinste Saphira. Zumindest hatte ich ihr grinsendes Drachengesicht vor Augen. Und glaubt mir, ein grinsender Drache ist ein Anblick für sich.

„Na gut, dann ganz freundschaftlich: Willst du am Wochenende mit zum Strand fahren?" Er schien nachzudenken. „Welcher Strand?", fragte er dann. Was war daran so wichtig? „La Push", gab ich schließlich von mir. „Den mag ich nicht besonders, tut mir Leid. Vielleicht ein Andermal."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie geht es deiner Mutter?", riss er mich dann plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken. „Sie wird von Angelika betreut." „Wer ist Angelika?" „Ach, so eine Freundin von Amanda." „Achso", sagte er augenverdrehend. Ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Natürlich kannte ich auch keine Amanda oder Angelika. (A/N: Sorry Leute, das MUSSTE ich einbauen :P und diejenigen von euch, die die harry potter synchros von coldmirror kennen, verstehen den joke ;) und diejenigen, die sie nicht kennen: schaut sie!!! Es ist SO HAMMER MÄßIG GEIL!!! xDDD jaja, schleichwerbung muss sein)

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und stellte verblüfft fest, dass wir schon fast da waren, weil Cullen ziemlich raste. Was denn? Ich wird ihn doch jetzt nicht Edward nennen, nur weil wir so etwas wie Freunde sind!

„Wie war sie so?" „Können wir über ein anderes Thema reden?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Worüber?" Ich überlegte und dann fiel mir auch eine Frage ein. „Wie kommt mein Transporter nach Hause?" Wie konnte ich das vergessen??? Bronzy hatte eindeutig einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich! ‚Weil du ihn magst', argumentierte Saphira erneut. ‚Später, okay?'

„Alice bringt ihn, wenn du mir den Schlüssel gibst. Und ich weiß es ist unhöflich, aber ich glaub meine Geschwister würden es nicht mögen im Regen zu stehen." Was? Ich blickte auf Charlies Haus. Wann waren wir angekommen? Irgendwas stimmte eindeutig nicht mit mir!!! Etwas widerwillig gab ich Cullen den Schlüssel und lies ihn davon fahren.

Aber ich hatte jetzt andere Sorgen. Es wurde Zeit für ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Saphira.

_A/N: was haltet ihr davon?_

_Bekomme ich ein paar reviews?_

_Lg littleSURICAT_


	13. Keine Antworten, nur neue Fragen

_Keine Antworten, nur neue Fragen_

„Also?", fragte ich nur in Gedanken, während ich hinein ging.

„Was also? Du hast sehr viele Fragen im Kopf, Era!", seufzte Saphira. Wir wussten beide, dass dieses Gespräch anstrengend werden würde. Ich würde ihr mehr von meinem neuen Leben hier erzählen, aber erst musste sie mir den Angriff schildern. „Erzähl einfach, woran du dich erinnerst. Und vor allem: Weißt du wer es war?"

Saphira knurrte leise. „Ich weiß fast gar nichts mehr, es ging alles so schnell! Es war nicht Murthagh mit Dorn, ihren Geist hätte ich erkannt. Aber es war auch etwas anderes als ein Mensch. Es hatte die Geschwindigkeit und Kraft eines Elfen und die Klingen waren wie jene, mit denen dich die Zwerge damals in Farthen Dur angegriffen haben! Hätte ich mit einem Angriff dieser Stärke gerechnet hätte ich mich wehren können. Aber… es waren fünf Stück. Vier von ihnen hielten meine Beine fest, damit ich nicht weg fliegen konnte und das letzte dieser Wesen verletzte mich. Es waren blasse Schatten in der Luft, mehr konnte ich bei der Geschwindigkeit nicht erkennen. Es tut mir Leid!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Saphira, du kannst nichts dafür. Mit einem so starken Gegner haben wir nicht gerechnet, das hätte mir genauso passieren können – nur dass ich gestorben wäre!"

Eine Weile war es still zwischen uns. „Saphira?", murmelte ich schließlich. „Weißt du, ob du es schaffen wirst aufzuwachen?" Die Hoffnung konnte ich nicht aus diesen Worten fernhalten.

„Ich bin schon dabei die Wände einzureißen. Jetzt wo mein Geist wenigstens wach ist, wird mein Körper nicht mehr lange brauchen. Und jetzt… bist du dran mit erzählen. Besonders Bronzy interessiert mich!"

Als sie dies sagte konnte ich mir bildlich vorstellen wie sie ihre Drachenbraue hob. Naja, oder wie sie es tun würde…

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Saphira." „Mir ist momentan sowieso nicht so nach durch die Gegend fliegen, also habe ich Zeit", antwortete diese sarkastisch. Seufzend gab ich nach und begann zu erzählen. Mein neues Leben hatten wir während unseren Unterhaltungen bewusst gemieden. Jetzt bereute ich es, denn ich würde nur noch länger berichten. Aber nun gut.

Ich begann zu erzählen. Von meiner Ankunft, von Bronzy, von dem Unfall, von meinen Gefühlen, einfach von allem. Nun ja, nicht ganz. Meine Gefühle bei IHREM Unfall ließ ich außen vor, allerdings fiel dies auch meiner blauen Drachendame auf.

„Era, hast du mich denn nicht vermisst?" Trauer klang in dieser Frage. So ein Mist! „Saphira, was denkst du von mir? Ich habe dich vermisst, ich hatte keinen Willen mehr irgendetwas zu tun ohne dich. Ich hatte mich verloren! Diese Schmerzen kannst du dir nicht vorstellen! Die Angst, die Trauer, der Schmerz. Ich wollte dir das nicht antun."

Schweigen. Na super, jetzt war sie wahrscheinlich sauer oder so! „Danke Era", flüsterte Saphira jedoch hingegen meiner Annahmen. Und nach einem Moment der Stille: „Du bist wirklich ein Wagnis eingegangen!" – Ich wollte antworten, doch sie lies mir keine Zeit dazu – „Aber ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast!" Ich lächelte. „Wenn du aufpasst muss ich es nie wieder tun. Nicht, dass es das nicht wert wäre, aber für ein zweites Mal hätte ich wohl die Kraft nicht! Broms Ring ist so gut wie leer."

Nun fühlte ich die Schuld in ihren Gedanken aufkeimen. „Verdammt Saphira, DU KANNST NICHTS DAFÜR! KAPIER DAS DOCH BITTE! Genau deshalb hab ich es dir nicht erzählen wollen." Darauf folgte eine Weile Schweigen. Wir wussten beide nicht, was wir sagen sollten. „Saphira, du solltest den Anderen Bescheid geben. Wenn du mitarbeitest können sie dich vielleicht einfacher heilen." Es war eher geflüstert. Es war schrecklich für uns beide, doch wir wussten es würde ein paar Tage dauern, bis wir uns an die Gegenwart des anderen wieder vollständig gewöhnt hätten.

Nach einer kurzen Zustimmung verschwand Saphira dann auch aus meinem Kopf und hinterließ wieder die Leere. Sofort taten mir meine Worte Leid. Saphira konnte wirklich nichts dafür, dass Broms Ring leer war. Außerdem war es das doch wert gewesen oder? Ich hatte mich entschieden als Broms letztes Geschenk nicht mehr den Ring, sondern mehr Saphiras Leben zu sehen! Warum hatte ich diese Einstellung vergessen? Aber gut, ich konnte es wohl nicht mehr ändern.

Die Langeweile überkam mich, Hunger hatte ich keinen und ich lag einfach nur auf der Couch und dachte nach. Verdammt, wieso konnte ich nicht aufhören mich schuldig zu fühlen?

Das brachte mich zum Überlegen. Mir war klar, dass ich überreagiert und Saphira verletzt hatte, aber war das alles? Sie war wahrscheinlich auch wütend. Ich wollte mit ihr reden, war mir aber sicher, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dazu war. Aber was würde ich dann machen?

Wo blieb eigentlich mein Transporter? Genau in diesem Moment hörte ich, wie etwas in die Einfahrt geschoben wurde. Leise stand ich auf. Wenn es ein Angriff war, wollte ich nicht vollkommen ungeschützt sein. Sollte es etwas anderes sein, wollte ich aber auch nicht von Klassenkameraden mit Brisingr in der Hand gesehen werden. Käme bestimmt nicht gut rüber, oder?

Egal, als ich durch das Türglas schaute, entdeckte ich nämlich Alice, die meinen Wagen auf den Hof schob. Warum fuhr sie ihn nicht?

Und wie konnte so eine kleine Elfe… nein, das passte nicht… so ein kleiner Zwerg… auch nicht! ... so… so… ein kleines schlaksiges Etwas denn bitte meinen Transporter durch die Gegend schieben? Und dann drehte sie sich einfach um und lief durch den, immer noch anhaltenden, Regen davon. Cullen war ja ein toller Bruder, wenn er sie einfach durch den Regen laufen lies.

An diesem Tag meldete sich Saphira nicht mehr bei mir, wobei ich sie verstehen konnte. Ich hatte sie tatsächlich verletzt. Ich musste mich dringend entschuldigen, aber ich musste selbst erst einmal mit dem ganzen verdammten Mist klar kommen. Oh man, ich wurde ja so ein Gangster. Ich sagte in meinen Gedanken Mist. Wie böse war ich denn? Wenn man hier mit der Sprache gut und böse definiert, wie würde Galbatorix dann wohl sprechen? Okay, ich war wirklich krank, wenn ich über so was nachdachte.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich mal untersuchen lassen. Oder auch nicht, weil sie sonst Saphira entdecken würden…

Aber jetzt stand mir erst einmal eine lange Nacht bevor und dann ein langer Tag am Strand. Na, solange ich keinen Bikini oder so etwas tragen musste… konnte das ja nicht so schlimm werden.

Die Nacht bot mir dann allerdings noch etwas anderes. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und entschied mich schließlich, es noch einmal bei Saphira zu versuchen. Sollte sie um halb drei am Morgen denn noch wach sein.

‚Saphira?', flüsterte ich in Gedanken. ‚Was? Hab ich schon wieder etwas falsch gemacht?', kam es kälter als erwartet zurück. Ich zuckte zusammen. ‚Nein, aber dafür tut es mir Leid. Ich hätte das alles heute Mittag nicht sagen dürfen. Ich war einfach überfordert von der Situation und deiner plötzlich wieder so intensiven Nähe. Verzeihst du mir?' Plötzlich wurde ihr Ton weich. ‚Aber natürlich meine Kleine. Ich hab dich doch lieb!' ‚Ich dich auch Saphira!' Nach einem kurzen, aber angenehmen Schweigen, sagte mein Drache: ‚Du solltest langsam schlafen beziehungsweise, dich ausruhen Era!' Sie hatte wohl Recht… ‚Na Gut, schlaf schön Saphira!'

Langsam wurde ich tatsächlich müde, doch bevor ich komplett davon driftete sah ich eine Bewegung. Ich setzte mich schnell auf und sah eine Gestalt. Ich konnte zwar in der Dunkelheit sehen, aber meine Augen waren einfach müde, daher konnte ich sie nicht erkennen.

„Wer ist da?", fragte ich leise in den Raum. Meine Stimme hatte gezittert und mich verängstigter klingen lassen, als ich es tatsächlich war. Kurz schloss ich die Augen, um mich zu beruhigen. Doch als ich sie wieder öffnete, war die Gestalt weg. Selbst als ich mich einige Minuten im Zimmer umsah, konnte ich niemanden entdecken.

Mit dem Gedanken, dass mir meine müden Augen wohl einen Streich gespielt hatten driftete ich in meine Traumwelt davon.

A/N: sooooo… leute, 2 reviews? Wirklich nur so wenig? Ich war etwas entäuscht (danke an die zwei, die reviewt haben) naja… trotzdem hier ein neues chap für euch… hoffentlich bekomm ich langsam mal etwas mehr reviews…

Lg Scara


	14. Ungewöhnliche Geschichten

So, hier bin ich mal wieder... hat ja lange genug gedauert ;)  
aber ich war die ganzen ferien nicht da und musste mich dann erstmal in der Oberstufe zurechtfinden ;)  
aber jetzt lest erstmal, wichtiges kommt noch am schluss

**Ungewöhnliche Geschichten  
**  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich sehr spät aus meinem Ruhezustand. Die Ereignisse von gestern waren so ermüdend.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, es ist toll Saphira wieder zu haben! Aber anstrengend war es trotzdem.  
„Guten Morgen, meine Kleine!", begrüßte mich meine Drachendame. Ein Lächeln erschien wie von selbst auf meinem Gesicht. „So will ich jetzt bitte wieder jeden Morgen geweckt werden!" „Wenn ich Lust dazu habe, Era!", lachte Saphira. „Gute Laune?", fragte ich mit einem Grinsen, während ich in meinem übergroßen Rolling-Stones-T-Shirt – wer auch immer die waren… ich fand das Motiv jedenfalls interessant – in de Küche tapste, um mir Cornflakes und Milch in einer Schale zu mischen. Das war inzwischen fast so etwas wie ein morgendliches Ritual.

Kurz dachte ich an die Gestalt von gestern zurück, aber als ich das Haus, mit etwas Anstrengung, auf größere Geiste als die von Mäusen und Tulpen durchsucht hatte, konnte ich wieder nichts entdecken. Was wohl hieß, dass da wirklich nichts war. Und doch… ach nein, ich war nur übermüdet gewesen!  
Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, dann hatte ich eigentlich wirklich keine Lust mich mit den Leuten aus der Schule zu treffen, aber es würde wohl wirklich auffallen, wenn ich schon wieder nicht mitkäme.

„Wenn dein Bronzy dabei wäre, würdest du sicherlich mit Freuden mitgehen, oder?", neckte Saphira mich. „Klar! Um sein Geheimnis zu entschlüsseln.", entgegnete ich grinsend. Schließlich machte ich mich ein wenig murrend doch fertig.

Angezogen und frisch geduscht stieg ich schließlich augenverdrehend in den Transporter. Wobei ich schon ein bisschen aufgeregt war, endlich das Meer wieder zu sehen. Es war einer der schönsten Anblicke, die ich je gesehen hatte. Nicht so schön wie Saphira, aber doch!

Ich kam vor Newtons Sportgeschäft an, wo Mike mir schon freudig entgegen kam. „Hey, Bella, schön das du gekommen bist! Sitzt du bei mir vorne?" Ich spürte Jessicas tödlichen Blick im Rücken und konnte sogar ihre wütenden Gedankenwellen fühlen.

„Ah… klar bin ich gekommen und mir wird… äh… wenn ich nicht selbst fahre… vorne schlecht, tut mir Leid! Ja, ähm… wieso fragst du nicht Jess?" „Sowas gibt es?", fragte Mike verwirt. Ich nickte heftig und überzeugt mit dem Kopf. ‚Nein Mike, nein das gibt es nicht', seufzte ich gleichzeitig gedanklich und konnte Saphira kichern hören. Etwas enttäuscht rief Mike nun tatsächlich nach Jessica und fragte, ob sie bei ihm vorne sitzen wollte.

„Danke", flüsterte Jess mir glücklich ins Ohr, als sie an mir vorbei ging und zu Mike ins Auto stieg. Es war so einfach sie glücklich zu machen. Mike schien, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, nicht ganz so glücklich zu sein. Tja, beide gleichzeitig glücklich zu machen war da nicht ganz so einfach. Warum kapierte der Junge auch nicht, dass Jessica in ihn verknallt war? Bevor er das begriff, würden die Varden wohl vor den Toren Urubaens stehen.

Schließlich fuhren wir los, Jess vorne bei Mike und ich hinten auf der Rückbank. Die Fahrt war nicht besonders lang, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde. Ich konnte vor dem Fenster beinahe nur Grüntöne vorbei fliegen sehen.

Es war einfach ein wunderschöner Anblick. Bald schon waren wir da und ich blickte auf einen hellen Sandstrand und ein grau-blaues Meer.

„Bella!", hörte ich Mike rufen. Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn mit den anderen vor einem Lagerfeuer sitzen. Doch was mich wirklich faszinierte war, dass das Feuer grün-blau gefärbt war!

„Noch nie gesehen, huh? Das ist das Meersalz!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich fuhr herum. Vor mir stand ein Junge, etwa genauso groß wie ich. Er war schätzungsweise in meinem Alter, hatte längere Haare als ich, fast schwarz, und so dunkle Haut, dass seine weißen Zähne, die bei seinem Lächeln zum Vorschein kamen, einen starken Kontrast bildeten.

Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen: „Jakob Black. Du kannst mich aber Jake nennen!" „Ich bin Isabella Swan, aber Bella ist mir lieber!" Wow, schon eine ganze Gemeinsamkeit. „Sag mal, bist du Billys Sohn?", fragte ich. Billy war Charlies bester Freund. „Ja, ich-"

„Hey Bella, warum ist eigentlich keiner der Cullens mitgekommen?", unterbrach Lauren ihn, „Hat sie etwa keiner eingeladen?" „Die Cullens kommen nicht hierher!", sagte jemand aus Jakobs Gruppe und ich blickte verwirrt auf.

„Was?", entfuhr es mir. Endlich Informationen! Doch der Sprecher schwieg nur und schaute weg. Das war jetzt aber nicht wahr, oder? Lauren sah auch nicht begeistert aus, dass ich um eine Antwort auf ihre Frage herum gekommen war.

Und wie sollte ich jetzt an die Infos kommen? Warte, er war doch einer von Jakes Freunden! Vielleicht könnte Jake mir dann auch etwas erzählen. „Jake?" „Ja?" „Hast du Lust spazieren zu gehen? Wir können uns ein bisschen unterhalte", fragte ich lächelnd. „Klar, lass uns gehen", rief der Angesprochene, packte meine Hand und zog mich mit sich.

So liefen wir eine Weile über den Strand, erzählten und lachten viel. Jake hatte etwas an sich, was ich wirklich mochte, aber nun wollte, nein musste, ich es einfach wissen. „Was at dein Freund eben gemeint? Ich weiß was er gesagt hat, aber da war doch noch mehr dahinter, oder?"

„Schon, aber… eigentlich darf ich es nicht erzählen." Ich zog einen Schmollmund und fragte: „Eigentlich? Und uneigentlich?" „Ist ja gut, ich red ja schon. Ich hoffe du magst Gruselgeschichten. Genau genommen ist es eine Stammeslegende. Es heißt es sind die kalten Wesen." „Hä?", war meine einzige Reaktion. Jakob lachte tief. „Unser Stamm, die Quileute, stammt eigentlich von Wölfen ab, so heißt es. Und diese Wesen, die kalten Wesen, sind unsere natürlichen Feinde. Mehr hat Sam nicht gemeint. Aber das ist sowieso alles nur Aberglaube, nur dumme Geschichten."

„Aber was sind denn jetzt kalte Wesen? Ich habe das noch nie gehört!", beharrte ich auf dem Thema. „Du kennst sie vielleicht eher als Vampire." Ich stand unter Schock. Wie bitte? Schon wieder Vampire?  
„Was machte die Vampire aus?", fragte ich und verbarg meinen Schock. „Schnelligkeit, Stärke, Schönheit und, das ist der Unterschied zu diesen hier, sie trinken natürlich Menschenblut. Die Cullens gelten als ungefährlich, weil sie nur Tierblut trinken. Aber wir wollten sie trotzdem nicht im Reservat und Umgebung haben. Daher haben wir zu Zeiten meines Großvaters einen Pakt mit ihnen geschlossen."

„Und das hier sind jetzt die Nachfahren, oder wie?", quetschte ich ihn weiter aus. Ob ich ihn wohl nervte? „Nein, das sind dieselben!", antwortete Jake. „So, genug Gruselgeschichten für heute nicht? Ich kenn mich sowieso nicht so gut aus, weil es mich nicht wirklich interessiert!"

Jake zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kein Problem, wenn du nicht drüber reden willst ist das natürlich okay.", lächelte ich, doch der Schrecken saß noch.

„Bella?", rief eine ungeduldige Stimme. Mike. „Wir fahren", sagte er, nachdem er bei uns ankam. Er funkelte Jake an, der ihn nur gewinnend anlächelte. Mannbarkeitsrituale, oder was? Das brauchte ich jetzt echt nicht.

„Gut, ich komme. Danke für die Geschichte, Jake. Hoffentlich sehn wir uns mal wieder!", sprach ich schnell, wartete Jakobs Antwort gar nicht erst ab und packte Mike am Arm, um ihn mit mir zu ziehen, bevor er seinem Gegenüber an die Kehle springen würde.

Im Auto beruhigte ich mich langsam wieder. Was machte es schon, sollte Bronzy tatsächlich ein Vampir sein? Ich war eine Drachenreiterin, um Gottes Willen! Wahrscheinlich war ich durch Saphira sogar noch gefährlicher!

Gut, damit war das entschieden. „Saphira? Willst du nichts dazu sagen?", fragte ich schließlich verwundert. Sie war so still gewesen. „Ein Vampir… was ist das?", war die verwirrte Antwort. Ein Grinsen unterdrückend, ich war ja immerhin nicht alleine, erklärte ich es ihr. „Na dann… von mir aus. Du kannst dich ja wehren. Aber sei vorsichtig!" Ich wollte gerade protestieren, als die Drachendame noch hinzufügte: „Wir brauchen ja keine schwangere Drachenreiterin, oder?" „Saphira!", mahnte ich empört und mit glühenden Wangen. Das sie an sowas dachte! Ich würde nie… nicht dran denken!

Aber jetzt war es entschieden. Isabella Drachenreiterin Swan war mit Edward Bronzy Wahrscheinlichvampir Cullen befreundet. Fiel eigentlich nur mir auf, dass dieser Name immer länger wird? „Nein, mir auch!", war Saphiras Kommentar dazu. Naja, egal, er wusste vom ersten Teil jedenfalls nichts und ich war mir bei zweiten nicht ganz sicher, auch wenn die Merkmale, die Jake mir genannt hatten, bisher übereinstimmten. Na, das könnte ja was werden…

_

so, das wars erstmal wieder...  
so und jetzt möchte ich euch was mitteilen:  
ich werde wohl nicht mehr so regelmäßig posten... hat man ja glaube ich schon gemerkt... ich werde natürlich weiterschreiben... aber ich werde den text auch überarbeiten... und ich versuche ein paar Kapitel vorsprung zu den hochgeladenen zu bekommen... am besten sogar fertig, aber keine sorge ich werde trotzdem noch einige posten... nur nicht immer so schnell, es können schon 2 oder 3 monate dauern... wenn ich mehr kapitel vorsprung hab werden es wieder mehr updates werden... und wenn ich schon mit der Geschichte fertig bin... dann wird es auch regelmäßig sein, versprochen!  
ich wollte nur, dass ihr es wisst... ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter, denn es werden noch ein paar wendungen kommen, die wohl keiner erwartet hätte ;)  
lg Scara

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	15. Gelüftetes Geheimnis

**Gelüftetes Geheimnis**

„Arya, willst du mich verarschen?", rief ich wütend in mein Handy. „Was?", fragte meine Gesprächspartnerin verwirrt. „Das meinst du nicht ernst oder? Wieso darf ich nicht vorbei kommen? Saphiras Geist ist wach!" „Aber ihr Körper ist schwach!", bestritt Arya. Saphiras wütendes Brummeln in meinem Kopf zeugte nicht gerade von Zustimmung.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber wenn du schon wieder in der Schule fehlst, dann…", begann Arya mir zu erklären, doch ich unterbrach sie. „Schon wieder? Das letzte Mal ist Monate her und das war, als Saphira verletzt wurde!" „Tut mir Leid, aber wir halten es so für besser!", antwortete Arya und legte auf.

Wütend warf ich Höllending an die Wand, wo es hart gegen krachte und zerbrach. Okay, das war nicht mehr zu gebrauchen… nicht das ich das wirklich je getan hatte. „Verdammt!", fluchte ich dann auch noch laut.

Wieso taten sie mir und Saphira das an? Erst schicken sie mich hier her und jetzt halten sie uns voneinander getrennt, das war einfach nicht fair!

Ich sammelte die Überreste von Höllending zusammen, wobei ich einen Teil sogar aus dem Waschbecken fischen musste, und verlies rasch das Schulklo. Draußen stand Igel und sah mich an. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Ich hätte mir einen abgelegeneren Ort zum telefonieren suchen sollen! „Alles in Ordnung? Du hast so laut geflucht!", wurde ich auch sofort gefragt. „Ja doch, alles in Ordnung", gab ich nur genervt zurück und machte mich von dannen. Allerdings hatte ich jetzt Bio.

Ein Cullen geht, der andere kommt oder was? Ironie des Schicksals. Moment! Jake hatte von der gesamten Cullen-Familie gesprochen! Das hieß dann doch wohl, dass Igel auch ein Vampir war! Sie sah irgendwie nicht danach aus, wenn ihr mich fragen würdet! Nicht, dass das jemand machen würde…

Ich ließ mich auf meinem Platz nieder. Wie sollte ich das machen? Wie sollte ich Bronzy auf die Vampirsache ansprechen? Sollte ich ihn überhaupt darauf ansprechen? Zeit für Überlegungen blieben mir jedoch leider nicht, denn genau in diesem Moment setzte sich Objekt meiner Überlegungen auf seinen Platz neben mich.

„Hey", begann ich vorsichtig. „Hi Bella, wie war der Strand?" „Ganz schön, hör mal…", doch Mr. Banner unterbrach uns. Okay, ich nahm das als Zeichen, dass ich nicht mit Edward reden sollte. ‚Ach, jetzt ist es wieder Edward', grinste Saphira. ‚Hey, ich versuche nur ein wenig Abwechslung in meine Gedanken zu bringen, damit dir nicht zu langweilig wird!'

Die Stunde zog sich und um mich abzulenken unterhielt ich mich mit Saphira über alles Aktuelle in Alagaësia. Hin und wieder schalteten sich sogar Arya, Oromis oder gar Glaedor in das Gespräch mit ein. „Hey, du wirkst so abwesend, was ist los? Was wolltest du eben eigentlich noch sagen?", fragte Bronzy (‚Besser, Saphira?') und stieß mir leicht in die Seite. Ich blickte zu ihm. „Ja, mir geht's gut! Ich war nur in Gedanken am Strand. Du hättest echt mitkommen sollen! Das nächste Mal bist du doch bestimmt dabei, oder?" Nun, wenn ich Recht hätte würde er das nicht und wenn er dabei gewesen wäre hätte ich nicht mit Jake reden können… war schon gut wie es war.

„Oh, äh… sicher… nächstes Mal bin ich dabei!", sagte Edward zögerlich. Na, das hieß dann wohl nein. Ich gab vor wieder dem Unterricht zu folgen und achtete nun auch auf meinen Gesichtsausdruck, während ich mein Gespräch fortführte.

„Ähm, Bella, ich…", begann Edward nach Ende der Stunde, doch er wurde durch ein Kreischen an der Tür unterbrochen. Jessica rannte, mit der armen Angela, die einen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck hatte, an der Hand die Stufen zu mir hoch. „BELLA, MIKE HAT MEINE EINLADUNG ANGENOMMEN! ER GEHT MIT MIR ZUM ABSCHLUSSBALL! WIR FAHREN HEUTE KLEIDER KAUFEN!" Ich glaube, mein Trommelfell ist gerade geplatzt. „Ähm, klar?", fragte ich unsicher. „SUPIIII!" Ich wurde am Arm gepackt und zum Parkplatz geschleift. „WIR FAHREN SOFORT LOS!" „JESSICA!", riefen ich und Ang gleichzeitig.

Wir hielten kurz bei jedem von uns, damit wir, das heißt Ang und Ich, Geld holen konnten. Meine Schulsachen, lagen wohl größtenteils noch im Biologieraum…

Auch während der Fahrt konnte Jessica nicht zu reden aufhören. „Und Lauren ist ja total sauer, weil du mit Tyler zum Jahresabschlussball gehst!", sagte sie gerade. Mo-Moment mal! Wie bitte? Wann hatte ich da zugestimmt. Tyler hatte das wohl damals ernst gemeint! „Tu ich nicht! Mensch, warum glaubt er das denn?"

Doch Jessica hörte gar nicht zu, sie redete schon weiter, von Dates und Jungs und was sonst noch alles. Ang warf mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Keine Sorge, morgen hat Jess sich beruhigt", flüsterte sie mir zu. Okay, es würde wohl ein langer Tag werden…

Wurde es auch. Angela hatte sich recht schnell für ein schönes grünes Kleid mit Schuhen und Assecoires entschieden. Aber Jess probierte ein Kleid nach dem anderen an. Irgendwann entschied ich mich noch zu einem Buchladen zu gehen und sagte ihnen, dass wir uns bei einem Italiener treffen würden. Der erste Buchladen, den ich fand, lag ziemlich abgelegen vom Rest. Der Weg führte durch eine lange und dunkle Gasse, aber ich hatte keine Angst. Wovor auch? Nachdem ich Harry Potter inzwischen durchhatte, suchte ich nach einer anderen Buchreihe und wurde auch sehr schnell fündig. (Nein kein Biss und auch kein Eragon^^) Artemis Fowl. Es hörte sich wirklich interessant an! Also kaufte ich die sechs Bücher, denn ich hatte ja kein Geld für ein Kleid ausgegeben, mit dem ich eh nicht zum Ball gehen würde. Rasch verließ ich den Buchladen wieder, weil ich später dran war als gedacht.

Ich ging durch die Gasse in Richtung der nicht sehr belebten Straße dahinter. Hier waren so wenige Geschäfte, die gesamte Gegend und nicht nur der Buchladen schienen abgelegen zu sein. Doch weiter konnte ich nicht denken, denn ich wurde am Handgelenk gepackt und in eine Richtung gezogen. Was zum? ‚Era!', rief Saphira in meinem Kopf, doch ich riss mich los und ging einige Schritte zurück. Doch nun wurde ich von zwei Armen umschlungen, eine Hand hielt mir dabei den Mund zu.

Der Kerl, der mich eben am Arm gepackt hatte sah mich an. „Versuch nicht dich zu wehren, hilft dir eh nicht. Und wenn du versprichst nicht zu schreien, dann lässt Peter deinen Mund auch wieder frei!", lächelte er mich schmierig an. Ich war wütend, die würden ja was erleben! Trotz allem nickte ich.

Als mein Mund frei war, sagte ich ruhig: „Wenn ich ihr wäre, würde ich das lassen. Ich kann sehr ungemütlich werden!" Die beiden lachten nur. Ich verengte meine Augen. Sie glaubten mir also nicht? Na, denen würde ich einen ordentlichen Schrecken einjagen! Ich machte mich gerade bereit meine magischen Kräfte anzuwenden, als ein Auto um die Ecke schoss und uns in das grelle Licht seiner Scheinwerfer tauchte.

Ich hörte eine Tür schlagen, dann einen Ruck und die Arme um mich waren verschwunden. „Bella, steig in den Wagen!", rief eine mir nur zu bekannte Stimme beinahe knurrend zu. Das war doch nicht wahr, oder? Der versaute mir gerade meinen Spaß! ‚Era!', ermahnte mich Saphira. ‚Stimmt doch! Wenn die zwei Minuten regungslos in der Luft gehangen hätten, dann würden die sowas bestimmt nicht mehr machen!' Ich stapfte gemächlich auf Bronzys silbernen Volvo zu.

„Bella, leg einen Zahn zu!", wurden mir weitere Anweisungen gegeben. Genervt ging ich schneller und setzte mich in das warme Innere des Autos. Keine halbe Minute später saß auch Cullen auf dem Fahrersitz und sah mich besorgt an. „Geht's dir gut?" „Ja", sagte ich knapp. Edward fuhr los, blickte jedoch immer wieder auf meinen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ist los? Was hab ich falsch gemacht, immerhin hab ich dir geholfen?", fragte er verwundert. Na super, ich konnte ihm ja wohl kaum sagen, dass er mir den Spaß genommen hatte, diese zwei Kerle in der Luft rum fliegen zu lassen. „Nichts, ist bestimmt nur der Schock!", versicherte ich ihm und lächelte ihn sogar an.

„Ich bringe dich zu dem Restaurant in dem auch deine Freundinnen sind!", sagte er und ich nickte nur. ‚Era? Ist dir was entgangen?' Mir schon, Saphira aber offensichtlich nicht. ‚Woher weiß er davon?' Stimmt! „Woher weißt du davon? Hast du uns belauscht, mit deinen Vampirsinnen und so?" Er starrte mich geschockt an. Ups, hätte ich… das vielleicht nicht sagen sollen? „W-Wie bitte?", entfuhr es ihm. Also, wenn er so geschockt war, dann hatte ich also Recht? Wenn es nicht stimmen würde, dann hätte er ja wohl anfangen müssen zu lachen. „Ach nichts…", murmelte ich abwesend. „Bella!", begann er wütend.

„Später, okay?", unterbrach ich ihn rasch und wies mit meiner Hand auf die Uhr auf dem Armaturenbrett. „Ang und Jess werden sich Sorgen machen!" Okay… Ang würde sich Sorgen machen, bei Jess war ich mir nicht so sicher. Edward trat aufs Gas und raste los. „Gott, Bronzy, wenn du mich umbringen willst, dann kannst du das auch anders machen!", gab ich genervt von mir und verdrehte die Augen. War das seine Art Frust abzulassen?

Keine fünf Minuten später hielt er vor dem Lokal, wo Ang, Jess und ich uns eigentlich hatten treffen wollen. Doch sie kamen gerade raus und Ang schaute besorgt durch die Gegend, während Jessica munter weiter redete, dass ich mich ja beeilen könnte. Manchmal wollte ich kein Elfengehör… Ich war fast eine Stunde zu spät!

„Danke", sagte ich knapp zu Cullen. „Wir sehn uns morgen!" Dann schnallte ich mich ab und stieg aus dem Wagen. Rufend lief ich hinter meinen Freundinnen her. „Bella!", begann Jessica und wollte schon weiter reden, als Angela fragend hinter mich blickte. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in Bronzys Augen, die einen dunklen Karamell-Ton hatten. Was zum?

„Entschuldigung, dass Bella erst jetzt kommt. Wir haben uns zufällig getroffen und ich habe sie wohl aufgehalten!" Ich nickte zustimmend und warf ihm sogar einen dankbaren Blick zu. Ein Glück hielt er dicht, denn sonst würden meine Freundinnen wohl ausrasten. „Schon okay, nur… Bells, wir haben schon gegessen, während wir gewartet haben…!" Ich schaute zu Ang. „Kein Problem, dann esse ich einfach-"

„… mit dem Verursacher der Störung? Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht", sagte Bronzy und blickte lächelnd zu Ang und Jess. Wurde ich etwa nicht gefragt? Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte antwortete Jessica. „Klar, kein Problem, wir sehn uns morgen B." „Jess, nenn mich Bella, ja? Ich mag B nicht wirklich…" „Jaja", war die kurze Reaktion. Okay, sie wusste nicht was ich von ihr wollte…

Aber das schien jetzt auch nicht der Punkt zu sein. Plötzlich saß ich im Restaurant an einer abgelegenen Stelle und wurde von karamellfarbenen Augen durchbohrt. Was zum? Wie war ich bitte hier rein gekommen? Allerdings blieb mir auch keine Zeit dieses Rätsel zu lösen, denn Cullen sah mich an: „Was weißt du?" Doch ich sah nur wütend zurück. „Das hier ist kein Verhör Cullen! Und ich hab eh keinen Hung-" Eine Kellnerin lief mit einem Teller Pilzravioli an uns vorbei und mein Magen knurrte laut. „Okay, ich nehm das da!", rief ich auf den Teller zeigend. Die Kellnerin sah zu mir und hob eine Augenbraue. „Die Pilzravioli?" Ich nickte und sie verschwand.

Schweigend warteten wir nun darauf, dass mein Essen kommen würde. „Also gut", gab Cullen schließlich nach. „Was du eben im Auto gesagt hast… was meintest du damit?" „Was hab ich denn gesagt?", stellte ich mich dumm. „Era!", schnappten gleichzeitig Edward und Saphira. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut… was soll ich schon damit gemeint haben? Was ich halt gesagt hab. Bist du uns mit deinen Vampirsinnen gefolgt?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ein Vampir bin?", tat Bronzy nun auf unschuldig. Mein Gott, dieser Kerl… „Junge, denkst du denn, dass ich doof bin? Eins und eins zusammenfügen ist selbst für eine Matheniete wie mich nicht so schwer! Und bevor du fragst, nein ich erzähle dir nicht, was in diesem Fall eins und eins waren. Wenn es nicht stimmen würde, dann hättest du anders reagiert, also erzähl!"

„Erzähl was?" Doch bevor ich meinem Gegenüber antworten konnte, wurde mein Essen gebracht. Jetzt aß ich erstmal vor mich hin. Hm, die Pilzravioli waren echt gut! Bestimmt Naturhaltung, sonst hätte ich die chemischen Stoffe geschmeckt… Aber zurück zum Thema.

„Du sollst mir erzählen, wie das so ist. Wie funktioniert das?" „Bitte? Du hast keine Angst?", entfuhr es ihm verblüfft. „Sollte ich?", murmelte ich verwirrt. ‚Era, du bist Bella und nicht du selbst'. Ein Punkt für Saphira. „Ich mein, DOCH! Ich bin total verängstigt und erleide gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch! Und jetzt erzähl schon!", sagte ich und wirkte bei meiner Angst wohl wenig überzeugend. Nun, ich war halt keine ausgebildete Schauspielerin.

„Iss zu Ende, dann bringe ich dich heim!", war die knappe Antwort. „Ich werde dir nämlich nichts erzählen." WAS? Schmollend aß ich weiter. Dann grinste ich innerlich.

Er hatte noch keine nervige Bella kennen gelernt. Naja, ich ja auch nicht, aber dann würde sie eben gleich entstehen. Ich schaufelte das Essen in meinen Mund, als würde mir jemand etwas klauen wollen. Kauend stand ich auf und verließ vor Edward, der rasch einen Geldschein auf den Tisch warf, den Laden und ging zu seinem Auto. Verwirrt stieg er ein und blickte zu mir. Nein, diesmal war es wohl eher argwöhnisch. Grade trat er das Gaspedal durch, als ich das erste Mal fragte. „Bronzy?" „Eigentlich sollte ich darauf nicht reagieren, dass ich entwürdigend!" „Nun, du hast darauf reagiert, aber bitte, wenn du nicht möchtest. Eddieeee?" „Was?", fauchte er. Wirklich? So schnell war er genervt? Ich würde leichtes Spiel haben. „Erzählst du mir was über die Vampire?" „Nein!" „Bittööööööööööö!", ich trieb meine Stimme nach oben, so dass es beinahe wie ein Quietschentchen klang. „Hörst du dann auf so zu reden? Das tut mir in den Ohren weh." Ich lachte und summte kurz „We are the champions", bevor ich nickte und mit normaler Stimme sagte: „Klar, also erzähl! Ich hab doch Recht, du bist doch einer, oder?" Er nickte stumm. Ja, ich bin gut! ‚Genau genommen ist es Jakob Black, der gut ist', merkte Saphira knapp an. ‚Pfe, der glaubt ja nicht dran', entgegnete ich, unwillig mir meinen Triumph nehmen zu lassen.

„Und wie ist das so, das Vampirdasein?", fragte ich weiter. „Wie soll es bitte sein? Ja, es stimmt, wir sind mehr oder weniger unsterblich und wir trinken Blut!" Jetzt starrte er mich an, als würde er etwas erwarten. „Was? Weiter! Särge? Sonnenlicht? Weihwasser? Holzpflock? Ach komm schon, lass mich nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Das was du genannt hast sind bloß Klischees! Aber das Bluttrinken sollte dir doch Angst machen!" Also, zuerst einmal würde er mich eh nicht kriegen, aber das würde ich ihm nicht sagen! „Ihr trinkt Tierblut, also du und deine Familie!" „Woher weißt du das nun wieder? Und jetzt erzähl endlich!", murrte mein Gesprächspartner. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster, vor dem die Landschaft doppelt so schnell vorbei flog, wie es bei meinem Transporter überhaupt möglich sein würde. „Naja, ich hab den Sohn des besten Freundes meines Vaters getroffen…", begann ich und wurde mit hochgezogener Augenbraue angesehen. „Jakobs Vater ist Billy Black und er ist der Anführer der Quileute!" Erkenntnis blitzte in Bronzys Augen auf. „Und was wirst du jetzt tun? Eigentlich müsste ich dich töten weil du es raus gefunden hast!" Ja, viel Spaß bei dem Versuch. „Genau, eigentlich. Aber du wirst es nicht tun richtig?" Ich wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab. „Mir ist du ehrlich gesagt egal, ob du Vampir bist oder nicht. Wenn du nicht plötzlich auf mich los gehst jedenfalls!"  
Mit einem lauten Quietschen kam das Auto zum stehen. „Das kommt davon, wenn man so schnell fährt und dann bremst… Übrigens würde ich Letzteres nicht auf einer Landstraße tun. Genau genommen würde ich das auf keiner Straße tun…" Ergeben fuhr Edward wieder los. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Es ist dir nicht wirklich egal!", murmelte er verzweifelt. „Doch, schon. Wieso sollte es das nicht?" „Wie schon erwähnt, ich bin nicht Superman, ich könnte dir wirklich gefährlich werden! Ich bin nämlich nicht gerade schwach. Aber ich denke… da werde ich meine Kräfte wohl doch eher für etwas Besseres aufheben." Diesmal hob ich eine Augenbraue. Nana, so konnten wir das ja mal nicht stehen lassen. Was sollte dieses Getue überhaupt? „Jaja, schon klar. Außerdem tu mal nicht so oberflächlich und selbstverliebt, dass bist du eh nicht!" „Hey, ich bin aufrichtig selbstverliebt und zutiefst oberflächlich." Ich blickte ihn verdattert noch einen Moment an. Okay, jetzt war er komplett verrückt geworden! „Ich würde behaupten unsere Unterhaltung hat ihren Sinn verloren… wobei dein Getue schon keinen Sinn mehr gemacht hat. Was sollte das?" „Keine Ahnung, ich war wohl etwas verwirrt, dass du so viel wusstest und wusste irgendwie nicht damit umzugehen!", entschuldigte sich Cullen. Okay, nicht komplett verrückt, nur komplett verwirrt. Warte, er war verwirrt? Yeah, ich war wieder im Rennen, Baby! Bam!

Von da an herrschte Schweigen. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, heute noch über Vampire zu reden, morgen war immerhin auch noch ein Tag. Genau genommen war ich sogar immer noch sauer auf ihn. Ich meine, sah ich wirklich so schwach aus? Im Ernst! Von der Seite her blickte ich auf den Fahrer des Autos. Eigentlich sah er wirklich gut aus. Dieses bronzefarbene, in alle Richtungen abstehende Haar… da wollte man glatt mal durchwuscheln. ‚ERAGON! Verdammt, nur weil du ihn magst hast du kein Recht dazu!' ‚Was?', doch genau in diesem Moment bemerkte ich, dass ich tatsächlich meine Hand ein Stück gehoben hatte. Ups?

Doch dann viel mir noch was ein. „Wie hast du uns eigentlich gefunden?" „Ich bin eurem Geruch gefolgt. Naja und als ich euch kurz verloren hatte bin ich euren Gedanken gefolgt. Da erst viel mir aber auf, dass du nicht mehr bei deinen Freundinnen bist, weil ich deine Gedanken als einzige nicht hören kann und hab nach dir gesucht. Bis ich dann die Gedanken dieser Männer gehört habe." „Woah, Moment, wie bitte? Du bist ihren Gedanken gefolgt? Willst du mich jetzt verarschen? Und wieso kannst du nur meine nicht hören?" War er etwa einer von Galbatorix' Männern? „Das ist meine besondere Vampireigenschaft. Carlile meint, dass ist das wofür man vor der Verwandlung das beste Gespür hat… Alice kann zum Beispiel in die Zukunft sehen. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wieso ich deine Gedanken nicht hören kann… aber wir können ja versuchen es raus zu finden." „Ähm… okay."

Unsicher blickte nun Edward zu mir. „Ich würde dich auch gerne was fragen. Hattest du keine Angst? Ich meine, du hast alles so locker genommen!" Toll, was sollte ich dazu sagen? Tut mir leid, ich bin größere Messer gewohnt, als diese Kerle sie wahrscheinlich hatten? Wohl kaum. „Ich, ähm… keine Ahnung, vielleicht war ich so im Schock, dass ich keine Angst hatte und da du mir fast sofort geholfen hast… ja, dann gab es keinen Grund mehr Angst zu haben?" Glatt gelogen, aber was solls? Die Wahrheit konnte ich schlecht erzählen! ‚Er hat dir auch die Wahrheit gesagt, weißt du?', erinnerte mich Saphira.

‚Naja, eigentlich hat er das erst getan, als ich das wichtigste eh schon wusste, oder? Wenn er mich also fragen würde, ob ich eine Drachenreiterin bin, dann… ja dann würde ich es ihm wohl sagen!'

Während dieser Ausrede wurde ich stirnrunzelnd angesehen. Okay, meine kleine Lüge war wohl nicht sehr überzeugend, was? Egal, ich würde dabei bleiben!

In Gedanken war ich bei dem heutigen Abend. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich auf diese ganze Geschichte wohl komplett anders reagiert. Aber gut, es ist ja nicht vor einem Jahr passiert, sonder heute, also wen interessierts?

Sanft wurde ich angetippt. „Was?", fragte ich verwirrt? „Wir sind da, Bella!" Aus dem Fenster blickend wurde mir klar, dass er Recht hatte. „Oh, klar, sorry!", sagte ich rasch und begann mich abzuschnallen.

Doch bevor ich die Tür öffnen konnte, wurden mein Handgelenke von etwas kaltem umklammert. Ich blickte dorthin. Edwards Hand hielt mich fest. „Sag mal, bist du immer so verdammt kalt? Oder hast du immer einen Kühlakku dabei, falls du mal jemand festhalten möchtest?", fragte ich und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, dass ist immer so!", lachte Edward. „Also?", erwartend sah ich ihn an, als er nichts weiter sagte. „Also, wa… achso, ja. Du wirst niemandem davon erzählen, oder? Unser Geheimnis darf nicht auffliegen!" Ich lachte. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wie gut ich ihn verstand. „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich verrate niemandem etwas, okay?" „Ach so und du hast deine Biosachen liegen lassen. Ich hab sie mitgenommen." Er griff nach hinten und hielt mir ein paar Hefte und mein Mäppchen hin. „Okay… danke!" Dann öffnete ich die Tür und stieg aus.

Ich drehte mich noch einmal um, um Bronzy gute Nacht zu sagen und sah mich seinen Augen konfrontiert, die keine zehn Zentimeter von meinen entfernt waren. Ein kurzer Moment der Stille entstand, dann lächelte Cullen. „Gute Nacht, Bella! Ich hole die morgen früh ab, den Straßen kann man dein Auto ja nicht antun!" Die Tür wurde geschlossen und Edward fuhr los. „Hey! Sag nichts gegen meinen Transporter, du Idiot!"

Noch immer in Gedanken ging ich ins Haus, sagte Charlie kurz Bescheid, dass ich daheim war und ins Bett gehen würde, bevor ich mich schließlich in mein Zimmer verzog.

Später lag ich auf meinem Bett und starrte nach oben.

(A/N: Jetzt kommt's, ich konnte es nicht lassen :D)

Es gab drei Dinge, deren ich mir absolut sicher war:

Erstens: Bronzy war ein verdammter Blutsauger.

Zweitens: Er dachte ich wäre schwach und könnte mich nicht verteidigen

Und Drittens: Cullen benahm sich wie ein Stalker und trotzdem fühlte ich da etwas für ihn. War ich tatsächlich in diesen verwirrten Typen verliebt? Moment, warum fällt mir jetzt erst auf, dass er sich wie ein Stalker verhielt?

‚Und viertens: Das war eine komplett sinnlose Liste, Era!', meldete sich Saphira zu Wort. ‚Gute Nacht, meine Kleine'. Lächelnd wünschte ich ihr ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und glitt langsam in den Zustand hinüber, der mir den Schlaf ersetzte. Warum träumte ich sogar von Edward Cullen?

_A/N: So, das war ein neues Kapitel :D_

_Sagt mir eure Meinung, ja? Egal ob Positives oder Negatives ;)_

_Lg Scara_


	16. Unerwartete Erkenntnis

_A/N: Hallo :) endlich bin ich mal wieder da... aber ihr müsst es (zumindest die, die jetzt noch lesen) verzeihen... erst sehnenscheidentzündung und dann... sehr viel stress in Familie und Freundeskreis, ich war ne weile echt fertig und hatte keinen Elan irgendwas zu tun... das tut mir dafür aber umso mehr leid :)  
ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir und seid zufrieden mit dem kapitelchen ;)_

**Unerwartete Erkenntnis  
**  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch Gebrüll in meinem Kopf geweckt. Wer hatte mir denn diesen saphirblauen Wecker geschenkt? Ach ja… das war wahrscheinlich Saphira, oder? ‚Beschwer dich nicht', schnappte Saphira säuerlich.

‚Manche würden bestimm ängstlich reagieren, wenn ein Drache alle, und zwar wirklich alle, ihre Gedanken lesen würde', antwortete ich und grinste leise. ‚Era, ich wollte dir Bescheid sagen, dass ich heute NICHT deine Gedanken lesen werde, da ich versuchen werde mit Oromis, Glaedor und Arya daran zu arbeiten, aufzuwachen', sagte sie nun ernst. Ich lächelte. ‚Viel Glück, gib dein bestes, aber überanstreng dich nicht'

Ich freute mich schon darauf, endlich wieder mit Saphira zu fliegen, denn auch das hatte ich sehr vermisst. ‚Ich auch, Era, ich auch!', brummelte Saphira.

Langsam zog ich mich an und ging in die Küche. Dort setzte ich mich an den Tisch, eine Tasse Milch in den Händen. So müde ich auch war, Kaffee konnte ich absolut nicht leiden. Wie konnte man so etwas trinken?

Ich dachte an gestern Abend zurück. Edward war also tatsächlich ein Vampir und er hatte sich mir anvertraut. War es jetzt meine Pflicht das Gleiche zu tun? Doch konnte ich meine hart erarbeitete Tarnung einfach so ihm gegenüber auflösen? Nein, konnte ich nicht.

Wie käme das denn auch? Achso, übrigens Edward, ich bin eine Drachenreiterin und komme aus einer anderen Welt? Besser nicht, da würde er mich ja eher noch angreifen!

Dies entschieden stand ich auf und zog mir meine Schuhe an. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche, die neben der Tür lag, genau an der Stelle, wo ich sie gestern liegen gelassen hatte. Während ich nach draußen ging, suchte ich nach meinem Schlüssel, doch ich verharrte in meiner Bewegung.

Bronzy wartete mit verschränkten Armen an seinen silbernen Volvo gelehnt und sah mich unentwegt an. Langsam und verwirrt ging ich auf ihn zu. „Bronzy? Was zum?", fragte ich, mein Blick immer noch auf ihn geheftet. Es gefiel mir gar nicht, dass ich diejenige war, die verwirrt war!

„Ich wollte fragen, ob ich dich mitnehmen soll. Und nenn mich bitte nicht Bronzy!" Mich mitnehmen? Okay, wie kam er darauf? Aber bitte, warum nicht? „Gern! Aber Bronzy nenne ich dich trotzdem!" „Nein wirst du nicht!" Ich grinste, da ich genau wusste, wie ich ihn überzeugen konnte. Wenn er schon extra hierher gekommen war… „Gut, ich fahr selber, bis später!"

Als ich mich umdrehte und zu meinem Wagen gehen wollte, packte mich Edwards kalte Hand am Handgelenk. „Okay, dann nenn mich eben Bronzy!" Innerlich stieß ich die Fäuste in die Luft und laut summte ich „We are the champions". Edward warf mir einen düsteren Blick zu. Aber er konnte sich nicht beschweren, er wollte doch, dass ich mitfuhr! Naja, ich mochte seinen Volvo, also wo war das Problem?

‚Natürlich Era, nur den Volvo!' Saphira? Warum… ‚Ich hab nur deinen Besuch bemerkt!', grinste sie geistig. Ein wenig verärgert verscheuchte ich sie aus meinem Kopf. Ich bemerkte Edwards verwirrten Blick auf meinen etwas abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck und fühlte mich wie zu Hause. Endlich war er verwirrt! Home sweet home!

Grinsend klopfte ich Bronzy auf die Schulter und ging an ihm vorbei zu seinem Wagen. „Geschafft, du bist verwirrt. Das ist immer mein Ziel, vergiss das nicht!"

Damit hatte ich mich wohl gut aus der Gefahrensituation befördert. Ich hätte ihm auf seine Frage kaum antworte können, dass ich mit Saphira kommuniziert hatte, oder? Denn vermutlich wäre selbst ein Gedanken lesender Vampir verstört, wenn ich im Geiste mit einem in dieser Welt nicht mal existierenden Dachen kommunizieren würde.

Ich stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ins Auto und Edward öffnete die andere Tür. Vor sich hin grummelnd und murmelnd stieg er ein und fuhr los.

Es war eine stille Fahrt, bis Edward leise fragte: „Bella, du wirst wirklich niemandem von uns erzählen, oder?" Er starrte starr geradeaus. „Nein, natürlich nicht, hab ich doch gestern versprochen oder? Und warum sollte ich denn?"

Bronzy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist doch eine spannende Geschichte, die du deinen Freunden erzählen kannst!" ‚Ja, aber da könnte ich ihnen auch einfach erstmal mein Leben erzählen!' dachte ich, antwortete aber: „Wenn du meinst, ich find sie ziemlich langweilig" – an dieser Stelle gähnte ich gespielt – „Sie ist es echt nicht wert erzählt zu werden!" (A/N: ich machs aber trotzdem xD)

Er lächelte mich an. „Danke, Bella!" Moment mal, war sein Lächeln schräg? Ich legte meinen Kopf schief, um es gerade zu sehen. „Du lächelst schief", stellte ich dann trocken fest, während ich ihn beobachtete.

„Und du hast braune Haare", lachte Cullen. Stimmt, hatte ich tatsächlich. Ich hatte sie mir sogar noch lang wachsen lassen bevor ich hierher gekommen war und nun fielen sie lockig über meine Schultern.

„Gut erkannt", murmelte ich augenverdrehend. „Du bist ja echt ein Schnellmerker, Bronzy!" Er verzog das Gesicht. „Okay, okay. Bevor du mir wegen dem Namen noch an die Gurgel gehst, wechsele ich das Thema, okay?"

„Ja, bitte", sagte er erneut mit diesem schrägen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Kopfschüttelnd überlegte ich und brauchte auch nicht lange, bis mir etwas einfiel.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine Geschwister?"

Verblüfft blickte Edward zu mir. Er hatte wohl vieles erwartet, aber nicht das. „Die fahren mit Rosalies Auto."

Plötzlich fiel mir wieder etwas von gestern ein. „Du hast gestern gesagt, dass deine ganze Familie auch Vampire sind, ja? Und das die auch Fähigkeiten haben. Welche denn?"

Bronzy dachte eine Moment nach, bevor er antwortete. „Mehr oder weniger. Wie schon erwähnt, ich kann Gedanken lesen und Alice hat Visionen." Er stoppte.

Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an ihre geschockte Reaktion auf meine „Vision" von Nudeln. Das erklärte das wohl. Ich grinste vor mich hin, doch natürlich bemerkte er es.

„Was ist?", fragte er verwirrt. Und noch ein Punkt für mich.

„Schon okay, erzähl weiter."

Er schaute mich noch kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an, richtete seinen Blick dann jedoch wieder komplett auf die Straße und er fuhr fort.

„Nun ja, Jasper kann die Gefühle von den Personen um ihn beeinflussen. Emmett ist stark und ich meine noch stärker als ein normaler Vampir, während Rosalie sehr hartnäckig ist… man könnte es auch als dickköpfig beschreiben. Esme ist sehr liebevoll und bei Carlile ist es sein Mitgefühl. Er hat die Theorie, dass wir unsere stärkste Eigenschaft aus unserem Menschenleben mitnehmen und diese sich sogar noch etwas verstärkt."

Ich blickte ihn verwundert an. Ich glaube, das war tatsächlich das meiste, was er mir am Stück erzählt hatte? Ist ja leider nicht so gesprächig sonst, was?

Aber davon lies ich mich ablenken, sondern fragte weiter: „Und wie… naja… wie bist du entstanden?" Ich wusste, dass es komisch klang, aber ich wusste auch nicht, wie ich es sonst ausdrücken sollte. ‚Und wie sind dir die Fänge gewachsen', vielleicht? Nein.

„Carlile hat mich verwandelt. Daher ist er auch nicht mein leiblicher Vater, genauso wenig, wie Esme meine leibliche Mutter ist. Aber ich liebe die beiden genauso, als wären sie es."

Ich lächelte. Mir war aufgefallen, dass er der eigentlichen Frage ausgewichen war, aber bevor ich weiterfragen konnte fuhren wir auf den Schulparkplatz und ich verstummte.

Edward hielt auf ein rotes Cabrio zu. Das erkannte ich nur, weil es öfters in Filmen vorgekommen war. Ich blickte bedeutungsschwer auf das knallrote Auto vor uns.

„Rosalie?"

„Wir fahren gerne schnell!", verteidigte er sich. Das war etwas, das ich nachvollziehen konnte.

„Aber wir versuchen nicht aufzufallen!" War das sein Ernst? Das glaubte er aber nicht wirklich, oder?

„Jep, echt unauffällig so ein knallrotes Cabrio!"

Er seufzte. „Weshalb, meinst du, nehmen wir sonst immer meinen Volvo? Mal abgesehen davon, falle ich mit dir sowieso viel mehr auf."

„Ja stimmt, ich bin nämlich auch knallrot. Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein und ich bin giftgrün?"

Ich zog ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du weißt mein Geheimnis", verteidigte Edward seine Aussage.

„Stimmt, das sieht man mir voll an, hättest du echt früher sagen müssen." Ich konnte den Sarkasmus einfach nicht zurückhalten.

„Nein, tut man nicht, aber du bist bei mir, bist mit mir zusammen gekommen und solche Dinge. Das ist auffällig. Sonst gebe ich mich doch nur mit meinen Geschwistern ab!"

Wenn es funktioniert hätte, hätte ich die Augenbraue noch ein Stück höher gezogen. „Und das ist meine Schuld, weil…?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Doch ich würde das nicht hinnehmen. „Nur um dich darauf hinzuweisen, DU hast mich gestern gestalkt und gerettet, um dann mit mir Essen zu gehen. DU hast mich heute Morgen abgeholt. Ich habe dich nicht dazu gezwungen! Ich gehe zu Mathe", endete ich etwas schwach und drehte mich um.

„Bella", sagte Edward.

„Was?", knurrte ich und fuhr herum.

„Sehen wir uns beim Mittagessen?", fragte er.

„Ja", gab ich kleinlaut nach und ging in den Unterricht. Ich meine, ich konnte noch so viel über ihn lernen, oder nicht?

Auf dem Weg traf ich Jessica, die quietschend auf mich zu lief. „Edward Cullen? Oh, wow Bella, Edward Cullen!"

"Jessica, leiser, okay?" Doch sie hörte mir nicht zu.

„Was ist passiert, los erzähl."

„Nichts, ich hab was gegessen und er hat mich heimgefahren", erzählte ich knapp.

Jessica lacht. „Ich will die schmutzigen Details. Habt ihr euch geküsst?"

Geküsst? Wie kam sie darauf? Ich wusste, dass man es hier mit seinem Partner nicht ernst meinen musste, aber das musste ich mir ja deshalb noch lange nicht angewöhnen, oder? Außerdem wären mir doch auch die Vampirzähne im Weg gewesen, dachte ich sarkastisch.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Die Antwort war etwas verspätet, aber egal.

„Aber du magst ihn doch oder?"

Ich starrte sie an. Mochte ich Bronzy? Nein, ich fand ihn doch einfach nur interessant, nicht wahr?

Jessicas Stimme unterbrach meine Gedanken. „Dein Blick sagt alles. Ich kann ja versuchen euch zu verkuppeln, wenn du SO verliebt bist."

Jessica ging weiter zum Klassenzimmer, doch ich war erstarrt. „W-Was? Wie… NEIN!"

Schulterzuckend drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Wenn du meinst, aber wenn du deine Meinung änderst, sag mir Bescheid!" Dann ging sie in den Raum.

Ich hingegen stand immer noch im Flur. Stimmte das? War ich Isabella alias Bella Drachenreiterin Eragon alias Era Schattentöterin Swan in Edward Bronzy Auf-jeden-Fall-Vampir Cullen verliebt? War das möglich? Und noch wichtiger: Konnte das gut gehen?

_so, das wars... hoffentlich bekomme ich noch ein paar Reviews ;)  
wenn nicht würde ichs auch verstehn :P  
LG eure Scara_


	17. Ein verstörendes Mittagessen

**Ein verstörendes Mittagessen  
**  
Die nächsten Schulstunden schweifte ich immer wieder ab. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht auf den Unterrichtsstoff konzentrieren.

Hatte ich mich tatsächlich in Bronzy verliebt? Ich versuchte in mich hineinzuhorchen und traf auf ein Gefühlswirrwarr. Natürlich war ich an ihm interessiert gewesen, aber doch nur, weil er sich so komisch verhielt. Wann also sollte ich mich in ihn verliebt haben?

Ich wusste es nicht, aber die Gefühle, die ich spürte fühlten sich so an, wie Roran seine Gefühle für Katrina beschrieben hatte, ich erinnerte mich noch genau an das Gespräch.

Nun, damit war die Sache wohl klar. Ich hörte ein Seufzen in meinem Kopf. „Saphira?", fragte ich verwundert. „Solltest du nicht mit Arya und Oromis beschäftigt sein?"

Der Drache seufzte erneut, diesmal ungeduldiger. „Wollte ich auch, aber bei den Regenwolken in deinem Kopf ist es wirklich unmöglich zu konzentrieren. Era, du kannst an diese Gefühle nicht logisch herangehen. Du musst sie so hinnehmen, wie sie sind."

Ich antwortete zuerst nicht, dachte wirklich darüber nach, doch dann sagte ich ihr mein trauriges aber wahres Ergebnis. „Aber ich kann sie nicht hinnehmen. Er kommt aus einer anderen Welt. Selbst wenn es eine Chance für uns gäbe, würde das alles zunichte machen."

„Ich weiß Era, aber er ist doch auch ein Vampir, also gehört er auch nicht in diese Welt. Er wäre in der Lage sich in Alagaësia zu behaupten."

Ich schätzte Saphira's Versuch mich aufzumuntern, doch wir wussten beide, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde. Lange nicht so einfach.

Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, läutete es zum Stundenende, also zur Mittagspause. Jetzt würde ich Edward wieder treffen und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das mit meiner neuen Erkenntnis wollte.

Ich traf die Person, die meine Gedanken die letzten Stunden über besetzt hatte, noch früher als erwartet. Anstatt wieder einen Tisch in der Cafeteria zu belegen, stand Bronzy gegenüber der Tür an die Wand gelehnt, einen Fuß daran aufgestützt.

Ich schluckte und ging dann langsam auf ihn zu. Auf einmal wusste ich gar nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Uhm… Hi", sagte ich schließlich. Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln und antwortete ebenfalls mit einem „Hi".

Den Weg zur Cafeteria brachten wir schweigend hinter uns. Als wir uns dann aber an der Schlange zur Essensausgabe anstellten, nahm Edward ein Tablett und schüttelte nur den Kopf, als ich mir ebenfalls eins nehmen wollte.

Dann überlud er das Tablett mit Essen, welches er dann schließlich an der Kasse bezahlte. Er winkte mir kurz zu, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich ihm folgen sollte und setzte sich an einen kleinen leeren Tisch.

Noch immer leicht verwundert setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber und starrte fasziniert auf das ganze Essen.

„Du scheinst ja ganz schön Hunger zu haben, nicht?"

Bronzy sah mich verwirrt an, welch ein Wunder. „Das ist nicht für mich, ich kann zwar menschliches Essen zu mir nehmen, aber es schmeckt nicht. Das ist für dich."

Ich blickte kurz an mir hinunter. Ich schien also wirklich so auszusehen, als würde ich so viel essen können?

„Okay, nur um das klar zu stellen. Ich esse kein Fleisch und das meiste Essen hier sagt mir generell nicht zu, also halte ich mich hauptsächlich an Obst und Gemüse."

„Hier?", fragte Bronzy und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Verdammt! Ich konnte ihm doch jetzt schlecht sagen, dass mir das Essen einer anderen Welt besser schmeckt, oder?

„Ich meine das Essen in der Cafeteria", antwortete ich hastig, bevor er weiter fragen konnte.

Dann senkte sich Schweigen über uns. Ich hatte eigentlich noch viele Fragen, doch ich konnte mich nicht dazu durchringen sie zu stellen, weil ich Angst hatte etwas von meinen neu entdeckten Gefühlen zu offenbaren.

Statt etwas zu sagen nahm ich mir also einen Apfel und biss hinein.

„Was ist, keine Fragen mehr? Hätte ich gar nicht erwartet." Mit diesen Worten unterbrach Cullen die Stille und brachte mich dazu von meinem angebissenen Apfel aufzusehen.

„Doch, doch, ich wollte dir nur eine Atempause gönnen", antwortete ich rasch und stellte dann rasch eine Frage hinterher. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Ich… das willst du nicht wissen, wirklich." Ich blickte ihn einfach nur an. Mein Blick sagte wohl alles, denn er fuhr rasch fort: „Ich bin 110 Jahre alt. So, jetzt findest du mich wohl eklig, nicht wahr?"

110 also. Etwa so alt wie Arya, in eflischer Betrachtungsweise also noch sehr jung.

„Warum sollte ich das eklig finden? Wenn es so ist, dann ist es so und es stört mich nicht."

Edward lächelte einmal mehr und mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Ich wusste gar nicht wie mir geschah. In Edwards Gegenwart fühlte ich mich wieder wie das kleine Bauernmädchen, das ich einmal war.

So unschuldig, als ob ich nie gekämpft und getötet hätte. So ungezähmt, als hätte ich nie bei Oromis studiert und gelernt. Ich wurde wieder das Mädchen, das leichtgläubig einen Drachen aufgezogen hatte, ohne auch nur im Geringsten an die Folgen zu denken.

Vielleicht hatte ich mich deshalb in ihn verliebt, weil er mir dieses unbeschwerte Gefühl wieder gab.

Ich lächelte leicht traurig und gleichzeitig glücklich. Ich hatte diese Person sehr vermisst, doch ich wusste auch, dass ich nicht zu ihr zurückkehren konnte, es nicht durfte.

Ich spürte den besorgten Blick auf mir, doch ich lächelte mein Gegenüber nur erneut an, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es mir gut ging und dass alles in Ordnung war. In genau diesem Moment drehte er sich um, als wäre er gerufen worden.

„Was ist?", fragte ich leicht beunruhigt, denn sein Blick, als er mich wieder anschaute, war abwesend und er wirkte, als wollte er plötzlich Abstand von mir haben.

Dann richteten sich seine Augen auf einen Punkt hinter mir, also drehte ich mich um, nur um Igel hinter mir stehen zu sehen und ich wusste nicht, seit wann sie dort stand. Auch ihr Blick schien mir angespannt und sie ignorierte mich völlig.

Sie starrte Edward in die Augen und nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum ging.

Mich wieder Edward zuwendend wiederholte ich meine Frage von vorher. „Was ist los?"

Bronzy blickte mich entschuldigend an. „Weißt du, wenn wir Hunger haben, dann ist es schwieriger um Menschen zu sein. Und Alice war eine Weile nicht jagen und hält es jetzt nicht mehr aus. Deshalb hat sie mich gebeten mit ihr jagen zu gehen."

Mein Blick war skeptisch, ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihm glauben sollte, denn die Worte waren sehr hastig gesprochen worden. Doch ich konnte schlecht mitgehen, um es zu überprüfen, denn das würde Edward nicht zulassen.

Also nickte ich ihm zu und fügte an: „Ist schon gut, ich verstehe." Dann dachte ich über das nach, was ich gesagt hatte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, genau genommen verstehe ich dieses Gefühl nicht im Geringsten, aber geh ruhig mit. Es schien, als wäre es Alice wirklich wichtig, dass du mit ihr kommst, nicht wahr?"

Bronzy lachte leise und blickte mich mit warmen Augen an, wie er es bisher nur sehr selten getan hatte. Erneut hüpfte mein Herz in meiner Brust.

„Danke Bella." Er stand auf und nahm seine Tasche. Als er an mir vorbei ging hielt er jedoch noch einmal inne.

„Und weißt du, ich glaube du und Alice, ihr würdet euch gut verstehen. Du solltest ein bisschen netter zu ihr sein. Sie hätte wohl nicht einmal etwas dagegen, wenn du sie Igel nennen würdest."

Dann ging er weiter. Ich blickte ihm mit einem besorgten Blick nach. Nun hatte ich noch mehr das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dieser plötzlich Aufbruch und dann der Rat mit Alice, den ich nun wirklich nicht brauchte.

Erst als Cullen schon für knapp zwei Minuten aus dem Raum verschwunden war, drehte ich mich mit einem leisen Seufzen zurück – nur um dem Tablett mit Essen gegenüber zu sitzen, von dem ich mindestens die Hälfte niemals zu mir nehmen würde.

Dann wurde der Stuhl mir gegenüber zurückgezogen und zu mir setzte sich – Mike. Na super, der hatte mir grade noch gefehlt. Er blickte kurz auf das Tablett mit Essen, nahm sich ohne zu fragen ein Stück Pizza mit Salami, biss etwas davon ab und grinste mich an.

Als ich auf meine Uhr blickte und feststellte, dass Mike noch knapp eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte mir von Dingen zu erzählen, die mich sowieso nicht interessierten, konnte ich nur schwerlich ein Seufzen unterdrücken.

_

ja, neues Chap ist da und diesmal deutlich schneller... wobei es wohl insgesammt noch etwas schneller gehen könnte ;)  
ich bleib dran und versuche schneller wieder zu posten :)  
lg Scara


	18. Fragen über Fragen

_Fragen über Fragen_

Den restlichen Schultag bekam ich auch nicht mehr mit, als ich es vor dem ausgesprochen kurzen Mittagessen mit Bronzy getan hatte. Denn auch wenn ich inzwischen meine Gefühle akzeptiert hatte, so sorgte ich mich jetzt um den Blick den Edward hatte, bevor er mit Alice gegangen war.

Wieso schaute er so komisch drein, wenn er doch nur jagen ging? Ich lief gerade in Richtung des Parkplatzausgangs und dachte mir, dass ich bei meiner Aufmerksamkeit froh sein konnte, dass ich mich nicht auf meinen Abschluss hier erlassen musste, als ich die übrigen drei Cullens in Rosalies Cabrio an mir vorbei fahren sah.

Nachdenklich sah ich hinter ihnen her und fragte mich, warum ich so skeptisch war. Theoretisch hatte Bronzy mir bisher keinen Grund gegeben ihm mehr zu misstrauen als allen anderen, denn er hatte alle meine Fragen ehrlich beantwortet. Jedenfalls ging ich davon aus.

Ich beschloss, dass ich ihm erst einmal vertrauen würde, und hoffte wirklich damit keinen Fehler zu machen.

Traurig realisierte ich, wie vorsichtig ich inzwischen sein musste. Früher hätte ich mich einfach mit ein paar Leuten zusammengesetzt ohne mir vorher überlegen zu müssen, ob eine dieser Personen mich nicht vielleicht töten wollte.

Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Charlies Haus. Edward hätte doch wirklich bedenken können, dass ich jetzt zum Haus laufen musste, oder? Aber immerhin bekam ich so meinen Kopf frei.

Als ich schließlich in meinem Zimmer ankam hatte immerhin so eine innere Ruhe erlangt, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal seit langem mit Oromis' Schriftrollen beschäftigen konnte, was ich auch den restlichen Tag bis spätabends tat.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Bronzy wieder mit seinem Auto vor meiner Tür.

„Heute muss ich doch hoffentlich nicht heim laufen", grinste ich ihn an und bekam auch eine Entschuldigung.

Dann sagte Edward: „Heute bin ich mit den Fragen dran, Bella!"

Ich blickte ihr an, für einen Moment wirklich verunsichert. Vermutlich meinte er jedoch nicht meine Herkunft oder ähnliches, also nickte ich um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich seine Fragen beantworten würde. So wahr zumindest, wie es mir möglich war ohne aufzufliegen.

Doch ich hatte mir wohl umsonst Sorgen gemacht, denn die Fragen, die er mir stellte, waren sehr banal. Es kamen Sachen wie „Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?" und andere belanglose Dinge, die ich problemlos beantworten konnte.

Von diesen banalen Fragen fielen ihm jedoch sehr viele ein und ich begann mich zu wundern, woher die wohl alle kamen. Hatte er zu viele Magazine gelesen?

Gerade saßen wir in der Cafeteria beim Mittagessen und Edward fragte gerade: „Was ist dein Lieblingsbuch."

Nun musste ich tatsächlich überlegen. Ich wollte zwar so weit es möglich war bei der Wahrheit bleiben, doch sollte ich jetzt ein Buch aus Alagaësia nennen und er sollte dessen Buchtitel suchen, würde er nichts finden.

Ich blieb also bei Büchern aus dieser Welt, wodurch die Auswahl schon wesentlich kleiner wurde. Ich hatte außer den Schulbüchern, von denen mich keines wirklich angesprochen hatte, nur Harry Potter gelesen, da ich mit Artemis Fowl in der letzten Zeit nicht sehr weit gekommen war.

Damit war die Entscheidung gefallen und als ich mich Edward wieder zuwandte, bemerkte ich, dass er mich interessiert anstarrte.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als mir klar wurde, dass er dachte ich hätte so angestrengt über mein Lieblingsbuch nachgedacht.

„Harry Potter", antwortete ich also meiner Entscheidung entsprechend und erntete einen verblüfften Blick. Natürlich, man denkt so lange nach und entscheidet sich für ein so bekanntes Buch? Langweilig.

„Hast du etwas besseres von mir erwartet?", fragte ich also herausfordernd. Edward schüttelte lachend den Kopf, wobei mir auffiel, dass sein Lachen sehr melodisch war.

Dann ohrfeigte ich meine Gedanken dafür, dass sie so niveaulos waren. Ich war doch wirklich über solche dummen Sachen erhaben.

Dasselbe war mir auch heute Morgen im Auto passiert. Ganz unerwartet war mir aufgefallen, wie gut Bronzy roch und war im selben Moment entsetzt über solche Gedanken.

Manchmal hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass ich mich hier rückwärts entwickelte.

Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam Cullens nächste Frage und ich ergab mich seufzend in mein Schicksal, bis es schließlich zu Biologie läutete.

Als wir uns auf unsere Plätze nieder ließen, kam Mister Banner mit einem Fernsehgerät in den Raum. Er berichtete er wolle uns heute einen fünfzehnminütigen Film über Zellteilung zeigen, worauf alle – ich selbst mit eingeschlossen – mit einem Seufzen reagierten.

Ich bereitete mich schon darauf vor ab zu schalten und legte mir dementsprechend meine Jacke auf den Tisch, um sie als Kissen zu benutzen. Immerhin so viel hatte ich in dieser Schule gelernt.

Doch aus dem Schlafen wurde nicht viel. Grade hatte ich es mir gemütlich gemacht, als Mister Banner das Licht ausschaltete, nachdem er die Rollläden vorher hinunter gelassen hatte.

Nein, ich bekam nicht plötzlich Angst in der Dunkelheit oder stieß mich irgendwo. Ich wünschte es wäre so einfach.

Stattdessen wurde ich mir nämlich Edwards Präsens neben mir viel bewusster, als sonst. Es schien, als würde seine Hand, die nur zehn Zentimeter von mir entfernt auf dem Tisch lag, kleine Stromstöße zu mir hinüber senden.

Anstatt auf dem Tisch zu schlafen saß ich nun also kerzengerade im Raum und starrte einen Moment krampfhaft nach vorne.

Dann wagte ich es, einen Blick zu Seite zu werfen und bemerkte Edwards Augen, die auf mir ruhten. Sein Blick kreuzte meinen und wir starrten uns an.

Ich konnte sehen, dass auch ihm die Elektrizität aufgefallen war. Nun ja, jedenfalls saß er genauso steif da, wie ich es tat.

Ein Räuspern irgendwo in den vorderen Reihen schreckte uns dann auf und wir blickten beide in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

Ich blickte auf die Rekorderuhr, um zu sehen wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit der Film begonnen hatte.

Eine Minute und siebenundzwanzig Sekunden. Und mir war es vorgekommen, wie eine halbe Stunde.

Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag schüttelte ich mich geistig wach und ermahnte mich selbst. Ob diese Ladung zwischen uns nun meiner Verliebtheit entsprang oder nicht, ich durfte mich wirklich nicht so ablenken lassen.

Also tat ich so, als würde ich sie nicht mehr bemerken.

Wie ich es vorher geplant hatte, legte ich meinen Kopf auf meine Arme, die auf der Jacke lagen. Jedoch drehte ich ihn bewusst nach rechts, weg von Edward.

Ich ignorierte diese komische Elektrizität zwischen uns, schloss die Augen und döste vor mich hin, ohne auf den Film zu achten. In meinen schlafähnlichen Zustand konnte ich nicht hinüber gleiten, da ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass Bronzy der sich verlangsamende Herzschlag auffallen würde.

Vielleicht hätte ich doch auf den Film achten sollen, dann wäre mir aufgefallen, dass er vorbei war. Oder ich hätte die Augen auf lassen sollen, um das wieder angeschaltete Licht zu bemerken.

Doch natürlich fiel mir nichts von beidem auf.

Wie es schien war ich allerdings nicht die Einzige, der dem Film nicht besonders enthusiastisch gelauscht hatte. Und das war das eigentliche Problem.

Wütend darüber, wie wenige aufgepasst hatten, beschloss Mister Banner die dösenden und schlafenden Schüler zu wecken – auf eine etwas unsanfte Weise.

Wissend, dass die meisten Menschen das Geräusch hassten, fuhr er mit seinen Fingernägeln über die Tafel, was ein hohes Quietschen verursachte.

Ja, vielleicht hätte mir Edward, mit seinem noch empfindlicheren Gehör als meinem, Leid tun sollen, doch ich hatte andere Probleme.

Denn ich war mit meinen Gedanken abgeschweift und dachte über mein Leben in Alagaësia nach, als ich diesen Ton wahrnahm.

Meine Sinne plötzlich geschärft sprang ich auf, wirbelte einmal im Kreis, um Angreifer, die sich eventuell genähert haben könnten, abzuwehren, nur um dann mit meiner rechten Hand vor mich gestreckt stehen zu bleiben.

Denn Abwehrzauber schon auf den Lippen und mit der anderen Hand in meiner Tasche nach dem Dolch suchend, den ich sicherheitshalber immer dabei hatte, als mir klar wurde, dass ich gar nicht angegriffen wurde.

Oh nein, jetzt musste ich mir wirklich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen…

Hallo mit einem neue Chap

Lg Scara


	19. Pläne

_Pläne_

Alle starrten mich an, während es vollkommen still um mich herum war. So still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Ich wartete noch auf das Grillenzirpen.

Okay genug mit den Erde-Zitaten, ich sollte mir wohl besser eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.

Mein Stuhl lag hinter mir, da er umgekippt war, als ich so hektisch aufgesprungen war und noch immer hatte ich meinen Arm nach vorne ausgestreckt.

Ich räusperte mich und es klang unangenehm laut. Währenddessen lies ich meinen Arm sinken und zog meine Hand aus der Tasche.

Ein Glück hatte ich weder ein paar Worte in der alten Sprache von mir gegeben, noch hatte ich den Dolch gezückt. Erklär das mal der Schulleitung – ich hatte keine bessere Schere gefunden? Wohl kaum.

Mister Banner starrte mich ebenfalls erschrocken an und fragte verwirrt: „Isabella? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ähm", begann ich und blickte mich um. Noch immer waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet.

Schien als würde ich mich jetzt beim Lehrer unbeliebt machen müssen. Warum also aufschieben?

„Nun Mister Banner, ehrlich gesagt fand ich den Film nicht so interessant, also muss ich wohl eingeschlafen sein. Und dann haben sie mich mit diesem Kratzen über die Tafel geweckt und ich bin aufgesprungen, weil ich was Komisches geträumt habe."

Nun, das war ja nicht besonders überzeugend, aber ich hatte ja auch nicht besonders viel Zeit mir etwas auszudenken, oder?

Unser Lehrer schoss mich gerade mit einem Todesblick ab. „Holen Sie sich nachher ihre Strafarbeit bei mir ab. Und jetzt setzten sie sich, Isabella."

Seine Wut war kaum zu überhören und um mich nicht noch unbeliebter zu machen setzte ich mich rasch.

Ich war wirklich froh, dass ich von Anfang an Broms Trick angewendet hatte und meine Gedwëy Ignasia mit dieser Art zweite Hautschicht überdeckt hatte. Spätestens jetzt wäre sonst wohl ein bis zwei meiner Mitschüler meine leuchtende Handfläche aufgefallen.

Noch mehr Misstrauen konnte ich grade wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Verunsichert blickte ich hinüber zu Edward, der seinen Blick inzwischen abgewandt hatte. War ihm etwas aufgefallen? Dann nahm ich ein leises Prusten wahr, zu fein für menschliche Ohren.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Nein, ihm war offensichtlich nichts aufgefallen und er hatte mir meine Ausrede genauso leicht abgenommen wie alle anderen. Ein Glück, denn das bedeutete weniger Erklärungsbedarf für mich.

Der Unterricht ging nun ganz normal weiter, auch wenn ich immer noch hin und wieder komische Blicke ab bekam.

Als es dann endlich zum Ende der Stunde läutete, nahm ich mir meine Tasche und ging nach vorne, um mir Mister Banners Zettel abzuholen. Ein Blick darauf verriet mir, dass es viel war.

Kopfschüttelnd ging ich aus dem Raum. Ich konnte wirklich froh sein, dass das alles war, was mir geschehen war, und dass keiner bemerkte hatte, wie irreal das ganze gewesen war.

Draußen wartete jedoch Edward mit einem breiten Grinsen auf mich. Ich ignorierte ihn und machte mich, ohne einen Blick zurück, auf den Weg zum Sportunterricht.

Doch ich wurde sehr schnell wieder eingeholt und Edward schritt problemlos neben mir her und begleitete mich wortlos, aber noch immer grinsend, zu Turnhalle.

Ihn noch immer nicht beachtend ging ich rein und nahm sein „Bis später" nur mit einem Ohr wahr.

Heute würden wir in Sport mit Turnen beginnen. Was das jedoch war, darunter konnte ich mir sehr wenig vorstellen und auch die komischen Geräte die in der Halle verteilt waren halfen mir nicht besonders weiter.

Aber ich würde einfach die anderen beobachten, die das ja zumindest schon mal gesehen haben sollten.

Nach ein paar Anweisungen vom Coach, wurden wir in Gruppen eingeteilt und sollten an verschiedenen Geräten beginnen. Diese Anweisungen halfen mir allerdings auch nicht weiter, denn ich wusste nichts mit Begriffen „Felgumschwung", „Kippe" oder „Standwaage" anzufangen.

Ein paar Minuten beobachtete ich die Anderen und sah die Kraft und Beweglichkeit, die dafür offensichtlich gebraucht wurde. Nun, ohne zu hoch greifen zu wollen, war ich der Meinung, dass ich das ganz gut hinbekommen würde, denn ich hatte ja ganz gut trainiert.

Ich begann die Übungen und bemerkte, wie viel Spaß es mir machte. Lächelnd sprang ich, wie jemand vor mir es getan hatte, nach hinten auf meine Hände und drückte mich gleich wieder mit ihnen ab um erneut auf meinen Füßen zu landen. (A/N: Da einige meiner Freunde keine Ahnung hatten was ein Flick Flack ist^^: .com/watch?v=GGNl4wm9MgE )

Das ganze tat ich mehrmals hintereinander, nur um im Stand die geschockten Blicke zu bemerken. Ach ja, ich war ja schlecht in Sport. Aber ich konnte diese Übung gut gebrauchen, damit ich trainiert blieb.

Die ganze Stunde über, probierte ich verschiedene Übungen an den Geräten aus und stellte fest, dass mir die Bewegung wirklich gut tat.

Plötzlich klopfte mir jemand auf die Schulter und ich drehte mich um, nur von Mikes überdimensionalem Grinsen empfangen zu werden.

„Du bist ja richtig gut, Bella! Ein fünffacher Flick Flack, wow, sah wirklich toll aus."

Flick Flack? Hieß das, was ich eben gemacht hatte so? Für mich waren das alltägliche Übungen, die in der zweiten Stufe des Tanzes von Schlange und Kranich vorkamen, bei der ich inzwischen angelangt war. Doch Mike war noch nicht fertig.

„Sag mal, Jessica hat das was über dich und Cullen erzählt, das stimmt doch nicht, oder?"

Er sah mich mit einem Blick an, der mich fast schon aufforderte diesen Punkt mit einem Lächeln zu verneinen.

„Kommt darauf an, was sie über uns erzählt hat."

Darauf reagierte Mike fast schon geschockt: „Nun, also… das ihr zusammen wärt."

Das hatte sie erzählt? Hatte sie denn überhaupt zugehört gestern Morgen? Aber mir sollte das egal sein, denn so konnte ich mir Mikes Dackelblick ersparen.

„Nein, wir sind nicht zusammen."

Wir können ja auch nicht zusammen sein, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. In diesem Moment läutete es zum Stundenende und Mike ging noch neben mir her zur Umkleide, dann verabschiedete er sich.

Rasch zog ich mich um und verließ die Turnhalle und erneut stand Edward vor mir. Ja, hallo, ich wollte auch gerade anfangen dich zu stalken, Bronzy, dachte ich sarkastisch.

Gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zu seinem Volvo, um uns auf den Heimweg zu machen.

Direkt gingen seine Fragen weiter, doch sie waren nun weitaus schwieriger zu beantworten.

Manche Geschichten aus meiner Kindheit konnte ich natürlich erzählen, aber ich musste sie auf meine „Mutter" hier umdichten und konnte nicht von Onkel Garrow erzählen.

Auf eine Art und Weise machte mich das wirklich traurig, denn so war es schwer Garrow's Andenken zu bewahren.

Edward schien meinen Stimmungswechsel bemerkt zu haben, denn er hörte mit den Fragen über meine Kindheit auf, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum ich so schlecht gelaunt war.

Mit seiner nächsten Frage riss er mich jedoch aus meinen Gedanken.

„… wir was anderes machen?"

„Was?", fragte ich erschrocken.

„Ich hab gefragt, ob du wirklich morgen nach Seattle an den Flughafen musst, um deine Mutter zu besuchen? Es schien mir jedenfalls nur wie eine Ausrede, damit du nicht auf den Ball musst."

Ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass ich gesagt hatte, dass ich zu meiner Mutter nach Phönix musste. Und er hatte mir angeboten mich mitzunehmen. Hatte ich ihm nicht absagen wollen? Aber gut, das war jetzt auch schon wieder eine Weile her.

„Nein, ich muss nicht nach Hause", antwortete ich dann wahrheitsgemäß. Ein wenig Ehrlichkeit hatte er auch verdient.

„Hast du Lust stattdessen etwas mit mir zu unternehmen? Ich möchte dir gerne etwas zeigen."

Ein wenig verblüfft dachte ich darüber nach. Morgen wäre immerhin eine Chance Saphira zu besuchen, doch Arya würde mich ja sowieso nicht holen.

Bei dem letzten Gedanken schlich sich ein wenig Verbitterung ein und um diese los zu werden nickte ich.

„Gut, ich hole dich so gegen acht Uhr morgens ab."

Was? So früh? Aber egal, ich wollte immer noch mehr über ihn erfahren und dabei war es mir egal, ob das an meinen Gefühlen lag oder nicht.

Wir stiegen in sein Auto und ich lies mich weiter mit Fragen bombardieren, bis mir wir vor Charlies Haus ankamen.

Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem „Bis Morgen" von ihm und stieg dann auf, während ich mir dachte, dass ich solch eine Fragerei morgen nicht ohne einen Wutausbruch überstehen würde.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte ich Bronzys Wagen einen Moment nach, dann ging ich ins Haus.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem war Charlie schon vor mir zu Hause. „Hey Dalia, ich will Pizza bestellen, möchtest du auch was haben?"

Ich lachte und gab ihm meine Bestellung mit auf den Weg. Er war so ziemlich der einzige, den ich kannte, der mich Dalia nannte, aber es freute mich. Irgendetwas verband mich mit Charlie, auch wenn es nur daran liegen mochte, dass wir unter einem Dach wohnten.

Ich brachte meine Sachen nach oben und begann seufzend mit meiner Strafarbeit, bis mein „Vater" mich nach unten rief.

Als wir vor den Pizzen saßen und zu essen begannen fragte ich irgendwann: „Was hast du morgen so vor, Charlie?"

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich nicht da sein würde, weil ich fand er hätte das schon verdient und zugleich interessierte es mich auch, was er in seiner Freizeit tat.

„Ich gehe mit Billy und Harry, ein paar alten Freund, fischen. Ich glaube du hast Billys Sohn Jakob getroffen, er hat da sowas erwähnt."

Ach ja, Jakob. Ich lächelte und überlegte mir, mich bei Gelegenheit noch einmal bei ihm zu melden.

„Ja, habe ich, als wir mit ein paar Leuten unten am Strand bei La Push waren. Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich morgen etwas mit Edward Cullen unternehmen werde."

Verblüfft blickte Charlie mich an. „Edward Cullen? Du hast dich mit ihm angefreundet? Das schaffen die wenigsten."

Ich lachte über seinen Kommentar und antwortete: „Nun ja, angefreundet ist so eine Sache. Irgendwo in dieser Kategorie kann man es wohl einordnen."

Inzwischen hatten wir unsere Pizzen aufgegessen und Charlie machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wohl um sich ein weiteres Baseballspiel anzusehen.

„Ist in Ordnung Dalia, danke dass du mir Bescheid gesagt hast. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß."

„Ich dir auch. Und gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer und hörte noch ein halblautes „Nacht" aus dem Wohnzimmer kommen.

Auf dem Weg nach oben tastete ich mich vorsichtig in Saphiras Gedanke vor, in der Hoffnung sie nicht bei ihrem Training mit Oromis zu stören.

„Schon okay, Era. Wir sind schon seit einer Weile fertig."

„Und? Wie geht es voran?"

Saphira schien einen Moment zu zögern. Dann antwortete sie: „Stetig, Era. Stetig, aber immer noch langsam."

Ich nickte nur leise, bis mir einfiel, dass sie das ja nicht sehen konnte. Dann beruhigte ich sie gedanklich, damit sie sich keine Vorwürfe machte oder ähnliches.

Es war an der Zeit ihr von meinen Plänen morgen zu berichten, was ich dann auch tat, während ich mich zum Schlafen fertig machte.

„Sei vorsichtig, Era. Du weißt nicht wie gefährlich er sein kann."

Dankbar für ihre Dankbarkeit antwortete ich: „Ich weiß, Saphira, aber ich kann auch gefährlich werden. Außerdem kann ich mich verteidigen. Also mach die keine Sorgen um mich. Schlaf gut."

„Du auch, meine Kleine."

Lächelnd legte ich mich in mein Bett. So hatte sie mich eine Weile nicht mehr genannt. Doch meine Gedanken flogen zu morgen und ich wurde beinahe etwas nervös. Langsam nervte dieses Verliebt sein wirklich.

Aber ich war wirklich gespannt, was der morgige Tag bringen würde. Mit diesen Gedanken glitt ich in meinen Schlafzustand hinüber.

Da ich vergessen habe hier zu updaten gibt es sogar gleich zwei kapitel

Lg Scara :)


	20. Die Lichtung

_Die Lichtung_

Am nächsten Morgen war ich sehr früh wach, da ich nicht so lange in meinem Ruhezustand bleiben konnte, wie ich gern wollte. Jedenfalls nicht heute.

War ich tatsächlich nervös? Herrje, dieses verdammte Verliebtsein verweichlichte mich offensichtlich total. Gab es da nicht irgendein Mittel dagegen.

Als Antwort darauf erhielt ich nur Saphira's genervtes Seufzen in meinem Kopf.

Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie um fünf Uhr morgens schon wach war. Immerhin war sie ja nur geistig war und ihr Körper bewegte sich nicht, was hieß, dass sie viel mehr Energie übrig hatte, als wenn sie den halben Tag durch die Gegend flog.

„Ich bin immer noch dagegen, dass du mit ihm allein irgendwo hin fährt, Era", sagte Saphira ernst und besorgt, doch ich hielt weiterhin mit dem Argument dagegen an, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich viel stärker wäre als Bronzy, bis sie es schließlich darauf beruhen lies.

Doch ich spürte deutlich ihren Unwillen und hatte die Vermutung, dass sie mit mir schon längst davon geflogen wäre, wenn sie es nur könnte.

So wichtig Saphira mir allerdings auch war, von meiner heutigen Unternehmung würde sie mich nicht abbringen und sonst höchstwahrscheinlich auch keiner.

Fest entschlossen begann ich mich fertig zu machen, was bei mir meistens sehr schnell ging, und obwohl ich mich lange duschte und mir auch sonst besonders viel Zeit dabei lies mich anzuziehen und Zähne zu putzen, war ich schon um zehn vor Sechs fertig.

Und was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich überlegte, mir Oromis Schriftrollen anzuschauen, doch die Nervosität, die mich geweckt hatte, würde mir nicht die Ruhe dazu geben. Da kam mir die Idee mich zu beruhigen, indem ich meine Meditation startete.

Ich müsste mir aber wohl einen Wecker stellen, denn sonst könnte das etwas zu lange dauern, da ich beim Meditieren oftmals das Zeitgefühl verlor.

Ich suchte also nach einem Wecker, den ich nach fünf Minuten auch gefunden hatte, wobei ich mich wirklich wunderte, warum er in der Küchenschublade war. Ich stellte eine Stunde ein und setzte mich im Meditationssitz auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

Bewusst verlangsamte ich meinen Herzschlag und blendete alle überflüssigen Geräusche, wie das leise Ticken der Uhr, die an der Wand hing, aus. In dieser Stille konnte ich mich genau auf meine Gefühle und Gedanken konzentrieren.

In meinem Innern stieß ich auch, wie zu erwarten, auf das nervöse Gefühl. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht vertreiben konnte, aber ich konnte es unterdrücken. Deutlich spürte ich die Barrikade, die ich durchbrechen musste, um Magie zu wirken.

Normalerweise konnte ich entscheiden, was für eine Menge dieser Kraft ich verwenden wollte, also begann ich die Nervosität hinter die Barriere zu schieben. Doch es funktionierte nur schwerfällig und ich kam kaum voran, bis plötzlich mehr Druck da war und ich spürte, wie Saphira mir half das Gefühl dort hin zu verschieben und es einzuschließen.

Es freute mich, dass sie mir half, obwohl sie gegen mein Vorhaben war, und eine sanfte Wärme durchflutete mich.

Doch ich wurde durch lautes Piepsen unterbrochen, dass der Wecker auf dem Tisch vor mir von sich gab. Ich schaltete ihn auf und merkte deutlich, wie viel ruhiger ich nun war.

Wäre es anders gewesen, dann hätte ich allerdings auch ein Problem gehabt, denn in einer Viertelstunde, die ich von acht Uhr noch entfernt war, hätte ich die Nervosität nicht mehr vertreiben können.

Ich schlich mich nach oben, um Charlie nicht zu wecken und holte mir meine Tasche, als es auch schon an der Haustür läutete.

So leise wie möglich schlich ich wieder nach unten und zog mir noch meine Schuhe an, bevor ich mit einem tadelnden Blick die Tür öffnete und Edward, der natürlich davor stand, mit den Worten: „Du bist zu früh!" begrüßte.

„Es ist wirklich komisch deine Gedanken nicht hören zu können", kam als Antwort zurück.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Naja, mein erster Reflex, wenn ich jemanden treffe, ist seinen Gedanken zuzuhören. Und bei dir geht das nicht."

Was ein Glück, denn sonst hättest du einige Sachen gehört, die dich nichts angehen, dachte ich bei mir. Insbesondere meine Gefühle für ihn musste er ja nicht kennen, oder?

„Wollen wir dann los?", fragte ich, als sich ein Schweigen zwischen uns auszubreiten begann.

Bronzy lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln und nickte, bevor er mir die Tür seines Volvos öffnete, damit ich einsteigen konnte.

Mit einer leichten röte auf der Wange stieg ich ein und beobachtete, wie Edward um den Wagen herum ging und auf der anderen Seite einstieg.

„Ich halt mich jetzt mal aus deinen Gedanken raus, Era. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Ich arbeite lieber mit Oromis und Arya weiter an meinem Aufwachen."

Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne tat, so konnte ich Saphira nur zustimmen, meine Verliebtheit wurde zu einem richtigen Störfaktor. Ich war rot geworden und das war mir wahrlich noch nicht passiert. Nun ja, jedenfalls wenn man Blut, dass eventuell bei einer Schlacht darauf gespritzt war, nicht mitzählte.

Doch vielleicht sollte ich das Objekt, welches besagten Rot-Ton ausgelöst hatte, vielleicht mal beachten, sonst würde er peinliche Fragen stellen. Auf die Situation bezogen natürlich und ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf mich.

Als der Motor des Wagen begann leise zu schnurren und wir los fuhren, fragte ich dann schließlich: „Und wohin genau fahren wir jetzt?"

Edward lachte auf und antwortete: „Lass dich überraschen, Bella."

Na super. Ich hatte gelernt, dass Überraschungen durchaus tödlich enden können, je nachdem von wem sie geschickt wurden, und ich sollte mich überraschen lassen? Klasse, immer gerne.

Mit wenig begeisterndem Gesichtsausdruck saß ich im Wagen und ignorierte gekonnt Edwards nerviges Grinsen. Meinen Blick hatte ich durchgängig auf die Straße gerichtet, was ja eigentlich der Fahrer tun sollte. Der war jedoch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich anzugrinsen, also übernahm ich netterweise diesen Teil des Fahrens.

Natürlich fuhr Edward viel zu schnell und ich war wirklich froh, dass ich durch die Flüge mit Saphira kein Problem mit hohen Geschwindigkeiten hatte.

Irgendwann schloss ich die Augen und lehnte mich zurück. Sollte er doch selbst nach vorne schauen, denn wenn er es nicht täte, dann wäre das einzige, was kaputt gehen würde, sein Volvo. Jedenfalls bezweifelte ich, dass einem von uns beiden etwas geschehen würde.

Ich musste wohl leicht eingenickt sein, denn ich schreckte auf, als ich plötzlich leicht geschüttelt wurde.

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah mich um. Der Wagen stand und Edward hatte die Beifahrertür geöffnet, von wo aus er mich geweckt hatte.

Nachdem ich ausgestiegen war, sah ich mich erst einmal um. Vor mir lag ein großer Wanderweg, der an beiden Seiten von Wald gesäumt wurde.

„Hier wolltest du mich hinbringen? Weißt du, Wald und Wanderwege gibt es auch in der Nähe von Forks."

Meine Antwort war ein Kopfschütteln. Edward hob die Hand und deutete in den Wald hinein, der den Weg auf der linken Seite begrenzte.

„Wir müssen noch ein bisschen Wandern. Es geht leider nicht anders, Bella."

Verwundert blickte ich nach oben. „Wieso tut es dir Leid?"

„Nun ja, du hast mir erzählt du bist nicht besonders gut im Wandern. Und das war gestern, also glaube ich nicht, dass du inzwischen so viel besser geworden bist."

Vielleicht nicht, dachte ich bei mir und seufzte gespielt deprimiert. „Na das kann ja was werden."

Bronzy reichte mir eine eiskalte Hand und führte mich dann vorsichtig in den Wald hinein. Er wies mich auf Wurzeln hin und hielt Äste zurück, die mich ansonsten im Gesicht getroffen hätten.

Damit es nicht zu auffällig wurde, stolperte ich hin und wieder auch mal, sodass die Aussage, dass ich nicht gut Wandern konnte, nicht aufflog.

So ging es eine Weile, ich hätte den Zeitraum in etwa auf eine knappe Stunde geschätzt, bis ich plötzlich von einem Licht geblendet wurde.

Ich blinzelte dagegen an und tat schnell einen weiteren Schritt, wodurch ich aus dem Lichtkegel heraustrat. In einiger Entfernung konnte ich ein helles Licht erkennen, dass durch die Äste und Blätter leicht grünlich wirkte.

Da ich mir jedoch nicht sicher war, ob Edward das Licht auch schon bemerkt hatte, sagte ich jedoch nichts, denn meine Sinne sollten eigentlich schlechter sein, als sein. Aus seiner Sicht jedenfalls.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten sagte er dann auch schließlich: „Dort hinten ist ein Licht, kannst du es schon sehen?", woraufhin ich unschuldig den Kopf schüttelte.

Bronzy lachte. „Ja, für deine Augen ist es wahrscheinlich noch ein wenig zu weit entfernt. Oder du brauchst einen Sehtest." Letzteres sagte er mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ja, ich glaube auch", antwortete ich und dachte dabei sarkastisch darüber nach, wer von uns beide bitte den Sehtest brauchte.

Wir gingen weiter, bis wir schließlich bei der Lichtquelle angekommen waren. Vor uns lag eine kleine Lichtung, die in Sonnenlicht getaucht war. Auf ihr blühten Mohnblumen und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite verlief ein kleiner Bach, denn man leise Plätschern hören konnte.

Ich war wirklich fasziniert von der Ruhe, die von diesem kleinen Teil des Waldes ausging. Es erinnerte mich an die Ruhe, die ich immer in der Grotte in der Nähe von Oromis Haus empfunden hatte, wenn ich meditiert hatte.

„Das hier ist mein Lieblingsort, hier gehe ich immer hin, wenn ich nachdenken muss", murmelte Edward leise. Er klang aus irgendeinem Grund nervös.

Ich lächelte ihn an und erwiderte: „Es ist wunderschön hier."

Dann trat ich aus dem Schatten heraus in das Licht und bewegte mich zur Mitte der Lichtung, sah mich dabei immer noch bewundernd um. Schließlich bemerkte ich, dass Edward immer noch im Schatten stand, hinter mir zurück geblieben war.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht drehte ich mich zu ihm und streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann schien er tief Luft zu holen und trat mit geschlossenen Augen in das Sonnenlicht.

„Woah", entfuhr es mir, bevor ich mich zurückhalten konnte. „Du bist ja eine richtige Diskokugel!"

Und wieder ein neues Kapitel

sorry für die verwechslung, danke für den hinweis ;)

Tja, was wird die beiden auf der Lichtung erwarten? :P

Ach ja… und für diejenigen von euch, die bemerkt haben, dass ich immer Spoilers bei den Reviews schreibe… soll in etwa so klingen:

.com/watch?v=xwSvYkssHG4&feature=related

Nummer sieben ;)

Naja das wars dann auch schon von mir

Einen schönen 4 Advent

Lg Scara


	21. Getting closer

_Getting closer_

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um mein Grinsen nicht zu zeigen. Ich wollte ihn ja nicht entmutigen, oder? Aber ich konnte doch nichts dafür, dass er so glitzerte, als würde die Sonne nicht ihn, sondern ein paar hundert Glasscherben treffen und sich daran brechen.

Geschockt und auch ein wenig verwirrt starrte Edward mich an. Er war stehen geblieben und wusste offensichtlich nicht mit meiner Reaktion anzufangen. Beinahe hätte ich mich wegen seiner Unsicherheit schuldig gefühlt, doch er kannte mich und meine Kommentare ja eigentlich inzwischen.

Sicherheitshalber sagte ich aber nach der kurzen und etwas unangenehmen Stille: „Hey Diskokugel, möchtest du dich wieder in Bewegung setzten oder ist es gemütlich mitten im Schritt erstarrt zu sein?"

Nun ja, das sollte mein Aufmunterungsversuch sein. Sollte es nicht funktionieren müsste ich wohl wirklich ernst werden. Doch soweit kam es nicht, denn Bronzy setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und lies sich schließlich neben mir nieder.

Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und für einen Moment kam er mir vor wie ein verängstigter Welpe. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich bei diesem Gedanken meine Hand zurück halten, die ihm nur zu gerne über den Kopf gestreichelt hätte.

Noch immer schillerte seine Haut und die Frage platzte aus mir heraus: „Wie kommt das mit dem Licht? Warum glitzert ihr so?"

Edward lachte leise. „Ich wusste doch, dass du es nicht lange ohne die Fragen aushältst. Nun, warum wir glitzern wissen wir nicht genau, aber wir sind nicht ohne Grund in eine Stadt gezogen, wo die Sonne nicht oft zum Vorschein kommt. Wenn jemand an dir vorbei läuft, der glitzert, fällt das schon auf, meinst du nicht?"

Da musste ich wohl widersprechen, jedenfalls innerlich. Wenn man so lange mit einem in der Sonne glitzernden Drachen an der Seite durch die Gegend spaziert ist, wie ich, dann fällt einem auch ein glitzernder Mensch nicht mehr so sehr ins Auge. Das sagte ich natürlich nicht laut, sondern ich nickte zustimmend.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien mir die Atmosphäre zwischen uns beiden sehr viel lockerer. Es schien als würde nichts mehr zwischen uns stehen. Und doch wusste ich im selben Moment, wie viel noch zwischen uns stand. Edward hatte keine Ahnung, wer ich wirklich war und ich konnte es ihm auch nicht sagen.

Ich wandte mein Gesicht in die andere Richtung, damit er meinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sah, doch er schien ihn schon bemerkt zu haben.

„Was ist los?", fragte er mich besorgt.

„Ich hab Angst", war meine Antwort.

Bei meinen Worten zuckte Edward leicht zusammen und mir schien, als würde er ein kleines Stück von mir weg rutschen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast", flüsterte er leise.

Ich seufzte beinahe lautlos, auch wenn mir klar war, dass er es gehört hatte, bevor ich antwortete: „Das meinte ich nicht. Ich habe Angst davor, dass all das hier viel zu früh vorbei sein wird, dass es nicht so bleibt wie es jetzt ist."

Und das war die Wahrheit. Nur, dass ich wusste, dass es früher oder später so kommen würde. Ich konnte Edward nicht mit zurück nehmen, Nasuada drang immer weiter in Galbatorix Gebiet vor und auch Saphira würde irgendwann aus ihrem Koma aufwachen.

In diesem Moment wurde ich mir meiner Situation wohl erst recht bewusst. Doch bevor ich weiter überlegen konnte, berührte etwas Kaltes meine Hand. Edward, der einen Moment geschwiegen hatte, hatte sie in seine genommen.

„Es wird sich nicht ändern, dass zwischen uns ist etwas besonderes."

Ich errötete und konnte meine Frage nicht unterdrücken. „Was meinst du damit?", flüsterte ich.

„Ich meine damit, dass ich dich mag, Bella. Deine verdrehte Art, deine frechen Kommentare, ich liebe das alles. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."

Ich schätze mal, dass meine Gesichtsfarbe wohl jetzt einer Tomate entsprach. Ich begann Edward mit meiner anderen Hand über den Unterarm zu streichen, fuhr die feinen blauen Adern nach.

„Ich dich auch nicht."

Ich weiß nicht wie ich es geschafft hatte, dass zu sagen, also hielt ich meinen Blick weiterhin auf unsere verschränkten Hände gerichtet.

In dieser Atmosphäre auf der Lichtung waren wir wohl beide sehr ehrlich geworden, was unsere Gefühle betraf. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen, wie ich es sonst nur bei Saphira tat.

Diese Geborgenheit, ich hatte sie die letzten Monate so sehr vermisst, dass ich mich nicht zurück halten konnte. Ich lehnte mich in seine Richtung, wollte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter legen, doch ich wäre beinahe umgekippt.

Edward saß nicht mehr neben mir. Erschrocken sah ich mich um und erkannte seine Silhouette wieder am Rand der Lichtung.

„Ich… es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht…", begann ich, ohne zu wissen wie ich fortsetzen sollte. Doch Edward unterbrach mich ohnehin.

„Nein, mir tut es Leid, Bella. Du hast mich überrumpelt. Ich… verstehst du wie ich es meine, wenn ich sage, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch bin?"

Ja, irgendwie verstand ich es schon, also nickte ich. Doch im Hinterkopf dachte ich mir, dass ich es nicht einmal wusste, was für ihn ein normaler Mensch war, geschweige denn, dass ich einer war.

Ohne aus den Schatten zu treten, fuhr er ein wenig bitter fort: „Ich bin wirklich das perfekte Raubtier? Meine ganze Erscheinung wirkt einladend auf dich: meine Stimme, mein Aussehen, ja sogar sein Geruch! Als ob ich das nötig hätte!"

Nun ja, so berauschend fand ich seine Erscheinung jetzt auch nicht. Ich hatte lange genug bei den Elfen gelebt und gelernt, um darauf keinen Wert zu legen. Doch Bronzy war immer noch nicht fertig.

„Du kannst mir nicht davon laufen!" Um dies zu bestätigen rannte er einmal um die Lichtung. Zumindest schloss ich es daraus, dass er für einen Sekundenbruchteil verschwand.

Natürlich konnte ich ihm nicht laut widersprechen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich in der Lage gewesen wäre zu entkommen. Selbst wenn ich nicht schnell genug wäre, wären da immer noch meine magischen Kräfte und Saphira.

Dann griff er nach oben und brach einen halbmeterdicken Ast ab, der über ihm hing. Diesen schleuderte er an einen anderen Baum, wo er zersplitterte. Der Baum zitterte sogar einen Moment.

„Als ob du dich gegen mich wehren könntest", flüsterte er sanft und stand wieder vor mir.

Auch hier konnte ich jedoch nicht zustimmen. Ich hatte kein Zweifel daran, dass ich den Ast ebenfalls hätte zersplittern können und zwar problemlos. Und auch wenn ich mich nur sehr ungern wiederholte, hatte ich auch hier Saphira und meine magischen Kräfte zur Verfügung.

Nichts davon sprach ich allerdings aus und beobachtete einfach nur Edward, der sich wieder mir gegenüber nieder lies. Irgendwie freute es mich auch ein wenig, dass er sich mir gegenüber so weit geöffnet hatte.

Er strich mir leicht über die Wangen und lächelte plötzlich wieder. „Ich bin stärker als ich dachte."

Ich sagte noch immer nichts, also fuhr er erneut fort. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben Bella, ich schwöre dir, dass ich dir nichts tun werde."

„Versuchs nur, Jungchen, und du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben", knurrte Saphira plötzlich in meinem Kopf. Ich schaffte es nicht ganz, mein Lachen zu unterdrücken, und so breitete sich zumindest ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus.

Ich war gerührt, von beider Sorge. Beide würden mich nicht im Stich lassen, da war ich mir wirklich sicher. Und doch verscheuchte ich Saphira nun erst einmal wieder aus meinem Kopf.

Ermutigt legte er seine Hand wieder in meine. „Wo waren wir?", fragte er nun selbst wieder lächelnd.

Ja, worüber hatten wir eigentlich grade gesprochen? Ich konnte mich bei bestem Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern. Das sagte ich Bronzy dann auch so.

„Ich glaube darüber, dass ich dich nicht verlieren will", flüsterte er. Wieso konnte er das alles so sagen, ohne dass es ihm peinlich war?

„Und genau deshalb sollte ich gehen. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffen würde."

Trotz dem sanften Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war mir klar, wie ernst es ihm war.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du weg gehst."

Wenn er so ehrlich sein konnte, dann konnte ich das auch. Zumindest über meine Gefühle. Und verdammt fühlte ich mich dabei verwundbar.

„Und genau deshalb sollte ich es tun. Aber dazu bin ich einfach viel zu selbstsüchtig."

„Ich glaube, dass kann ich nachvollziehen", murmelte ich, mehr zu mir selbst, denn das konnte ich wirklich. Ich sollte mich von Edward fern halten, denn er würde verletzt werden, wenn ich schließlich gehen musste. Und wer wusste denn, ob ich nicht sterben würde, im Kampf gegen Galbatorix?

Edward hob eine Augenbraue, als er mich ansah. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Bella, du bist für mich wie… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Etwa wie das Kokain für einen Drogenabhängigen."

„Ich bin deine Droge?", fragte ich verblüfft. Plötzlich hatte ich das Bild von weißem Pulver mit meinem Gesicht darin vor mir.

„Genau. Weißt du, als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe, kam es mir vor, als wärst du aus meiner ganz persönlichen Hölle gekrochen, um mich zu ruinieren. Deshalb bin ich an dem Tag, nachdem wir unsere erste gemeinsame Biologiestunde hatten und ich den Kurs nicht wechseln konnte, nach Alaska gefahren. Wenn du dich erinnerst, ich habe eine Woche gefehlt, so lang habe ich gebraucht, bis ich mich getraut habe, wieder zurück zu kommen."

Wow, ich hatte nicht gewusst, was für einen Effekt ich auf ihn hatte. An seinem Tonfall konnte ich erkennen, wie knapp ich – seiner Meinung nach – dem Tod entronnen war.

„Vorher hatte ich natürlich gejagt und ausgiebig getrunken. Leider half das nur halb so viel wie ich dachte. Sobald ich dich wieder gerochen hatte, wurde es wieder viel schwieriger bei Verstand zu bleiben. Denn dein Geruch ist es, der mich so anzog. Inzwischen, wo ich dich jetzt kenne, ist es auch deine Art, die mich fasziniert. Ich wollte mehr von dir erfahren. Und als dann auch noch der Unfall kam… dein Verhalten dort war wirklich komisch."

Edward lachte laut über die Erinnerung. Ich hingegen konnte nur schwer schlucken, als ich mich an die Nachricht von Arya erinnerte und daran, wie Saphira so schwer verwundet vor mir gelegen hatte.

Bronzy schien mein Verhalten zu bemerken, denn er sagte: „Tut mir Leid, das war unbedacht. Wie geht es deiner Mutter eigentlich?"

Ja, wie ging es meiner „Mutter"? Meine richtige war tot und Saphira…

„Ist schon okay, ihr geht es besser. Sie liegt noch im Koma, aber sie zeigt Lebenszeichen. Passiert so etwas eigentlich oft? Das der Geruch einen Vampir so stark anzieht?"

Mein Ziel war es, von dem Thema weg zu kommen. Glücklicherweise ging Edward darauf ein, sonst wäre es für mich sehr unangenehm geworden.

„Nein, tut es nicht. Ich habe meine Brüder gefragt und Jasper meinte, dass ihm das noch nie passiert ist. Und Emmett, der schon etwas länger ein Vampir ist, meinte, dass es bei ihm zwei Mal vorgekommen ist."

Nun, jetzt wurde es interessant. „Was hat Emmett gemacht?"

Aber anscheinend hatte ich das falsche gefragt, denn Edward schwieg beharrlich. „Oh", murmelte ich leise, als mir klar wurde, dass Emmett die Personen wohl getötet hatte.

„Das wird nicht passieren, Bella. Ich verspreche, ich habe mich unter Kontrolle. Ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben", versicherte mir Edward hastig, denn meine Reaktion schien ihn zu erschrecken.

„Ist schon gut, ich habe keine Angst", sagte ich ruhig. Ich hatte ja schließlich auch keinen Grund Angst zu haben.

Erleichtert entspannte sich Edward wieder. Er beobachtete mich von der Seite und plötzlich setzte er sich wieder auf. „Halt still", bat er mich und ich beschloss, dass ich ihm den Gefallen tun würde.

Er saß mir gegenüber und legte seine Hand an meine Wange, bis er plötzlich näher kam und sein Gesicht an meine Brust lehnte. Es schien, als würde er meinem Herzschlag lauschen.

Nun hätte ich mich wohl auch nicht bewegen können, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte, denn mit dieser Nähe hatte ich nicht gerichtet. Nur mit reiner Willenskraft konnte ich mein Herz davon abhalten, schneller zu schlagen.

Es schien, als würden wir eine halbe Ewigkeit so sitzen bleiben, bis sich Bronzy schließlich von mir löste.

„Das war gut, von jetzt an wird es einfacher sein", sagte er lächelnd. Dann nahm er meine Hand in seine und legte sie nun an seine Wange. „Fast schon warm, oder?"

Und tatsächlich spürte ich die Reste der Wärme auf seiner Haut, die er von meiner Haut aufgenommen hatte. Ich spürte ein Kribbeln in meinen Fingerspitzen.

„Beweg dich nicht", flüsterte ich und Edward schien unter meiner Hand zu Stein zu erstarren.

Langsam fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach. Doch ich hatte nicht mit seiner Reaktion gerechnet. Er nahm beide Hände und legte sie an meine Wangen.

„Ich wollte gerne etwas probieren", murmelte er.

Sein Gesicht kam meinem immer näher, bis uns nur noch einige Millimeter trennten. So hielt er einen Moment still, zögerte. In seinen Augen schien ein Kampf statt zu finden, er wollte sicher gehen, dass nichts passieren würde.

Diese Sekunden, die er so knapp von meinem Gesicht entfernt war, waren lange genug, dass ich nervös werden konnte. Würde er mich jetzt küssen? Verdammt, warum verhielt ich mich gerade wie ein aufgeregter Teenager? Nun gut, ich war ein aufgeregter Teenager, aber ich war wahrscheinlich erwachsener als jeder andere Teenager.

Plötzlich spürte ich seine Lippen leicht auf meinen und alle Gedanken von vorher verschwanden aus meinem Kopf. Doch es gab eine Sache mit der keiner von uns gerechnet hatte – meine Reaktion.

Ich legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken, um ihn näher an mich zu ziehen und öffnete meine Lippen. Sofort löste er sich von mir und brachte wieder etwas Abstand zwischen unsere Gesichter, wenn auch nicht so hastig wie beim letzten Mal.

„Uhm", machte ich, doch ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Einen Moment war es sehr still und mein Gegenüber schien sehr angespannt zu sein. Dann entspannte er sich sichtlich wieder und das Lächeln kehrte auf seine Züge zurück.

„Ich bin stärker, als ich dachte. Gut zu wissen."

Ich seufzte und antwortete: „Scheint so, als könnte ich das von mir nicht behaupten."

Erneut lachte Edward und es schien so, als hätte er plötzlich sehr gute Laune. „Du bist schließlich wirklich nur ein Mensch", grinste er.

Also, da müsste ich eigentlich Einspruch einlegen, aber ich konnte ja wieder nicht. Ich hätte meine Selbstbeherrschung nicht so verlieren dürfte, das war ein Zeichen der Schwäche. So etwas konnte mir im Kampf nicht in den Weg kommen.

Ich streckte mich der Länge nach auf der Lichtung nach aus und beobachtete mit Edward, der es mir gleich tat, wie es langsam dunkel wurde. Auch wenn keiner von uns es laut ausgesprochen hatte, wussten wir nun beide, was der andere fühlte. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl.

Irgendwann sagte Bronzy: „Es wird langsam spät, wir sollten zurück."

Ich seufzte, weil er Recht hatte. Das hieß dann wohl so tun, als könnte ich bei diesen Sichtverhältnissen nicht mehr so gut sehen und müsste noch mehr stolpern. Dazu kam es dann allerdings doch nicht.

„Soll ich dir zeigen, wie ich durch den Wald laufe?", fragte Edward plötzlich mit derselben Begeisterung wie eben. Gespannt, was er meinen könnte, nickte ich.

Er stellte sich vor mich und orderte mich: „Draufklettern!"

„Was? Nein, ich bin viel zu schwer", widersprach ich heftig. Seufzend zog Edward meine Hände über seine Schultern, sodass ich halb auf ihm hing und keine andere Wahl hatte, als mich von ihm auf dem Rücken tragen zu lassen.

„Achtung, dass geht jetzt etwas schneller, als heute Morgen."

Ja, Jungchen, versuch nur mich davon zu überzeugen. Außerdem wäre es heute Morgen ohne meine Schauspielerei noch viel schneller gegangen.

„Dann zeig mal was du drauf hast, du Fledermaus", lachte ich.

Dann rannte Bronzy los, mich wie einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken tragend. Die Bäume flogen an uns vorüber und ich bekam die kühle Waldluft ins Gesicht. Es war ein angenehmer Duft, wenn die Natur einen so umgab. Dazu kam auch noch Edwards Geruch, der zugegebenermaßen nicht schlecht war.

Nach ein paar Minuten standen wir wieder vor meinem Transporter und Edward stand still, damit ich von seinem Rücken rutschen konnte.

„Und? Besser als Wandern, oder?"

Da konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Das hatte sich fast genauso angefühlt, wie auf Saphiras Rücken zu fliegen, doch musste ich mir in der Luft keine Sorgen darüber machen, mit einem Baum zusammen zu stoßen. In der Luft stieß man dann schon eher mit Vögeln zusammen. Ich lächelte breit als Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Ich hab beim Laufen über etwas nachgedacht", sagte Bronzys dann plötzlich, noch immer erstaunlich gut gelaunt.

„Dass du nicht gegen einen Baum rennen solltest? Schlauer Junge", sagte ich und war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er den Schalk in meinen Augen blitzen sah.

„Das wird so schnell nicht passieren. Ich dachte eher daran, dass du zurück fahren solltest. Du solltest mal ein gutes Auto fahren."

„Was? Spinnst du? Ich mag meinen Transporter", empörte ich mich. Tatsächlich war mir das alte Auto wirklich ans Herz gewachsen. Und das, wo ich vor einem halben Jahr noch nicht einmal wusste, was ein Auto war.

Ich schob mich an ihm vorbei, in Richtung der Beifahrerseite, doch sein Arm schob sich um meine Hüfte. Als ob ihm das nützen würde.

Das dachte ich, bis er begann mich zu kitzeln, was wirklich ein unfaires Mittel war. Während ich lachend auf dem Boden lag, überlegte ich mir, ob ich nicht versuche sollte, Galbatorix und Murthag einfach auszukitzeln, um Alagaësia vom Tyrannen zu befreien.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich fahre", keuchte ich schließlich zwischen meinen Lachanfällen. Zufrieden überreichte Edward mir den Schlüssel, den er aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Wann hatte der denn bitte den Clown gefuttert, dass er solch gute Laune hatte. Schokolade hatte er auch keine gegessen, also konnte ich mir das wirklich nicht erklären.

„Eingebildeter Volvofahrer", murmelte ich, während ich mich auf den Fahrersitz setzte. Sobald Edward auch saß, ließ ich den Motor an, wobei ich ihn direkt abwürgte. Mein Beifahrer begann laut und schallend zu lachen und ich konnte ihm nicht mal die Meinung geigen.

Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass dies das zweite Auto überhaupt war, dass ich selbst fuhr. Na das würde ja eine lustige Fahrt werden.

Na, das Kapitel ist zu Weihnachten ja mal extralang geworden, wenn auch mit einem Tag Verspätung von meinem Rhythmus der letzten Wochen, und damit wünsche ich euch noch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch :) (es kann sehr gut sein, dass ich erst wieder in zwei wochen updaten kann, da ich zwischen den Jahren sehr verplant bin und danach in Skiurlaub fahre… ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das :) )

Ich hoffe ihr sagt mir eure Meinungen

Lg Scara


	22. Eine Nacht mit Edward

_**Eine Nacht mit Edward**_

Und nun saß ich auf dem Fahrersitz und hatte ein ganz neues Armaturenbrett vor mir, mit dem ich zu großen Teilen nichts anzufangen wusste, immerhin wusste ich nichts von Autos. Es hatte schon einen Grund gegeben, warum ich nicht fahren wollte.

Ich steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss, um den Motor anzulassen, ohne vorher auch nur einen Spiegel einzustellen. Ohne eine besonders gute Sicht startete ich also den Motor. Als nächstes legte ich den Rückwärtsgang ein und machte die Handbremse runter. So weit kam ich noch.

Dann legte ich die Hände an das Lenkrat und konnte nicht losfahren, da ich nicht besonders viel sah. Ich hörte ein Kichern neben mir und blickte peinlich berührt zu Bronzy herüber. Verdammt, woher sollte ich bitte wissen, ob sich dieses Auto genauso fahren würde wie mein Transporter.

Ignorierend, dass ich nichts sehend konnte wollte ich zurücksetzen, doch sofort würgte ich den Motor ab und der Wagen tat einen kleinen Hüpfer nach hinten. Edward begann nun schallend zu lachen. Okay, ich stellte den Wagen wieder in den ersten Gang, was mit erhobener Augenbraue beobachtet wurde, dann zog ich die Handbremse nach oben und zog den Schlüssel raus und hielt ihn Cullen hin.

Immer noch grinsend sagte dieser jedoch nur: „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du fahren wirst, Bella."

Okay, wie er wollte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, schnallte mich ab, rollte den Sitz zurück und stieg aus. Dann legte ich den Schlüssel auf den Sitz und lief los in Richtung Straße.

Ich hörte wie auch er ausstieg und mir nach rief: „Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ich fahre dieses Auto nicht, lieber laufe ich zurück, danke sehr."

Ohne mich überhaupt umzudrehen ging ich weiter und ignorierte seine Rufe. Hinter mir hörte ich Autotüren schlagen und das der Motor angelassen wurde. Als ich an der Straße angekommen war, fuhr Edward neben mir auf die Straße und hielt neben mir, was eine deutliche Einladung dazu war, dass ich wohl einsteigen sollte.

Mir ein Grinsen verkneifend öffnete ich die Tür und setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Einfallsreich musste man halt sein. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Edward mich, bevor er weiterfuhr.

„Warum hast du so ein Problem mit meinem Auto?"

Ich überlegte? Am besten wäre es wohl wieder, wenn ich so nah an der Wahrheit blieb wie möglich. Oder einen Teil der Wahrheit ausließ.

„Nun ja, ich fahre nicht gern mit fremden Autos. Abgesehen von dem Auto, in dem ich Fahren gelernt hab, bin ich nur mit meinem Transporter gefahren."

Und jetzt ignorierte ich gekonnt, dass ich in dem Transporter auch Fahren gelernt hatte. Er musste ja nicht auch wissen, dass es sich um dasselbe Auto handelte. Er lachte laut und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt, wo wir zusammen sind, musst du dir das abgewöhnen. Ich hab dir schon erzählt, dass meine ganze Familie gerne schnelle Autos fährt. Dein Transporter gehört leider nicht dazu."

Ich schluckte bei seinen Worten. Zusammen. Wir waren ein Paar. Jetzt hatte ich nicht mehr die Ausrede, dass aus uns sowieso nichts werden könnte, und musste der Tatsache ins Auge blicken, dass wir uns früher oder später wieder voneinander trennen mussten, da wir in verschiedenen Welten lebten. Und momentan war ich mir nicht sicher, ob dabei früher oder später die bessere Variante war.

Vorerst ignorierte ich seine Aussage jedoch und fragte etwas, das mich schon seit einer Weile interessierte: „Jetzt nochmal für das Protokoll. Wie alt ist mein Freund denn jetzt eigentlich?"

Verwirrt blickte er zu mir und zog seine Augenbraue nach oben. „Siebzehn."

Ich seufzte leicht entnervt, denn ihm musste doch wohl klar sein, was ich meinte. „Ich weiß, dass du siebzehn bist, ich würde gerne wissen, seit wann du das bist. Oder wann du geboren bist. Du kannst dir aussuchen, was von beidem es ist.

Verständnis legte sich auf sein Gesicht, doch er zögerte einen Moment mit der Antwort. „Ich wurde 1901 in Chicago geboren und 1918 hat mich Carlisle verwandelt."

Nun, er war jünger als Arya und die meisten anderen Elfen. Das war doch schon mal etwas näher an meinem Alter. Zumindest ein wenig. Als ich nichts sagte breitete sich ein besorgter Blick auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Bella", begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn. „Okay… 1901 ist okay würde ich behaupten."

Ich grinste ihn frech an, was ihn zu beruhigen schien. Doch meine Neugierde war noch nicht gestillt genug, um mit dem Fragen aufzuhören. Immerhin hatte ich die zu persönlichen Sachen bisher bewusst nicht gefragt, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob es mich etwas anging. Nun jedoch sollte es mich etwas angehen, würde ich sagen.

„Wie", begann ich und zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor ich dann doch fortfuhr. „Wie wurdest du verwandelt?"

„Nun ja", sagte Edward, nachdem er ein paar Minuten geschwiegen hatte, in denen ich mich schon gefragt hatte ob ich meine Frage vielleicht zurücknehmen sollte. „Ich lag im Sterben. Die spanische Grippe ging um und meine Eltern waren schon tot. Carlisle war einer der Ärzte, die in jenem Krankenhaus behandelten. Doch Carlisle war schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten ein Vampir und er war mit seiner Lebensweise alleine, also damit, dass er nur das Blut von Tieren trank. Und da ich so gut wie tot war, beschloss er, es zu versuchen. Er biss mich und sein Gift wurde durch meine Adern gepumpt. Nach vielleicht drei Tagen in unendlich wirkenden Schmerzen erwachte ich dann als Vampir."

Das musste ich erst einmal verdauen. So würde sich wohl Edward fühlen, wenn ich ihm von dem Kampf mit Durza erzählen würde, den ich nur durch Oromis Hilfe überlebt hatte. Aber bevor es dazu kommen würde, müsste ich ihm wohl zuerst von meiner wahren Identität erzählen. Nicht dass es dazu die nächste Zeit kommen würde.

Für die nächste Zeit blieb ich stumm, bis plötzlich mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche vibrierte. Ich hatte ein neues bekommen, nachdem ich das alte ja zerbrochen hatte. Warum ich es jedoch in der Tasche hatte wusste ich eigentlich selbst nicht, da ich mit dem neuen Model genauso viel anzufangen wusste, wie mit dem alten.

Trotzdem zog ich es mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Edward aus der Tasche und las die Nachricht, die angekommen war. Sie war von Charlie.

‚_Hey Bells,_

_komme heute nicht nach Hause, da ich einige Bier mit Billy getrunken habe und lieber nicht mehr fahre. Ich hoffe, dass du für einen Abend alleine zu Recht kommst._

_Bis Morgen, Charlie'_

War ich inzwischen nicht schon oft genug alleine klar gekommen? Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Charlie bei Billy blieb, weil er mit ihm ein paar Bier getrunken hatte. Während ich gerade in Gedanken zu meinem Leben hier versank – dabei war es ein weiteres Mal ein Vorteil, dass Edward meine Gedanken nicht kannte – kamen wir vor dem Haus an.

Ich konnte mich noch gut erinnern, wie wenig ich mich auf meine Reise hierher oder überhaupt mein Leben hier gefreut hatte. Und doch war dieses Haus inzwischen eine Art zweites Zuhause für mich geworden.

Langsam wurde mir jedoch klar, dass ich mich jetzt von Edward trennen und rein gehen sollte. Und dabei hätte ich doch gern noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern fragte ich dann schließlich doch: „Willst… willst du noch eine Weile mit rein kommen?"

Verblüfft, aber offensichtlich erfreut, sah Bronzy mich an und nickte dann. Wir stiegen beide aus und ich schloss die Tür auf. Kaum war ich eingetreten spürte ich, wie mir der Magen knurrte. Leicht errötend fragte ich ihn, ob es ihn stören würde, wenn ich etwas aß.

Lachend meinte er nur: „Du solltest essen, Bella. Wenn du es nicht tust haben wir irgendwann ein Problem."

Er folgte mir, als ich in die Küche ging und mir einen kleinen Salat machte und ein Stück Brot dazu legte. Ich hielt inne, als Edward mich aus dem blauen heraus fragte: „Sag mal, bist du eigentlich Vegetarier? Ich habe dich noch nie Fleisch essen gesehen?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und nickte. „Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, etwas zu essen, das einmal lebendig war. Ich finde das grausam." Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich es schrecklich fand Tiere zu jagen und ihren Geist dabei berührt zu haben. Aber auch das war wieder etwas, was ich Edward nicht sagen konnte. Noch nicht.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm and den Tisch und begann zu essen. Jedenfalls bis ich bemerkte, wie fasziniert Bronzy mich ansah. „Was?", fragte ich ihn. „Willst du auch was?"

Ein etwas angeekelter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ähm… nein danke, das schmeckt mir nicht so besonders."

Ich begann laut zu lachen, ich konnte einfach nicht anders, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu lustig. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, aß ich weiter und wir schwiegen eine Weile. Zwischen uns passierte es hin und wieder, dass wir einfach schwiegen, aber normalerweise war es ein angenehmes Schweigen. So wie auch jetzt.

Schließlich war ich mit dem Essen fertig und räumte das Geschirr in die Spüle, wobei ich laut gähnen musste. Sofort stand Edward hinter mir und meinte, dass ich mich bettfertig machen sollte.

Ich seufzte. Er war wie ein besorgter Elternteil, etwas was ich ihm unbedingt abtrainieren musste. Aber da ich tatsächlich müde war, stimmte ich ihm trotzdem zu. Ich ging ins Bad, während ich ihn in mein Zimmer schickte.

Vielleicht hätte ich nervös sein sollen, doch ich war es nicht. Ruhig putzte ich mir die Zähne, duschte und zog mir dann meinen Schlafanzug an, um dann mit nassen Haaren in mein Zimmer zu gehen.

Ich öffnete die Tür und konnte niemanden sehen, stattdessen bemerkte ich, dass das Fenster offen war. Ein wenig verwirrt ging ich dann zum Fenster und sah nach draußen. Auch dort konnte ich nichts erkennen.

„Edward?", fragte ich noch verwirrter.

„Ja?", kam eine freche Stimme aus der rechten hinteren Ecke meines Zimmers.

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah Edward in dem Schaukelstuhl dort sitzen. Ein wenig spät bemerkte ich, dass ich mit der Hand in Richtung des Schreibtisches gegriffen hatte, weil ich wusste, dass dort ein Messer lag. Rasch griff ich nach dem Holz des Schreibtisches und tat so, als müsse ich mich daran festhalten.

Ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, stand Edward nun neben mir und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. Dabei lachte er frech, bevor er mich hochhob und zum Bett trug, wo er mich hinlegte.

Ich blickte ihn missmutig an. „Hast du schon mal was von dem Wort ‚Entschuldigung' gehört?"

Er hob die Augenbraue und schüttelte gespielt verwirrt den Kopf. „Nein, hast du dir das genauso ausgedacht, wie meinen Spitznamen?"

Ich seufzte und murmelte leise: „Ich hasse dich."

Er grinste und setzte sich zu mir. „Nein, das tust du nicht."

Ich sah zu ihm hoch und fragte: „Wann bist du so selbstbewusst geworden? So kenne ich dich gar nicht."

„Wir alle haben versteckte Seiten", antwortete er und zwinkerte.

Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wie Recht er hatte. Ich bemerkte, wie Edwards Finger meinen Arm hoch und runter strichen und lächelte leicht.

„Kann es sein, dass es dir jetzt einfacher fällt, mir nahe zu sein?"

Er überlegte und antwortete dann ernst: „Ein wenig, denke ich. Aber es rührt auch daher, dass ich deinen Geruch jetzt schon den ganzen Tag um mich herum habe. Wenn ich gehe und später wiederkomme, egal wie lange ich fort war, wird es wieder schwerer sein. Auch wenn ich wohl nicht mehr ganz von vorne anfangen muss."

Ich dachte kaum über meine nächsten Worte nach, als ich fragte: „Willst du heute Nacht bleiben? Also… wegen meinem Geruch und so." Ich errötete tatsächlich und senkte den Blick.

Ich spürte seine Finger, wie er mein nasses Haar aus meinem Gesicht schob und dann mein Kinn anhob und mich anlächelte. „Gerne", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Aber nur wenn du jetzt schläfst. Du bist müde."

Ich nickte und kuschelte mich in meine Decke und spürte, wie er sich hinter mich legt, allerdings auf die Decke, wohl damit ich nicht fror.

„Und morgen", sprach er dann weiter, „kommst du mit zu mir und lernst meine Familie kennen."

Ich antwortete nicht und schluckte nur. Jedoch wurde ich von etwas oder besser gesagt jemandem abgelenkt. Trotz meiner geschlossenen Augen sah ich einen Wald mit riesigen Bäumen aus der Luftansicht, wie ich sie lange nicht gesehen hatte.

Dann durchströmten mich Saphiras freudige Gefühle und ich verstand ihre Nachricht. Sie war aufgewacht und flog gerade endlich wieder durch die Luft. Ich war erleichtert. Edward war bei mir und Saphira ging es wieder gut. Mit diesen Gedanken glitt ich in den Zustand über, der mir den Schlaf ersetzte.

Hätte ich gewusst, dass diese Nacht mit Edward in der nächsten Zeit auch die letzte sein würde, vielleicht wäre ich dann länger aufgeblieben und hätte ihn mit mehr Fragen durchlöchert. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was auf uns zu kommen würden, hätte ich vielleicht vieles anders gemacht.

So, nach drei Wochen endlich das nächste Kapitel…

Was denkt ihr?

Tut mir übrigens Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe (wobei es für meine Verhältnisse ja doch kurz ist^^), aber Silvester zählt hoffentlich als Ausnahme (Frohes neues Jahr übrigens :P) und danach war ich im Skiurlaub und letzte Woche war ich krank und hab nur im Bett gelegen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir :)

Lg Scara


	23. Der nächste Morgen

_**Der nächste Morgen**_

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich erneut Saphira, wie sie es in letzter Zeit öfters getan hatte. Das nächste, was ich bemerkte, war, dass Edwards Arme um mich herum nicht mehr da waren.

„Wieso waren sie da, Era? Was bitte hab ich verpasst? Wenn man dich auch nur einen Tag alleine lässt…", murrte sie und rasch erklärte ich ihr alles. Während des ganzen Prozesses hatte ich mich nicht bewegt.

„Oh", reagierte Saphira schließlich. „Na, den Tag bei seiner Familie schaffst du sicherlich auch ohne mich, als kann ich heute jagen gehen und ein wenig durch die Weltgeschichte fliegen, nicht wahr? Das habe ich dringend mal wieder nötig."

Damit ließ sie mich in meinem Kopf allein und ich richtete mich seufzend auf. Sie war eingeschnappt, weil ich ihr nicht schon gestern alles erzählt hatte, eindeutig.

„Na, aufgewacht?", fragte eine Stimme hinter mir. Sofort drehte ich mich um und suchte nach der nächstbesten Waffe im Raum, bis ich Edward erneut in dem Schaukelstuhl entdeckte.

Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und lies mich wieder aufs Bett fallen. Wenn er nicht damit aufhörte, dann würde ich ihn ernsthaft einmal angreifen oder auf eine andere Art auffliegen.

„Ja, ich bin gerade aufgewacht", log ich dann und drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm, um ihn anzulächeln. Immerhin konnte ich ihm ja nicht erzählen, dass ich mich eine ganze Weile mit Saphira unterhalten hatte.

„Gibst du mir wieder ein paar … menschliche Minuten?", fragte ich, da ich ins Bad gehen wollte. Er nickte lächelnde und lehnte sich entspannt in dem Schaukelstuhl zurück. Ich sollte mich nach seinem Geburtstag erkundigen, also dem genauen Datum, denn ich wusste schon das perfekte Geschenk – den Schaukelstuhl. Ich benutzte ihn sowieso nicht.

Erneut machte ich mich rasch im Bad fertig, bevor ich wieder in mein Zimmer ging, wo Edward noch immer im Schaukelstuhl saß. Er lächelte, als ich wieder hereinkam.

Ich trat vor ihn und meinte: „Können wir frühstücken gehen?"

Seine Hand umschloss mein Handgelenk und er zog mich auf seinen Schoß und presste seine Lippen an meinen Hals. „Aber sicher", hauchte er dagegen.

Zum Glück nahm ich das nicht ernst, sonst hätte ihn mein Zauber jetzt an Ort und Stelle festgefroren. Stattdessen stellte ich ruhig fest: „Du hast dich umgezogen."

Er drückte mich ein Stück von sich fort und schmunzelte: „Was sollen denn die Leute denken, wenn ich in den selben Kleidern wieder gehen, in denen ich auch gekommen bin?"

Ich sagte nichts dazu, denn eigentlich hatte er Recht, auch wenn ich es nicht mochte, dass er gegangen war, obwohl er hatte bleiben wollen. Es war ja nicht so, dass das was über Nacht zwischen einem Paar passiere konnte nicht auch theoretisch zu jeder anderen Zeit ablaufen konnte, nein gar nicht.

Ich stand von seinem Schoß auf und zog ihn an der Hand nach oben, um ihn hinter mir her zu ziehen, nach unten in die Küche. Dort suchte ich mir mein Frühstück zusammen, während er mich einmal mehr beobachtete.

Ich nahm mir einen Orangensaft, dann schütte ich Milch und Müsli in einer Schüssel zusammen und legte den Löffel hinzu. Dann drehte ich mich zu Edward um.

„Kann ich dir auch etwas anbieten? Blut haben wir allerdings nicht im Haus", fügte ich sarkastisch hinzu.

Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Danke, für das verlockende Angebot."

Ich nickte nur und setzte mich ihm gegenüber hin und begann zu essen, während ich einmal mehr dabei beobachtet wurde.

Als ich nach oben schaute, bemerke ich den angeekelten Blick, den Edward auf dem Gesicht hatte, als er mein Essen anstarrte.

„Schmeckt das überhaupt?", fragte er ernsthaft interessiert.

Ich überlegte. Eigentlich nicht, aber ich hatte mich an dieses Frühstück gewöhnt.

„Es ist okay", antwortete ich Wahrheitsgemäß. „Willst du probieren?" Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster.

„Und heute triffst du dann meine Familie", sagte er schließlich, als er sich wieder zu mir wandte.

Ich musste schlucken, als ich daran dachte. „Was ist los? Hast du Angst?", es klang fast, als ob ihn das freuen würde.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ja das habe ich", antwortete ich.

Er lachte laut und sagte dann: „Keine Sorge, ich beschütze dich."

Verwundert sah ich ihn an. „Das meinte ich nicht." Verwirrung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, etwas, das ich schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Was meinst du denn dann?"

Ich lächelte. „Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich nicht mögen könnten. Ich meine, wir sind jetzt sowas wie zusammen und ich weiß nicht, was sie dazu sagen, wenn du jemanden wie mich mitbringst. Wissen sie von uns?"

Er nahm meine Hand in seine und schaute mich beruhigend an. „Ja, sie wissen alles. Und sie haben kein Problem damit, also mach dir keine Sorgen, dass ist total überflüssig. Und wenn du mit Essen fertig bist, können wir fahren?"

Ich nickte, doch dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich schreibe Charlie noch einen Zettel."

Was ich dann auch tat. Ich nahm einen Zettel zur Hand und schrieb darauf, dass ich mit Edward Cullen unterwegs war. Ich wusste, dass er mich danach fragen würde, doch es war mir nicht peinlich ihm alles zu erklären.

Dann lief ich nach oben und packte meine Schuhe, um sie rasch anzuziehen, und ging dann wieder nach unten. Ich hatte eine Röhrenjeans und eine einfache hellblaue Bluse an, da Edward mir einmal gesagt hatte, dass ihm die Farbe an mir gefiel.

„Kann ich so aus dem Haus gehen?", fragte ich, während ich die Treppe runter lief und in dem Moment stolperte ich. Im gleichen Moment wurde mir klar, dass Edward reagieren würde und daher zwang ich mich, nichts zu tun, um den Sturz selbst abzufangen.

Und tatsächlich fand ich mich wenig später in seinen Armen wieder und er grinste mich mit seinem schiefen Lächeln an.

„Du bist manchmal wirklich tollpatschig", flüsterte er, bevor er sich vorbeugte und sanft seine Lippen auf meine legte. Ich hielt sofort die Luft an, um nicht wieder irgendwie unerwartet zu reagieren.

Doch irgendwann brauchte ich auch wieder Luft, nach der ich sofort schnappte, als Edward von mir abließ.

„Du hast wirklich die Luft angehalten?", fragte er ungläubig, während ich bei diesen Worten errötete. „Komm schon, du Dummerchen, lass uns fahren."

Bei diesen Worten grinste er wieder frech und zog mich hinaus und zu seinem Auto.

Hey, also ich weiß, dass es kürzer ist, als sonst… aber ich hatte keine Zeit zum Schreiben und wollte euch nicht warten lassen…

Vielleicht zählen ja die letzten beiden längeren Kapitel dafür etwas mehr (insbesondere das auf der Lichtung :P)

Lg Scara

PS: ich habe eine Bitte an euch (natürlich kann ich niemanden von euch dazu zwingen :P)

Also meine Schwester nimmt an einem Wettbewerb teil, wo sie eine Musicalrolle gewinnen kann und ich weiß, dass ihr das viel bedeutet und sie wirklich das Talent dazu hat

Deshalb wäre es wirklich cool von euch, wenn ihr für sie abstimmen würdet:

/the_audition/audition/#view-31417-1348?p=0

ich weiß, man muss sich registrieren, aber es ist kostenlos, also wenn ihr das machen würdet, wäre das wirklich toll von euch :)

hier auch noch ihr Youtube-Kanal falls ihr euch mehr von ihr anhören möchtet :)

.com/user/sonnenblume1991


	24. Meet the Cullens

_**Meet the Cullens**_

Ich folgte ihm zu seinem Auto und setzte mich hinein. Ich war tatsächlich ziemlich nervös, da ich nicht wusste, wie der Rest seiner Familie auf mich reagieren würde. Bestimmt hatte Roran sich genauso gefühlt, als er Slohan, Kathrinas Vater, gegenüber getreten war. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch schlimmer, da die beiden sich nicht einmal leiden konnten.

Jetzt wo ich im Auto saß wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht einmal wusste wo Edward und seine Familie wohnte. Auf einmal war ich wirklich gespannt wo es hin ging. Ich war nicht weniger nervös, aber wirklich gespannt.

Zu meiner Verblüffung fuhren wir jedoch aus Forks heraus und bogen kurze Zeit später auf einen Waldweg ab. Den hätte wohl selbst ich nicht bemerkt, wenn ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass er da war.

Diesem Weg folgten wir eine Weile und ich betrachtete die Bäume, die an uns vorüber flogen. Beinahe so schnell, wie als Edward mich auf dem Rücken getragen hatte, aber auch nur beinahe.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir fuhren, aber nach einer Weile, die wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, sah ich ein Licht am Ende des Waldweges und kurze Zeit später erreichten wir eine Lichtung, in der ein großes Haus gebaut war.

Es war in einem schönen hellen Gelbton gestrichen und es wirkte wirklich riesig. Keines der normalen Wohnhäuser hier und auch in Elesmera kam an die Größe des Hauses an. Die Tiadarihalle hatte von ihrem Umfang schon Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Haus.

Kopfschüttelnd sah ich zu Edward und sagte zu ihm: „Wag es niemals mir zu erzählen, dass ihr kein Geld habt, okay?"

Er lachte und antwortete mit einem Ton der Leichtigkeit in der Stimme: „Nun ja, Carlisle war schon einige hundert Jahre alt, als er mich verwandelte. Meinst du nicht, dass er genug Zeit hatte, sich einiges an Geld anzuschaffen."

Ich seufzte nur und ging dann neben ihm her zur Veranda. Es gefiel mir hier sehr gut, da das Gebäude mitten im Wald lag. Nahe bei der Natur fühlte ich mich nun mal am wohlsten.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier", gab ich dann doch zu, als wir bei der Tür angekommen waren und er die Tür aufstockt. Er ließ mir den Vortritt und drinnen stockte mir der Atem.

Gegenüber dem Eingang war eine Glaswand, die sich auf dieser Seite komplett durch den Raum, der wie das Wohnzimmer aussah, zog. Mir stockte der Atem. „Wow", brachte ich irgendwann heraus. „Geht die Glaswand auf der kompletten Haus Seite nach oben?"

Bronzy drückte meine Hand und nickte. Und dann fragte er in einem normalen Tonfall: „Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme?"

Natürlich. Da sie alle ein sehr gutes Gehör hatten, musste er sie wohl nicht laut rufen und tatsächlich waren keine zehn Sekunden später alle anderen sechs Vampire vor uns aufgetaucht.

Igel schoss auf mich zu und umarmte mich. „Hey, Bella. Ich freue mich so, dass du hier bist. Wir werden bestimmt gute Freunde."

In Erinnerung daran, dass sie ja in die Zukunft schauen konnte, bezweifelte ich das nicht mehr ganz so sehr und umarmte sie zurück. Als ich auf den Rest blickte, bemerkte ich die erleichterten Blicke, da sie sich wohl Sorgen um meine Reaktion gemacht hatten.

Naja, alle außer Barbie, also Rosalie, die mich mit einem eher wütenden Blick ansah, den ich wirklich nicht verstand. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand die große Treppe in der Mitte der Halle wieder nach oben.

Ziemlich verblüfft sah ich ihr nach, als auch Big Bone ihr folgte, nachdem er mir noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Edward drückte erneut meine Hand, wohl um mich zu beruhigen, was allerdings nicht nötig war. Wenn sie mich nicht mochte, dann mochte sie mich eben nicht, auch wenn es schade war. Und ihr Freund war ihr offensichtlich nachgegangen, um mit ihr zu reden und sie zu beruhigen.

Mir fiel auf, dass auch Blondies Blick ein wenig angestrengt wirkte. Doch ich erinnerte mich auch hier, dass Edward mir einmal erzählt hatte, dass er der „Jüngste" von ihnen war und noch Probleme mit dem Geruch von menschlichem Blut hatte. Deshalb lächelte ich ihm und Alice, die seine Hand hielt, erneut zu ehe auch die beiden wieder die Treppe nach oben verschwanden.

Nun trat auch Goldie neben mich, an seiner Seite eine Frau mit einem hübschen herzförmigen Gesicht, dass von caramelbraunem Haar umrahmt wurde. Das musste Esme sein, von der Edward mir ebenfalls einmal erzählt hatte. Aus reinem Prinzip gab ich ihr den Spitznamen Heart, auch wenn das eigentlich überflüssig war. Doch ich konnte nicht anders.

Zurückhaltend standen die beiden vor mir, wohl besorgt, dass sie mich erschrecken könnte. Auch wenn das eigentlich lächerlich war, denn ich war mit einem Vampir zusammen, warum sollte ich da Angst vor ihnen haben? Aber ich wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein, also sagte ich nichts von diesem Gedankengang.

„Hallo Bella, wir kennen uns ja schon", sagte Goldie mit einem Lächeln und hielt mir die Hand hin, die ich ebenfalls lächelnd schüttelte. Meine fehlende Zurückhaltung schien sie beide zu überraschen.

Nun deutete er auf Heart und erklärte: „Das hier ist meine Frau Esme." Auch ihre Hand schüttelte ich ohne Zögern und antwortete dann: „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."

Ich war wirklich froh, dass ich mir bei Begrüßungen inzwischen die elfischen Handbewegungen und Worte abgewöhnt hatte, denn anfangs zuckte meine Hand immer zu meinen Lippen und ich hatte die Begrüßungsformel, die keiner verstehen würde, auf den Lippen.

„Sie haben ein wirklich schönes Haus", fügte ich dann noch hinzu und Esme lächelte noch glücklicher.

„Danke, ich habe es entworfen", sagte sie dann, was ihre Freude erklärte. „Wir sind wirklich froh, dass Edward nun jemanden gefunden hat, der ihn genauso glücklich macht, wie wir einander."

Nun errötete ich doch. Damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Woher hätte ich auch wissen können, dass sie mir direkt so etwas sagen würde.

Verlegen blickte ich mich um und entdeckte einen Flügel leicht erhöht in der Ecke stehen und fand, dass das doch ein nicht ganz so peinliches Thema war. „Ein schöner Flügel", lenkte ich also ein und fügte hinzu: „Spielen sie?"

Esme lachte offen. „Nun zuallererst kannst du uns duzen und zum anderen sollte ich meinen Sohn wirklich rüffeln."

Ich bemerkte, wie selbstverständlich es für sie war, Edward ihren Sohn zu nennen, auch wenn er es genauer betrachtet nicht war. Aber warum sollte sie ihn ermahnen?

„Edward", fragte ich und blickte zu ihm. Dieser wandte sich nur ab und sagte nichts.

„Er ist derjenige, der Klavier spielt", erklärte Carlisle nun. „Wie wäre es, wenn du es ihr zeigst?"

Mit diesen Worten wurden wir zu dem Klavier geschoben und Edward ließ sich auf den passenden Klavierstuhl davor nieder, während ich mich neben das Instrument stellte. Doch er war offensichtlich nicht zufrieden damit und zog mich neben sich auf den Stuhl.

Dann begann er zu spielen und ich beobachtete fasziniert, wie seine Finger schnell über die Tastatur folgen. Es war eine süße Melodie und ich lauschte in der Hoffnung es zu erkennen, doch ich merkte, dass ich es wohl noch nie gehört hatte.

(Esme's Favorite: .com/watch?v=4Q4nEx_I6Zw )

Nach einer Weile blickte Edward wieder zu mir und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen Rosalie. Sie wäre gerne noch ein Mensch und ist in diesem Punkt etwas empfindlich."

Bei seinen Worten verließen seine Finger nie die Tasten und ich fragte schließlich: „Was für ein Stück ist das?"

„In der Hoffnung, dass du mich jetzt nicht für eingebildet hältst, ich habe es komponiert. Es ist Esme's Lieblingslied."

Ich blickte mich um und wollte Esme fragen, ob das stimmte, doch als ich niemanden sah, wurde mir klar, dass ich bei der Faszination über Bronzy's Klavierkünste nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Esme und Carlisle den Raum verlassen.

Ich merkte, wie die Melodie sich langsam änderte und etwas süßer wurde und ich blickte erneut auf seine Hände.

(Yiruma - River flows in you: .com/watch?v=-fORuwYBL8c&feature=related )

"Zu diesem Stück hast du mich inspiriert, Bella", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, während er spielte und ich glaube ich wurde einmal mehr tomatenrot.

Schweigend saß ich da und lauschte dem Stück, das er für mich geschrieben hatte. Irgendwann ließ er es dann ausklingen und nahm die Finger von den Tasten.

Dann sah er zu mir und lächelte mich an: „Wollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen?"

Ich nickte und lächelte zurück, bevor ich mich erhob und neben ihm her zu der Treppe ging. Wir mussten in den zweiten Stock, wo er die letzte Tür im Flur öffnete und mich hinein ließ.

Tatsächlich war auch hier die Glaswand, womit sich meine Vermutung, dass es die komplette Seite des Hauses war, bestätigte. An der Seite stand ein schwarzes Ledersofa und weiter hinten an der Wand standen einige Regale mit sehr vielen CDs.

Er musste ein Sammler geworden sein in all den Jahren, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich grinste. Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf das Sofa.

„Und? Hast du jetzt Angst?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Nein, deine Familie ist nett. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ihr Monster wärt."

Vielleicht hätte ich das nicht sagen sollen, denn ein kurzes Blitzen in Edwards Augen verriet mir, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er begann mich aus zu kitzeln und ich konnte ihn nicht stoppen.

Ich wand mich unter ihm, bis wir ein Räuspern an der Tür hörten. Ich setzte mich schnell auf, doch Edward zog mich einfach in seine Arme. In der Tür stand Alice und hinter ihr war auch Jasper, der nun ruhiger wirkte also vorher auf der Treppe.

„Ich störe ja nur ungern", begann Alice, obwohl ihr Gesicht verriet, dass das nicht wirklich stimmte. „Aber ich hatte eben eine Vision darüber, dass in etwa zwei Stunden ein Gewitter ist. Hast du Lust mit uns allen eine Runde Baseball zu spielen? Bella kann natürlich mitkommen."

Mein Gesichtsausdruck musste wohl verraten haben, dass ich sie gerade für noch verrückter eingestuft hatte. Gewitter und Baseball waren hier ja an sich wirklich normale Themen, allerdings sah ich keinen Grund, dass man diese in Verbindung brachte.

Edward, der es bemerkte lachte und sagte: „Wenn Bella Lust hat, dann komm ich mit." In mein Ohr flüsterte er noch: „Den Zusammenhang wirst du noch früh genug verstehen."

Seine Lippen an meinem Ohr verursachten eine Gänsehaut, doch ich ignorierte meine Reaktion auf ihn und nickte. Es interessierte mich nun wirklich, wie zwischen diesen Themen eine Verbindung bestand, also warum nicht?

„Na klar, wir sind dabei", sagte ich und Alice hüpfte mit Jasper auf den Fersen aus dem Zimmer, um den Rest Bescheid zu sagen, auch wenn die es wahrscheinlich schon gehört hatten.

„Vampire spielen Baseball?", fragte ich nun an Bronzy gewandt.

Seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung und Vorfreude, aber sein Kommentar wurde davon nicht beeinflusst. „Auch wir Untoten haben Hobbys, weißt du?"

„Ich sollte meine Regenjacke von daheim holen", stellte ich fest. „Wenn es Gewittert, könnte es auch sein, dass es regnet. Und wenn ihr Untoten vielleicht auch so etwas wie Erkältung nicht kennt – ich brauche momentan keine."

Also standen wir auf und machten uns auf den Weg zu seinem Auto, um meine Sachen von daheim zu holen.

Ich sagte kurz Saphira Bescheid, die gerade Jagen war, und ihr einziger Kommentar war: „DIE Erinnerung musst du aufbewahren. Das will ich unbedingt sehen. Wenn ich mit dem Jagen fertig bin, dann schau ich es mir vielleicht sogar live an."

Ich unterdrücke das Grinsen und stimmte ihr stumm zu. Diese Erinnerung würde ich ganz sicher aufbewahren.

ese Erinnerung würde ich ganz sicher . ertig bin, dann schau ich es mir vielleicht sogar live an."ie es wahrschei_

So, hier bin ich wieder mit dem neuen Chap… nach der Faschingszeit bin ich wieder für euch da und poste regelmäßig die Kapitel

Freue mich über jede Meinung ;)

Lg Scara


	25. Vampirbaseball

_**Vampirebaseball**_

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir bei mir waren. Charlie war nicht daheim, woraus ich schloss, dass er noch immer bei Billy war.

Ich gab Edward zu verstehen, dass er im Auto sitzen bleiben sollte und ich sprang hinaus, um meine Regenjacke zu suchen, die irgendwo in meinem Schrank hing. Es dauerte nicht lange, da ich nicht genug Klamotten besaß, um ein Durcheinander erschaffen zu können. Nun ja, keine Klamotten, die ich in dieser Welt tragen würde.

Mit der Jacke über dem Arm begab ich mich wieder nach unten und ging rasch in die Küche, um Charlie erneut einen Zettel zu schreiben in dem ich ihm mitteilte, dass ich noch immer unterwegs war.

Danach ging ich nach draußen, um mich gemeinsam mit Edward, noch immer in dessen Auto, wieder in Richtung Wald begab. Wir nahmen allerdings eine andere Abbiegung, als beim letzten Mal, woraus ich schloss, dass wir nicht in der Nähe des Hauses sein würden. Bei so einer riesigen Glaswand konnte so ein einzelner kleiner Baseball auch schon einmal gefährlich werden.

Schließlich hielten wir mitten im Wald und obwohl ich mich umblickte konnte ich nichts erkennen, das den Grund dafür darstellen könnte. Dementsprechend verwundert fragte ich Edward auch: „Warum halten wir denn? Kommen die anderen auch hier her?"

Edward lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben noch ein Stück, bis wir die anderen erreichen, aber da wo wir uns treffen, da kommt mein Auto nicht mehr hin. Wir müssen laufen. Oder besser gesagt ich." Erneut lachte er.

Ich grummelte nur leise, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte. Manchmal wollte ich ihm einfach nur zeigen, dass er gar nicht so viel besser war wie ich, sondern dass ich genauso viel konnte wie er.

Durch den Wald laufen und stolz darauf sein, also bitte. Edward tätschelte mir den Kopf und murmelte: „Keine Sorge, Bella. Ich trage dich wieder, da brauchst du keine Angst zu haben."

Dann stieg er aus und ich folgte seinem Beispiel. Angst, was ein Schwachsinn. Er sollte zuerst mal so schnell werden wie Saphira, bevor er sich auch nur ansatzweise etwas einbilden sollte. Ich spürte Saphira's Zustimmung, die natürlich nichts von diesem Baseballspiel verpassen wollte.

Sie war vor etwa zehn Minuten von der Jagd zurückgekommen und hatte es sich in unserem Baumhaus in Elesmera gemütlich gemacht. Dann hatte sie sich in meinen Blick verkrochen, um alles auch gut zu sehen.

Ich schlug die Autotür hinter mir zu und wandte mich dann zu Edward um. Er lächelte und reichte mir dann die Hand, um mich zu ihm zu ziehen. Er küsste mich kurz auf beide Wangen und die Nasenspitze, bevor er meine Hand, die in seiner lag, an die Nase hob und tief einatmete.

„Es wird immer leichter", murmelte er dann leise und drehte sich dann um, damit ich auf seinen Rücken steigen konnte. Augenverdrehend kletterte ich darauf und wartete darauf, dass er los lief, als ich sicher saß.

Diesmal erlebte Saphira das Laufen live mit und ich hörte sie leise lachen. Und zwar nicht auf die freudige Weise, sondern sie lachte ihn aus. Gut, ich verstand es, da sie viel schneller flog, als er wohl jemals laufen würde und sie das diesmal vergleichen konnte.

Ich wurde jedoch schnell die ständig an uns vorbei ziehenden Bäume leid und schloss deshalb einfach die Augen und lehnte meinen Kopf an Bronzy's Rücken.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir gelaufen waren, doch nach ein paar Minuten hielt Edward und ich blickte auf. Hinter ein paar Bäumen eröffnete sich ein weites Feld und mir war sofort klar, dass es sich dabei um das Spielfeld handelte.

Ich wartete bis Edward los ging und folgte ihm dann, damit es nicht auffiel, dass meine Sicht besser war als die eines normalen Menschen.

Die anderen waren schon da und Carlisle bewegte sich mit Esme an seiner Seite auf uns zu. Beide begrüßten uns freundlich, als sie bei uns ankamen und Esme wies mich an, am besten die Jacke schon anzuziehen.

„Lass uns gehen, Edward", sagte Goldie und drehte sich schon um, um zu gehen. Edward drehte sich jedoch noch einmal zu mir um. Er lächelte und nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, dann hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen und lies mich dann errötend zurück.

Saphira kicherte über meine Verblüffung und meine Reaktion. Doch ich verteidigte mich in Gedanken: „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich schon einmal einen Freund oder ähnliches gehabt hätte, Saphira. Lach mich also bitte nicht aus."

Dann bemerkte ich, dass Esme noch immer neben mir stand und mich mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln anschaute.

„Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, Bella. Seit Edward dich getroffen hat, hat er so viel mehr Lebensfreude. Ich habe mir schon immer Sorgen gemacht, weil Edward immer alleine war, aber jetzt hat er dich getroffen. Danke."

Ein Schuldgefühl breitete sich in mir aus und ich blickte nach unten. Es würde vorbei sein, wenn ich in Alagaёsia gebraucht werden würde. Und ich wusste nicht, ob ich leben wiederkehren konnte.

Bisher war ich mir dieser Schuld nicht bewusst, doch jetzt lag sie mir schwer im Magen. Eines Tages würde ich Edward zurück lassen und vielleicht war dieser Tag schon näher, als ich dachte?

Schließlich blickte ich wieder auf und sah auf das „Spielfeld". Es schien als hätten sie sich in zwei Mannschaften aufgeteilt, Alice, Edward und Emmett gegen Carlisle, Jasper und Rosalie.

Erneut ein wenig verwirrt sah ich zu Esme. „Spielst du nicht mit?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erklärt: „Nein, ich bin der Schiedsrichter. Man sieht es ihnen zwar nicht an, aber diese Truppe schummelt nicht wenig."

Ich lachte und blickte wieder zurück und beobachtete die anderen dabei, wie sie sich auf dem Spielfeld verteilten. Ein weiteres Mal stutzte ich, denn sie ließen viel größere Abstände, als es bei einem normalen Baseballspiel der Fall gewesen wäre. Ich hatte oft genug diese Spiele im Fernseher zusammen mit Charlie angesehen.

„Sind sie nicht ein bisschen zu weit voneinander entfernt?", fragte ich Esme, doch diese schüttelte erneut lachend den Kopf.

„Warte es ab, dann verstehst du den Grund schon. Auch die Sache mit dem Gewitter."

Passend dazu hörte ich es in der Ferne donnern und Esme pfiff einmal laut und lies das Spiel beginnen. Alice warf den Ball so schnell, dass ich die Bewegung nur verschwommen wahrnahm, dann traf der Ball auf den von Rosalie gehaltenen Schläger, was einen lauten Knall verursachte.

Sofort war mir klar, dass das auch der Grund war, warum sie nur während einem Gewitter spielen konnte, sonst hätte jemand etwas davon mitbekommen. Der Ball schoss davon, in die Bäume und Edward sprintete hinterher, während Rosalie los lief.

Rosalie war fast am Ziel, als Esme laut und deutlich „Out" rief. Auch ich hatte gespürt, dass er schon wieder auf dem Rückweg war, denn die Natur um ihn herum wurde unruhig, da er so schnell an ihnen vorbei lief.

Nun wurde ich in den Bann des Spieles gezogen. Rosalie schlug den Ball am weitesten, Edward lief am schnellsten und Alice warf am besten. Hin und wieder stießen zwei von ihnen zusammen und es klang noch schlimmer, wie der Ball.

Saphira, die natürlich auch zuschaute, musste sich genauso wie ich geschlagen geben und gab zu, wie sehr sie das Spiel faszinierte. Auch Alice Vorhersage, dass wir nicht nass werden würden, hatte sich bestätigt. Edward hatte sie gefragt, bevor wir gefahren waren, ich hatte meine Jacke aber trotzdem geholt.

Ich war ganz von dem Spiel eingenommen und beobachtete, wie Edwards Team langsam in den Punkten zurückfiel. Hin und wieder schritt Esme ein, wenn die Diskussionen heftig wurden.

Nach einer Weile drehte der Wind und blies mir durch die Haare, lies sie im Wind wehen. In diesem Moment erstarrte Alice und auch die anderen wandten sich der Richtung zu, aus der der Wind kam. Auch ich hatte es gespürt. Jemand war in der Nähe.

Dann wandte Alice sich entsetzt an Edward, der sie mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. „Edward ich hab es nicht kommen sehen. Es tut mir so leid! Du musst Bella ganz schnell von hier weg bringen!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und Edward war bei mir. Er nahm meinen Arm und wollte mich von der Lichtung führen.

„Es tut mir leid, Bella. Alice hat andere Vampire kommen sehen, die nicht so sind wie wir." Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah ihn an. „Sie sind keine Vegetarier. Du musst jetzt ruhig bleiben. Sie sind schon fast da."

Nichts davon hätte er mir sagen mussten, denn jetzt nahm ich sie deutlicher war und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auf der Lichtung standen. Die restlichen Cullens hatten sich inzwischen um uns versammelt und verdeckten Bronzy und mich vor ihren Blicken.

Es waren drei Vampire. Ein Mann, dunkelhäutig und mit Rasta Locken, eine Frau in der Mitte mit feuerroten Haaren und rechts ein weiterer Mann mit blondem Haar. Sie hatten ihre Blicke auf uns gerichtet.

Unmerklich spannte ich meine Muskeln an, da ich mir der Gefahr deutlich bewusst war. So kampfbereit, wie ich es mit dem einzelnen kleinen Messer an meinem Bein, dass nutzlos gegen Vampire war, und meinen sonstigen Fähigkeiten sein konnte blickte ich auf und erwiderte den Blick aus ihren blutroten Augen.

So, ich weiß es hat gedauert, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr mir das vergebt

Vielleicht sagt ihr mir auch eure Meinung, ansonsten bis zum nächsten Kapitel :)

Lg Scara


	26. Flucht

_**Flucht**_

Alle waren angespannt, als wir einander ansahen. Schließlich trat Carlisle jedoch vor und lächelte die Neuankömmlinge an. Ich fragte mich, woher er die Ruhe nahm und auch der Rest wäre wohl nicht in der Lage gewesen das zu tun.

„Guten Tag", sagte er, noch immer ruhig, zu den fremden Vampiren.

Auch der dunkelhäutige mit den Rasta Locken trat vor und erwiderte die Begrüßung. Dann stellte er sich und die anderen vor: „Hallo, wir wollten nicht stören, aber wir haben jemanden spielen gehört, also sind wir vorbei gekommen. Ich bin Laurent, die beiden anderen sind James und Victoria. Könntet ihr noch ein paar Mitspieler gebrauchen?"

Die Anspannung ließ ein wenig nach, doch noch immer schaute der Mann, der als James vorgestellt worden war, nicht besonders freundlich aus. Auch Edward neben mir entspannte sich nicht und starrte ihn unablässig an.

Carlisle antwortete erneut: „Das sind Emmett und Rosalie, dort drüben stehen Jasper und Alice. Ich bin Carlisle und das ist meine Frau Esme. Edward und Bella wollten sowieso gerade gehen, ihr könnt sie gerne ersetzen."

Mir war sofort klar, dass Edward Carlisle's Gedanken gelesen hatte, weswegen er jetzt nicht überrascht war. Doch bevor wir uns in Bewegung setzen konnten, sagte Emmett etwas schärfer als Goldie zuvor: „Wir möchten euch jedoch bitten, hier in der Stadt nicht zu Jagen. Wir leben hier und möchten keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

Laurent nickte: „Natürlich, das verstehen wir."

Das Ganze erschien mir wie ein großes Schauspiel, denn alles war irreal. Ich glaubte Laurents Versprechen nicht eine Sekunde lang. Insbesondere der andere männliche Vampir verengte die Augen, als er Laurents Worte vernahm. Saphira knurrte in meinem Kopf und mir war sofort klar, dass sie besorgt um mich war.

Doch die Zeit darüber nachzudenken wurde mir nicht gelassen. Edward legte eine Hand und führte mich an den Rand der Lichtung, etwa in die Richtung wo sein Auto stand.

Weit kamen wir jedoch nicht, denn eine Wind blies mir ins Gesicht und ließ meine Haare leicht im Wind flattern. Und mir war sofort klar, dass dieser menschliche, oder besser gesagt halbwegs menschliche, Geruch keinem der Vampire auf der Lichtung entgehen würde.

„Ihr habt euch einen Snack mitgebracht?", fragte eine Stimme, die ich bisher nicht gehört hatte. James hatte gesprochen, der mich jetzt mit seinen roten Augen fixierte. „Ihr könntet doch ruhig mit uns teilen."

Ich war noch immer kampfbereit, doch im Gegensatz zu Edward konnte ich hier keine Gedanken lesen, weswegen er mir zuvor kam und auf James zusprang, der dieselbe Bewegung in meine Richtung getan hatte. Sein Ziel war offensichtlich – ich.

Erneut knurrte Saphira warnend, obwohl sie in Alagaёsia natürlich nichts für mich, die ich hier feststeckte, tun konnte. Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als die beiden Vampire im Sprung gegeneinander stießen.

Sie ließen voneinander ab und blieben beide in einer raubtierartigen Haltung am Boden sitzen und funkelten einander an. Obwohl ich Edward inzwischen so gut kannte, hätte ich ihn in diesem Moment kaum wieder erkannt. Er hatte etwas Animalisches an sich, das ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Carlisle und Laurent traten zwischen die Beiden, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich erneut anzugreifen. Der dunkelhäutige Vampir packte seinen Gefährten am Arm und stieß ihn zurück zu der rothaarigen Frau.

Carlisle sagte leise, aber scharf: „Edward, du gehst mit Bella, Alice und Emmett zurück."

Seine Worte ließen keine Widerrede zu und die restlichen Angesprochen waren im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei mir und führten mich in Richtung des Wagens. Auf dem Weg dorthin sagte ich nichts. Mir war klar, dass sie das als Angst interpretieren würden, doch in Wahrheit war ich frustriert. Ich hatte es nicht geschafft mich selbst zu verteidigen und was wäre gewesen, wenn Edward wegen mir verletzt worden wäre?

„Du darfst nicht auffallen, Bella", versuchte Saphira mich zu beruhigen, doch ich musste der Realität ins Auge sehen.

„Saphira, wenn ich nicht hätte auffallen wollen, dann hätte ich mich spätestens dann von Edward entfernen müssen, wo ich herausgefunden hatte, dass er ein Vampir ist. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Und jetzt wäre der Zeitpunkt gewesen, mich selbst zu verteidigen."

Eine Hand, die sich um meine schloss, riss mich aus dieser gedanklichen Diskussion. „Keine Sorge, Bella. Wir lassen es nicht zu, dass dich einer hier verletzt", flüsterte Edward, bevor er mich auf seinen Rücken zog und die drei zu rennen begannen.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren wir bei dem Volvo und Edward überließ es Emmett und Alice, mich hinein zu setzen. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich das nicht selbst gekonnt hätte, aber wer beschwert sich schon, wenn einem sogar der Sicherheitsgurt angelegt wurde? Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte ich es, die Augen zu verdrehen.

Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich solche Sorgen um mich machten, aber gleichzeitig konnte ich es nicht riskieren, ihnen meine wahre Identität mitzuteilen.

Als alle saßen und ich – als einzige – angeschnallt war, fuhr Edward los und ich war mich nicht sicher wie viele Sekunden es brauchte bis er von null auf hundert beschleunigt hatte.

Während wir durch den Wald rasten, sagte keiner ein Wort. Irgendwann legte Emmett, der neben mir hinten saß, eine Hand auf die Schulter, wohl auch um mich zu beruhigen. Ich sagte nichts dazu, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich das aushalten konnte, bevor ich mich verplappern würde.

Als wir den Wald verließen bog Edward nach rechts ab, was mich stutzig machte. Also wagte ich es Edward anzusprechen, obwohl sich seine Hände krampfhaft um das Lenkrad klammerten.

„Edward, nach Forks geht es in die andere Richtung."

Ich erhielt allerdings keine Antwort, weswegen ich es erneut versuchte: „Edward. Du fährst falsch, zu mir geht es–"

„Ich weiß den Weg, Bella. Ich bringe dich nicht nach Hause, sondern weg von hier. So weit wie es nur geht", antwortet er mir äußerlich ganz ruhig.

„Wa- Was? Warum?", fuhr ich auf. Er wollte mich wegbringen und verstecken? Ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Bella, ich hab seine Gedanken gelesen. Dieser James ist ein Tracker, ein perfekter Jäger. Und du bist die Beute, die er sich ausgesucht hat. Das aufregende ist, dass er glaubt, dass es ein guter Wettkampf wird, weil er es mit uns zu tun bekommt. Vermutlich folgt er jetzt schon der Spur deines Geruchs."

Nun gut, das mochte sein, aber dann würde wohl auch nichts bringen, wenn er mich jetzt weg bringen würde, wenn dieser „Tracker" wirklich so gut war. Ich sah von hinten, wie der Tacho schon über die Hundertzwanzig ausschlug, so schnell fuhr er.

„Eragon, du musst ihn aufhalten. Wer weiß, wo er dich hinbringt", warnte Saphira in meinem Kopf. Als ob ich das nicht selbst wüsste.

Dann wurde mir noch etwas anderes klar. Dieser James folgte meinem Geruch, nicht wahr? Und dieser Geruch würde ihn zu Charlie führen, der noch gar nichts von der ganzen Sache wusste!

„Edward dreh um! Sofort", forderte ich, denn ich war wirklich besorgt.

Bronzy reagierte nicht, sondern gab noch mehr Gas. Aber nicht mit mir. Ich musste Charlie beschützen, verdammt nochmal.

„EDWARD BRONZY CULLEN, DU DREHST JETZT SOFORT UM! CHARLIE IST IN GEFAHR!"

Alice legte vorne ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm und sagte leise: „Sie hat Recht, Edward."

Doch noch immer hielt er wohl nichts davon auf uns zu hören und wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, dann wurde der Wagen sogar noch schneller.

Ich versuchte schnell nachzudenken. Wenn ich ihm einen Plan liefern würde, vielleicht würde er dann auf mich hören? Mein Bogen und mein Schwert Brizingr waren beide noch in meinem Zimmer und ich gab zu, mit ihnen würde ich mich schon deutlich wohler fühlen.

„Edward, wenn du mich unbedingt verstecken willst, dann lass mich erst bei Charlie vorbeigehen. Ich erzähl ihm irgendeine Geschichte. Wenn der Tracker mich dann sieht, wie ich das Haus verlasse, wird er meinen Onkel in Ruhe lassen. Danach kannst du mich bringen wohin du willst."

Noch immer keine Reaktion. Verdammt, redete ich hier mit einem Stein oder was. Ich hatte schon den Zauberspruch auf den Lippen, als Emmett etwas sagte.

„Die Idee ist nicht dumm, Edward."

Stille.

„Ich und Jasper werden mit ihr gehen und sie beschützen", fügte Alice hinzu.

„Kommt Jasper damit klar?", fragte Edward schließlich. Er hatte wohl eingesehen, dass es dumm war, was er momentan tat.

„Komm schon, sei fair. Jasper ist stärker als du denkst", verteidigte Igel ihren Freund.

„Kommst DU damit klar, Alice?"

Das kleine zierliche Mädchen knurrte ihn nur laut und vernehmbar an. Beinahe hätte Bronzy gelächelt, als er murmelte: „Wenn du das sagst."

Und tatsächlich drehte er um. Wir schossen an der Landschaft vorbei, die wir vorher schon gesehen hatten. Dann fiel mir ein kleines Problem ein, dass ich bei meiner Idee nicht bedacht hatte: Edward würde in der Lage sein Charlies Gedanken zu lesen. Und zwar nicht nur die väterlichen Gedanken, sondern eben auch Gedanken, die nur in eine andere Welt gehörten.

Das erinnerte mich daran, wie Saphira damals meine Erinnerungen vor den Zwillingen versteckt hatte. Wäre sie in der Lage, dies auch bei Charlie zu tun, auch wenn er so weit weg war?

„Natürlich kann ich das", zischte sie. „Ich kontaktiere ihn sofort."

„Nein, schotte die Gedanken und Erinnerungen einfach ab, sag ihm nichts über die Situation, sonst werden seine Gedanken zu unrealistisch."

Kurze Zeit später standen wir vor Charlies Haustür. Ich stieg aus und sofort war Edward bei mir. Ich seufzte. Was ich jetzt tun würde, würde mir nicht leicht fallen.

„Edward", sagte ich und wandte mich zu diesem. „Was auch immer du jetzt hörst, glaub kein Word davon. Ich liebe dich." Damit stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn kurz, bevor ich die Tür aufschloss und mich wieder zu ihm zu drehen.

„Verschwinde, Edward!", brüllte ich dann und schlug die Tür mit aller Kraft zu.

Ich hörte, wie Charlie aus dem Wohnzimmer stolperte, erschrocken von meinem lauten Gebrüll.

„Bella?"

Ich war erleichtert, dass er mich nicht Era nannte, sondern realisiert hatte, dass jemand zuhörte. Gleichzeitig vertraute ich darauf, dass Saphira alle verdächtigen Gedanken versteckte und dass ihr Schutzwall überhaupt gegen Edward funktionieren würde.

„Ich bleib hier nicht Charlie. Ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr."

Ich stürmte an ihm vorbei in mein Zimmer und zog meinen Koffer unter dem Bett vor. Unter dem zweiten Boden darin waren meine Waffen verborgen und ich war sehr erleichtert, dass ich sie nicht einräumen musste. Mit Edward in meinem Zimmer wäre das auch nicht sonderlich gut gegangen.

„Bella!", rief Charlie und klopfte gegen meine Tür, als ich meine Klamotten einfach unsortiert in die Tasche pfefferte. „Bella, was ist denn los?"

Nun musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen. Doch bevor ich antworten konnte drückte Edward mir meinen geschlossenen Koffer in die Hand und deutete mir, dass ich wieder aus dem Zimmer gehen und das Haus verlassen sollte.

Ich öffnete die Tür und sah Charlie direkt in die Augen. „Ich kann hier nicht mehr bleiben. Mit dir, dem Regen und diesem Arschloch von Edward."

Damit stürmte ich an ihm vorbei und blieb nur noch einmal in der Tür stehen. „Es macht keinen Sinn zu versuchen mich davon abzuhalten. Ich ruf dich an."

Dann ging ich und stieg in meinen Transporter, um den Schein zu wahren. Verdammt, ich fühlte mich so schuldig, wie selten zuvor. Es tat mir Leid, dass ich Charlie nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte und hoffte, dass ich dazu später noch die Möglichkeit haben würde.

Während ich anfuhr, öffnete sich die Beifahrertür und Edward stieg ein. Dann betrachtete er mich einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Ich fahre."

Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf, doch er hob mich hoch und schob mich auf den Beifahrersitz, während er selbst das Steuer übernahm. Währenddessen schlenkerte der Wagen nicht ein einziges Mal.

„Hat er es gesehen?", fragte ich und hoffte, dass ich diese Show nicht umsonst abgezogen hatte.

Zu meiner Beruhigung nickte Edward jedoch und ich ließ mich in den Sitz sinken. Dann flammten hinter uns Scheinwerfer auf, weswegen ich mich ruckartig wieder gerade hinsetzte.

„Das ist Alice im Volvo", sagte Bronzy nur beruhigend.

Dann ein Krachen auf dem Dach meines Volvos.

„Emmett", erklärte der Fahrer auf meinen besorgten Blick.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, dann spürte ich Edward Hand auf meiner. „Charlie wird dir vergeben. Er versteht es nur nicht."

Das war mir auch klar. Er würde mir vergeben, weil er ein wirklich guter Freund war und er konnte es nicht einmal ansatzweise verstehen, da er informiert worden wäre, wenn die Elfen entschieden hätten, mich zurück nach Alagaёsia zu holen.

Den Rest der Fahrt zum Anwesen der Cullens verlief schweigend. Während ich erst die Häuser und später die Bäume an uns vorbeiziehen sah, fragte ich mich, wie ich es geschafft hatte mich in so eine Situation zu manövrieren. Warum schaffte ich es immer wieder, die lebensgefährlichen Situationen anzulocken.

Wir hielten vor dem Anwesen und gingen hinein, wo schon die restlichen Cullens warteten. Und in ihrer Mitte stand Laurent. Edward knurrte und trat auf ihn zu, doch ich packte ich am Arm.

„Edward beruhig dich. Er kam um uns zu warnen", sagte Esme.

Laurent schaute uns noch einmal an. „James ist gefährlich. Er ist ein sehr guter Jäger und ich würde ihn nicht unterschätzen. Auch mich als Anführer darzustellen war seine Idee. Seid vorsichtig. Ich würde mich ihm nicht in den Weg stellen wollen."

Damit verschwand der dunkelhäutige Vampir. Der Rest der Cullen versetzte sich in Bewegung, sobald er weg war. Daraus schloss ich, dass der Plan schon ohne mich abgesprochen wurde. Edward drehte sich zu mir, küsste mich kurz und zog mich dann in seine Arme.

„Alles wird gut, Bella. Das verspreche ich dir. Wir sehen uns bald!"

Und schon war auch er verschwunden. Dann standen Alice und Jasper neben mir und zogen mich in Richtung Garage. Ich drehte mich erneut um und sah Rosalie, die mich mit einem Blick ansah, der deutlichen Hass anzeigte. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, da sich ihr Emmett für mich in Gefahr begeben würde.

Ich folgte Alice und stieg in einen schwarzen Wagen mit getönten Fensterscheiben. Auf einmal war ich sehr müde und lehnte mich in den Sitz zurück. Die Gefahr war nicht vorbei, aber ich konnte meine Gedanken ordnen und mich ausruhen.

Eines war mir klar und Saphira stimmte mir stumm zu. Ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand wegen mir verletzt wurde. Dafür würde ich sorgen. Das war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich auf dem schwarzen Leder in meinen Ruhezustand hinüberglitt.

Frohe Ostern :)

Naaa, jetzt geht's langsam los nicht wahr?

Macht euch ruhig auf einige überraschungen gespannt, denn vielleicht kommt ab sofort nicht mehr alles so wie ihr es kennt oder erwartet ;)

Lg Scara


	27. In Sicherheit?

_**In Sicherheit?**_

Seufzend öffnete ich die Augen. Nachdem wir mehrere Stunden gefahren waren hatten wir in einem Hotel in Seattle, wie Alice mir sagte, eingecheckt und die Nacht hier verbracht.

Viel Ruhe hatte ich natürlich nicht gehabt, wie auch? Ich machte mir beständig Sorgen, über Edward, über Charlie und über all die anderen Cullens, die wegen mir in Gefahr waren.

Die verbleibende Nacht hatte ich mich nur im Bett hin und her gewälzt, ohne mich wirklich auszuruhen. Wie sollte es jetzt bitte weitergehen? Wie vor allem würden die Elfen reagieren?

Ich war mir sicher, dass sie es inzwischen wussten, denn Saphira hatte mir mitgeteilt, dass sie es ihnen erzählen würde. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Auch sie machte sich Sorgen um mich.

Und diese Schuld fühlte sich schrecklich an. Jeder sorgte sich um mich und es machte mich krank, nicht dagegen tun zu können. Warum hatte ich mich nicht einfach auf der Lichtung offenbart?

Aber nein, ich musste ja meine Tarnung beibehalten und die anderen in Gefahr bringen. Ich biss wütend die Zähne aufeinander. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Ich musste etwas tun. Ich würde James selbst jagen! Dafür brauchte ich aber noch ein paar Informationen über Vampire, die ich bisher nicht für wichtig gehalten hatte.

Natürlich konnte ich nur hoffen, dass Alice keine Visionen von mir hatte, genauso wie Edward meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte? Lag das vielleicht an Saphiras Gegenwart in meinem Geist? Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich vertraute darauf, dass Alice mich nicht James gegenüber stehend sehen würde.

Ich zog mir die neutralsten meiner Elfenkleidung an, um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Ich musste aus diesem Raum raus. Die weiß-rot gestreifte Tapete machte mich jetzt schon verrückt und ich wollte sie nicht mehr ertragen.

Ich schlüpfte noch schnell in ein paar Schuhe, dann ging ich zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer, wohin diese Tür führte, saßen Alice und Jasper auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich leise.

Ich schnappte nicht wirklich viel von dem auf was sie sagten, da sie sofort aufhörten zu reden, als sie mich eintreten hörten. Ich überlegte kurz, wie ich mir die Informationen, die ich brauchte holen würde, ohne dass es auffällig wirken würde.

Dann legte ich los: „Alice, Jasper, was ist jetzt der Plan? Was will Edward tun?"

„Nun, nachdem Esme und Carlisle mit Edwards Volvo weggefahren sind, ist der Tracker ihnen gefolgt. Ihnen hinterher sind Edward und Emmett, während Rosalie vor Charlies Haus Wache hält. Die Spur von Victoria, der Rothaarigen, haben wir leider verloren."

Rasch gab ich Saphira diese Information weiter. Sie verstand und gab den Elfen weiter, dass sie momentan niemand zu Charlie schicken konnten, ohne dass wir auffliegen würden.

Alice bemerkte nichts davon und sprach einfach weiter: „Uns bleiben nicht viele Möglichkeiten, um das Ganze zu stoppen. Entweder wir müssten dich in einen Vampir verwandeln, da James dann das Interesse verlieren würde. Aber Edward ist strikt dagegen."

„Warum?", unterbrach ich. Ich hatte natürlich nicht vor, mich verwandeln zu lassen, doch ich konnte ja wissen, warum Bronzy dagegen war?

„Es ist ein sehr schmerzhafter Progress. Du müsstest gebissen werden, damit sich das Gift in deinen Blutbahnen verbreiten kann. Die Verwandlung dauert mehrere Tage, aber es ist nicht rückgängig zu machen. Edward will dir diese Schmerzen ersparen. Außerdem möchte er, dass du ein normales Leben hast", erklärte Jasper ruhig.

Ich konnte mein Schnauben gerade noch so unterdrücken. Ich und normales Leben? Ja, klar. „Was ist die andere Möglichkeit?", fragte jedoch, in der Hoffnung, dass es das war, was ich dachte.

„Wir müssten ihn töten. Denn er wird nie von dieser Jagd ablassen", sagte Igel leise.

Nun spitzte ich meine Ohren. Ich hatte mit meiner Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen. Und nun musste ich sie nur noch dazu bringen, mir zu erklären, wie man das machte.

„Wie tötet man einen Vampir?", fragte ich gespielt erschrocken.

Alice zögerte und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Blondie, der ihr zunickte. „Es ist kein besonders schöner Prozess. Man muss den Vampir zerstückeln. Und ich meine das wörtlich. Dann muss man die Stücke verbrennen."

Wow. Das war wirklich mal was anderes. Leute zerstückeln und verbrennen, in einem Krieg hat man so etwas ja noch nie gesehen. Ach, hallo Sarkasmus, lange nichts von dir gehört.

Doch da war noch etwas, das mich störte. „Ihre Augen. Warum waren ihre Augen so rot? Ich meine, eure sind ja eher Bernsteinfarben."

„Das Blut. Sie trinken menschliches und wir nur das von Tieren. Das färbt sich auf die Augenfarbe aus."

Na immer hin keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, um die ich mir noch zusätzlich Sorgen machen musste.

Plötzlich griff sich Igel an die Stirn. Jasper drehte sich sofort zu ihr. „Was ist los? Was siehst du?"

„Der Tracker. Er ist in einem Raum. Er wartet dort."

Jasper drückte ihr einen Zettel und einen Stift in die Hand. Alice begann zu zeichnen, auf dem Papier formten sich Umrisse, eine Art Raumstruktur. Es schien, als liefe ein Band über die Wände und ich versuchte eine mir bekannte Form hinein zu denken. Dann traf es mich. Natürlich, ich hatte so etwas schon oft im Fernseher gesehen.

„Ein Ballettstudio", stieß ich aus.

„Du kennst es?", fragte Jasper sofort und sah mich ernst an.

Ich betrachtete die Struktur des Raumes erneut. Tatsächlich kannte ich es wirklich. Die Elfen hatten mir natürlich eine falsche Vergangenheit verschafft und mich zu verschiedenen Orten gebracht, um mir diese näher zu bringen. Das hier sah aus wie das Ballettstudio, in dem ich „als Kind gewesen war".

Das teilte ich den Beiden auch mit. Sie mussten ja nicht wissen, dass das ganz in der Nähe war.

Plötzlich klingelte Alice Handy und sie ging sofort ran. „Was ist los, Edward?"

Ich wollte mit ihm sprechen, doch als ich die Hand bittend nach dem Telefon ausstreckte, schüttelte Alice den Kopf. „Edward ich hab ihn gesehen. In dem Ballettstudio wo Bella als Kind war. Und das ist definitiv in Seattle."

Sie hörte eine Weile zu, dann nickte sie und reichte mir das Handy. Ich nahm es und drückte mir den Hörer ans Ohr.

„Bella! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", hörte ich Edwards Stimme. „Wir haben den Tracker verloren und wenn er, wie Alice Vision vermuten lässt, in Seattle ist, dann müssen wir dich da weg schaffen. Ich und die Anderen kommen an den Flughafen und wir bringen dich an einen sicheren Ort, okay?"

Ich nickte, dann fiel mir ein, dass er das nicht hören konnte, also antwortete ich: „Okay."

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Bronzy noch und dann legte er schon auf.

Still saß ich da und sah auf das kleine Gerät in meinen Händen, bevor ich es Alice zurückgab. Ich musste hier weg, bevor Edward hier war. Meine Gedanken wurden von dem Klingeln eines anderen Telefons unterbrochen. Mein eigenes.

Ich zog es heraus und sah eine fremde Nummer auf dem Display. Aber ich hatte so eine Ahnung, wer das sein konnte. Der einzige, dessen Nummer ich nicht hatte, der mich wohl versuchen würde zu finden.

„Charlie ruft an. Ich werde ihn ein bisschen beruhigen, in Ordnung? Ich geh in mein Zimmer", teilte ich den beiden Vampiren vor mir mit, die nickten, bevor ich in mein Zimmer ging und den Anruf annahm.

„Charlie?", fragte ich, um die anderen zu täuschen, die mir mit Sicherheit zuhörten.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Ich heiße James, liebste Bella", flüsterte der Tracker ins Telefon.

„Ich weiß."

„Ach das weißt du? Nun, ich erklär dir mein Spiel kurz, wenn das in Ordnung ist, ja?"

Seine Stimme war gespielt süß und mir wurde beinahe schlecht, aber trotzdem antwortete ich: „Natürlich, Charlie."

„Gut. Es ist auch besser für dich, wenn du dieses ‚Charlie'-Gerede weiter führst. Nun, Victoria hat in deiner Schule ein wenig nachgeforscht. Und hat das Krankenhaus deiner Mutter gefunden. Aber da war keine Renee Swan. Kannst du mir das erklären, Bellalein?"

„Nein, beruhige dich doch."

„Nein? Nun gut, früher oder später werde ich es rausfinden. Aber Victoria hat auch deine Handynummer und die Adresse deiner alten Ballettschule gefunden. Du weißt doch, wo die liegt?"

„Ja", war meine knappe Antwort. Viel mehr konnte ich auch nicht sagen, wenn ich nicht auffallen wollte.

„Gut, wenn du also nicht willst, dass die Sache mit der Mutter auffliegt, dann solltest du dich auf dem schnellsten Weg dorthin begeben. Und zwar alleine. Schaffst du das?"

„Ja", antwortete ich erneut. Natürlich würde ich es schaffen. Und nun, wo er an der Oberfläche meines Geheimnisses gekratzt hatte, musste ich es auch schaffen.

„Sehr gut, dann sehen wir uns bald. Du hast bis heute Abend Zeit."

Damit hatte er aufgelegt. Doch ich konnte das falsche Gespräch nicht zu abrupt enden lassen, also sagte ich noch zu dem Tuten: „Mach die keine Sorgen um mich, Charlie. Ich melde mich wieder."

Dann legte auch ich auf. Ich nahm meinen Koffer, wo all meine Sachen drinnen waren, insbesondere meine Waffen, und ging mit diesem nach draußen in Wohnzimmer.

Im Falle, dass Jasper meine Gefühle spüren konnte, so würden sie ruhig sein, vielleicht ein wenig nervös. Nichts, was in dieser Situation zu abnormal erscheinen würde. Alice warf einen Blick auf meinen Koffer und hob die Augenbraue.

„Ich gehe ins Bad und dusche mich", entgegnete ich ihrer unausgesprochenen Frage und machte mich in Richtung Badezimmer auf den Weg. Das Fenster dort war ein direkter Weg zum Dach des Hotels und ein perfekter Weg nach draußen.

Als ich die Tür hinter mich geschlossen und vor allem abgeschlossen hatte, drehte ich das Duschwasser auf, wobei ich ein wenig nass wurde, doch das war jetzt egal. Ich beugte mich zu meinem Koffer und zog Brisingr heraus, meine saphirblaue Klinge, genauso wie den Bogen, den ich von Islanzadi bekommen hatte.

Ich befestigte die Waffen, das Schwert wie immer an der Hüfte und den Bogen, samt Pfeilen, über die Schulter. Dann öffnete ich das Fenster und kletterte, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, auf den Fenstersims.

Ich hätte knappe zwanzig Minuten Vorsprung, solange sie glaubten ich wäre in der Dusche. Und wenn ich meinen Geruch mit ein wenig Magie verbergen würde, dann würde mir das vollkommen reichen.

Rasch dachte ich die passenden Worte in der alten Sprache und spürte, wie die Magie mir einen ganz kleinen Teil meiner Kraft entzog. Bei einem solch leichten Zauber kostete es mich nicht viel, allerdings wagte ich es nicht, die Worte laut auszusprechen.

Dann sprang ich und landete leise wie eine Katze auf dem nächstgelegenen Dach. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und sah zu dem Fenster. Keiner hatte den Raum betreten, also hatten sie es wohl nicht bemerkt.

„Also gut Saphira, jetzt bin ich für mich allein. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du mir trotz allem, wenigstens im Geiste beistehen würdest."

Saphira schnaubte. „Ohne meinen Beistand wärst du doch schon längst aufgeflogen. Meinst du, da kann ich dich alleine lassen?"

Ich lächelte, bevor ich mich aufrichtete und in die Richtung los lief, von der ich mir gemerkt hatte, wo das Studio war, in dem James wartete. Mit meinen Waffen würde ich wohl auf den Dächern bleiben müssen, doch das war egal. Eine kleine Überraschung würde auch James bestimmt gut tun.

Und hier bin ich wieder… das war eines der Kapitel, die mir wirklich gut von der Hand gingen… keine Ahnung, wie sie das auf die Qualität auswirkt, aber was solls ;)

Bis nächsten Sonntag,

lg Scara


	28. Kampf

_**Kampf**_

Ich lief und sprang über die Dächer von Phoenix und beobachtete dabei das Treiben auf den Straßen. Ich war wirklich froh, dass ich einen starken Orientierungssinn hatte und wir uns damals die Gegend gut angeschaut hatten, bevor wir hierher kamen. Man konnte den Elfen nicht vorwerfen, dass sie schlampig arbeiteten. Ich wusste alles über die Gegend meiner „Vergangenheit".

In Regelmäßigen Abständen schaute ich über die Schulter, um zu schauen, ob mir Alice oder Jasper folgten. Da ich keine Geruchsspur hinterließ war das eigentlich unmöglich, aber ich war lieber übervorsichtig, als dass sie mich am Ende doch fanden und zurück brachten.

Nachdem ich eine knappe halbe Stunde gelaufen war, blieb ich auf einem Dach stehen. Das nächste Haus war die Ballettschule. Dort drinnen wartete nun der Tracker auf mich. Nun ja, nicht ganz, er wartete auf Bella. Mit einem Kampf würde er wohl nicht rechnen.

Ich sprang in einen Hinterhof hinunter, damit ich auf der Straße nicht bemerkt wurde, und ging dann um das Haus herum, von wo ich schon auf den Eingang des Studios schauen konnte. Ich war nicht nervös oder besorgt. Ich wusste, dass ich mich verteidigen konnte.

Auch wenn ich es nicht wollte, so könnte ich zur Not auch Magie einsetzen. Doch wenn möglich wollte ich zumindest fair kämpfen. Ich umgriff meinen Schwertknauf etwas fester und ging dann ruhig auf das Studio zu. Zum Glück war niemand in der Nähe, denn es musste nicht nur lächerlich sondern auch auffällig wirken, mit einem Schwert an der Hüfte herum zu laufen.

Ich drückte gegen die Tür und stellte fest, dass sie nicht verschlossen war, weswegen ich eintrat. Die Eingangshalle des Gebäudes war dunkel. Soweit ich wusste, war dieses Studio seit ein paar Wochen geschlossen, weswegen hier schon lange niemand mehr gewesen war. Abgesehen von mir und James.

Es gab nur zwei Türen, eine führte zu einem kleinen, die andere zu einem größeren Saal. Aus dem Türspalt der letzteren fiel ein Lichtstrahl und es war klar, wo James sich befand. Denn er glaubte nicht, dass ich stark war. Wofür sollte er mich also austricksen wollen?

Ich bewegte mich auf den erleuchteten Raum zu, öffnete die Tür und trat ohne zu zögern ein. Der Tracker war nicht zu übersehen, denn er stand lässig an eine der Spiegelwände gelehnt da und grinste mich an, als ich eintrat.

Er betrachtete mich einmal von oben bis unten, dann sagte er leise: „Hast du noch schnell bei einem Spielzeuggeschäft angehalten, um dir diese Sachen zu besorgen? Ich finde sie nicht besonders eindrucksvoll."

Ich ließ mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und antwortete ohne jegliches Zittern in der Stimme: „Urteile doch selbst, wie gut dieses ‚Spielzeug' funktioniert."

James warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte hämisch. Dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab und kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Sofort begab ich mich in Kampfposition, auch wenn ich Brisingr noch nicht zog.

„Natürlich haben sie sich nicht getraut dich zu verwandeln. Anders als der alte Mann, der damals in dem Irrenhaus gearbeitet hat. Hätte er deine kleine Freundin nicht verwandelt, hätte sie mir gehört."

Was redete er da? Alice? Ich wusste, dass Edward erzählt hatte, dass sie sich nicht an ihr menschliches Leben erinnern konnte. War das, was passiert war? Die kleine Alice, die mir so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Auch wenn ich es kein einziges Mal ihr gegenüber zugelassen hatte.

Wütend zischte ich: „Du hast sie gejagt, als sie noch ein Mensch war? Dafür wirst du bezahlen."

„Du bist ein interessantes kleines Mädchen, Bellalein. Was ist mit deiner Mutter passiert? Sollte sie nicht eigentlich im Koma im Krankenhaus liegen? Machst du dir denn keine Sorgen um sie?"

Seine Augen funkelten böse und mir klar, dass die Sache sein Interesse geweckt hatte. Es war egal, wie viel er von hier an herausfand, ich konnte ihn nicht am Leben lassen, ohne meine falsche Existenz zu gefährden.

„Ich werde ihnen nichts verraten", war meine klare Antwort. Ich war überrascht, dass ich es überhaupt noch schaffte höflich zu sein. Aber bitte, warum denn nicht höflich töten? Ich schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken.

„Nicht? Wie langweilig, Bellalein. Aber gut, wenn du nicht mehr spielen willst, dann lassen wir es ernst werden."

Ich reagierte beinahe zu spät. Als James auf mich zuschoss warf ich mich zur Seite und sprang sofort wieder auf. Blut breite sich auf dem Stoff meines T-Shirts aus. Er hatte mich an der Schulter getroffen, aber es war nichts weiter als ein Kratzer und jetzt war auch keine Zeit zum Heilen.

Sofort zog ich mein Schwert und keine Sekunde zu spät. Erneut kam der Vampir mir entgegen. Ich sah noch sein Lachen, als er das Schwert sah, dass ich ihm entgegen streckte. Er war wohl der Meinung, dass es zerbrechen würde, weswegen er nicht anhielt und rammte sich dadurch die Klinge selbst in den Magen.

Geschockt blickte er auf die Stelle in seinem Körper, dann sah er mich erneut an. „Wie?", keuchte er. Anstatt zu antworten zog ich die Klinge jedoch heraus und schwang sie erneut, doch diesmal wich er mir aus.

Er verschwand aus meiner Sicht und ich blieb stehen. Ich konzentrierte mich, in der Hoffnung etwas zu hören, irgendetwas wahrzunehmen, das mir verriet, wo sich mein Gegner versteckte. Doch eigentlich hatte ich keine große Chance das zu erkennen. Er bewegte sich genauso leise wie Edward.

Ich wurde von hinten getroffen und sofort duckte ich mich und warf ihn von mir runter. Wir landeten in einem der Spiegel und die Glassplitter krachten um uns herum nieder. James war von meinem Rücken herunter, doch dabei hörte ich ein Knacken in meinem rechten Arm. James lachte erbost: „Und wie willst du mich ohne deine Schwerthand besiegen?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und ergriff Brisingr betont langsam mit der linken Hand. Ich hatte es während der Attacke fallen lassen müssen und nun behielt ich James genau im Blick.

Jetzt war es mein Glück, dass ich mir schon einmal den Arm gebrochen hatte und damals, als ich es noch nicht heilen konnte, lernen musste mit der linken Hand zu kämpfen.

„Das ist kein Problem. Ich bin beidseitig trainiert", teilte ich ihm freundlich mit und lächelte ihn an.

Wütend griff er mich erneut an, doch dieses Mal war ich vorbereitet und schwang mein Schwert genau zur richtigen Zeit. James ausgestreckte Hand, die er wie zu einer Klaue gekrümmt hatte, erreichte mich nicht mehr. Ich hatte seinen Kopf abgetrennt.

Ich blickte auf den Körper herunter, der noch immer zuckte. Igel hatte Recht behalten, man musste ihn verbrennen, um ihn wirklich zu töten. Ohne zu sehr darüber nachzudenken zerkleinerte ich seinen Körper in Teile von einer Größe, in der sie sich verbrennen lassen würden und setzte diese mit meiner Magie in Flammen.

„Ich muss zum Hotel zurückkehren", murmelte ich zu mir selbst, während ich das Feuer beobachtete, und teilte es gleichzeitig Saphira mit. Dieser Kampf war schnell vorbei gewesen, schneller als ich es erwartet hatte. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass James nicht gewusst hatte, auf was er sich einließ.

Seufzend betrachtete ich das purpurne Feure, dass schon langsam wieder erlosch. Ich ging zum Fenster und öffnete es und ließ den Wind die Asche davon wehen. Dabei merkte ich, dass mich ein paar der Splitter von zuvor am Bein getroffen hatte und einige Risse hinterlassen hatten.

Ich reparierte auch den Spiegel mit meiner Magie, doch Saphira unterbrach mich besorgt. „Eragon, solltest du nicht deine Energie sparen und deine Wunden heilen?"

Unbeirrt machte ich weiter und verließ das Gebäude, als es wieder so aussah, wie vor dem Kampf. Ich nahm mir nicht die Zeit, um meine Verletzung zu verarzten. Ich musste zurück in das Hotelzimmer, bevor sie sich zu viele Sorgen machten. Außerdem verdiente Alice die Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit so bald wie nur möglich.

Es dauerte etwas länger, bis ich wieder bei dem Badezimmerfenster angekommen war, da mich meine Verletzung doch ein wenig behinderten und ich erneut den Weg über die Dächer nehmen musste. Besonders störte mich ein Brennen auf der rechten Seite meines Nackens, doch da ich mir das erst einmal ansehen musste, konnte ich jetzt nichts tun.

Vor dem Fenster, aus dem ich vor knappen zwei Stunden entflohen war, hielt ich inne. Die Badezimmertür war offen und ermöglichte einen guten Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Alice und Jasper waren nicht dort, also mussten sie mich inzwischen suchen.

Rasch kletterte ich wieder in das Innere des Raums und packte meine Waffen wieder in den doppelten Boden der Tasche, der extra für sie vorgesehen war. Ich war nicht glücklich über das, was passiert war. Das einzig Gute daran war, dass niemand anders sich für mich in Gefahr begeben hatte.

Als nächstes wusch ich gründlich das Blut ab und heilte alle Wunden, den gebrochenen Arm miteingeschlossen. Schließlich blieb nur das Brennen im Nacken übrig, dass beständig schlimmer wurde.

Ich hörte Schritte auf der Treppe, dann flog die Tür auf und Jasper und Alice stürmten, gefolgt von Edward und den restlichen Cullens, in das Wohnzimmer. Alle blieben erstarrt stehen. Dann war Edward bei mir.

„Bella", flüsterte er leise und legte seine Hand an meine Wange. Als ich die Angst und Sorge um mich in seinen Augen sah, fühlte ich mich schuldig. Aber es hatte keinen anderen Weg gegeben.

„Wir brauchen uns wegen dem Tracker keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. Er ist… weg", sagte ich ruhig zu ihnen. Carlisle setzte zum Sprechen an, zweifelsohne um zu fragen, woher ich das wusste. Doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Alice", wandte ich mich an sie. „Er kannte dich. Es scheint, als hättest du deine Visionen auch schon, als du ein Mensch warst und warst deswegen in einem Irrenhaus. In dieser Zeit hatte man ja noch Angst vor so etwas. Er begann dich zu jagen und einer deiner Pfleger hat dich verwandelt, um dich zu schützen."

Alle starrten mich geschockt an. Dann wurde mir klar, dass diese Information ihnen auch gesagt hatte, dass ich James gesehen hatte. Gerade als ich mir irgendeinen Ausrede ausdenken wollte, brannte erneut der Schmerz in meiner Schulter auf, noch stärker als vorher.

„Verdammt, was ist das?"

Ich fuhr mit der Hand an meinen Nacken. Viel konnte ich nichts ertasten. „Warum brennt es so?", murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst.

„Der Tracker muss seine Meinung geändert haben, nachdem er sich aus dem Bad heraus entführt hat."

Ich blickte Edward verwirrt an. Dann verschwamm er kurz vor meinen Augen. Der Bereich, der schmerzte, war ein wenig größer geworden. Was war das? Ich spürte auch Saphiras Sorge, sie hatte Angst um mich.

„Was meinst du Edward?", flüsterte ich. Die Idee mit dem entführen war ja als Ausrede nicht schlecht, aber er war ja noch nicht fertig.

„Er wollte dich töten, Bella, aber er hat es offensichtlich nicht getan", sagte er ruhig. Ruhiger als Bronzy je gewesen war. Zu ruhig.

„Er wusste, dass ich dich nicht verwandeln wollte. Er hat dich gebissen."

Okay, irgendwie fuchst mich dieses Kapitel… ich habe mich wirklich darauf gefreut den Kampf mit James zu schreiben und jetzt… gefällt er mir gar nicht, ich bin fast enttäuscht davon… und das wird auf jeden Fall einer der Teile, die ich überarbeite, wenn ich die Geschichte fertig habe…

Aber ich hab euch ein neues Kapitel pro woche versprochen und hier ist es :) ich hoffe euch gefällt es, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt :)

Lg Scara


	29. Abschied

_**Abschied**_

Ich erstarrte. James hatte mich gebissen? Aber wann? Dann wurde es mir klar. Es musste passiert sein, als er mich von hinten angesprungen hatte. In dem Moment mussten das Adrenalin und die anderen Schmerzen den Biss zeitweise überlagert haben.

Im Raum war es sehr still geworden. Alle waren genauso geschockt wie ich. „Bella", murmelte Edward ganz leise. Für Menschenohren war es zu leise, also nicht für mich bestimmt. So jedoch vernahm ich die Angst und die Sorge, die in seiner Stimme lag.

Alice trat ein Stück vor. Ihr Blick, der auf mir lag, war aus irgendeinem Grund entschuldigend. „Bella… inzwischen müsstest du das Bewusstsein verloren. Das Gift breitet sich viel zu schnell in den Blutbahnen aus, als das dies nicht der Fall wäre."

Natürlich müsste ich das, wenn ich nicht meine elfischen Züge hätte, die wohl stärker gegen das Vampirgift ankämpften. Doch gut, das war jetzt nebensächlich, denn eigentlich hätte ich das Gift gern aus meinem Körper und da ich nicht alleine war, konnte ich es mit Magie noch nicht einmal versuchen.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das Gift aus dem Körper zu kriegen?", fragte ich und wandte mich automatisch an Carlisle, der mit als Arzt wie die richtige Person für diese Frage erschien.

Dieser sah mich an und musste die Stumme Bitte in meinen Augen gesehen haben, denn er sprach ruhig: „Edward, du musst das Gift heraus saugen. Der Rest von euch verlässt bitte den Raum."

Edward schien neben mir einzufrieren. „Carlisle, ich-" „Edward, du musst es tun. Das kann dir keiner abnehmen. So gern ich dir helfen möchte, es ist deine Aufgabe. Alles andere wäre falsch, du weißt das. Und du solltest dich beeilen." Sein letzter Kommentar war wohl darauf bezogen, dass ich mein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen hatte.

„Bitte Bronzy", knurrte ich beinahe, denn ich hatte die Zähne aufeinander gebissen. Bis auf Carlisle und Bronzy hatten alle den Raum verlassen. Edward sah mit seinen grünen Augen in meine, dann nickte er ruckartig.

Er trat hinter mich und schob mein Haar aus dem Weg. Ich war angespannt und dann spürte ich seine Lippen an meinem Nacken und seine Zähne an der Stelle, wo der Biss war.

Hätte ich es nicht vorher gewusst, so wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass gerade mein Blut getrunken wurde, doch irgendwann begann sich ein Schwindelgefühl auszubreiten. Mit der Hand klammerte ich mich an den Türrahmen, von dem ich mich die Ankunft der Cullens nicht sonderlich weg bewegt hatte, um mich aufrecht zu erhalten.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, aber irgendwann verschwand das Brennen, stattdessen fühlte ich, wie sich Edwards Hand an meiner Schulter leicht verkrampfte. Er schien damit zu kämpfen aufzuhören, doch es funktionierte nicht.

„Edward", keuchte ich schwer. Die kalten Lippen verschwanden und ich wurde gerade so aufgefangen, als mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Ist ihr Blut sauber?", vernahm ich Carlisles Stimme. Bronzy zögerte und mir war nicht klar warum, bevor er antwortete. „Das Gift ist raus… aber trotzdem hat es etwas komisch geschmeckt. Nicht so, dass ich es als gefährlich einstufen würde, aber auf eine sehr ungewöhnlich Art und Weise."

Gerade konnte ich nur hoffen, dass er mein Elfenblut ignorierte, denn ich konnte mich nicht mehr verteidigen. Saphira versuchte mich zu beruhigen, und als sie es geschafft hatte, glitt ich in Bewusstlosigkeit über.

Ich erwachte auf einer weichen Oberfläche. Und das Erwachen nach dieser Bewusstlosigkeit war deutlich angenehmer, als wenn ich nach einem meiner Anfälle wegen Durzas Wunde wieder zu mir gekommen war.

In dem Zimmer war es dämmrig und ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich nicht bei mir gewesen war, aber nach dem vermutlich ziemlich hohen Blutverlust musste es eine ganze Weile gewesen sein.

Als ich mich umblickte erkannte ich in dem schwachen Licht die Umrisse meines Zimmers. Rasch setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um. Wie war ich hier her gekommen? Hatte Edward mich zu Charlie gebracht?

Während ich aufstand, sandte ich meinen Geist aus, in dem Versuch herauszufinden, wer im Haus war, doch fast schon wie erwartet versagte ich. Es funktionierte eher noch weniger, nachdem ich bewusstlos gewesen war.

„Saphira?", horchte ich in mich hinein.

„Eragon! Du bist aufgewacht", rief sie relativ erleichtert in meinem Kopf. Das klang wirklich so, als wäre ich wieder drei Tage bewusstlos gewesen, wie als ich Saphira gerettet hatte.

„Ehm, wie lange war ich denn außer Gefecht?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Eineinhalb Tage", beruhigte sie mich. Dann, einen Moment später, setzte sie hinzu. „Die Elfen haben entschieden, dass sie dich zurückholen. Das Ganze war zu gefährlich, als dass es noch einmal passieren dürfte. In zwei Stunden holt dich Arya ab, bis dahin kannst du dich verabschieden."

Das musste ich erst einmal verdauen. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass das zwischen Edward und mir vorbei gehen würde, doch hätte ich niemals geahnt, dass es so schnell passieren würde.

Aber es ergab sich logisch. Saphira hatte mich darüber auf dem Laufenden gehalten, wie weit die Varden vorgerückt waren und bald hätten sie mich sowieso gebraucht, wenn sie Gil'ead angriffen, eine der größeren Städte in Alagaёsia.

Meine wandernden Gedanken wurden von dem Klingeln meines neuen Handy, das ich nicht Höllending nannte, damit es vielleicht mehr Geduld mit mir hatte, unterbrochen.

Ich blickte auf das Display und sah Bronzy dort aufleuchten. Ja, ich hatte ihn als ‚Bronzy' gespeichert gehabt, sehr zu seinem Ärger, doch ein wenig Spaß musste sein. Doch ich wollte ihn nicht zu lange warten lassen, deswegen ging ich dran.

„Ja?", fragte ich in die Sprechmuschel, nachdem ich inzwischen gelernt hatte, den grünen Knopf zur Annahme eines Anrufes zu drücken.

„Bella, du bist wach", auch er schien erleichtert. „Ich habe dich regelmäßig angerufen, nachdem Charlie mich nicht ins Haus lassen wollte, um zu wissen wann du aufwachst."

Ich schickte einen fragenden Gedanken an Saphira, die mir sofort antwortete: „Charlie war wirklich besorgt um dich, auch nachdem wir ihm alles erklärt hatten, insbesondere nachdem du bewusstlos warst. Deshalb hat er Bronzy nicht ins Haus gelassen. Keine Sorge, ich habe seine ‚falschen' Gedanken abgeschirmt."

Nun ja, Charlie war wirklich ein guter Freund für mich geworden. „Ehm, echt? Ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht", beeilte ich mich dann Edward zu antworten. Ich wollte ihm nicht am Telefon sagen, dass ich gehen würde, sondern persönlich.

„Bella? Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich vorbei komme und du raus kommst? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden."

Moment, ich dachte er könnte meine Gedanken nicht lesen? Ich schüttelte rasch den Kopf, um diese Idee zu vertreiben. Das war wirklich nebensächlich.

„Ja, ich bin gleich draußen", sagte ich und legte auf. Rasch zog ich mich um, denn ich hatte bemerkt, dass ich noch immer die Kleidung trug, die ich nach dem Kampf mit James angezogen hatte.

Fertig umgezogen machte ich mich auf den Weg nach draußen. Edward würde bald da sein, denn ich vermutete, dass er nicht mit seinem Auto, sondern zu Fuß kommen würde.

Charlie saß im Wohnzimmer und ich schlich an ihm vorbei ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Von ihm konnte ich mich später verabschieden. Ich versuchte gar nicht mich zu wehren. Ich wusste, dass ich nichts ändern konnte und dass ich gebraucht wurde. Also musste ich das Beste daraus machen.

Tatsächlich musste ich draußen nicht lange warten. Schon nach kurzer Zeit stand Edward neben meinem alten Auto und lächelte mich an. Irgendwas an diesem Bild, nein an diesem Lächeln, war falsch, aber ich konnte nicht ausmachen woran es lag.

„Hey", meinte er und trat auf mich zu, während er meine Hand nahm. „Wollen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?"

Ich wusste nicht, was los war, aber das hier war definitiv komisch. Trotz allem folgte ich ihm in den Wald, der an unser Haus grenzte und in dem ich auch schon meditiert hatte, hinein.

Doch sobald wir außer Sicht unseres Hauses waren blieb Edward stehen, ließ meine Hand los und lehnte sich gegen den nächstbesten Baum. Erwartungsvoll drehte ich mich zu ihm und nun erkannte ich, was an seinem Lächeln falsch war. Es erreichte seine Augen nicht.

„Edward?", fragte ich ruhig, denn ich erwartete nichts Gutes.

„Bella, es tut mir Leid. Alles was passiert ist. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen."

„Hör mal, das war nichts und mir geht es gut oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wenn schon. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, dass James dich nicht getötet hat, aber die Chancen stehen hoch, dass du es nicht noch einmal schaffen würdest. Und in meiner Gegenwart bist du nicht sicher."

Bitte? In seiner Gegenwart war ich nicht sicher? So ein Schwachsinn, ich war in meiner eigenen Gegenwart noch nicht einmal sicher. Aber ich hatte erkannt, was er tun wollte. Er wollte mich verlassen. Und auch wenn es schmerzte, so war es jetzt nicht der Moment, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Nicht, wenn ich selbst gehen musste.

„Du verlässt mich also", murmelte ich leise. Ich sah ihn nicht an, wollte nicht, dass er die Trauer in meinen Augen sehen musste. Es sollte nicht noch schwerer für uns werden. „Was ist mit den Anderen? Kann ich mich noch von ihnen verabschieden?"

„Nein. Sie sind schon weg. Ich bin der Letzte und ich werde auch gleich gehen."

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, wegen der Art, wie er es sagte. Ich konnte mich also noch nicht einmal verabschieden, nicht einmal bedanken für alles was sie für mich getan hatten und getan hätten.

Eine verräterische kleine Träne lief über meine Wange, als ich aufblickte und ihm in die Augen sehen wollte. Rasch wischte ich sie weg und blickte ihn dann fest an. „Wenn das so ist, was machst du dann noch hier?"

Vielleicht wäre es einfacher für ihn, wenn er dachte, dass ich ihn hasste? Ich spürte Saphiras Mitleid, doch ich schob es beiseite. Ihre Gefühle konnte ich gerade nicht gebrauchen.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst."

„Und das wäre?", fragte ich und versuchte wütend und genervt zu klingen.

„Mach keine Dummheiten. Und bring dich nicht in Gefahr. Für Charlie", setzte er noch rasch hinzu. Anscheinend versuchte er das Gleiche wie ich. Er wollte in mir den Anschein wecken, dass er mich nicht mehr wollte.

Außerdem was sollte das? ‚Bring dich nicht in Gefahr'? Ich brachte mich so gut wie nie in Gefahr. Die Gefahr kam ja doch eher mich besuchen. Aber das konnte ich ihm so nicht sagen, also nickte ich nur.

Ich schloss die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen, dabei fühlte ich kalte Lippen auf meiner Stirn. Sofort riss ich die Augen auf, doch Edward war weg. Spurlos verschwunden. Ich hatte es nicht so enden lassen wollen, doch im Endeffekt wäre es doch so gekommen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich diesen Krieg überleben würde.

Eine Weile blieb ich im Wald stehen, bevor ich mich gemächlich in Richtung von Charlies Haus aufmachte. Leise trat ich ein und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

„Era?", rief Charlie und ich hörte ihn im Wohnzimmer aufspringen. „Era, du bist ja wach! Die Elfen kommen bald um dich abzuholen, ich habe gerade die Nachricht erhalten. Und ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich mitkomme. Egal, ob du es willst oder nicht."

Ich blickte auf und sah ihn dankbar und mit einem Lächeln an. Doch Charlie beäugte mich einen Moment, bevor er kehrt machte und kurz murmelte: „Du solltest packen."

Natürlich, Charlie hatte an meinem Blick schon erkannt, dass ich jetzt nicht reden wollte. Auch Saphiras Versuche mit mir zu sprechen lehnte ich vehement ab. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür zu trauern, das konnte ich später noch tun. Ich brauchte einfach nur ein paar Minuten für mich, dann konnte ich die Varden weiter in ihrem Kampf unterstützen.

Es gab nicht viel zu packen, ich ersetzte die Kleidung in meinem Koffer, die aus dieser Welt stammte einfach mit jenen aus Alagaёsia, was die Rüstung beinhaltete. Alles andere würde ich vor Ort erhalten. Also zog ich mich nur noch um, bevor ich mich auf mein Bett fallen ließ und wartete.

Wartete auf Arya und auf das, was von nun an auf mich zukommen würde.

So, was haltet ihr davon? Jetzt heißt es jedenfalls auf wiedersehen Twilight-storyline und willkommen zurück in Alagaёsia :D

Freue mich natürlich immer über meinungen ;)

Werde vermutlich nächste woche kein neues kapitel hochladen können, da ich absolut keine Zeit habe, die nächste Woche und ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir ;)

In zwei Wochen habt ihr dafür wieder euer Kapitel, versprochen :)

Lg Scara


	30. Rückkehr

_**Rückkehr**_

Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor ich Geräusche unten wahrnahm. Das musste wohl Arya sein, die das Portal im Wohnzimmer öffnete. Ich erhob mich vom Bett, packte meinen Koffer und ging, ohne mich ein letztes Mal umzusehen, die Treppe hinunter.

Wie erwartet wartete unten Arya und neben ihr stand Charlie, ebenfalls einen Koffer in der Hand. Ihm war es also wirklich ernst, dass er mich begleiten wollte? Ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit breitete sich in mir aus. Diese Aktion machte nur noch deutlicher, was für einen guten Freund ich in ihm gefunden hatte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du alles, was du dir hier aufgebaut hast, hinter dir lassen möchtest, Charlie? Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht überreden kann zu bleiben, aber bist du dir auch ganz sicher?", fragte ich noch einmal besorgt nach.

Doch Charlie nickte nur und lächelte mich an. „Era, du bist mir eine gute Freundin und wie eine Tochter geworden. Und Familie lasse ich nicht im Stich."

Ich spürte, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen wollten, so gerührt war ich, doch ich zwang sie zurück. Jetzt war nicht der Moment Schwäche zu zeigen.

Ich trat auf das geöffnete Portal zu und atmete tief durch. Es war nicht leicht diese fünf und halb Monate meines Lebens hinter mir zu lassen, aber genauso sehr freute ich mich darauf, endlich wieder bei Saphira zu sein und mit ihr durch die Lüfte zu gleiten.

Die Augen schließend machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück nach Alagaёsia. Mental bereitete ich mich schon auf die ganzen geistigen Eindrücke vor, die zweifelsohne auf mich einströmen würden, wenn ich erst wieder zurück war. Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht, als ich von ihnen einen Moment in die Knie gezwungen wurde.

Sobald ich mich an die starke Wahrnehmung meiner Umgebung wieder gewöhnt hatte, richtete ich mich auf. Arya und Charlie waren inzwischen ebenfalls hier angekommen und ich sah gerade noch, dass sich das Portal wieder schloss.

Ich schluckte und rief dann in Gedanken nach Saphira. Erst als sie antwortete erkannte ich, dass sie direkt über unseren Köpfen schwebte. Ich lächelte. Es war so lange her, dass wir uns in Person gegenüber standen und ich wollte nichts anderes, als auf ihrem Rücken über den Wald zu fliegen.

Sie schickte mir das Bild einer Lichtung ganz in der Nähe, auf der sie landen konnte, und wir machten uns auf den Weg dorthin, Saphira und Charlie hinter mir. Es dauerte nicht lange bis wir dort waren und durch die Blätter funkelte uns blaues Licht entgegen, das Sonnenlicht, das sich auf Saphiras Schuppen brach.

Ich trat durch die letzte Baumreihe und lief sofort auf sie zu. Zu lange war es gewesen, viel zu lange. Ich umarmte sie stürmisch, wobei meine Arme es nicht mehr schafften, ihren Hals komplett zu umschlingen.

„Eragon", erklang eine ruhige Stimme von der anderen Seite der Lichtung, die ich zugleich als Stimme meines Lehrers in Elesmera erkannt.

„Oromis-Elda", sagte ich respektvolle und führte meine Finger an meine Lippen, um die formelle Grußformel der Elfen mit ihm auszutauschen.

Als diese beendet war, trat Oromis auf mich zu und reichte mir ein Päckchen in etwas Stoff gewickelt. Auf meinen fragenden Blick sagte er: „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit uns hier auszuruhen. Nasuada braucht deine Hilfe, wir müssen sofort aufbrechen."

„Wir, Meister?", fragte ich ein wenig alarmiert.

„Glaedor und ich werden an Islanzadis Front gebraucht. Die Zeit ist gekommen, dass auch wir wieder in den Kampf ziehen und uns nicht mehr verstecken."

Ich antwortete nicht. Mir gefiel der Gedanke nicht, meinen alten und durch den vorhergegangenen Krieg geschwächten Oromis und seinen Drachen im Kampf zu sehen, doch ich wusste, dass er nicht auf mich hören würde.

„Auch Glaedors Eldunari ist in diesem Paket. Wir haben es dir anvertraut, also pass gut darauf auf. Und nun mach dich auf den Weg nach Gil'ead, während ich an Islanzadis Seite zurückkehre."

Ohne mir Zeit zum Antworten zu lassen, drehte mein ehemaliger Lehrer sich um und machte sich offensichtlich auf den Weg zu seinem goldenen Drachen. Ich spürte das Gewicht von Glaedors Eldunari schwer in meinen Armen, dem Paket beigefügt.

Ich würde gut darauf aufpassen, denn das Eldunari war der Selenhort eines Drachen. Wenn ein Drache starb und zuvor das Eldunari jemandem anvertraut hatte, dann wurde dessen Seele dort hinein transportiert, um diese zu schützen. Sie waren dann noch immer in der Lage ihre geistige Kraft anderen zur Hilfe zu leihen. Mit diesem Wissen und dem Gewicht des Seelenhorts nicht nur in meinen Armen sondern auch auf meinen Schultern, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Saphiras Seite.

„Auf zu Gil'ead?", fragte ich sie ruhig und gefasst.

Ihr Blick sagte alles was ich wissen musste und ich zog mich auf ihren Rücken, wo mein Sattel festgeschnallt war. Es war ein gutes Gefühl wieder hier oben zu sitzen und ich konnte mir nicht erklären, wie ich es so lange ohne sie ausgehalten hatte.

„Eragon? Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber hier trennen sich vorerst unsere Wege", sagte Charlie von unten.

Ich blickte zu ihm und Arya nach unten, die beide zu mir hinauf sahen. „Wir werden zu Fuß gehen, aber du wirst benötigt. Wir sehen uns bald."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, wenn auch ein trauriges. „Ja, das werden wir. Sehr bald. Auf Wiedersehen, Charlie. Auf Wiedersehen, Arya."

Und wie auf Kommando erhob sich Saphira in die Lüfte und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Stadt, die unser Ziel war.

Hoch oben über dem Wald, über den wir mit hoher Geschwindigkeit hinweg schossen, fragte Saphira leise: „Wie geht es dir, Era?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich überrumpelt. „Mein Geist ist nicht mehr überrumpelt, also würde ich sagen, es geht mir wieder ganz gut."

Ich konnte sie regelrecht die Augen verdrehen sehen. Natürlich wusste ich, was sie meinte, aber sie wusste genauso gut, dass ich noch nicht darüber reden wollte. Und das hatte sie nun wohl auch akzeptiert, denn sie fragte nicht mehr weiter.

Mit mir alleine auf ihrem Rücken, dauerte die Reise nicht lange. Wir flogen hauptsächlich nachts, damit wir nicht entdeckt wurden, und ruhten uns tagsüber aus. Die Wüste, durch die wir uns einst wochenlang gequält hatten, überquerten wir im Flug in mehreren Stunden. In der Mitte der vierten Nacht kam tatsächlich schon Gil'ead in Sicht.

Es war ein unglaublicher Anblick. Die Varden mit ihrem Zeltlager, das meilenweit zu laufen schien, belagerte die Stadt, wo Soldaten auf den Wachtürmen standen. Ich spürte die Unruhe ihrer Gefühle, als sie Saphira in der Luft entdeckten. Den Pfeilhagel, den sie auf uns abschossen, wehrte ich mit Magie ab, bevor wir uns keine hundert Meter vor dem riesigen Zeltlager niederließen.

Diese Tage mit Saphira hatten gut getan, nach dieser langen Abwesenheit des jeweils anderen. Doch uns war klar, dass es mit dieser Ruhe jetzt vorbei war, denn schon als wir landeten, kamen uns ein paar Soldaten der Varden entgegen.

Ich warf meinem Drachen einen letzten Blick von der Seite zu, den dieser erwiderte, bevor wir uns auf den Weg ihnen entgegen machten. Als wir vor ihnen standen, verbeugten sie sich und ich schloss kurz die Augen. Diese Höflichkeiten war ich nicht mehr gewohnt, war es eigentlich nie gewesen, doch leider interessierte das selten jemanden.

„Nasuada möchte euch sprechen, Miss", sagte der eine und ich nickt nur und folgte dem jungen Mann in das Zeltlager hinein.

Die Menschen um uns herum beobachteten Saphira und mich, wie wir durch das Lager gingen. Wir waren lange nicht hier gewesen und es schien, als müssten sie sich an die Anwesenheit eines Drachen erst wieder gewöhnen.

Unser Führer hielt an und wies auf ein Zelt. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm, bevor ich mich auf den Weg ins Zelt machte, in welchem mich die Wachen bereits angemeldet hatten. Nasuada saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah mir entgegen.

Als ich noch etwa zwei Meter von ihr entfernt war, kniete ich mich mit einem Knie nieder und verbeugte mich vor hier. Sie war meine Herrin und ich ihr Vasall, dieser Respekt gebührte ihr.

„Herrin", sagte ich ruhig, „wir sind zurück und stehen euch zu Diensten."

„Eragon, steh auf."

Sobald ich mich erhoben hatte, fuhr sie fort. „Es ist schön, dich wieder in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen. Und du wirst dich bald für den Kampf bereit machen müssen. Soweit wir durch unsere Spione wissen, ist Murtagh auf dem Weg hierher."

Sie ließ wirklich nicht viel Zeit für irgendwelche Willkommensgrüße, aber das war mir nur Recht. Mein Halbbruder war also auf dem Weg hierher. Selena war unsere Mutter gewesen, sie hatte sich in Morzan verliebt, Murtagh Vater, der Galbatorix als treuester Helfer zur Seite gestanden hatte, als er die Drachenreiter niederwarf.

Doch irgendwann hatte sie erkannt, was für ein grausamer Mann Morzan war und verliebte sich in Brom, meinen Vater, der als Gärtner verkleidet, versuchte Informationen zu bekommen. Und um mich zu schützen hatte sie mich zu Garrow, ihrem Bruder, gebracht. In diesem kleinen Dorf hatte sich auch Brom niedergelassen, um über mich zu wachen, bis er mich schließlich vor den Razak gerettet und begonnen hatte mich zu unterrichten. Leider hatte ich erst ein knappes Jahr nach seinem Tod erfahren, dass er mein Vater war.

Doch jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. „Was werden wir tun?", fragte ich gerade heraus.

„Wir werden morgen angreifen, während Murtagh wohl erst in etwa drei Tagen hier eintreffen wird. Und wir haben einen Trumpf im Ärmel."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Du sprichst in Rätseln, Nasuada."

Dann bemerkte ich die Anwesenheit von sieben anderen Menschen, die gerade das Zelt betreten hatten. Vor mich trat jemand mit dem ich niemals gerechnet hatte. Nicht hier. Aber wie konnte das sein?

Warum war ER hier?

Soooooooo, was denkt ihr?

Ich mag es :) aber gut, das ist ja immer was anderes :D

Ich lass mich da eher von eurer meinung überzeugen :D

Lg Scara


	31. Wolfsgeheul

_**Wolfsgeheul**_

Ich starrte auf die Gruppe von Personen vor mir. Wieso waren sie hier? Ich dachte die Elfen wären die einzigen, die wussten, wie das Portal zu öffnen war. Und doch standen sie vor mir, als wäre das ganz normal.

„Jakob?", brachte ich hervor. „Was machst du hier?"

Vor mir stand Jakob Black, der mich angrinste. Seine weißen Zähne bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seiner Rostbraunen Haut. Ich fühlte mich einen kurzen Moment schuldig, da ich versprochen hatte, mich bei ihm zu melden, doch ich hatte es nie wirklich getan. Er führte die Gruppe jedoch nicht an. Ein Mann, noch größer als Jakob, trat vor. Ich konnte mich erinnern, das er damals auch am Strand gewesen war, doch seinen Namen hatte ich mir nicht behalten.

„Ich bin Sam Uley, der Rudelführer. Das hier sind Embry, Quil, Paul, Leah, Seth und Jacob."

„Okay", murmelte ich leise und stellte mich dann ebenfalls vor. „Ich bin Eragon Dalia Bromstochter. Ich bin Argetlam und Shur'tugal werde auch als Schattentöterin bezeichnet. Des Weiteren bin ich ein Mitglied des Zwergen Clans, den Dûrgrimst Ingietum. Ich bitte euch jedoch, mich einfach Era oder Eragon zu nennen."

Die Gruppe verbeugte sich, von Jakob abgesehen. Er hatte wohl genauso wenig mit mir gerechnet, wie ich mit ihm. Und meine ganzen Namen sollten ihn wohl auch verwirren. Aber bei den Elfen war ich oft formell als Shur'tugal bezeichnet worden, was das Wort der alten Sprache für Drachenreiter war, genauso wie Argetlam, was Silberhand bedeutete und eine Anspielung auf meine Gedwёy Ignasia, Saphiras Drachenmal, war. Den Titel Schattentöter hatte ich in dem Kampf mit dem Schatten Durza erhalten.

Schatten waren Magier, die Geister heraufbeschworen, die zu stark für sie waren und von ihnen Besitz ergriffen. Mit mir waren mir nur noch drei andere Personen bekannt, die jemals einen Schatten getötet hatten. Und ohne Arya's und Saphira's Hilfe hätte ich es auch nicht geschafft.

Doch das war jetzt nicht das wichtige. Sam hatte diese Gruppe sein Rudel genannt. Warum? Eine Gruppe von Menschen wurde nicht als Rudel bezeichnet. Und eine weitere Frage drängte sich mir auf.

Mich an Nasuada wenden fragte ich: „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber warum ist die Gruppe die Geheimwaffe der Varden? Ich bin sicher, dass sie starke Kämpfer sind", was ich mit einem Blick auf die muskulöse Gruppe – was das Mädchen Leah beinhaltete – warf, „aber sieben starke Kämpfer mehr sind nicht genug, um als Waffe zu gelten."

„Nun Era, sie sind ein wenig mehr, als einfach nur muskulös. Genau genommen sind sie nicht einmal ganz menschlich."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Hatten sie auch elfische Eigenschaften? Aber so elegant war mir Jakob ehrlich gesagt bei unserer letzten Begegnung nicht vorgekommen.

„Nun, was seid ihr dann?", richtete ich meine Frage direkt an die betroffenen Personen.

„Wir sind Werwölfe, Bella", wandte sich Jakob an mich. Er nannte mich Bella? Offensichtlich wollte er die Situation nicht eingestehen.

„Jake, es tut mir leid, dass ich vor dir geheim gehalten habe, wer ich bin, aber bitte nenn mich bei meinem richtigen Namen. Ich war nie wirklich Bella und ich werde sie auch nie wirklich sein."

Er sah mich entschuldigend an und nickte. „Verzeihung Herrin."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich würde später mit ihm reden, denn zuerst einmal musste ich die weitere Information aus Jakes Satz verarbeiten. „Werwölfe?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Sam nickte. „In der Nähe unseres Stammes gab es Vampire. Bei einem solchen Fall wird in unserer Blutlinie das Werwolf Gen ausgelöst. Wir sind vielleicht nicht so stark wie ihr Drache", draußen vor dem Zelt knurrte Saphira zustimmend, „aber wir SIND stark. Stärker als die meisten anderen Lebewesen."

Ich nickte nur. Ich war neugierig, aber mir war klar, dass ich im nächsten Kampf mehr davon zu sehen bekommen würde. Ob ich wollte oder nicht, ich würde keinen von ihnen stoppen können, zu kämpfen, das sah ich in ihren Augen. Sie waren alle fest entschlossen das zu tun, was sie für richtig hielten.

„Nun wo Eragon und Saphira wieder bei uns sind, können wir die Attacke auf Gil'ead starten. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr euch nicht ausruhen könnt, Era, aber bitte seit alle in zwei Stunden bereit, denn wir wollen keine Zeit verlieren, bevor Murtagh hier ankommt. "

Ich verbeugte mich, genau wie die anderen auch, bevor ich mich auf den Weg aus dem Zelt machte. An Saphiras Seite blieb ich stehen und wartete auf das Rudel. „Jakob, ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen."

„Herrin", antwortete dieser und verbeugte sich vor mir. Erneut verdrehte ich die Augen und machte mich auf in die Richtung, wo der Soldat von eben uns bedeutet hatte, dass Saphiras Rüstung aufbewahrt wurde.

Ich spürte, dass Jake mir folgte, obwohl wir uns nicht unterhielten, doch als ich sanft versuchte in den Strom seiner Gedanken einzudringen, stieß ich auf eine solide Wand. Das erleichterte mich. Dadurch würde er im Kampf nicht einfach von einem Magier umgebracht werden können.

Auf dem Weg zum Zelt wurde uns plötzlich der Weg versperrt. Ich musste nicht aufschauen, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um meinen Cousin Roran handelte. Ich blickte nach oben und lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück bevor wir uns umarmten. Es tat gut ihn wiederzusehen, denn in den Jahren, in denen wir zusammen aufgewachsen waren, war er mir zu einem Bruder geworden, anders als Murtagh.

„Roran", murmelte ich erleichtert, als er mir auf die Schulter klopfte. „Wie geht es Katrina? Und eurem Kind?"

Roran strahlte glücklich. „Beiden geht es gut. Ich war sehr traurig, dass du die Geburt verpasst hast. Es ist ein Mädchen."

Ich konnte es kaum fassen. „Es ist da? Ein Mädchen? Das ist wundervoll. Wie heißt sie?"

Es war eine der schönsten Nachrichten nach sehr langer Zeit. Wie ein Wunder erschien es mir, dass es in all diesen Kriegszeiten noch glückliche Familien gab. Und ich gönnte es ihnen wirklich, nach allem, das sie durchlebt hatten.

„Wir haben sie Dalia genannt."

Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Wirklich?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Sie heißt Ismira, nach Katrinas Mutter. Ich weiß, das wir bald in den Kampf ziehen werden, aber da ich der festen Überzeugung bin, das wir das Beide überleben, solltest du später bei uns vorbei kommen."

Bevor ich antworten konnte, hatte Roran mir noch einmal auf die Schulter geklopft und sah mir fest in die Augen. Dann hatte er sich schon wieder umgedreht und ging in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, zurück. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an Jakob, der immer noch hinter mir war und drehte mich herum.

„Das war-" „Roran, der Cousin der Drachenreiterin." „Ehm, ja, genau."

Ein paar weitere Minuten vergingen, bis wir bei dem Zelt angekommen waren. Auf dem Weg waren mir noch ein paar andere Bekannte aus Carvahall, meinen Dorf, über den Weg gelaufen, die sich den Varden hatten anschließen müssen, nachdem das Dorf zerstört worden war. Und das war meine Schuld gewesen, da die Soldaten und Razak nach mir und Saphira gesucht hatten, die damals schon längst verschwunden waren.

Ich trat in das Zelt, wo auch ein paar andere meiner Sachen hingen, und hörte den Jungen hinter mir eintreten. Während ich zu einem Weinschlauch ging, der an der Wand hing, sprach ich ruhig zu ihm: „Jakob, mir ist klar, dass du sauer auf mich sein musst, und es tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich konnte dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du jetzt so distanziert mit mir sprechen musst. Ich sehe in dir immer noch einen Freund."

Während ich diese Worte sagte, schüttete ich mir Wein über meine rechte Hand und begann diesen mit der anderen Hand einzureiben. Ich schüttete etwas Wein nach und eine Art zweite Hautschicht löste sich langsam davon, welche ich dazu verwendet hatte, um meine Gedwёy Ignasia zu verbergen. Es war derselbe Trick, den auch Brom jahrelang verwendet hatte, weswegen ich wusste, dass ich so nicht entdeckt werden würde. Selbst Edward hatte es nicht bemerkt.

Nachdem ich mir schließlich die Hände abgetrocknet hatte, drehte ich mich zu Jakob um, der mich stumm beobachtet hatte. Lächelnd breitete ich meine Arme aus. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe."

Jake errötete, doch er kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich freundschaftlich. Erleichtert, dass das Problem geklärt zu sein schien, denn ich fühlte mich durch diese Umarmung bestätigt, nahm ich einen Teil der Rüstung in die Hand.

„Hilfst du mir?", fragte ich lächelnd. Jakob nickte und wir machten uns an die Arbeit, Saphira ihre Rüstung anzulegen. Danach zog ich meine eigene an. Fertig gerüstet und mit Brisingr an meiner Hüfte trat ich wieder aus dem Zelt. Jake hatte auf mich gewartet, was mich ein wenig wunderte.

„Ziehst du keine Rüstung an?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Du solltest dich schützen!"

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge. „Das mit der Rüstung würde nicht so gut funktionieren, vertrau mir." Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, aber sagte nichts weiter.

„Nasuada erwartet unser Rudel am südlichen Flügel des Lagers und dich auch. Sam hat es mir gerade gesagt." Ich zog die Augenbraue noch ein Stück höher. Besaß er etwa magische Kräfte? „Schau mich nicht so an, das ist so eine Wolfssache. Wollen wir?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh du, ich werde mit Saphira fliegen, das geht schneller."

Damit drehten sich unsere Wege. Jakob ging in Richtung des Treffpunktes, während ich auf Saphiras Rücken geklettert war und wir uns in die Lüfte erhoben. Ich blickte auf das Lager unter uns, während wir darüber glitten. Es schien wie verlassen, da sich die Armee bereits kampfbereit gemacht hatte. Weiter hinten entdeckte ich eine weitere Sicht.

Dass die Urgals, die vom Körperbau her wie Menschen aussahen, jedoch gewaltige Hörner am Kopf besaßen, mit den Varden verbündet waren und dieses Mal wieder Seite an Seite kämpfen würden, das war mir bewusst, doch eine weitere, fremde Truppe hatte sich bei ihnen versammelt. Als ich bei Nasuada ankam erkannte ich auch sofort, wer es war.

Ich sprang von Saphiras Rücken. „Orik", rief ich dem Zwerg zu. Er war mir während unserer gemeinsamen Reisen ein guter Freund geworden, zudem war er ein Mitglied des Zwergen Clans, dem ich angehörte und nebenbei natürlich auch noch der Zwergen König. Das erklärte dann wohl, was für eine Truppe sich mit den Varden bereit gemacht hatte.

Der Zwerg sah mich an und grummelte ein wenig vor sich hin. „Kommst einfach so daher und erwartest, dass ich mich freue. Kein Wort von dir! Ich wusste nicht, wo sie dich hingeschickt hatten! Du bist in meinem Clan, du bist wie eine Familie für mich!"

Schuldbewusst sah ich ihn an. „Es tut mir leid, Orik. Ich wünschte selbst, dass es anders verlaufen wäre, aber es war eine sehr kurzfristige Entscheidung, mich auf die Erde zu schicken. Aber umso mehr freue ich mich, wieder hier zu sein und dich an der Seite der Varden zu sehen."

Ein weiteres Grummeln kam aus der Brust des Zwergs, der mir noch nicht einmal bis an die Brust ging. Ich blickte auf den Hammer in seiner Brust und streckte meinen Arm aus. „Lass es einen guten Kampf werden."

Der Zwergen König packte meinen Unterarm und ich tat dasselbe. „Ein guter Kampf", bestätigte er und nun wandte ich mich an Nasuada, um ihre Anweisungen entgegen zu nehmen.

Sie begann ihre Strategie zu erklären, wobei sie dem Rudel befahl, sich in die Mitte der gegnerischen Soldaten zu kämpfen, bevor sie sich verwandelten, während Saphira und ich wenn möglich ins Innere der Stadt gelangen sollten, um die Tore von innen zu öffnen. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob das klug war, denn auch wenn wir stark waren, wir wussten nicht wie viele Männer sich drinnen befanden, jedoch sagte ich nichts.

Stattdessen legte ich wieder einmal ein paar Schutzzauber, um die Personen, die mir wichtig waren. Ich würde nicht alle von ihnen aufrechterhalten können, während ich mich im Kampf befand und schwächer wurde, doch ich würde sie halten so lange es ging. Davon abgesehen hatte ich die Monate, die ich auf der Erde verbracht hatte, genutzt. Jeden Tag hatte ich einen Teil meiner Kraft in die Diamanten von Berlords Gürtel und Broms Ring übertragen, die nun sehr gut gefüllt waren.

Ich würde zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen, als die Beiden Truppen an ihren Fronten aufeinander stießen. Die letzten Vorbereitungen waren nur an mir vorbei geglitten, während ich die Schutzzauber gelegt hatte. Saphira stieg mit mir auf dem Rücken in die Luft und wir erhoben uns über die gerade erst begonnene Schlacht.

Es gab nicht viel, das ich tun konnte, doch ich beobachtete Jakob und sein Rudel von weitem, wie sie sich, wie Nasuada es befohlen hatte, in die Menge der anderen Truppen bewegten. Als sie in deren Mitte angekommen waren beobachtete ich sie gespannt.

Sie waren nicht groß bewaffnet gewesen und hatten auch nicht viel Schutz, doch trotz allem hatten sie es alle geschafft. Dann lief Sam ein paar Schritte und sprang. Im Sprung verwandelte er sich in einen riesigen Wolf mit scharfen Klauen und die Anderen taten es ihm bald gleich.

Ich warf einen Blick auf den Wolf mit demselben rostbraunen Ton, den auch Jakobs Haut hatte und wünschte ihm still Glück. Dann waren wir über die Mauern hinweg und sahen uns einem Meer aus Soldaten in der Mitte des Hofes gegenüber.

„Wir schaffen das, Bella. Lass uns unsere Geister verbinden", sagte Saphira sanft.

Das hatten wir schon einmal getan und keiner von uns hatte gewusst, wo man selbst aufhörte und wo die Andere anfing. Doch das war die beste Lösung die wir hatten, denn dann waren wir auch am Stärksten – gemeinsam.

Ich stimmte ihr zu und schloss meine Augen, während wir in den Lüften schwebten und die Pfeilhagel von meinem Zauber abgefangen wurden. Das Letzte was ich hörte, bevor wir uns verbanden, war das Wolfsgeheul des Rudels draußen vor den Toren.

Okay, wer dachte, dass es Edward und die anderen Cullens sind, die da im Zelt bei Nasuada stehen? Na? Finger hoch :D

Hoffe das chap war für euch so genehm :D aber anders bekommt ihr es auch nicht ;)

Lg Scara


	32. Die Schlacht im Himmel

_**Die Schlacht im Himmel**_

Saphira landete in der Mitte der Soldaten, wobei sie einige zur Seite schleuderte, die wiederum auf andern landeten. Ich sprang geschmeidig von ihrem Rücken und zog in einer Bewegung Brisingr.

Ich blockte Schläge ab, stieß mit meinem Schwert zu und kämpfte mich durch die Menge und nahm gleichzeitig wahr, wie ich „meine" Klauen und Zähne gegen die Feinde einsetzte.

Während wir uns durch die Menge auf das Tor zu kämpften, hielt ich Ausschau nach der Stelle, wo die Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt werden mussten, damit es sich öffnete. Nach einigem Suchen entdeckte ich es etwa hundert Meter zur Linken von mir und Saphira.

Doch ich sah dort noch etwas und das brachte mich so sehr aus dem Konzept, dass ich die Verbindung mit Saphira für einen Moment verlor und einen Schnitt am Oberarm einkassierte.

Ich war irgendwie erleichtert, dass ich bei meinen Schutzzauber auch den Spruch eingesetzt hatte, der meinen Geruch zurückhielt, wie als ich mich auf den Weg zu James gemacht hatte. Mein Gesicht war durch meinen Helm ebenfalls verdeckt und so war ich für die Personen die dort standen nicht erkennbar.

Dort bei dem Hebel standen Edward und Emmett Cullen, ihre Blicke auf mir und Saphira und ihr Gesicht verriet, dass sie ohne einen Kampf nicht von ihrer Position weichen würden.

Ich schluckte. Jakob in Alagaёsia war eine Sache, aber die Cullens – denn ich war mir sicher, dass der Rest von ihnen auch irgendwo hier war – waren eine ganz andere Geschichte. Und sie kämpften nicht auf meiner Seite, sie waren meine Gegner.

Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen. Warum geschah dies alles so kurz hintereinander? Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich musste mich auf den Kampf konzentrieren und durfte mich nicht ablenken lassen, sonst würde ich gefährliche Verletzungen davon tragen.

Sobald ich mit den Gedanken wieder beim Kampf war, bemerkte ich, dass die Anzahl an Soldaten um uns herum deutlich weniger waren, also vorher. Und zwar zu einem Extrem, der nicht nur mir uns Saphiras Kampfstil zu verschreiben war. Es war, als würden sie einen Kreis um uns herum bilden.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Saphira leise. Sie hatte noch mitbekommen, wie ich zu dem Hebel geschaut hatte, bevor unsere Verbindung abbrach. Deshalb erklärte ich ihr rasch, was ich gesehen hatte und was ich vermutete.

Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Diejenigen die Saphira angegriffen hatten waren die Cullens gewesen, von Edward und Carlisle abgesehen. Und nun würden die Sieben uns angreifen, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Und ich sollte nicht enttäuscht werden. Aus den Massen an Soldaten traten nun auch Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle und Jasper, zu denen sich auch Edward und Emmett gesellten.

Ich unterdrückte ein Keuchen. Diese Situation war so surreal und ich wusste nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Ich wollte nicht gegen die Cullens kämpfen und so wie sich alles entwickelte, sah es ganz so aus, als hätte ich keine andere Wahl.

„Murtagh hat diese Strategie von Nasuada vorausgesehen und uns voraus geschickt. Du wirst sehen, Drachenreiterin, dass du kein so leichtes Spiel mit uns haben wirst, wie mit anderen Soldaten", rief Emmett, mit voller Überzeugung, wie es schon immer seine Art gewesen war.

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Nein, ich wusste nicht, dass sie genauso schnell und stark waren wie ich. Manche von ihnen sogar schneller oder stärker. Ich antwortete auch nicht. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie meine Stimme erkennen würden, egal ob ich meine Tonlage veränderte oder nicht.

Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee. Rasch weihte ich Saphira ein, die daraufhin ein markerschütterndes Brüllen von sich gab. Während sie das tat formte ich in meinem Kopf die passenden Worte und richtete dann meine Magie auf den jetzt unbewachten Hebel. Sehr unaufmerksam von ihnen, das musste ich schon sagen.

Unter Saphiras Gebrüll hörten selbst die Cullens nicht, wie der Hebel umgelegt wurde und sich das Tor anfing zu öffnen. Und als sie verstummte, war es schon zu spät, um die hereindrängende Armee aufzuhalten. Alle Köpfe zuckten hinüber zu den Kämpfern der Varden und diese Ablenkung nutzte ich, um mich auf Saphiras Rücken zu schwingen. Wir waren in der Luft, bevor irgendjemand uns aufhalten konnte.

Oben, entfernt von den Massen, konnte ich einen Moment durchatmen und mich beruhigen. Ich war erleichtert nicht gegen die Cullens kämpfen zu müssen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich auch nur einen von ihnen hätte verletzen können. Und das nicht, weil ich körperlich zu schwach war.

Saphira war beunruhigt, was ich verstehen konnte und ich war mir sicher, dass sie mir gerade eine Frage stellen wollte, als sich meine Sicht plötzlich veränderte.

Ich blickte aus den Lüften auf eine andere Stadt, jedoch nicht kleiner als die, die wir gerade angriffen. Doch im Gegensatz zu meinem eigentlichen Aufenthaltsort sah ich dort am Boden nicht nur Menschen, sondern auch Elfen.

Dadurch verstand ich, was ich gerade sah. Durch das Eldunari verbunden, sah ich durch Glaedors Augen, der über dem Kampf flog. Doch etwas anderes erschreckte mich noch viel mehr, denn der goldene Drache sah sich gerade in diesem Moment einem roten gegenüber.

Ich wurde zurück in meine Wirklichkeit gerissen und bemerkte, dass Saphira ein Stück gen Boden gesackt war. Offensichtlich hatte sie dasselbe gesehen wie ich. Und das bedeutete nur eins: Nasuada hatte Recht, wenn sie sagte, dass Murtagh drei Tage von uns entfernt war. Denn er kämpfte offensichtlich gerade gegen Islanzadis Armee oder besser gesagt, gegen Oromis und Glaedor.

Saphira strahlte dieselbe Besorgnis aus wie ich. Murtagh und sein roter Drache Dorn waren stark, während unsere Lehrer geschwächt waren. Ich versuchte mich von meinen Sorgen abzulenken, indem ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Schlacht unter uns richtete.

Da bemerkte ich Jakob, der direkt unter uns kämpfte. Ich sandte meinen Geist nach ihm aus und stieß auf eine Mauer, wie sie mir noch nie begegnet war. Es war, als würde sich ein komplettes Schutzfeld zwischen allen Wölfen ausbreiten, in das niemand eindringen konnte. Danach würde ich ihn später auf jeden Fall fragen.

Plötzlich übertönte ein lautes Jaulen das Schlachtgetöse. Einer der anderen Wölfe war verletzt worden. Selbst von hier konnte ich die Blutlache sehen, die sich um ihn ausbreitete, also musste es eine schwere Verletzung sein. Sofort hatte sich das restliche Rudel um ihn herum gescharrt, um ihn von allen Seiten zu decken.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Bei der Menge Blut, die er verloren hatte, sah ich für den Wolf keine Chance zu überleben. Doch das stimmte nicht, denn nach etwa zwei Minuten sprang der Wolf auf und stürzte sich wieder ins Schlachtgetümmel. Sprachlos blickte ich noch dorthin, als ich plötzlich wieder in Glaedors Sichtfeld gezogen wurde.

Er und der andere Drache waren nun deutlich weiter oben, als noch vorhin. Doch irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen, denn Glaedor bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, während der gegnerische Drache ihm immer näher kam.

Ich bemerkte, wie Saphira sehr unsanft auf dem Boden aufsetzte, ein ganzes Stück von der Schlacht entfernt, bevor wir beide wieder in Gedanken bei unseren Lehrmeistern waren.

Dorn und Glaedor waren jetzt sehr nah beieinander und ich konnte nun auch Murtaghs Gesicht erkennen. Auf seinen Zügen zeichnete sich eine schwer zu beschreibende Mischung zwischen Schmerz und Wut ab.

„Du Verräter!", brüllte er Oromis über den Wind hinweg an. „Du hättest uns helfen können! Aber du hast dich versteckt, wie ein Feigling."

„Ich hätte euch nicht helfen können", ertönte Oromis ruhige Stimme, die es irgendwie trotzdem schaffte, den lauten Wind zu übertönen.

Murtagh setzte erneut an, um etwas zu brüllen, doch dann hielt er inne. Er verkrampfte sich heftig und als er erneut aufschaute, war da etwas in seinen Augen, das vorher noch nicht dort gewesen. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich gesagt, dass es reine Grausamkeit war.

Als mein Halbbruder diesmal sprach, klang seine Stimme anders. Tiefer, aber vor allem kälter. Sobald ich sie hörte, war mir klar, dass derjenige der sprach nicht mehr Murtagh sondern Galbatorix selbst war.

„Oromis, mein alter Freund", sagte dieser und lächelte böse.

„Freunde ist nicht das Wort, das ich für uns verwenden würde, Galbatorix", konterte Oromis noch immer gelassen. Jedenfalls würde sich das für jeden so anhören, der ihn nicht gut kannte. Ich jedoch hörte die Angst in seiner Stimme.

„Aber warum denn so feinselig? Ich muss zugeben ich bin überrascht, dass du noch lebst. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet", sagte Galbatorix mit Murtaghs Mund. „Jedoch ändert das rein gar nichts. Du bist nicht stark genug, um mich aufzuhalten, Oromis. Das wissen wir beide."

„Trotz allem werden wir es versuchen", entgegnete mein Lehrer und ich war mir sicher, dass er seinem Gegenüber bei diesen Worten direkt in die Augen blickte.

„Wozu? Du kannst dich mir anschließen. Du kannst mir helfen, eine neue Generation von Drachenreitern aufzubauen."

Mir lief ein kalter Schauder den Rücken hinunter. Ich wusste jetzt, was Murtagh damals mit hypnotischer Stimme gemeint hatte. Etwas an ihrem Klang konnte ein unschuldiges Kind, wie mein Bruder es damals gewesen war, definitiv mitreißen.

„Warum möchtest du eine neue Generation von Drachenreitern aufbauen? Du hast dir doch so viel Mühe gegeben, die alte auszulöschen", entgegnete Oromis unbeeindruckt und Glaedor knurrte zustimmend.

„Ihre Meinungen und Ansichten waren veraltet. Mit dieser neuen Generation können wir alles richtig machen. Solange wir nur zusammen arbeiten. Ich brauche nur eure Treueversprechen, Oromis, Glaedor", widersprach Galbatorix und versuchte erneut die beiden auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

Ich kannte Oromis gut genug um zu wissen, dass er niemals auf dieses Angebot eingehen würde. Und genau deswegen krallte sich die Angst in mein Herz, denn ich wusste wiederum nicht, wie Galbatorix auf die negative Antwort reagieren würde, war mir jedoch sicher, dass es mir nicht gefallen würde.

„Wie heißt es so schön in diesen Momenten? Nur über meine Leiche", sagte mein Lehrmeister ruhig.

Galbatorix/Murtaghs Blick verdüsterte sich. „Nun, auch das lässt sich einrichten. Ich wünschte, du wärst auf mein Angebot eingegangen. Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben."

Damit hob er die Hand, auf der die Gedwёy Ignasia schimmerte, und schoss daraus einen grellen roten Lichtblitz, der definitiv auf Oromis gerichtet war.

Heyhey

Ich bin zurück und lebe noch ;)

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir die lange pause und den cliffhänger und hoffe außerdem das ihr schöne ferien hattet (wenn ihr ferien hattet :P)

Endlich bin ich wieder da :D

Was haltet ihr von dem kapitel?

Wer hätte das kommen sehen?

Lg Scara


	33. Trauer

_**Trauer**_

Ich spürte sofort, dass es für Oromis keine Rettung mehr gab, denn ich war in Glaedors Geist verankert, welcher wiederum den Kontakt mit seinem Seelenverwandten abbrechen spürte.

Ein schwaches „Leb wohl, alter Freund", schallte durch Glaedors Gedanken, bevor Oromis die Verbindung abbrach, um Glaedor zu schützen. Doch es war zwecklos. Direkt nach dem Blitz hatte Galbatorix den Zauber gelöst, der den goldenen Drachen an Ort und Stelle hielt, jedoch nicht den, der seine Flügel daran hinderte zu schlagen.

Mit aller Kraft zog ich mich auch seinem Geist zurück, denn ich wollte es nicht auch noch miterleben, wie Glaedor starb. Keuchend schlug ich die Augen auf. Ich merkte, dass meine Wangen nass waren, was bedeutete, dass mir die Tränen wohl schon bei Oromis Tod aus den Augen gequollen waren.

Schwer atmend, als hätte ich gerade einen Marathon gerannt, saß ich auf Saphiras Rücken und blickte ins nichts. Nach einem Moment, den ich brauchte, um zur Ruhe zu kommen, begann ich nach Saphiras Geist zu tasten, stieß jedoch auf etwas anderes. Glaedor Geist befand sich in dem Eldunari, welches an Saphiras Sattel festgemacht war. Ohne seinen Geist mit meinen zu berühren, spürte ich schon seine Trauer, weswegen ich mich schnell zurückzog.

„Saphira, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich sie, als ich die Verbindung zwischen uns hergestellt hatte, und nestelte an meinem Helm herum, da ich ihn einen Moment abnehmen wollte.

„Nein, Era, ich bin genauso wenig in Ordnung wie du. Aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit uns eine noch längere Pause zu gönnen. Und den Helm solltest du wohl besser auf lassen."

Ihre Antwort verwirrte mich, bis sie mich darauf hinwies in Richtung der Schlacht zu schauen. Ein paar einzelne Gestalten hatten sich aus der kämpfenden Masse gelöst und bewegten sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in unsere Richtung. Sofort stieg Saphira in die Luft und als sie knappe hundert Meter in der Höhe war, kamen unter uns Carlisle, Alice und Jasper zum Halten.

Jetzt, wo ich nicht in voller Kampfposition war, spürte ich deutlich auch ihre Geister, die zwar auch geschützt waren, allerdings noch lange nicht so stark wie die von Jacob und seinem Rudel. Was das anging waren sie wohl im Nachteil. Doch ich wagte es nicht zu versuchen, sie auf diesem Wege anzugreifen, aus Angst, dass sie erkannten, wer ich war, denn auch wenn es kindisch war, so wollte ich nicht, dass sie das taten.

Das einzig beruhigende daran war, dass auch sie sich so nicht unbemerkt dem Lager der Varden nähern konnten. Ansonsten hätten sie eine wirklich starke Bedrohung abgegeben. Nicht, dass sie das nicht auch schon so waren.

Nachdem wir kurz durch die Luft geflogen waren, landeten wir wieder in der Schlacht und begannen den Varden dabei zu helfen, sich zu dem Grafen der Stadt durchzukämpfen.

Der Kampf flog an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich wirklich etwas mitbekam. Oft wurde ich von meinen Gedanken abgelenkt und durch diese Unkonzentriertheit trug ich mehr kleine Verletzungen davon, wie es wohl normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre.

Den Cullen begegnete ich nicht mehr, war mir jedoch nicht sicher ob das reines Glück war, oder ob sie mich im Getümmel der Menschen nicht angreifen wollten. Zweimal war ich der Meinung, sie in der Menge gesehen zu haben, aber sicher war ich mir definitiv nicht.

So zog sich der Kampf in die Länge und mit der Zeit ermüdete ich. Schon zuvor hatte ich einige der Schutzzauber lösen müssen, da ich nicht mehr in der Lage war, diese aufrecht zu erhalten.

Schließlich jedoch hatten sie Graf Mundran gefangen genommen. Der Mann war zwar mit einem Schwur an Galbatorix gebunden, wie die meisten der Männer, die heute gegen unsere Seite gekämpft hatten, aber er war auch ein Feigling und hatte gar nicht versucht sich zu wehren.

Ich wusste nicht, ob er auf der Seite des Tyrannen stand, aber wenn, dann sollte der nicht viel auf dessen Loyalität geben, denn davon war nicht besonders viel vorhanden. Über diese Art von Herrscher konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln.

Einen Vorteil hatte das Ganze jedoch für mich und Saphira, denn sobald ihr Anführer gefangen worden war, hatten die meisten Männer mit dem Kämpfen aufgehört und zogen sich zurück. Auch bei diesem Vorgang konnte ich keinen der Cullens entdecken. Natürlich nicht, denn sie waren viel zu schnell, um sich von normalen Menschen gefangen nehmen zu lassen.

Doch all dies war mir gerade reichlich egal. Erschöpft kletterte ich auf Saphiras Rücken, die mich zu der Stelle brachte, wo sich Orik, Nasuada und König Orrin, der Anführer der Surdaner, die die Varden unterstützten, versammelt hatten.

Sobald ich von Saphiras Rücken gesprungen war, ging ich auf sie zu. Gerade als Nasuada zum Sprechen ansetzte, traf Arya bei uns ein, die als Vertreterin der Elfen unter den Varden gelebt hatte und deshalb zu uns gelassen wurde.

Ich grüßte sie mit dem üblichen elfischen Gruß, bevor ich fragte: „Wo ist Charlie?"

„Unsere Wege haben sich getrennt, als er sich zu meiner Mutter nach Feinster aufmachte, um an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen."

Charlie hatte ja erzählt, dass er viele Freunde bei den Elfen hatte, natürlich wollte er an ihrer Seite kämpfen. Arya's Mutter war in diesem Fall natürlich Königin Islanzadi. Hin und wieder verdrängte ich einfach, dass sie neben ihrer Position als Vertreterin auch noch eine Prinzessin bei den Elfen war.

Die Erwähnung der Schlacht, die gleichzeitig von statten gegangen war, unterdrückte ich es, zusammen zu zucken. Nasuada erlöste mich davon etwas zu sagen, indem sie selbst zu sprechen begann.

„Wir haben zwar gesiegt, aber zu einem hohen Preis. Rorans Truppe hat ihre Aufgaben erfüllt, er hat keinen einzigen Mann verloren. Das scheint nicht in der Familie zu liegen. Eragon, warum sind du und Saphira während der Schlacht plötzlich verschwunden? Du hattest nicht die Erlaubnis deinen Posten zu verlassen."

Orik brummte zustimmend. „Ja, Eragon, wir hätten dich an unserer Seite gebraucht. Wo warst du?"

Ich blickte zu Arya. „Ich habe Islanzadi geschworen, ihn geheim zu halten Arya. Kann ich es Nasuada und Odin berichten?" Orik wusste natürlich schon von Oromis Existenz, denn er hatte meinen Lehrmeister selbst getroffen, da er mich zu meiner Drachenreiterausbildung begleitet hatte.

Arya verstand und nickte. Als nächstes wandte ich mich im Geiste an meinen Drachen. „Ich werde ihnen von den Eldunari erzählen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."

Ohne ihre Erlaubnis würde ich niemanden davon erzählen, denn es war ein Geheimnis der Drachen und nicht meine Entscheidung, wer von den Seelenhorten wissen durfte und wer nicht. Nach kurzer Überlegung willigte sie ein. „Als Führer der Heere müssen sie es wissen."

Ohne viel Zeit zu verschwenden erzählte ich erst von den Eldunari und dann was während der Schlacht geschehen war und was ich aus Glaedors Sicht gesehen hatte. Dabei versuchte ich so wenige Emotionen wie möglich in meine Stimme zu legen, um mich von dem Geschehenen abzuschotten. Auch das Eldunari zeigte ich ihnen nicht, denn ich hatte Angst es auch nur zu berühren und Glaedors Schmerz dabei in vollem Ausmaß zu spüren.

Als ich mit meinen Ausführungen geendet hatte herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Orik und Arya trauerten bestimmt ebenfalls um den gefallenen Drachenreiter, der wohl für beide auch gleichzeitig ein Freund gewesen war.

Die beiden anderen Oberhäupter schwiegen wohl eher aus einem anderen Grund. Sie erfuhren innerhalb kürzester Zeit, dass es einen weiteren Drachenreiter auf ihrer Seite gegeben hatte und das dieser nun Tod war. Beide wussten nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten.

„Bitte, würdet ihr mich ein Weile entschuldigen?", bat ich schließlich leise. Nachdem alle genickt hatten, drehte ich mich zu Saphira und ging an ihrer Seite an den Rand des Lagers, wobei ich auch an einigen Urgallkämpfern vorbei kam, die ebenfalls sehr mitgenommen durch den langen Kampf aussahen.

Abgeschieden vom Rest ließ ich mich neben Saphira nieder und lehnte mich an sie. In dem Moment, als nichts mehr von mir verlangt wurde und ich mich einfach sacken lassen konnte, schossen erneut Tränen in meine Augen.

Nachdem ich mich unnötigerweise noch einmal davon überzeugt hatte, dass keiner der Cullens oder sonst jemand in der Nähe war, nahm ich meinen Helm ab und blickte gen Himmel.

„Wir sind allein, Saphira", murmelte ich leise. Es auszusprechen machte es irgendwie noch realer. „Diese Mal sind wir wirklich allein. Wir sind auf uns gestellt."

Die blaue Drachendame schlang ihren Schwanz um mich und schob mich näher an sich heran. „Nein, Era, das sind wir nicht. Wir haben einander. Und wir haben Roran, Katrina, die kleine Ismira. Und Charlie, Arya, Nasuada und Orik. Du hast Jakob."

Die Erwähnung von Jakobs Namen, brachte mich erneut zu Edward zurück. „Ja, aber meine Liebe habe ich ebenfalls verloren. Grade noch einmal, als er sich als mein Feind heraus gestellt hat."

„Vielleicht stehen sie unter einem Schwur?", versuchte sie es, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Die Cullens waren stark, ich glaubte nicht, dass Galbatorix es geschafft hatte, ihre wahren Namen, also ihre Namen in der alten Sprache, heraus zu finden und sie dazu gezwungen hatte ihm zu schwören. Und sie würden bestimmt nicht so dumm sein, sich freiwillig an ihn zu binden.

Das führte mich zu dem Schluss, dass sie alles was sie taten freiwillig geschah. Aber Saphira hatte Recht. Ich musste nach vorne blicken und die Beschützen, die mir wichtig waren, soweit ich es konnte.

„Nur diese eine Nacht", flüsterte ich, mehr zu mir selbst als zu Saphira. Sie verstand ohne weitere Ausführungen, was ich meinte.

Nur diese eine Nacht wollte ich trauern. Nicht nur um Oromis, sondern um alle, die ich verloren hatte. Auch bei Broms und bei Garrows Tod hatte ich nie viel Zeit gehabt, um mich zu verabschieden, da ich mich immer in brenzligen Situationen befanden hatte.

Nur diese eine Nacht wollte ich haben, um sie alle zu trauern und mich würdig zu verabschieden.

Hey, da ist dann auch schon das nächste chap ;)

Sagte mir doch eure meinung (positiv oder negativ :P )

Lg Scara


	34. Das Verschwinden

_**Das Verschwinden**_

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich dort gesessen hatte, aber nach einer Weile hörte ich Schritte in meine Richtung kommen. Vor einiger Zeit war Saphira auf die Jagd gegangen, damit sie schneller wieder zu Kräften kommen würde. Ich hatte nichts gesagt, denn nach knappen zwei Tagen an Kämpfen und danach noch mehr als einen halben mit mir hier sitzend konnten ihren Hunger geweckt haben.

Die Schritte stockten einen Moment, bevor sich die Person weiter bewegte. Ich schaute mich nicht um, ich erkannte auch so, um wen es sich handelte. Er ließ sich neben mir nieder und fragte: „Was machst du hier?"

Natürlich, er wusste nichts von Oromis und von der Welt, die für mich zusammen gebrochen war. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend sah ich Jakob eine Weile an, bevor ich antwortete: „Nachdenken."

Dann richtete ich meinen Blick wieder auf die Sonne, die langsam am Horizont wieder auftauchte. Jakob wusste noch nicht viel von dieser Welt, er würde vermutlich nicht verstehen, was es bedeutete Oromis verloren zu haben. Weder auf persönlicher noch auf strategischer Hinsicht.

Um mich abzulenken beschloss ich schließlich, mich ein wenig über die Wölfe aufklären zu lassen. Ich nutzte also die Chance und fragte: „Einer deiner Freunde… er wurde während dem Kampf schwer verletzt oder nicht? Wie hat er es geschafft kurz darauf wieder weiter zu kämpfen?"

„Ach, das ist so eine Wolfssache. Extrem schnelle Heilung. Bei Knochenbrüchen ist das manchmal ein wenig unpraktisch, da es passieren kann, dass der Knochen falsch anwächst und man ihn noch einmal brechen muss", lachte Jakob. „Der arme Embry hatte einmal das Pech."

„Deshalb meinte Nasuada also, dass ihr so gefährlich seid. Habt ihr mehrere solcher ‚Wolfssachen'? Ich wollte auch während dem Kampf Kontakt zu euch aufnehmen, aber ihrer hatte eine geistige Mauer um euch, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe!"

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Weißt du, wenn wir in unserer Wolfsform ist, dann sind wir nicht mehr viele Geister, sondern eher wie ein Ganzes. Jeder hört die Gedanken vom anderen und so. Und kein anderer hat es je geschafft da einzudringen", erklärte der dunkelhäutige Junge.

Ich versuchte es mir vorzustellen. Vermutlich war es ähnlich, wie die Verbindung, die Saphira und ich oft beim Kampf eingingen, doch nur noch mit mehr Leuten. Und es war schon mit zwei Personen überwältigend.

„Ich glaube ich kann das einigermaßen nachvollziehen. Wenn auch nicht komplett", antwortete ich und schaute dann wieder in Richtung Sonnenaufgang. Dann drehte ich mich kurz in Richtung der Zeltreihen. Ein komisches Gefühl umgab mich.

Damit es nicht zu auffällig war fragte ich: „Wie kommt es überhaupt, dass ihr nach Alagaёsia kommt?"

„Das ist gar nicht so komisch. Genau genommen, kommen nämlich die Vorfahren des Quileute-Stammes von hier. Sie waren diejenigen, die das Portal überhaupt entdeckt hatten. Und es wurde über die Jahre hinweg überliefert. Über uns haben wohl auch die Cullens diesen Ort gefunden. Hast du sie bemerkt?"

„Ja", murmelte ich knapp. Diese Informationen hatte ich noch immer nicht richtig verdaut. Ich senkte ein wenig den Kopf, damit Jakob nicht meinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er konnte ja nichts dafür. „Wie kommt es, dass ihr auf der Seite der Varden kämpft?"

„Naja, unsere Vorfahren kamen aus Surda, also kämpfen wir genau genommen mit den Surdanern, aber das ist ja inzwischen fast dasselbe. Ich glaube auch, dass das mit ein Grund ist, warum die Cullens wohl auf der anderen Seite kämpfen. Ich weiß natürlich nicht alle ihre Gründe, aber Wölfe und Vampire verstehen sich nicht besonders gut, wenn du dich an die Geschichte erinnerst."

Ich erinnerte mich sogar noch gut an den Strandtag, an dem mir Jakob die ganze Vampir/Wolf-Sache erzählt hatte. Aber diese Feindseligkeit zwischen zwei Rassen sah ich nicht als guten Grund für die Cullen auf Galbatorix Seite zu kämpfen.

In der Ferne spürte ich Roran in unsere Richtung kommen. Dem kleinen ungeschützten Geist, der nah bei ihm war, nach zu urteilen hatte er seine Tochter dabei. Halb lächelte ich. Ja, ich wollte seine Tochter gerne sehen, aber gleichzeitig wollte ich jetzt allein gelassen werden.

Bevor ich mir darüber weiter Gedanken machen konnte, durchbrach etwas meinen Schutzwall, den ich vorerst geschwächt hatte, da ich keinen weiteren Angriff erwartet hatte. Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte.

„So unvorbereitet zu sein passt gar nicht zu dir, Schwesterherz", tönte Murtaghs gehässige Stimme durch meinen Kopf.

„Du bist nicht nah genug, um mich zu verletzten Murtagh, also was willst du?", gab ich ungerührt zurück. Ein Gefühl der Wut kochte in mir auf.

„Nicht viel. Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass ich da jemanden getroffen habe, den du bestimmt sehr vermisst hast."

„Wovon redest du?", fragte ich nun, immer wütender werdend. „Oromis und Glaedor hast du doch schon erfolgreich umgebracht, oder nicht?"

Ich konnte jetzt auch seinen Zorn spüren. „Sie haben es nicht besser verdient. Diese beiden Feiglinge, wie sie sich versteckt haben. Aber nein, die beiden meinte ich auch nicht. Sagt dir der Name Charlie Swan etwas? Er schien dich zu kennen, also hab ich ihn für einen Überraschungsbesuch mitgenommen."

Angst machte sich in mir breit. Ich war nicht bereit, noch eine weitere Vaterfigur zu verlieren. Ich sah zu Jakob und lächelte ihn an, damit er keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Er runzelte trotzdem die Stirn. Vielleicht kannte er mich doch schon zu gut, als das ich ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln täuschen könnte.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte ich kurz.

„Komm in den Wald in der Nähe eures Lagers. Und komm alleine, das beinhaltet Saphira." Er schickte mir kurz das Bild einer Lichtung und eine bildliche Wegbeschreibung, bevor er hinzufügte: „Sei in drei Stunden dort."

Dann war seine Anwesenheit in meinem Geist verschwunden. Sofort stand ich, ich hatte nicht viel Zeit zu verlieren. Ich wandte mich Jakob zu und tischte ihm die glaubwürdigste Ausrede auf, die mir einfiel: „Jakob, Saphira kommt von der Jagd zurück, aber sie will nicht zu nah beim Lager landen, weil das schwieriger ist. Ich werde ihr entgegen gehen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Jakob, der sofort ebenfalls aufgestanden war, nickte und sagte: „Natürlich. Ich würde aber gerne mitkommen."

Ihm war also klar, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Rasch dachte ich mir etwas Weiteres aus, was zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen würde. „Genau genommen wollte ich dich fragen, ob du Roran entgegengehen könntest, der mit seiner Tochter auf dem Weg hierher ist. Könntest du ihm mitteilen, dass ich ihn zu einer späteren Zeit aufsuchen werde?"

Meine Sprache war deutlich förmlicher geworden und Jakob erkannte wohl, dass er nicht erwünscht war. Mit einem traurigen und verletzten Blick nickte er und stapfte in Richtung des Lagers zurück.

Es tat mir nicht wirklich leid, dass ich ihn angelogen hatte, denn ich hatte ihn nur beschützt. Saphira war natürlich in Wahrheit nicht auf dem Weg zurück, eher gesagt war sie sogar fast außer Reichweite und gleichzeitig so sehr in ihre Jagd versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, was ich im Begriff war zu tuen.

Ich war mir darüber bewusst, dass ich etwas Falsche tat. Ich war wichtig für die Varden, ich sollte mein Leben nicht für einen „einfachen" Menschen in Gefahr bringen. Der so zu denken war der erste Ansatz so wie Galbatorix zu denken. Zudem war ich von meiner Wut, die sich bei Murtaghs und meinem Gespräch in mir angestaut hatte, geblendet.

Sobald Jakob außer Sicht war machte ich mich auf den Weg in Richtung des Waldes. Ich wanderte in den Schatten, damit ich vom Vardenlager aus nicht bemerkt wurde. Eigentlich wäre die Strecke nicht so weit gewesen, dass ich sofort hätte losgehen müssen.

Ich hätte Zeit gehabt mir noch Nahrung und Ähnliches hätte einpacken können. Aber umso länger ich brauchte, um an den Treffpunkt zu kommen, desto mehr Zeit hatte Murtagh, mir dort Fallen aufzustellen.

Auch Waffen hätte ich mir mitnehmen können, aber ich wollte keine fremde Klinge und Brisingr, genauso wie Islanzadis Bogen, hingen an Saphiras Gürtel, was zugegebenermaßen sehr unpraktisch im Falle eines Kampfes gewesen wäre.

Aber ich hätte es auch nicht riskieren wollen, dass mir die Waffen abgenommen wurden und in Galbatorix besitz übergingen. Also musste ich mich mit dem Dolch an meinem Gürtel und meinen magischen Kräften wohl begnügen.

Nach einer Viertelstunde war ich am Waldrand angekommen. Obwohl die Sonne inzwischen ganz aufgegangen war, war es im Wald düster, beinahe schwarz. Ich blickte ein letztes Mal zurück zu dem Lager, von dem ich kam.

Dann drehte ich mich um und ging in den Wald. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis meine Elfenaugen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, trotz allem blieb ich manchmal mit meinem Ärmel an einem Ast hängen.

Hoffentlich war ich nicht zu lange „Bella" gewesen und hatte mir einige ihrer tollpatschigen Züge angewöhnt. Aber das erinnerte mich nur wieder an Charlie und daran in welcher Gefahr er jetzt schweben mochte.

Plötzlich stockte ich in meinem Weg. Es konnte nicht sein, dass Murtagh sich diese Geschichte nur zu Recht gelegt hatte, nicht wahr? Aber nein, woher würde denn von Charlie wissen, wenn er ihn nicht getroffen hätte. Außerdem war der größte Teil der Konversation in der alten Sprache abgelaufen, in der man nicht lügen konnte, und ich wusste nicht, wie Murtagh sich bei so etwas mit Halbwahrheiten hätte durchmogeln können.

Denn Kopf schüttelnd setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde sah ich in der Ferne die Lichtung, deren Bild mein Halbbruder mir geschickt hatte. Ich stockte nicht noch einmal und ging zielstrebig in diese Richtung weiter.

Ich konnte mehrere Menschen wahrnehmen, aber außer Murtagh und Charlie niemanden, den ich kannte. Als ich jedoch auf die Lichtung trat, waren nur diese Beiden für das Auge sichtbar.

Ich blieb wie erstarrt stehen, aus Angst die ganze Situation noch schlimmer zu machen. Denn Murtagh hatte einen Dolch an Charlies Kehle gesetzt und kleinen Blutrinnsal lief schon seinen Hals hinunter und verschwand hinter seiner Kleidung.

So, da bin ich dann auch mal wieder. Und ja ich weiß, ich bin gaaaaaaanz bööööööööööööse :D

Aber das ist ja eigentlich nichts neues mehr ;)

Sagt mir eure Meinung, okay? :)

Lg Scara


	35. Gekidnappt

_**Gekidnappt**_

Die Ironie der Situation war mir nicht entgangen und ich war mir sicher, dass Murtagh es nicht zufällig gewählt hatte. Die Lichtung auf der wir standen erstrahlte im Sonnenlicht und sie war einfach gesagt wunderschön. Und an einem solch wunderschönen Ort würde nun ein Geiselaustausch stattfinden.

Ich machte mir keine Illusionen, dass es in etwas anderem enden würde. Wenn ich wollte, dass Charlie unbeschadet zu den Varden zurückkehren konnte, dann müsste ich mich gefangen nehmen lassen. Das war der ganze Sinn dieser Aktion gewesen.

Und obwohl ich all das vorher gewusst hatte, war ich trotzdem gekommen, dazu noch unbewaffnet. Aber ich würde es niemals wagen, mein Leben über das eines anderen Menschen zu stellen. Ich wusste, dass ich als Drachenreiterin wichtig für die Varden war, aber ich war nicht besser als all die kleinen und namenlosen Kämpfer auch. Ich beschützte nur das, was mir wichtig war.

„Die Heldin des Tages hat es also hierher geschafft", sagte Murtagh und seine Stimme troff vor Hohn. „Muss ich jetzt sagen, dass es eine Ehre ist, dich als Schwester zu haben?"

„Ich würde nie von dir verlangen zu lügen, immerhin bin ich nur deine Halbschwester", sagte ich ruhig. Murtagh wusste nicht, dass Morzan nicht mein Vater war und hatte die Last einen solchen Mörder und Verräter als Vater zu haben auf mich ebenfalls gewälzt.

„Du machst dir also noch immer etwas vor. Morzan war auch dein Vater", rief er wütend.

„Nein, Murtagh. Ich habe ebenfalls ein wenig nachgeforscht. Ja, Selena war unsere Mutter. Aber mein Vater war Brom. Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt an ihn? Ach ja, er hat ja deinen geliebten Vater getötet, dafür muss ich mich wohl entschuldigen."

Ich setzte meine Worte bewusst provozierend, als eine kleine Rache dafür, was er Oromis angetan hatte. Zudem sprach ich es in der alten Sprache aus, weswegen mein Halbbruder wusste, dass das, was ich sagte, die Wahrheit war.

Ich sah einen schmerzvollen Gesichtsausdruck, doch dann wurde seine Miene zu einer eisernen Maske. „Wir sind nicht hier um solche Spielchen zu spielen, Eragon, also lass uns zu dem ernsten Teil kommen. Du hast die Wahl: du übergibst dich in unsere Gefangenschaft oder Charlie hier stirbt."

Diese Worte brachten mein rationales Denken zurück. Bevor ich jedoch antworten konnte, rief Charlie: „Nein, tu das nicht, Era. Du bist wichtiger als ich! Du kannst dich nicht für mich aufopfern!"

Ich antwortete nicht, ich konnte Charlie nicht einmal ansehen. Bei dem was ich vorhatte konnte ich die Hoffnung, dass ich es nicht tun würde, in seinen Augen nicht ertragen. Denn ich hatte mich schon lange entschieden. Also nickte ich nur.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte ich kurz und knapp.

„Was? Kein Kampf, keine Auflehnung? Das bin ich ja gar nicht gewohnt. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn als Druckmittelbehalten?"

Ich sah von den weißen Blumen auf der Wiese auf und zischte: „Du lässt ihn gehen und unbeschadet zu den Varden zurückkehren. Ansonsten gehe ich auf nichts ein."

Murtagh zögerte nicht und schwor in der alten Sprache: „Wenn du dich widerstandslos ergibst und nach meinen Vorgaben mitkommst, dann werde ich Charlie ‚unbeschadet zu den Varden zurückkehren lassen'."

Ich konnte keinen Trick und kein Seitentürchen in den Worten entdecken, also nickte ich. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll", wiederholte ich nur.

„Era-", begann Charlie, doch mein Halbbruder legte ihm grob die Hand auf den Mund und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.

„Du wirst in der alten Sprache schwören, dass du dich uns ausliefern wirst und meinen Anweisungen Folge leisten wirst."

„Ich schwöre, dass ich mich euch ausliefere, sobald du Charlie hast gehen lassen, und deinen Anweisungen folgen werde", sagte ich ohne zu zögern in der Sprache der Magie, die mich an meine Worte binden würde.

Fast sofort ließ Murtagh Charlie los und stieß ihn von sich, so dass er ein paar Schritte nach vorne stolperte. Er stürzte zu mir herüber und packte mich bei den Schultern.

„Era, tu das nicht! Das ist Wahnsinn, das bin ich nicht wert. Ich-"

„Ob du es wert bist oder nicht entscheide ich. Denn für mich bist du es wert. Ich werde dich nicht auch noch verlieren", antwortete ich und sah ihm furchtlos in die Augen. Murtagh würde mich nicht töten, denn sie brauchten mich lebendig, um Saphira zu fangen. Denn das war ja ihr Ziel, da Saphira der letzte weibliche Drache war.

„Sag Saphira und den Anderen bitte, dass es mir Leid tut. Und das ich keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen habe. Geh jetzt", fuhr ich fort, bevor mein Erdenvater etwas sagen konnte und befreite mich aus seinem Griff.

Dann ging ich um ihn herum, auf Murtagh zu, der ein böses Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. Doch noch immer hatte ich keine Angst. Bei Murtagh angekommen ergriff er mein Handgelenk und hielt es umklammert, als hätte er Angst, dass ich trotz meines Schwures davon laufen würde. Fast als wäre er verzweifelt.

Ich konnte es nachvollziehen, schließlich tat er all dies nicht wirklich freiwillig, sondern wurde von Galbatorix dazu gezwungen ihm seine Treue zu schwören, ebenso wie sein roter Drache Dorn, da der Tyrann ihrer beider wahre Namen herausgefunden hatte und sie damit in der alten Sprache zu einem Treueschwur zwingen konnte.

Murtagh rief nach einem seiner Männer, der im Schatten außerhalb der Lichtung gestanden hatte und nun direkt zu ihm kam. Als er näher kam, erkannte ich, dass er einen Becher in der Hand hatte. Eine Augenbraue hochziehend blickte ich auf das Gefäß hinab. Ich hatte so eine Vermutung, was das sein könnte.

„Trink es aus, Eragon. Ich denke, dass du weißt was es ist? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass du es verabreicht bekommst."

Da hatte er Recht. Die Droge, die meine Magie blockieren würde, hatte ich schon einmal bekommen, als ich in Gil'ead von dem Schatten Durza gefangen gehalten wurde. Wortlos nahm ich den Becher in die Hand und drank das Wasser, welches einen leicht süßlichen Beigeschmack hatte.

Sofort bemerkte ich die Blockade, die sich um meinen Geist aufbaute. Die einzige Hoffnung, die ich hatte, war dass es beidseitig wirkte, also dass nicht nur ich mit meinem Geist nichts mehr wahrnehmen konnte, sondern, dass auch mein Geist für Andere blockiert wäre.

Charlie stand noch immer dort, wo ich mich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Er setzte an, um erneut auf mich einzureden, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Selbst wenn ich mich nun anders entschieden hätte, wäre es zu spät gewesen. Er schien es einzusehen und drehte sich weg und machte sich in den Wald auf. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass er humpelte, was mir zuvor völlig entgangen war.

Schuldgefühle machten sich in mir breit. Ich hätte zumindest seine Verletzungen heilen können, bevor ich ihn zurück schickte. Daran hätte ich sofort denken müssen. Nun hatte er einen langen und schwierigen Marsch vor sich.

Doch es schien, als hätte auch ich Strapazen dieser Art vor mir. Während ich an den Handgelenken gefesselt wurde, war Murtagh auf sein Pferd gestiegen. Dann wurde der Strick, mit dem ich festgebunden war, an dem Sattel des Tieres festgemacht. Und ich hatte so meine Zweifel, dass ich ebenfalls würde aufsteigen dürfen.

Ohne mich zu beschweren und ohne jede Aufforderung lief ich neben dem Pferd her. Auch als mein Bruder das Tempo beschleunigte, hatte ich jedoch keine Probleme mitzuhalten, durch die elfischen Fähigkeiten, die ich besaß. Und ich war wirklich dankbar dafür, denn sonst wäre es wirklich anstrengend gewesen.

So gingen wir durch den Wald, Soldaten überall um uns herum und ich an Murtaghs Sattel gebunden. Ich könnte im Nachhinein nicht sagen, wie lange wir unterwegs waren, doch es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir bei dem gegnerischen Lager angekommen waren. Der Gedanke war insofern beruhigend, dass sie noch mindestens einen Tagesmarsch von den Varden entfernt waren.

Es war ein großes Lager, durch das ich hindurch geführt wurde. Die Männer starrten mich an. Viele, die mich noch nicht gesehen hatten, fragten sich sicherlich, warum hier eine Frau gefesselt an ihnen vorbei ging.

Ich vermutete, dass Murtagh hoffte, dass mich all dies schwächte. Doch ich hatte keine Angst, denn ich war mir bewusst, dass ich nicht in Todesgefahr schwebte. Zudem beeinträchtige mich die Droge nicht so stark, wie er vielleicht dachte, inzwischen war ich es immerhin gewohnt die Umgebung nicht mit meinem Geist abtasten zu können.

Nachdem wir eine Weile durch das Lager gezogen waren, kamen wir vor einem transportierbaren Gitterkäfig an. Als mein Blick darauf fiel, konnte ich nicht umhin mich zu fragen, wie lange diese Aktion schon geplant war, wenn sie den Käfig schon bereit stehen hatten.

Wie erwartet wurde ich in diesen Käfig verfrachtet und erst als er wieder fest verschlossen war, wurden meine Fesseln gelöst. Auch darum Haltung zu bewahren machte ich keinen großen Aufriss. Ich hatte mich einfach auf dem Boden niedergelassen.

So stand Murtagh vor mir und sah auf mich herunter. „In ein paar Stunden wird dir etwas zu essen und zu trinken gebracht werden."

Ich nickte nur. Er schien es als Aufforderung zu sehen weiter zu sprechen. „Wir werden dich zu Galbatorix bringen. Zudem werden wir eine Aufforderung an Nasuada schicken, auch Saphira zu uns zu schicken."

„Das wird sie nicht tun, dazu ist Nasuada zu schlau und das weißt du", antwortete ich ruhig. Denn Nasuada und Saphira wussten genauso gut wie ich, dass ich nicht getötet werden würde. Warum also sollten sie den Drachen gemeinsam mit der Reiterin opfern?

„Das werden wir sehen. Ich habe andere Pflichten zu erfüllen, als mich mit einer Gefangenen zu unterhalten", sagte Murtagh brüsk und drehte sich um, um davon zu gehen. Bevor er verschwand winkte er noch ein halbes Dutzend Männer zu sich, die wohl zu meiner Bewachung dienen sollten.

Während dieser letzten ausgetauschten Worte war es wirklich schwer gewesen meine Verblüffung zu verheimlichen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass mein Halbbruder so einen leichtsinnigen und schwerwiegenden Fehler machen würde?

Tja… welchen Fehler hat Murtagh gemacht?

Wisst ihrs? Oder habt ihr Ideen? Also ich weiß es jedenfalls schon :D

Sagt mir eure meinung, ja?

Lg Scara


	36. Im Lager

_**Im Lager**_

Nachdem ich etwa zwei Stunden in meiner Zelle gesessen hatte, wurde mir etwas zu Essen gebracht, doch ich tat nur so, als würde ich etwas zu mir nehmen, indem ich das Wasser, wenn nicht hingesehen wurde, auf den Boden schüttete und das Brot einfach in meine Tasche steckte. Denn ich war mir sicher, dass sie die Droge gegen meine Magie in das Essen gemischt hatten, genau wie damals als ich in Gil'ead gefangen gewesen war.

Damals hatte es fast einen ganzen Tag gedauert, bis die Droge ganz aus meinem Körper heraus war. Doch dieses Mal spürte ich schon nach den knappen zwei Stunden, die ich hier war, wie die sie langsam, aber stetig, nachließ.

Ich wusste nicht woran es lag, aber ich vermutete, dass meine elfischen Eigenschaften eine bessere Abwehr dagegen haben musste. Die Zeit, die es noch dauern würde verbrachte ich aber nicht untätig.

Aufmerksam beobachtete ich das Treiben um meine Zelle herum. Auf dem kleinen freien Platz, auf dem meine Zelle platziert war, standen nur drei Wachen für mich ansonsten liefen öfters einmal weitere Soldaten vorbei, ohne jedoch innehalten.

Zwei weitere Stunden später konnte ich schon wieder leicht das Bewusstsein anderer Menschen um mich herum wahrnehmen. Unbemerkt würde ich also nicht durch das Lager kommen, dazu waren zu viele Soldaten hier. Ich tastete nach dem Dolch in meinem Stiefel, als sich ein Plan in meinem Kopf formte.

Zwischendurch kam auch Murtagh noch einmal vorbei. Er schien den Fehler in seinem Plan immer noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er versicherte sich bei den Wachen, ob ich meine Mahlzeit auch gegessen hatte. Ahnungslos wie sie waren bejahten sie es.

Zufrieden zog er wieder von dannen, um sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden, die hier wohl seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Immerhin hatte er das Kommando über dieses Lager.

Ich konnte nicht genau abschätzen, nach wie vielen Stunden meine Magie zurückkehrte, doch in einem Moment setzte ich mich ein wenig ruckartig auf, denn ich spürte die Energie in meinem Inneren. Ich musste also nur noch den richtigen Moment abwarten.

Die Soldaten, die mich bewachten hatten glücklicherweise keinen großen geistigen Schutz, oder sie hielten ihn nicht aufrecht, da sie dachten, dass ich ihnen unter Einfluss der Droge nichts anhaben konnte. Weit gefehlt, dachte ich mir und schickte alle drei gleichzeitig in eine Bewusstlosigkeit, sobald keine weiteren Soldaten sich auf der kleinen Zeltlichtung befanden.

Mit einem weiteren Zauber öffnete ich die Zellentür und kletterte hinaus. Ich hatte die Vermutung, dass Murtagh diesen Plan sehr kurzfristig entworfen hatte. Weder hatte ich eine starke Bewachung, noch war das Schloss der Zelle mit Magie verstärkt. Und der größte Fehler: er hatte mich nicht schwören lassen, wie lange ich seinen Anweisungen folgen musste. Also entschloss ich, dass dieser Moment der passende wäre, damit aufzuhören.

Einmal aus der Zelle draußen zog ich meinen Dolch aus dem Stiefel. Dann packte ich meine Haare in ein Bündel und schnitt sich mir mit einem Ruck ab. Es würde keine schöne Frisur sein, doch mit kurzen Haaren würde ich weniger auffallen. Mit Magie verbrannte ich die abgeschnittenen Haare, dann nahm ich mir einen der dunklen Mäntel von einem der Soldaten.

Rasch verschwand ich hinter einer Zeltreihe. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis mein Fehlen entdeckt wurde, und ich wollte so weit wie möglich von der Stelle weg sein.

Und tatsächlich, keine Minute später ertönte schon Getrampel hinter mir. Ich drückte mich in die nächste Zeltwand und zog mir die Kapuze über den Kopf. Zwei Soldaten liefen vorbei, ohne mich zu bemerken und rannten auf ein Zelt zu.

„Was wollt ihr?", sagte eine barsche Stimme, die ich als Murtaghs erkannte.

„Herr", rief eine andere Stimme.

„Was", zischte Murtagh.

„Die Cullens sind eingetroffen, ihr wolltet sie sprechen?"

Ich hielt mich davon ab zu laut den Atem einzuziehen und verwandte sofort wieder den Zauber, der meinen Geruch einhielt, in der Hoffnung, dass er durch den restlichen Plan nicht zunichte gemacht wurde. Dies war eine Komplikation, die ich nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte.

So leise wie möglich holte ich das Brot aus meiner Tasche, das ich mir zuvor eingesteckt hatte.

Ich biss etwas davon ab, kaute und schluckte. Ich spürte, wie mir erneut meine Magie entzogen wurde. Auch konnte ich niemanden um mich herum wahrnehmen. Ich musste mich wieder auf meine elfischen Sinne verlassen. Doch vielleicht hielt es auch Murtagh und andere Magier davon ab, meinen Geist wahrzunehmen.

„Die Drachenreiterin ist entkommen, Herr", sagte einer der beiden Soldaten zu Murtagh, der fluchte und ihnen keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Es war als könnte ich spüren, wie er seinen Geist aussandte, um mich zu suchen, und ich biss die Zähne hoffnungsvoll zusammen.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich kann sie nicht finden, aber weit kann sie nicht sein. Schlagt sofort Alarm", rief er wütend.

„Ja, Herr", riefen die Beiden und liefen davon.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie alle sieben Cullens auf Murtagh zugingen und ich hielt regelrecht die Luft an. Doch sie gingen alle an mir vorbei, ohne etwas zu bemerken. Da ich den Zauber vor der Einnahme der Droge ausgesprochen hatte, schien er noch eine Weile zu wirken. Doch ich musste mich beeilen, denn lange würde er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr halten.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", sagte Murtagh ungeduldig. „Was hat euch so lange aufgehalten? Ach, vergesst das, das erklärt ihr mir später. Jetzt sucht ihr erst einmal die Drachenreiterin, die durch die Dummheit meiner Soldaten entflohen ist."

„Wie ihr wünscht", sagte Carlisle und fügte hinzu: „Ich möchte euch aber bitten, uns nicht wie ihre Untergebenen zu behandeln. Ihr wisst genau, dass wir ihnen genauso wenig unsere Treue geschworen haben, wie Galbatorix."

Ich horchte auf. Sie hatten Galbatorix nicht ihre Treue geschworen? Aber wieso kämpften sie dann für ihn. Am liebsten wäre ich aus meinem Versteck gekommen und hätte sie gefragt, doch ich unterdrückte es.

Die Gruppe entfernte sich wieder von Murtagh, der ein wütendes Knurren ausstieß. Ich konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er frustriert war, immerhin war sein Plan komplett schief gelaufen. Aber Mitgefühl konnte ich ihm trotz allem nicht entgegen bringen. Immerhin hatte er mich an Galbatorix ausliefern wollen.

Als auch Murtagh sich auf den Weg, vermutlich auf die Suche nach mir, gemacht hatte, kam ich aus meinem Versteck. Mit dem Dolch in der Hand machte ich mich in die Richtung aus der ich hergeführt worden war.

Zugegebenermaßen. Mit den Cullens im Lager war der Plan komplizierter geworden, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich war nun einmal nicht die Art von Person, die sich gefangen lassen hielt.

Hin und wieder begegnete ich Soldaten und musste mich im Schatten verstecken. Niemand von ihnen bemerkte mich, da sich der schwarze Mantel gut in den Schatten einfügte und ich somit kaum zu erkennen war.

Ich war gerade auf den letzten Metern vor dem Wald, als ich hörte, wie jemand hinter mir zwischen die Zeltreihen trat. Es war zu spät, sich jetzt noch zu verstecken, das war mir klar, denn ich war schon längst gesehen worden.

„Du, was machst du da?", fragte eine Stimme, die ich sofort als Edwards erkannte.

Sofort verkrampfte ich. Selbst wenn er mich nicht an meinem Geruch erkannte, so war der schwarze Mantel auffällig genug, um mich anzuhalten. Dazu kam auch noch ein Windstoß, der mir die Kapuze vom Kopf wehte. Ich schickte ein Dankgebet gen Himmel dafür, dass ich mir die Haare abgeschnitten hatte.

„Du bist die Drachenreiterin, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise.

Noch immer antwortete ich nicht, wagte es nicht, mich zu bewegen. Warum kam er nicht zu mir und nahm mich gefangen? Das war immerhin ein Auftrag.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er plötzlich leise. „Ich mag auf Galbatorix Seite stehen, aber ich arbeite nicht mit Entführungen. Hätte Murtagh dich in der Schlacht gefangen genommen, hätte ich nichts gesagt. Aber was er tut, ist feige. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich werde dir nicht noch einmal helfen und sollte wir uns auf dem Schlachtfeld begegne, dann erwarte keine Gnade, aber jetzt werde ich dich gehen lassen."

Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Carlisle hatte wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt, als er gemeint hatte, dass sie an keinen Schwur gebunden waren. Und sie waren immer noch die Personen, die ich kennen gelernt hatte. Sie wollten nicht unnötig töten. Aber warum dann hier kämpfen? Ich verstand es nicht.

Was ich jedoch verstand war, dass Edward mich gehen ließ und niemandem davon erzählen würde. Und dass er mich nicht erkannt hatte. Ohne mich umzudrehen lief ich weiter, in den Wald hinein, wo ich die Kapuze wieder aufsetzte und zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

Meine Flucht hatte keine halbe Stunde gedauert.

Na, was haltet ihr davon?

Sagt mir eure meinung :D

Lg Scara


	37. Ankunft im Vardenlager

_**Ankunft im Vardenlager**_

Ich lief durch den Wald. Durch die Begegnung mit Edward war ich ganz durch den Wind. Ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte. Warum kämpften die Cullens auf der Seite von Galbatorix, obwohl sie ihm keinen Schwur abgelegt hatten?

Tief in meiner Brust schmerzte es mich. Ich wäre am liebsten umgedreht und zu Edward zurückgegangen, doch ich hielt mich davon ab. Ich hatte nicht gewollt, dass Edward mich erkannte, doch als er es tatsächlich nicht tat, war ich enttäuscht. Bitter enttäuscht.

Jetzt wo ich wusste, dass wir immer noch in derselben Welt lebten, hätten wir wieder eine Chance haben können. Wenn er mich nicht hätte töten wollen. Ich spürte die Tränen in den Augen, doch ich hielt sie zurück. Bei meinem Weg durch den Wald würden sie mich nur behindern.

Hätte ich es gekonnt, dann hätte ich mich an dem nächstbesten Baum gesetzt, mich mit dem Rücken dagegen gelehnt und ausgiebig geweint, wenn ich nicht den Verdacht gehabt hätte, dass Murtagh auch den Wald absuchen ließ.

Und so lief ich weiter durch den Wald, einen Kampf gegen mich selbst führend. Ich konnte jetzt nicht schlapp machen. Immer wieder sagte ich mir, dass ich stark genug sei. Mir war schon viel schlimmere Dinge passiert und ich hatte nicht wirklich aufgegeben.

Ich konnte mich später nur verschwommen daran erinnern, wie ich aus dem Wald heraus gekommen war, doch plötzlich waren da keine Bäume mehr und ich hatte wieder Blick auf das Vardenlager.

Ich merkte auch, dass die Droge inzwischen wieder nachgelassen hatte. Vermutlich war das schon länger der Fall, doch ich hatte es einfach nicht bemerkt, da ich so abgelenkt gewesen war.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich ein blaues Schimmern und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich Saphiras Stimme in meinem Kopf vernahm: „ERAGON?!"

Ich blickte zu ihr nach oben. Ihre Stimme klang nach einer Mischung aus Sorge, Erleichterung und Wut. Sie landete vor mir und starrte mich an.

Und als mich ihre riesigen blauen Augen so durchbohrten brachen bei mir die Dämme. Ich stürzte vorwärts und umarmte so viel von ihrem als, wie ich konnte. Schluchzend presste ich mich an sie und berichtete ihr von dem was geschehen war.

Sie hörte mir zu, ohne mich zu unterbrechen. Als ich jedoch fertig war gab sie ihre Antwort. „Hätte ich gekonnt, hätte ich dich damals schon vor diesem Edward gewarnt. Es hätte nie gut gehen können, sei es auf die eine oder andere Art. Natürlich würde es dich verletzten. Aber Era, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als ich von der Jagd zurückgekommen bin und dich nicht erreichen konnte."

„Haben Nasuada und die Anderen etwas gesagt?", fragte ich und blickte betreten zu Boden. Denn es war sicherlich nichts Gutes gewesen.

„Steig auf, ich werde dich zu ihr bringen. Was auch immer sie zu sagen hat, sie soll es dir selbst sagen."

Gehorsam stieg ich auf Saphiras Rücken und konnte von ihrem Rücken aus auf das Lager der Varden blicken. Es war größer, als ich es erwartet hätte, was wohl ein gutes Zeichen war. War vielleicht sogar möglich, dass einige der Soldaten aus Gil'ead zu uns übergelaufen waren?

Wir landeten auf einer Lichtung im Lager, ähnlich der, auf der ich von Murtagh gefangen gehalten wurde. Der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass hier kein riesiger Gitterkäfig stand in dem eine Drachenreiterin festgehalten wurde.

Seufzend stieg ich von Saphiras Rücken und sah mich auch schon Jakob gegenüber, der mich mit halb wütenden und halb erleichterten Augen ansah. Ich wich seinem Blick aus, denn ich wusste, dass ich ihn mit meinem Verhalten verletzt hatte.

„Jake, es tut mir Leid", sagte ich. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, aber ich konnte dich nicht in diese Sache hinein ziehen und ich konnte Charlie nicht sterben lassen."

Jakob stand noch immer vor mir und wandte seinen Blick nicht ab. Und plötzlich schlang er seine Arme um mich und zog mich an sich.

„Es ist mir egal, dass du Drachenreiterin bist, Era. Du bist immer noch du. Ich werde dich von nun an beschützen."

Das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen und ich wand mich aus seinen Armen heraus. Knallrot starrte ich ihn an, dann wandte ich mich ab und sagte nur: „Ich muss zu Nasuada gehen."

Erneut war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass ich ihm wehtat, aber ich konnte es nicht zulassen, dass Jakob eine falsche Idee bekam. Er war wie eine Art kleiner Bruder für mich und würde niemals mehr sein.

Ich ging zwischen den Zelten hindurch, Saphira immer auf meinen Fersen, und wir ließen Jake zurück. Ich konnte schon Nasuadas Zelt sehen und während ich darauf zuging, trat Charlie heraus. Sein Gesicht zeigte große Sorge. Und im Angesicht der Situation sagte mir meine Intuition, dass es Sorge um mich.

Erneut von Schuldgefühlen gepackt, lief ich auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Erschrocken stand Charlie da und rührte sich nicht.

„Era?", flüsterte er ungläubig.

„Ja", sagte ich leise.

„Aber wie? Du hast ihm doch geschworen, dass du seinen Anweisungen folgst und außerdem hast du noch diese Droge bekommen. Die war doch sicher Magie-hemmend."

Lächelnd löste ich mich von ihm. „Ja schon, aber genau das war mein Ausweg. Und ein kleiner Fehler, den Murtagh gemacht hat. Aber komm mit rein zu Nasuada, dann muss ich es nicht zweimal erklären."

Damit zog ich ihn mit in das Zelt, während Saphira draußen die Wachen anstarrte, die dadurch gar nicht daran zu denken schienen, mich aufzuhalten. Ich hatte keine Zeit für Prozedere, denn sonst würde Nasuada noch unnötige Schritte einleiten.

Als ich eintrat blickte Nasuada von einem Stapel Papiere auf. Sie wirkte sehr gestresst, weswegen erneut die Schuldgefühle an mir nagten. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie mich sah.

„Eragon!"

„Nasuada", sagte ich und verneigte mich ein Stück vor ihr. Bevor ich mich komplett aufrichtete, spürte ich ihre Arme um mich und ich ließ mich geschockt von ihr in eine Umarmung ziehen.

Es war nicht so, als ob ich sie nicht gut leiden könnte, aber Nasuada und ich waren niemals zu dieser Ebene gekommen. Doch es störte mich nicht, immerhin sah ich in Nasuada eine Freundin. Jedoch war ich der Meinung, dass das die letzte Umarmung für heute sein sollte.

„Eragon, Charlie hat gerade berichtet, dass du dich von Murtagh hast gefangen nehmen lassen und ihm einen Schwur geleistet hast und… wie hast du es geschafft wieder her zu kommen?"

„Nun, ich habe Murtagh tatsächlich einen Schwur geleistet. Nämlich den, dass ich seinen Anweisungen Folge leisten würde. Allerdings habe ich nie gesagt, dass ich das lange tun würde."

Damit begann ich ihr und Charlie die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange. Nasuada war jedoch die Person, der ich, neben Saphira, von den Cullens erzählte, nachdem ‚Vater' das Zelt verlassen hatte. Sie würde nicht nach meiner Beziehung mit ihnen Fragen und es war wichtig, dass sie auf einen eventuellen Vampirangriff rechnete und über ihre Fähigkeiten Bescheid wusste.

Dann ließ sie mich gehen und schickte mich aus dem Zelt. Bevor ich es jedoch verlassen konnte, rief sie mich noch einmal zurück.

„Era, ich bitte dich als eine Freundin, dass du nie wieder so etwas tust. Ansonsten muss ich es dir leider befehlen. Ich weiß, dass Charlie dir wichtig ist, nachdem ihr so lange zusammen in dieser anderen Welt gelebt hat, aber so hart es klingt: Du bist wichtiger. Ohne dich haben die Varden den Krieg so gut wie verloren. Ach ja und sag Roran, dass er nicht mehr zu mir kommen muss. Ich hatte ihn rufen lassen."

Sobald ich das Zelt verlassen hatte, fragte ich mich, ob Nasuada vielleicht einen sechsten Sinn hatte, denn Roran stand vor dem Zelt und wartete darauf, dass die Wachen ihm Einlass gebieten.

„Era! Ich hab von Charlie alles gehört!"

„Nasuada sagt, sie braucht nicht mehr mir dir sprechen. Es ging wohl um mein Verschwinden", sagte ich lächelnd.

Roran ging rasch auf mich zu, packte mich bei den Schultern und umarmte mich. So viel zu der Annahme, dass ich heute schon genug Umarmungen hatte. Aber ich freute mich, Roran zu sehen, vor allem nach der Schlacht, also erwiderte ich die Umarmung.

„Zum Glück bist du wieder da", lachte Roran. Von der Tatsache, dass er es lustig fand, verwirrt, zog ich eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Naja, sonst hätten wir die geplante ‚Willkommen zurück'-Feier doch verschieben müssen."

Spät, aber ich bin da ;)

Tut mir leid wegen letzter woche, aber da ich wirklich den ganzen tag in köln war, hatte ich keine Zeit zum schreiben ;)

Tja, jetzt ist sie also wieder da ;)

Jetzt lasst euch mal überraschen, wie es weiter geht ;)


	38. Ein Abend unter Freunden

_**Ein Abend unter Freunden**_

„Was für eine Feier?", fragte ich entsetzt. Ich hatte absolut keine Lust auf eine Party und hätten die Anderen gewusst, was bei mir in letzter Zeit wirklich vorgefallen war, dann wären sie gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen.

„Die anderen aus Carvahall und ich sind auf die Idee gekommen, ein gemütliches Zusammensein zu haben, da wir uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Genau genommen war es Horsts Idee."

Horst war der Schmied in unserem Dorf gewesen. Nachdem die Dorfbewohner von Carvahall jedoch nach meinem Verschwinden von den Schergen des Königs angegriffen worden waren, hatten sie sich nach einer langen Reise den Varden angeschlossen.

„Also ich… uh… klingt sehr schön", presste ich schließlich heraus. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, aber nachdem es schon meine Schuld gewesen war, dass die Heimat der Dorfbewohner zerstört worden war, konnte ich ihnen solche Dinge nicht abschlagen.

„Ich komme später zu deinem Zelt, um die abzuholen. Deinen Freund von vor der Schlacht, den kannst du natürlich gerne mitbringen. Er gehört zu Nasuadas neuen Kämpfern, nicht wahr? Diesen Wölfen?"

„Ja, Jakob. Ich kannte ihn jedoch schon von zuvor, wo ich auf die Erde geschickt wurde."

„Dann bring ihn doch mit. Ihr könnte ja ein paar Geschichten von dort erzählen", lächelte Roran. Dann wandte er sich mit einem Gruß ab und ging.

Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zelt, um mich vor heute Abend wenigstens ein wenig auszuruhen. Denn zugegebenermaßen hatte ich die Nacht, bevor ich verschwunden war, nicht so viel Schlaf bekommen.

Am Zelt angekommen legte ich mich hin, nachdem ich mich aus meinen alten Klamotten gequält hatte und mir frische angezogen hatte. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bevor ich in meinen Schlafzustand übergegangen war.

Allerdings konnte ich nicht sagen, dass ich lange ruhte. Denn kurz darauf stürmte jemand in mein Zelt und das sogar, ohne das Saphira die Zeit blieb, mich aufzuwecken. Vermutlich holte sie sich selbst etwas Schlaf, da auch sie davon nicht so viel bekommen hatte. Aufrecht saß ich auf meinem Lager und starrte Jakob an, der bei mir im Zelt stand.

„Was?", murmelte ich leicht verwirrt.

„Era, ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er selbstbewusst.

Mir die Augen reibend, blinzelte ich ihn an. „Und worüber?"

„Ich hab es dir vorhin gesagt, ich sage es dir auch jetzt. Es ist mir egal, dass du die Drachenreiterin bist, ich werde dich trotzdem beschützen."

„Jakob, bitte hör mir zu. Du weißt nicht auf was du dich einlässt, wenn du mich beschützen möchtest. Du weißt nicht einmal annähernd, wie gefährlich mein Leben sein kann."

„Glaubst du das wirklich, dass ich das nicht weiß? Ich kenne dich in dieser Situation jetzt zwei Tage und schau, was passiert ist. Es ist mir bewusst, was das heißt. Aber ich kann kämpfen, dass hast du gesehen."

Ich rieb mir die Schläfen. Mir war klar, was er sagen wollte, doch ich konnte es so nicht akzeptieren.

„Era, ich bin immer für dich da. Ich… ich liebe dich."

Ihn anstarrend saß ich auf meinem Bett, das konnte er doch nicht so meinen. Selbst wenn, ich konnte mir momentan wirklich keine Beziehung vorstellen. Das was mit Edward vor sich ging zeigte mir doch zu deutlich, dass ich momentan keine Beziehung führen konnte und es auch nicht wollte.

„Jakob, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht. Selbst wenn ich nicht die Drachenreiterin wäre, würde das zwischen uns nicht werden. Denn dort gab es jemanden. Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist ein guter Freund, aber nicht mehr."

Er sah mich an. Ich konnte regelrecht sehen, wie das Glänzen in seinen Augen erlosch, als wäre etwas in ihm gestorben. Ich stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Diesmal war ich diejenige, die ihn umarmte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Jakob mich zurück umarmte. Als wir uns voneinander lösten, sah ich Tränen in seinen Augen. Ich schluckte und fühlte mich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag schuldig.

„Ich verstehe."

Ich schloss die Augen, da ich den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr sehen wollte. Als nächstes spürte ich, wie er an mir vorbei ging. Sofort drehte ich mich um und sah ihm nach.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", wiederholte ich.

„Ja. Ich brauche erst einmal ein wenig Zeit", murmelte er und drehte sich wieder zu mir. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich möchte trotzdem noch mit dir befreundet sein, aber ich hoffe du verstehst, dass ich das jetzt nicht sofort kann."

Ich nickte und ließ ihn aus dem Zelt gehen. Als ich mich auf mein Lager fallen ließ, bemerkte ich, wie Saphira wach wurde. Jakob musste sie wohl geweckt haben, als er das Zelt verlassen und an ihr vorbei gegangen war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Situation erkannte.

„Oh Era", seufzte sie und steckte ihren Kopf in den Zelteingang, um mich mit ihren großen blauen Augen mitleidig und besorgt anzusehen. „Roran kommt", fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

Ergeben stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen. Roran winkte mich zu sich und führte mich schweigend zu einem großen Zelt in dem fast alle Bewohner von Carvahall warteten und mich mit großem Hallo begrüßten.

Lächelnd trat ich in ihre Mitte und begrüßte sie ebenfalls. In ihrer Mitte saß Katrina mit Ismira in den Armen. Ich ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie vorsichtig, um das Kind in ihren Armen nicht zu zerquetschen.

„Endlich lernt das Kind seinen Onkel kennen", lachte sie.

Auch ich konnte mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als ich in das friedliche Gesicht Ismiras schaute.

„Ich freue mich auch, endlich meine Nichte kennen zu lernen", antwortete ich und musste ebenfalls lachen, als ihre kleine Hand mein Gesicht berührte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis die Feier wirklich los ging und das Essen und die Getränke hervor geholte wurden. Ich war fast erleichtert, dass es keine Party der Art war, wie sie in den Filmen auf der Erde immer gezeigt wurden, mit lauter Musik und komischen Bannern an den Wänden hängend. Aber was hatte ich erwartet?

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, endlich wieder im Kreise jener Menschen zu sein, mit denen ich aufgewachsen war und die damit einfach immer um mich herum gewesen waren, bis ich wegen Saphira mein Zuhause verlassen musste. Was nicht heißen sollte, dass ich es ihr übel nahm.

Auch Saphira war wieder sehr beliebt. Genau wie bei der ersten Feier, wurden sie von den Kindern als Rutsche verwendet, was sie nicht wirklich zu stören schien. Ich hingegen wurde dazu genötigt Geschichten von der Erde zu erzählen, wobei ich nicht besonders ins Detail ging, was die Geschehnisse mit Edward angingen.

Als sich der Abend so hinzog, gingen viele heim, während andere, die etwas zu viel getrunken hatten, noch in den Ecken saßen und schliefen. Erst nachdem sehr viel Ruhe eingekehrt war, bemerkte ich einen weiteren Gast.

Dort am Tisch saß Angela, die Kräuterhexe, mit Solembum der Werkatze auf dem Schoß. Beide sahen mich mit so klaren Augen an, dass ich mich wie in ihren Bann gezogen fühlte.

In der Stille des Zeltes ging ich zu ihnen hinüber und setzte mich zu ihnen. „Angela, Solembum, es tut gut euch zu sehen", sagte ich und reichte ihnen die Hand.

„Eragon, du scheinst ja einiges erlebt zu haben in der Zeit, die du nicht hier warst. Mehr zumindest, als du heute Abend erzählt hast", sagte Angela mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme.

„Da werde ich dir Recht geben, aber ich werde nicht mehr erzählen, als ich es bisher getan habe", antwortete ich freundlich, aber bestimmt.

„Nun gut, eine Versuch war es wert", sagte die Hexe und stand auf. Während sie auf den Ausgang zuging, vor dem Saphira sich inzwischen schlafend zusammengerollte hatte, blieb Solembum vor mir sitzen.

So, hier ist dann das nächste Kapitel ;)

War eine gute Beschäftigung zum Babysitten :D

Sagt mir doch eure Meinungen ;)

Und jetzt mach ich mich auf zum Billy Talent konzert :) yay :)

Lg Scara


	39. Der Stein kommt ins Rollen

_**Der Stein kommt ins Rollen**_

Ich sah ihn gedankenverloren an und erinnerte mich unwillkürlich an die Prophezeiung, die er mir damals gegeben hatte.

„_Hör mir genau zu, ich erzähle dir zwei Dinge. Wenn die Zeit kommt und du eine Waffe benötigst, schau unter den Wurzeln des Menoa-Baums nach. Und wenn alles verloren scheint und deine Kräfte nicht mehr ausreichen, geh zum Felsen von Kuthian und sprich laut deinen Namen, um das Verlies der Seelen zu öffnen."_

Unter den Wurzeln des Menoa-Baums hatte ich zum Beispiel das Material für Brisingr gefunden. Doch das Verlies der Seelen hatte ich noch immer nicht gefunden. Aber ich wusste auch, dass er mir nicht mehr verraten würde, als er es bisher getan hatte.

„Solembum, wie geht es dir?", fragte ich ihn laut und lächelte.

„Deswegen bin ich nicht geblieben", antwortete der Kater. Höflichkeit war nie seine Stärke gewesen.

Ich runzelte jedoch die Stirn. Würde vielleicht doch mehr zu seiner Prophezeiung von damals sagen? Brauchte ich ihm zu lange, um diese zu erfüllen? Nein, das war lächerlich.

„Womit kann ich dir dann helfen?", fragte ich erneut.

„Ich benötige auch nicht deine Hilfe. Ich möchte dir etwas sagen. Es passiert selten, dass ich derselben Person mehr als einmal einen Ratschlag gebe, aber es haben sich Dinge entwickelt, die ich nicht sehen konnte."

Diese kryptischen Andeutungen beunruhigten mich. Wovon sprach er? Doch ich atmete tief durch und nickte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihm zuhören würde.

„Du stehst vor einer Entscheidung, Eragon Dalia Bromstochter. Zwei Personen werden deinen Weg kreuzen und haben es auch schon getan. Und du wirst dich entscheiden müssen. Diese Entscheidung wird die Zukunft von Alagaёsia beeinflussen. Dir wird keine andere Wahl bleiben."

Fragend sah ich ihn an. Ich war sonst klarere Worte von ihm gewohnt gewesen. Doch dieses Mal waren sie sehr vage. Zwei Personen werden meinen Weg kreuzen? Nun, in letzter Zeit waren das so einige gewesen und wenn sie es schon getan hatten, dann würden sie wohl dabei sein.

Solembum schien mein Unverständnis zu bemerken. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er wohl geseufzt, doch stattdessen antwortete er: „Keiner von beiden ist menschlich oder elfisch. Und dieses Mal rede ich von einer gefühlsbedingte Sache, einer Sache des Vertrauens, nicht von deiner Zukunft. Und gleichzeitig von der Zukunft von uns allen. Sei dir der Situation bewusst."

Nun verstand ich, warum er so ungenau war. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wusste ich, dass wir hier gerade über Edward und Jakob sprachen. Solembum hatte keinen Blick für die Erde und hatte sie vorher nicht gesehen.

Ich nickte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich verstand, wovon er sprach und bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich umgedreht, war elegant vom Tisch runter gesprungen und hatte das Zelt verlassen.

Langsam stand ich auf und ging ebenfalls nach draußen. Diese neue Prophezeiung war völlig unerwartet gekommen. Ich ging auf die schlafende Saphira vor dem Zelt zu. Ich setzte mich neben sie und lehnte mich an ihren Hals.

Gedankenverloren sah ich in den Nachthimmel nach oben. Warum würde meine Entscheidung zwischen Edward und Jakob die Zukunft von Alagaёsia bestimmen? Abgesehen davon hatte ich mich doch schon entschieden, dass ich Jakob nur freundschaftliche Gefühle entgegen brachte.

Auf einmal zögerte ich. Stand noch eine Entscheidung zwischen den beiden aus? Nein. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich mich für Edward entschieden hatte. Nun ja, das hatte sich nun ja erledigt, da ich nie wieder eine Chance haben würde, mit Edward zu sprechen.

Ich schloss die Augen und blendete die Sterne und den Mond aus. Plötzlich überkam mich die Müdigkeit und ohne zu kämpfen ließ ich mich in meinen Schlafzustand fallen.

Laute Rufe rissen mich jedoch sehr schnell wieder heraus. Ich schlug die Augen auf und der Himmel wurde von Angelas Gesicht verdeckt, die mich an der Schulter rüttelte. Ich sprang erschrocken auf und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was ist los?", entfuhr mir, bevor ich mich umsah.

Das Lager war in Aufruhe, überall liefen Soldaten umher. Ich blickte nach oben und der Himmel verriet nichts von dem was vor sich ging. Selbst Solembum stand in der Form des kleinen Jungen mit dem Dolch in der Hand neben Angela.

„Murtaghs Soldaten sind im Aufmarsch", war die knappe Antwort. „Und jetzt weck deinen Drachen auf und mach dich auf den Weg zu Nasuada, sie verlangt nach euch beiden."

Ohne weiter nachzufragen drehte ich mich zu Saphira und stand einen Moment da und wusste nicht was ich machen sollte.

„SAPHIRA", rief ich in Gedanken und sie riss ihre Augen auf und fuhr brüllend auf.

„Hey", sagte ich und versuchte sie zu beruhigen und sie sah mich einen Moment besorgt an. Rasch erzählte ich ihr, was Angela mir gesagt hatte. Auch Saphira hinterfragte nicht mehr als ich, abgesehen davon, dass ich ihr auch nicht mehr sagen konnte.

„Ich werde fliegen, denn bei dem Gedränge, was jetzt herrscht, geht das schneller und ist einfacher."

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich Jakob und sein Rudel. Ich sah zu ihr und sie verstand, ohne dass ich etwas sagen musste. Sie hob vom Boden ab und ging zu Jakob und seinem Rudel.

Wie als hätte ich sie gerufen, blieben sie stehen und sahen zu mir. Ich vermutete, dass das an ihren Sinnen lag, dass sie mich bemerkt hatten. Also stieß ich zu ihnen und ging neben ihnen her.

„Seid ihr auf dem Weg zu Nasuada oder habt ihr eure Aufgaben schon erhalten?", fragte ich, während ich problemlos mit ihnen mithielt. Die restlichen Soldaten überholten wir mit unserem Tempo.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg zu Nasuada", antwortete Sam knapp. Auch die anderen schienen nicht besonders begeistert von meiner Anwesenheit. Ich schluckte. Ich hatte die schwache Vermutung, dass mein letztes Gespräch mit Jakob der Grund für dieses Verhalten war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte ich ihnen, bis wir bei Saphira und den Anderen standen. Seufzend wandte ich den Blick von dem Pack und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit Nasuadas Anweisungen zu.

„Eragon ich möchte, dass du dich von Murtagh fern hältst. Nachdem du ihm entkommen bist, wird er sicherlich keine besonders gute Laune haben und das macht ihn noch gefährlicher."

Ich nickte. Dann wurde ich von Saphira abgelenkt. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum sie noch nicht hier war. Nun hatte sie mir ein Bild von den Cullens geschickt, alle außer Edward. Und gemeinsam mit dem Gefühl der Wut, war das kein gutes Omen.

„Saphira? Was hast du vor?", fragte ich besorgt.

„Es ist ihre Schuld, dass es dir so schlecht geht. Ich werde das nicht so weiter gehen lassen."

Brom hatte mir wieder und wieder gesagt, dass Drachen nicht voraussehbar waren. Ein weiteres Mal wurde ich jetzt daran erinnert.

„Saphira! Hör auf, das ist Wahnsinn. Hast du schon vergessen, dass es nur fünf von ihnen waren, die dich ins Koma gebracht haben? Saphira? SAPHIRA!"

„Verdammt", entfuhr es mir laut und alle sahen mich an.

„Era, was ist los?", fragte Nasuada besorgt und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. Schnell beschrieb ich die Lage und erklärte, dass es sich um die Wesen handelte, die Saphira zuvor angegriffen hatte.. Und schon spürte ich den Schmerz im Arm. Ich griff mir danach als ich hinter mir Geraschel wahrnahm.

„JAKOB?!", rief Sam hinter mir und ich fuhr herum. Jakob lief in die Richtung, in der ich Saphira und die Cullens beschrieben hatte. Er sprang in die Luft und verwandelte sich vor meinen Augen in einen Wolf.

So beeindruckend der Anblick auch war, ich hatte keine Zeit ihn zu bewundern. Sofort lief ich hinterher und ignorierte die Rufe, die mir folgten. Ich würde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sich zwei Personen, die mir wichtig waren, in Gefahr begaben.

Tut mir leid wegen letzter woche, aber wir hatten kirmes… ich vermute ihr kennt das problem ;)

Aber hier ist das neue kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;)

Was glaubt ihr passiert jetzt? Sagt mir eure meinungen

Lg Scara


	40. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

_**Von Angesicht zu Angesicht**_

Ich rannte hinter Jakob her, doch mir war klar, dass ich ihn nicht einholen konnte. Genau wie die Vampire, waren die Wölfe in ihrer Wolfsform etwa so schnell wie ich. Abgesehen erhielt ich hin und wieder einen Rückschlag, wenn Saphira sich eine Verletzung zuzog.

Ich war froh, dass ich zuvor meine Rüstung angezogen hatte und so zog ich mir meinen Helm im Laufen über. Es sollte mich nicht mehr interessieren, doch da ich noch immer nicht von den Cullens erkannt werden wollte, fügte ich noch den Zauber hinzu, der meinen Geruch überdecken würde.

Ich lief durch das Lager und auf einmal warf es mich zu Boden. Schmerz explodierte in mir und einen Moment dachte ich, dass etwas im Lager eingeschlagen war. Dann realisierte ich, dass Saphira verwundet worden war. Nicht so schlimm wie damals, noch würde sie heilen und ich bezweifelte, dass sie getötet werden würde, doch genug um mich sie komplett und mich teilweise außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Mühsam kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine und bemühte mich schnell zu der Stelle zu kommen, an der Saphira mit den Cullens kämpfte. Etwa hundert Meter von der Stelle entfernt zwang es mich jedoch wieder in die Knie.

Mich auf dem Boden abstützend sah ich dorthin hinüber, wo Saphira am Boden lag. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, doch es war klar, dass sie sich noch nicht direkt wieder bewegen konnte.

Dann wurde mein Blick von Jakob angezogen. In seiner Wolfsform stand er knurrend vor Saphira und blockte so gut er konnte die Attacken der Vampire ab. Ich konnte auch bei ihm einige Wunden entdecken und zuckte bei jeder weiteren Attacke zusammen.

Ich sammelte alle meine Kräfte und schaffte es erneut aufzustehen. Es fiel mir deutlich einfacher und ich wusste, wie es mir am leichtesten fallen würde. Ich blickte zu Saphira und sie sandte mir ihre Zustimmung. Schweren Herzens trennte ich also meinen Geist von ihrem, wie ich es bei Oromis und Glaedor gelernt hatte. Eigentlich war es für den Fall gedacht, dass einer von uns starb, doch jetzt ohne Schmerzen kämpfen zu können war ein angenehmer Bonus.

Natürlich spürte ich den Verlust von ihrer Nähe, doch die Zeit auf der Erde, wo Saphira im Koma gelegen hatte, hatte uns wohl abgehärtet. Also zog ich nun Brisingr und machte mich auf den Weg. Ich legte sofort einen Zahn zu, als Jakob einmal mehr auf den Boden geschleudert wurde und dieses Mal nicht mehr aufstand.

Emmett wollte sich gerade auf ihn stürzen, doch ich war schnell genug. Ich stand über Jakob und bevor er ihm näher kommen konnte, hatte er meine Klinge am Hals. Ich hatte nie gegen sie kämpfen wollen, doch was hier vor sich ging konnte ich nicht zulassen.

„Ein Schritt weiter", zischte ich und versuchte noch immer meine Stimme zu verstellen.

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich mir meiner Chancen nicht sicher war. Ich kannte einige ihrer Schwachstellen, womit die anderen nicht rechnen konnten, wie dass sich Emmett mehr auf seine Kraft verließ als auf alles andere.

Vielleicht konnte ich sogar ein paar Fragen beantwortet bekommen? Ein Versuch war es wert. Also begann ich mit der Sache, die mich im Moment am meisten beschäftigte: „Was ist mit dem anderen?"

Carlisle runzelte die Stirn, während die anderen ein wenig auf Abstand blieben, und antwortete: „Er darf nicht am Kampf teilnehmen, weil Murtagh herausgefunden hat, dass er dich hat laufen lassen."

Schuldgefühle machten sich in mir breit und ohne dass ich es stoppen konnte schoss die nächste Frage, wenn auch weiterhin in einer tieferen Stimmlage, aus mir heraus: „Wurde ihm deswegen etwas angetan?"

Sie schüttelten nur den Kopf und erleichtert atmete ich ein. Zum Glück musste ich nicht auch noch auf meine Gesichtsausdrücke achten, da ich den Helm trug. Konnte ich es wagen, ihnen noch mehr Fragen zu stellen?

„Warum kämpft ihr auf Galbatorix Seite?"

Emmett lachte laut auf und Rosalie griff nach seinem Arm. Ich bemerkte auch, wie Jasper versuchte meine Gefühle zu beeinflussen, doch ich wusste was er tat und konnte dem dadurch zumindest entgegenwirken.

„Warum sollten wir dir das erklären, Drachenreiterin?"

Es war erneut Carlisle der mir antwortete und mir war auch klar warum. Schon damals, bei der Sache mit James, war er derjenige gewesen, der für die Gruppe gesprochen hatte. Er war so etwas wie ihr Oberhaupt.

„Ich kann euch keinen plausiblen Grund nennen", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Dann haben wir keinen, uns mit euch weiterhin zu sprechen", sagte Carlisle ruhig.

Etwas in meinen Augen machte mir deutlich, dass er nicht kämpfen wollte. Noch immer war es mir ein Rätsel, warum er es ohne einen Schwur dann tat. Mir war klar, dass es zum Kampf kommen würde, weswegen ich vorher noch etwas sagen wollte.

„Ich weiß ihr habt keine Pflicht es zu tun, aber ich möchte euch bitten, dem siebten in eurer Runde eine Nachricht von mir zu überbringen. Bitte sagt ihm, dass ich ihm dankbar dafür bin, dass er mich laufen ließ. Ich weiß nicht, was sonst passiert wäre."

Ich widerstand dem Drang, mir an die Kehle zu fassen. Diese tiefe Stimmlage und das Kratzen, welches ich hinein legte, taten weh. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr, was den Kampf noch hinauszögern würde.

Ich stellte mich vor Jakob und Saphira in dem Versuch, sie beide zu schützen. Ich hoffte, dass die Cullens mich als einziges Angriffsziel nehmen würden und die beiden anderen hinter mir ignorieren würden. Naiv genug zu glauben, dass sie sie inzwischen vergessen hatten, war ich nicht.

Natürlich würde ich mit Magie arbeiten müssen. Da alle von ihnen auf meinem Level kämpfen konnten, wurde mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Doch viel mehr Zeit um mich zu sammeln ließen sie mir nicht.

Völlig unerwartet war Alice, die die Attacke startete. Wie ein Pfeil schoss sie auf mich zu und ich drehte mich weg. Mit der flachen Seite meines Schwertes blockte ich dann Rosalies Arm ab.

Mit Magie hielt ich nun den Rest auf der Stelle, denn es war schon schwer genug den beiden auszuweichen. Ich wich aus und blockte ab, mehr konnte ich nicht tun. Ich war schon mit diesen beiden fast überfordert und ich würde nicht immer die Kraft haben, die anderen mit Magie auf der Stelle festzufrieren.

Ein weiterer Nachteil war, dass ich irgendwann ermüden würde. Natürlich konnte ich die Steine aus Beloths Gürtel verwenden, doch auch die darin gespeicherte Energie würde irgendwann zu Neige gehen.

Meine einzige Chance auf einen kompletten Sieg war, wenn die anderen hier eintreffen und mich bei dem Kampf unterstützen würden. Die Wölfe waren sicherlich auf dem Weg hierher, um Jakob zu helfen, wurden vielleicht von Nasuada aufgehalten.

Ich hatte auch keinen Zweifel, dass Arya bald zu uns stoßen würde. Niemand anderen wollte ich jedoch in diesem Kampf verwickeln. Alle anderen Kämpfer, von der Elfengruppe, die zu meinem Schutz hier war, abgesehen, waren Menschen. Und die restlichen Elfen waren wohl schon irgendwo in der Schlacht eingesetzt.

Das war wohl meine eigene Schuld, da ich ihre Unterstützung nie wirklich hatte annehmen wollen und jetzt, wo ich sie gebraucht hätte, war es natürlich zu spät. Schließlich entschloss ich mich statt Alice, Emmett freizugeben. Er war langsamer, wenn auch stärker.

Leider konnte ich sie nicht alle gleichzeitig festhalten, da es meine Kräfte überstiegen hätte. Fast ärgerte es mich, dass ich so emotional an diese Personen gebunden war, weswegen ich nur abblockte und Brisingr nicht richtig einsetzte. Es hatte bei James schon bewiesen, wie gut das Schwert gegen Vampire funktionierte.

Emmett knurrte, als er sich plötzlich bewegen konnte und schoss umstandslos auf mich zu und ich blockte einmal mehr eine Attacke ab. Er schien mit der Situation jedoch nicht zufrieden.

„Kämpfe richtig, Drachenreiterin", fauchte er mich an.

Verwirrt von dieser Aussage und der Tatsache, dass Emmett mein Verhalten mitbekommen hatte, passte ich einen Moment nicht auf und konnte Emmetts zweitem Hieb mit dem anderen Arm nur ausweichen indem ich mich tief ins Hohlkreuz beugt, da ich keine anderen Möglichkeiten hatte.

Das war der Moment in dem mir der Helm vom Kopf rutschte. Fluchend versuchte ich danach zu greifen, bevor sie es mitbekamen, doch Emmett packte den entsprechenden Arm und ich wagte es nicht, Brisingr loszulassen.

Mit einem dumpfen Laut kam meine ehemalige Kopfbedeckung auf dem Boden auf und ich richtete mich langsam wieder auf. Meine Haare wehten nun im Wind und da mir klar war, dass es nun sowieso zu spät war, um meine Identität zu bewahren, löste ich auch den Zauber, der meinen Geruch zurück hielt, um Kraft zu sparen.

Unerwartet ließ mich Emmett los und ich stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Er stand jetzt, Rosalie wieder an seiner Seite, bei den anderen und sie alle starrte mich geschockt an.

Jetzt ist es so weit…

Sie finden es heraus

Muhahaha

Und hier kommt der cut

Ihr hasst mich

Ihr liebt mich

Und egal was von beidem stimmt, hinterlasst ein kommi^^

Lg Scara


	41. Die Katze ist aus dem Sack

_**Die Katze ist aus dem Sack**_

Ich löste nun auch die Zauber, die sie an der Stelle hielten, doch keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, sich noch einmal auf mich zu stürzen. Zugegebenermaßen hätte mich das auch ziemlich verwundert.

„Tut mir Leid, dass dich mein Wunsch, euch nicht zu verletzen, enttäuscht hat, Emmett", sagte ich ruhig, um auf dessen Aufforderung eben während des Kampfes einzugehen.

Noch immer sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. Nachdem ich einen Moment wartete, drehte ich mich um und sah zu Jakob in seiner Wolfsgestalt. Er hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und ich bemerkte, dass seine Wunden schon angefangen hatten zu heilen, ich mir vermutlich also keine Sorgen machen musste.

Dann wandte ich mich zu Saphira, ging zu ihr und kniete mich neben mir nieder. Sie hatte viele Schnitte am Körper, die jedoch nicht tief, sondern nur oberflächlich, waren. Diese würde ich erst später heilen. Die tieferen Risse in ihrer Bauchdecke und an ihrem rechten Vorderbein würde ich jedoch jetzt heilen.

Ich hatte keine Angst, dass ich von hinten angegriffen werden würde. Wenn ich mich jetzt umdrehen würde, dann würden sie mich sicherlich mit denselben geschockten Blicken anschauen wie eben.

Ich nahm mir Zeit eine längere Heilformel in der alten Sprache zu sprechen, um Komplikationen zu vermeiden und heilte Saphiras Verletzungen eine nach der anderen. Schließlich wollte sie sogar aufstehen, doch ich wies sie an noch einen Moment liegen zu bleiben und sich ausruhen.

An diesem Punkt hatte ich auch meinen geistigen Kontakt zu ihr wieder aufgenommen, denn sie hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, die mich außer Gefecht setzen konnten, und es gab keinen Kampf mehr, bei dem das ein Problem hätte sein können.

Als die schlimmsten Verletzungen geheilt waren, richtete ich mich auf und drehte mich zu den Cullens. Wie erwartet, standen sie noch immer da und sahen mich entgeistert an.

Keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen und langsam wurde es ein wirklich unangenehmes Schweigen. Ich spürte, wie sich das restliche Rudel näherte und einige andere Krieger zu dieser Stelle auf dem Weg waren.

„Das Wolfsrudel ist auf dem Weg hierher. Ihr solltet jetzt gehen", gab ich ihnen also den Rat.

Ich unterdrückte die Bitte, dass sie Edward nichts davon erzählen sollten. Ich hatte kein Recht von ihnen zu verlangen, mein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Edward ihre Gedanken sowieso lesen konnte.

Einen Moment standen sie noch vor mir und sahen mich von oben bis unten an, in meiner Rüstung und mit Brisingr fest und sicher in der Hand. Es musste ein sehr ungewohnter Anblick für sie sein. Sei es nun mich als Drachenreiterin und Kämpferin oder einfach nur die Tatsache, dass ich nicht so tollpatschig war wie die kleine Isabella Swan.

Dann drehten sie sich um und verschwanden einer nach dem anderen. Alice war die letzte, die vor mir stand. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen schaffte sie es wieder einmal nicht, ruhig zu bleiben. Die gute alte Alice.

„Bella", flüsterte sie.

Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht Bella. Isabella Marie Swan war eine erfundene Person, Alice. Ja, ihr Charakter ist ähnlich, aber ich bin jemand anders. Ich bin Eragon Dalia Bromstochter. Shur'tugal und Schattenhand. Argetlam und Elfenfreund. Und ich bin stolz darauf. Aber es tut mir Leid, dass ich es vor euch geheim halten musste. Ehrlich. Du solltest jetzt gehen."

Bei meiner Entschuldigung war meine Stimme, die vorher mit Überzeugung erklungen war, leiser geworden und ich war nun lieber still, denn ich spürte einen Knoten im Hals. Es war, als würde ich sie alle erneut verlieren.

Als auch Alice verschwunden war, starrte ich noch einen Moment auf die Stelle, wo sie alle vorher gestanden hatten. Ihre Blicke gingen mir dabei nicht aus dem Kopf und seufzte leise, bevor ich mich umdrehte und mich zu Jakob hockte.

Er hatte sich nicht zurück verwandelt, doch ich hatte so eine Ahnung warum, denn als Wolf trug er keine Klamotten. Und ich hatte meine Zweifel, dass die einfach auftauchen würden, wenn er sich zurück verwandelte.

„Hey, geht es dir besser?", fragte ich und strich ihm einmal über die Überreste der Verletzung an seiner Seite. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es mir nur einbildete, aber es war mir, als würde Jakob nicken.

„Warum machst du nur so was", flüsterte ich nun. „Das war gefährlich, weißt du? Was hätte ich gemacht, wenn ich dich verloren hätte? Denn du bist trotz allem noch ein wichtiger Freund für mich Jake. Ich kann dich nicht lieben, aber das heißt nicht, dass du unwichtig bist, okay?"

Dieses Mal strich ihm über den Kopf und Jakob lehnte sich in meine Hand, was mir Antwort genug erschien.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da traf dann auch das Rudel mitsamt Arya ein. Langsam stand ich auf und sah noch einmal zu Jakob hinunter. Seine Verletzung war inzwischen komplett verheilt.

Er schien sich mit den anderen Rudelmitgliedern auszutauschen und dann ohne Vorwarnung preschten sie los zu den anderen Kämpfen, die in einiger Entfernung vor sich gingen.

„Was?", fuhr ich auf und sah ihnen nach. Jakob hatte sich gerade erst von seinen Verletzungen erholt und sollte nun schon wieder in die Schlacht ziehen? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein.

Empört drehte ich mich zu Arya um, doch sie sagte nur: „Es waren Nasuadas Anweisungen. Jakob sollte dann mitkämpfen, wenn er sich in der Lage fühlt. Anscheinend tut er das. Era, was ist hier vorgefallen?"

Ihr Blick lag auf Saphira die auf dem Boden lag, sich nun jedoch entschloss, dass sie lange genug rum gelegen hatte. Sie setzte sich auf und begann Arya die Geschichte zu erzählen, da sie bemerkte, dass ich wenigstens einen Moment die Ereignisse verkraften musste.

Nachdem die Geschichte in Kurzform erzählt war, natürlich ohne Details wie die Tatsache, dass Edward und ich ein Paar gewesen waren, schaute Arya mich nur einen Moment an. Sie schien zu erkennen, dass mehr hinter der Geschichte steckte, als Saphira erzählte, doch sie fragte nicht weiter nach.

„Dann ist die Katze wohl aus dem Sack. Da lässt sich nichts machen, vielleicht ist es sogar zu unserem Vorteil. Ihr beiden solltet euch jedenfalls ein wenig ausruhen. Murtagh nimmt an der Schlacht nicht teil. Es sollte wohl nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver für einen Anschlag auf Saphira sein, deswegen sind es nicht viele Männer. Saphira, du solltest vorsichtiger sein und deiner Wut nicht nachgeben, wenn es dich in eine solche Situation bringt."

Ich nickte nur und unterdrückte den Reflex, Saphira zu beschützen. Jedoch stupste ich sie leicht im Geiste an, um ihr zu zeigen, wie dankbar ich darüber war, was sie für mich getan hatte.

Sie brummte nur leise, was Arya jedoch als Zustimmung auf ihre Worte nahm. Auch sie machte sich jetzt auf den Weg in die Schlacht. Ein wenig irritiert von ihrem Verhalten ging ich an Saphiras Seite und wir gingen zum Zelt zurück.

Nasuada kam wenig später vorbei, um uns mitzuteilen, dass der Kampf vorbei war. Sie ermahnte Saphira ebenfalls für ihr Verhalten.

„Ich weiß, wie wichtig Era für dich ist. Ich weiß auch, dass du mir nicht unterstehst. Aber ich bitte dich trotzdem, um der Varden will und auch um Eras Willen, tu nie wieder so etwas leichtsinniges. Was wenn sie dich getötet hätten?"

Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als auch Nasuada mehr von der Sache zu erzählen, als ich es bisher getan hatte. Es änderte nichts an ihrer Haltung, doch sie zeigte nun ein wenig mehr Verständnis für uns.

„Era, es scheint, als wären die restlichen von Murtaghs Truppen weiter gezogen, um Galbatorix in Urû'baen zu unterstützen. Zudem habe ich eine Nachricht von Islanzadi erhalten. Nach ihrem Sieg in Feinster werden sie nach Dras-Leona weiterziehen. Wir hingegen werden nach Teirm gehen. Und danach werden wir versuchen Urû'baen von zwei Seiten anzugreifen. Also mach dich zur Abreise bereit, in ein paar Stunden ziehen wir weiter."

Ich nickte und sah ihr hinterher, als sie das Zelt verließ. Dann ließ ich mich auf mein Lager fallen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde. Wie hatte Arya es so schön ausgedrückt? Die Katze war nun aus dem Sack.

Armes kätzchen

War so lange im sack eingesperrt^^

Na ein glück ist es ja jetzt frei ;)

Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet ja?

Lg Scara


	42. Wende

_**Wende**_

Nachdem ich einige Stunden so da gelegen hatte und darüber nachgedacht hatte, was passiert war, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich mir keine Hoffnungen machen sollte. Die Cullens hatten mich nur angestarrt und kein Wort gesagt, von Alice einmal abgesehen, der ich sofort über den Mund gefahren war.

Ich sah das als Zeichen, dass sie mir diese Lüge nicht verzeihen konnten. Und dann würden sie Edward davon erzählen, der mich hassen würde. Immerhin brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen machen, dass er mich nicht mehr liebte, denn das hatte sich schon damals in diesem Wald erledigt. Damals hatte ich uns begraben, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass ich nichts mehr für Edward empfand.

Langsam setzte ich mich auf und sah mich im Zelt um. Ich hatte nicht viel zusammen zu packen, da ich nicht viel Zeit hier verbracht hatte. Zuerst war es die Schlacht um Gil'ead gewesen, dann meine Entführung durch Murtagh und dann die abendliche Feier. Dass so viel in so kurzer Zeit geschehen konnte überraschte mich noch nicht einmal mehr. Eine ruhige Minute zu haben war ich kaum noch gewohnt.

Rasch hatte ich mein Habseligkeiten eingesammelt und in eine Tasche gepackt. Danach begann ich, das Zelt abzubauen, was mich eine Weile beschäftigte. Es war inzwischen fast acht Stunden her, dass ich mit den Cullens gekämpft und sie meine Identität herausgefunden hatten.

Ich wollte gerade den nächsten Hering ziehen, als Jarsha auf mich zukam. Er war der Bote, den Nasuada mir auch schon in Farthen Dûr geschickt hatte. Er war ein guter Junge und ich freute mich, dass er die bisherigen Kämpfe überlebt hatte. Verwundert blickte ich auf. Es konnte doch nicht schon wieder zu einem Kampf gekommen sein? Das wäre ja beinahe lächerlich.

„Argetlam", sagte Jarsha und verbeugte sich tief vor mir.

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Ich konnte den Menschen einfach nicht abgewöhnen, mich mit so viel Respekt zu behandeln. Vor knapp zwei Jahren war ich doch auch nur ein armes unwissendes Bauernmädchen gewesen.

Nichtsdestotrotz antwortete ich: „Was ist los? Gibt es einen weiteren Kampf?"

Der Botenjunge schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise: „Nein, aber Nasuada verlangt nach euch. Eine Sache von großer Bedeutung. Mehr kann ich euch leider nicht sagen."

Ich nickt und erwiderte: „Gut, ich werde zu ihr gehen. Ich denke, dass ich den Weg finden werde, also kannst du deinen weiteren Verpflichtungen nachkommen und dir die Zeit sparen."

Der Junge schaute dankbar. Ich konnte nur erahnen, wie viele Aufgaben er vor allem in dieser Aufbruchsstimmung haben musste. Mitleidig schaute ich ihm hinterher bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu meiner Herrin machte, Saphira hinter mir.

Überall wo wir vorbei kamen sah ich, wie Zelte abgebaut wurden und Gepäck auf Karren geladen wurde. Ich sah auch von weitem die Du Vrangr Gata, also die Magier Gilde der Varden, mit denen ich bei dem Kampf auf den brennenden Steppen eng zusammen gearbeitet hatte.

Das war auch der Tag gewesen, wo Murtagh mir von der Verbindung durch unsere Mutter erzählt hatte. Damals hatte ich noch gedacht, dass Morzan, der Verräter der Drachenreiter, mein Vater war, bevor mich Oromis eines Besseren belehrt hatte und mir erzählte, dass in Wahrheit Brom mein Vater war, worauf ich stolz war.

Als ich mich Nasuadas Zelt näherte, nahm ich erneut Personen darin war. Und einige hundert Meter von dem Zelt entfernt blieb ich stehen. Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Das war doch einfach lächerlich!

Und doch. Diese sieben Leute im Zelt würde ich unter keinen Umständen verwechseln. Ungläubig stand ich da und starrte auf den Zelteingang, den ich geradeso von meinem Standpunkt erkennen konnte. Mir schien, als wären dort mehr Wachen als sonst positioniert. Doch wer konnte es Nasuada verdenken. Immerhin galten sie hier offiziell als Feinde.

Was konnte sie nun von mir wollen? Sollte ich ihr sagen, ob das diejenigen waren, die mich und Saphira angegriffen hatten? Immerhin hatte Sie sie noch nie gesehen. Aber das würde ich nicht können. Ich konnte ihnen nicht unter die Augen treten, dazu fühlte ich mich einfach nicht in der Lage.

Nach einem weiteren Moment drängte Saphira mich weiter. Mir war klar, dass sie Recht hatte und ich in dieses Zelt gehen musste, doch trotzdem fiel es mir schwer einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Zehn Meter vom Eingang entfernt blieb ich erneut stehen und atmete einmal tief durch. Wie hieß es so schön auf der Erde? Augen zu und durch. Nicht, dass ich wirklich die Augen schließen würde, doch der Gedanke dahinter gefiel mir.

Ich schob die Kapuze an meinem Mantel über meinen Kopf und ging dann zielstrebig in das Zelt und direkt auf Nasuada zu. Den Blick hatte ich gerade ausgerichtet und ließ mich von nichts ablenken.

Alle Cullens hatten mit dem Rücken zu mir gestanden, weswegen sie mich nicht gesehen und gehört hatten. Immerhin war ich genauso leise wie sie, dass hatte ich ihnen ja auch schon bewiesen, auch wenn sie es nicht wussten.

Vor Nasuada verbeugte ich mich und sah sie dann fragend an. Sie schaute noch einen Moment an mir vorbei und runzelte die Stirn. Wunderte sie sich über die vermutlich wütenden Gesichtsausdrücke der Cullens?

Dann sah sie mich jedoch an und sagte: „Era, diese Personen möchten sich den Varden anschließen. Ich wollte jedoch kein Urteil fällen, bevor ich mir nicht deine Meinung angehört habe. Denkst du, dass sie vertrauenswürdig sind?"

Sie wollten sich den Varden anschließen? Hatte ich das gerade richtig gehört? Nein, sicherlich hatte Nasuada das nicht gemeint. Aber ich fand keinen anderen Weg ihre Worte auszulegen, dazu waren sie zu eindeutig.

Langsam drehte ich mich um und blickte schließlich in ihre Gesichter. Keines davon war vor Wut verzogen, nicht ein einziges. Eher sahen sie mich entschuldigend und flehend an. Nun ja, alle außer Edward. Der stand stocksteif da und hatte einen halb erschrockenen, halb entsetzten Blick.

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, tat er es: „Bella? Was machst du hier? Ich werde dich sofort zurück auf die Erde bringen, hier ist es viel zu gefährlich für dich."

Er war einen Schritt auf mich zugekommen und wollte mich offensichtlich bei der Hand nehmen. Doch ich war da anderer Meinung. Geschmeidig ging ich ihm aus dem Weg und betrachtete ihn verwirrt. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass die anderen Cullens ihm nichts von dem Kampf erzählt hatten? Ich ging ein Stück an dem verwirrten Edward vorbei und trat zu Carlisle.

„Warum?", fragte ich schlicht. Warum hatten sie auf Galbatorix Seite gekämpft? Und warum hatten sie plötzlich beschlossen auf Seite der Varden zu kämpfen? Den Sinneswandel konnte ich nicht nachvollziehen.

„Um deine Frage von vor einigen Stunden zu beantworten: Es gibt zwei Gründe, warum wir für Galbatorix kämpften. Zum einen ist er in der Überzahl, er hat höhere Gewinnchancen, und wir wollten unnötiges Blutvergießen vermeiden. Nicht, dass das besonders gut funktioniert hätte. Und zum anderen haben wir vor einiger Zeit herausgefunden, dass das Wolfsrudel für die Varden kämpft. Zwischen uns herrscht eine natürlich Feindschaft. Doch in Anbetracht der Tatsachen, dass die Varden nun eine genauso gute Gewinnchance haben wie Galbatorix, und der neuen Umstände sind wir bereit über diesen Konflikt hinweg zu sehen."

„Carlisle? Wovon redest du? Bella, komm jetzt, ich bringe dich hier weg", unterbrach uns Edward.

„Edward", begann ich ruhig und er sah mich fragend und besorgt an, als ich mich zu ihm umwandte und ihm sanft meinen Arm entzog, „ich möchte dich um etwas bitten. Halt einfach mal eine Weile dein Klappe, wenn du nicht weißt, was hier vor sich geht, okay?"

Vermutlich war mein zuckersüßes Lächeln, kombiniert mit einem eisigen Blick, keine Entschädigung für diese harschen Worte. Doch so war es im Moment. Diese Verhandlungen waren wichtig und mit Edward reden konnte ich später noch, da die Cullens in Frieden gekommen waren. So schien es zumindest.

Ehrlich gesagt war ich von den Gründen nicht überzeugt. Das war beinahe lächerlich, was sie mir hier zu erklären versuchten. Sie wollten kein unnötiges Blutvergießen? Warum waren sie dann so lange auf der Erde gewesen, anstatt die Streitkräfte zu unterstützen? Diese Frage stellte ich dann auch.

„Nun, unsere Aufgabe war es, nach der Drachenreiterin Ausschau zu halten, denn auch Galbatorix kennt das Portal zur Erde. Wenn diese gefangen wäre, dann wäre der Kampf noch schneller vorbei. Doch auch dabei waren wir offensichtlich nicht besonders erfolgreich. Und da wir jetzt vor dir und Nasuada stehen, bin ich ganz froh, dass es so ist."

„Was?", entfuhr es Bronzy. Er schien wohl endlich zu verstehen, warum wir hier waren. Es war mir ein Rätsel, warum sie ihn nicht zuvor eingeweiht hatten und warum er es nicht vorher in ihren Gedanken gesehen hatte.

Darüber sollte ich mir jedoch jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Sicher, ich wollte mit den Cullens an meiner Seite kämpfen, denn sie waren meine Freunde und ich wusste, dass sie starke Verbündete sein würden.

Unsicher stand ich vor ihnen. Nasuada erwartete meine Meinung. Aber ich durfte nicht als Era entscheiden, die gerne ihre Freunde um sich hatte, ich musste die Sache als Drachenreiterin sehen und zum Nutzen der Varden handeln. Und auch wenn ich die Argumente verstehen konnte, waren sie nicht überzeugend. Vermutlich kamen sie aber auch nicht ursprünglich aus dieser Welt und verstanden die Situation nicht. Aber dann hatten sie auch kein Recht sich einzumischen.

Seufzend drehte ich mich zögernd zu Nasuada um ihr meine Entscheidung mitzuteilen.

Und hier bin ich wieder… und habe mal wieder einen bösen cut gemacht…

Aber die bösen cliffhänger sind die, die am meisten spaß machen^^

Sagt ihr mir trotzdem eure meinungen? ;)

Lg Scara


	43. Entscheidung

_**Entscheidung**_

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor ich zu sprechen begann: „Ich möchte ehrlich sein Nasuada. Ihre Argumentation, warum sie bei Galbatorix kämpfen ist schwach. Ihr Grund, warum sie uns helfen möchten ist noch schwächer. Sie haben unsere Männer getötet, Saphira angegriffen und fast getötet. Und vermutlich werden sie dir genauso wenig einen Schwur leisten, wie sie es bei Galbatorix getan haben."

Nasuada sah mich an und nickte, insbesondere bei der Information, dass die Cullens ihr nicht schwören wurden. Allerdings bekam sie so auch mitgeteilt, dass sie nicht durch einen Schwur an den Tyrannen gebunden waren.

Nachdem ich inne gehalten hatte, wollte sie sich zu ihnen umdrehen und ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen eine negative Antwort geben. Ich drehte mich ebenfalls wieder um und legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter, was sie inne halten ließ.

„Aber ich würde mein Leben trotz all dem jederzeit in ihre Hand legen", fügte ich schließlich hinzu. „Ich vertraue ihnen. Es ist jedoch deine Entscheidung, ob du das auch tun kannst."

Die Gesichter der Cullens, die nach meinen ersten Worten von verschiedenen Stufen von Trauer, Enttäuschung und auch etwas Wut widerspiegelten. Nach meinen Worten jedoch hellten sich ihre Mienen auf. Von Edward einmal abgesehen, der nur entsetzt drein schaute.

Alice trat einen Schritt nach vorne, so als ob sie mich umarmen wollte, doch ich schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Hier war nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Zudem mussten wir Nasuadas Entscheidung abwarten.

„Stimmt es, dass ihr, oder besser gesagt den Varden, keinen Schwur leisten werdet?", fragte sie an Carlisle gerichtet, den sie wohl auch als eine Art Anführer anerkannt hatte.

Dieser nickte. „Doch wir waren auch bei Galbatorix an keinen Schwur gebunden. Wir schätzen es nicht, wenn wir etwas tun sollen, zudem wir nicht bereit sind."

Ich hielt meinen bissigen Kommentar zurück, dass sie keine Probleme damit gehabt hatten Saphira und mich anzugreifen. Das gehörte nicht hier her. Und wenn es stimmte, dass sie wirklich nur den Krieg hatten beenden wollen, so konnte ich sogar ein wenig Verständnis aufbringen. Was nicht hieß, dass ich ihnen schon vergeben hatte.

„Nun, ich sehe schon, ich werde euch von nichts anderem überzeugen können", nach diesen Worten warf Nasuada mir einen Blick zu, „aber wenn Eragon euch vertraut, dann kann ich es auch tun. Ihr Rat hat mir bisher immer geholfen."

In diesem Moment erkannte ich, wie viel Wert Nasuada auf meine Meinung legte und wie sehr sie mir vertraute. Eigentlich hätte ich das schon erkennen sollen, als sie mich zu ihrer Nachfolgerin ernannt hatte. Die Varden waren ihr ein und alles und sie würde sie mir anvertrauen. Doch die Worte, die sie gerade gesprochen hatte, freuten mich mehr als alles andere.

„Nun gut, ihr könnte euch uns anschließen. Ich hoffe, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen werde", die Worte waren warnend gemeint und jeder der Cullens verstand es.

„Ihr könnt nun gehen. Auch du, Era."

Ich nickte ihr zu und drückte kurz ihre Schulter, bevor ich meine Hand davon herunter nahm, um den Cullens zu folgen. Sie sollte sehen, wie dankbar ich für ihr Vertrauen war. Wie zu erwarten standen draußen alle sieben Cullens und warteten auf mich.

„Du hast ein Empfangskomitee, Era", schmunzelte Saphira.

„Und ich hab die Vermutung, dass sie uns dieses Mal nicht angreifen werden", antwortete ich und sah ihr dann fest in die Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht um Rat gefragt habe, aber ich musste diese Entscheidung selbst treffen. Ich hoffe du verstehst das?"

Sie brummte nur zustimmend, was Edward sofort herumfahren ließ. Natürlich, er hatte Saphira nur das eine Mal im Hof von Gil'ead gegenübergestanden, nie alleine mit seiner Familie.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über die sieben Personen vor mir gleiten. Zuletzt blieb er auf Alice liegen, die aussah, als würde sie weinen, wenn sie könnte. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu und fast erschien es mir, als würde sie zurückweichen wollen. Doch sie blieb stehen und wartete auf das was ich tun würde. Ich sah ihr lang in die Augen, dann schloss ich sie in meine Arme.

Gott, wie ich diese kleine Nervensäge vermisst hatte. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte mir keiner erzählen können, dass sie einmal so wichtig für mich werden würde. Ich hatte sie alle vermisst und ich war erleichtert, dass ich sie nicht mehr als meine Feinde ansehen musste.

Schniefend flüsterte Alice mir ins Ohr: „Der Kurzhaarschnitt steht dir. Aber in der Eile hast du die Haare etwas grob abgeschnitten. Da müssen wir unbedingt etwas dran ändern, okay?"

Natürlich war das lächerlich, aber ich spürte, dass dies ihre Art war, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Ich konnte nicht anders als laut aufzulachen. Ich brachte keine Worte heraus, sondern nickte nur, während ich mich von ihr löste.

Auch die anderen sah ich nun an: „Es tut gut euch zu sehen. Und keine Angst haben zu müssen, dass ihr gleich versuchen werdet mich umzubringen. Ach ja und bevor ich es vergesse: danke. Danke, dass ihr hier seid."

Diesmal kam Emmett zu mir und zog mich in eine Bärenumarmung. Auch die anderen kamen zu mir, um mich zu umarmen, selbst Rosalie, die mich im Gegensatz zu vorher freundlich und entschuldigend anlächelte.

Zuletzt wandte ich mich zu Edward um. Er stand noch immer vor mir und sah mich ungläubig an. Kurz zuckte sein Blick zu den Anderen und als ich mich umwandte, sah ich, wie sie verschwanden, vermutlich um uns unsere Privatsphäre zu geben. Saphira folgte ihnen nach einem Zwinkern. Ich sah ihr ein Seufzen unterdrückend nach. Sie würde später sowieso alles erfahren.

Irgendwie wurde ich plötzlich wütend. Konnte er nicht langsam etwas sagen, anstatt mich entsetzt anzusehen? Oder störte es ihn zu sehr, dass ich nicht die kleine schutzbedürftige Bella war? Nun, wenn er nicht sprach, würde ich es tun, aber es würden keine freundlichen Worte sein.

„Tja. Wie war das? Ich glaube die Chancen, dass ich James noch einmal entkommen wäre, nebenbei erwähnt, er ist tot, sind gar nicht so schlecht, wie du dachtest. Allerdings mit der Tatsache, dass ich in deiner Gegenwart nicht sicher bin hast du wohl richtig gelegen."

Edward zuckte bei meinen harschen Worten zusammen, als wäre er aus einer Trance erwacht. Rasch beeilter er sich, mir zu antworten: „Bella, ich-"

„Nein. Nicht Bella. Eragon. Eragon Dalia Bromstocher, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Aber im Normalfall reicht es mir, wenn man mich Era nennt."

Ich sah in abwartend an. Ich würde nicht nachgeben. Ja, mir taten meine Worte leid, aber wenn er es nicht einmal schaffte, sich für seine zu entschuldigen, warum sollte ich ihm ein positives Beispiel geben. So leicht würde ich es ihm nicht machen. So leicht wollte ich es ihm nicht machen.

„Ich… tut mir Leid. Es ist noch etwas ungewohnt für mich, dich nicht als Bella zu sehen. Ich habe es immerhin erst vor etwa zehn Minuten erfahren. Meine Familie hat mir nichts gesagt. Sie haben ihre Gedanken abgelenkt, damit ich nichts herausfinden kann. Da haben sie inzwischen Übung drin."

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass es das war, worüber er jetzt sprechen wollte. Ja, er war geschockt, aber mir ging es nicht wirklich besser, als ich ihm plötzlich auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstand und er Lust hatte mich zu töten.

„Nun, vielleicht wollten sie dir den Überraschungseffekt, den sie nach unserem Kampf hatten, nicht vermiesen. Nett von dir übrigens, dass du mich lieber auf dem Schlachtfeld, anstatt in Murtaghs Lager umbringen wolltest. Ansonsten wäre ich wahrscheinlich in Urû'baen angekommen."

Es steckte ein Fünkchen richtiger Dank in diesen Worten, doch das musste er nicht wissen. Noch immer stand er zögernd vor mir und schien nicht zu wissen, was er mir sagen sollte.

„Wieso hattest du dich ausgeliefert? Du hast doch versprochen, dass du keine Dummheiten machen würdest. Für Charlie, weißt du noch?", er versuchte es wie einen Witz klingen zu lassen, doch das war das schlimmste, was er tun konnte.

„Erst einmal, Edward Bronzy Cullen, hab ich dir gar nichts versprochen. Abgesehen davon hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du Charlies Leben retten als Dummheit bezeichnen würdest. Für Charlie."

Er schwieg noch immer und starrte mich weiterhin an. Nun gut, wenn er nicht reden wollte. Wenn er es so enden lassen wollte. Edward schien nicht in der Lage zu sein einen sinnvollen Satz hervorzubringen, ohne dass ich ihn dazu antrieb. Und ich hatte keine Lust mehr zu warten bis er das tat.

„Das war dann wohl alles, was wir zu klären hatten", meinte ich kalt und drehte mich um, um zu Saphira zu gehen und die Reste meines halb abgebauten Zeltes wegzuräumen.

„Bella", rief Edward.

Wütend fuhr ich herum und rief: „Nein, Edward, nicht Bella. Es gibt keine Bella. Ich bin Eragon Dalia Bromstochter. Shur'tugal und Argetlam. Drachentöterin und Vertraute der Elfen. Auch wenn du das nicht akzeptieren möchtest, ich werde mich nicht ändern. Ich bin stolz auf das, was ich bin und mir ist egal, was du davon hältst."

Damit drehte ich mich um und folgte meinem vorigen Plan. Ich ignorierte dabei die Tränen, die in meinen Augen brannten. Es schien, als wäre es nun endgültig vorbei. Edward war mir nun ferner, als er es je gewesen war.

Ich bekomme immer mehr spaß daran böse zu sein :D

Ihr solltet das mit den miesen cliffs mal ausprobieren, macht super spaß^^

Hab euch lieb :)

Sagt mir eure meinungen, ja? :)

Im voraus sag ich schon einmal, dass es sein kann, dass ich nächste woche nicht updaten kann, da ich diese und nächste woche beide lk-arbeiten schreibe, deswegen will ich nichts versprechen

Lg Scara


	44. Ein lästiges Anhängsel

_**Ein lästiges Anhängsel**_

Ohne anzuhalten ging ich weiter bis zu meinem Zelt. Auf dem Weg dorthin, der mich von Edward weg führte, hörte ich mehrere Leute meinen Namen rufen, doch ich interessierte mich nicht dafür, wer es war und warum er mich rief.

Vor dem Zelt wartete Saphira auf mich und sah mich mit traurigen Augen an. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie mich zwar verstand, doch dass sie fand dass ich zu hart gewesen war. Und das obwohl sie kein Wort verlor.

Die Tränen, die inzwischen nicht nur in meinen Augen brannten, sondern auch leise meine Wangen hinunterliefen, wischte ich nun energisch weg, und begann den Rest meiner Sachen zu verstauen.

Als ich fertig war, ging ich hinüber zu Saphira und ließ mich an ihrem Bein hinab gleiten und lehnte mich an sie. Obwohl ich mich bis vor einer Stunde noch ausgeruht hatte, war ich schon wieder erschöpft. Nicht körperlich, aber geistig.

Meine Gedanken liefen weiter zu Nasuada. Ich hatte heute erst richtig erkannt, wie sehr sie mir vertraute, sonst hätte sie mich nicht nach meiner Meinung gefragt, was die Cullens anbelangt. Das war eine Entscheidung, die sie problemlos ohne jegliche Absprachen treffen konnte, wenn sie es nur wollte.

Schritte schreckten mich auf und rasch erhob ich mich. Vor mir stand Fredric, der Waffenmeister der Varden. Er lächelte mich freundlich an und verbeugte sich dann vor Saphira und mir.

Ich versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Ich würde es wohl nie schaffen, den Menschen abzugewöhnen, sich vor mir zu verbeugen. Bis vor kurzem war ich ebenfalls nur eine einfache Bäuerin gewesen, aber das interessierte sie anscheinend nicht.

Fredric richtete sich wieder auf und sagte: „Nasuada hat mich damit beauftragt, zu sichern, dass der Weg, den die Varden nehmen werden, sicher ist. Dabei dachte ich mir, dass es der beste und schnellste Weg sein würde, wenn ich dich und Saphira darum bitten würde."

„Ist Nasuada damit einverstanden?", fragte ich. Ohne ihre Erlaubnis wollte ich nicht erneut einfach verschwinden, denn das letzte Mal hatte sie sich offensichtlich genug Sorgen machen müssen.

„Ich habe sie gefragt und sie hat keine Einwände", erklärte Fredric.

„Ich habe aber eine Einwände", sagte jemand und trat zwischen den Zeltreihen hervor. Dort stand Edward, hinter ihm die restlichen Cullens. Alice schüttelte nur entschuldigend den Kopf.

„Verzeihung?", entfuhr es dem Waffenmeister nur verblüfft.

„Sie sollten sie nicht schicken. Das ist viel zu gefährlich", fuhr Bronzy fort und sah mich richtig besorgt an.

Das war mir jedoch egal, denn ich konnte es nicht fassen, was für eine Show er hier abzog. Und auch, dass er in meine Unterhaltung gelauscht hatte. Wollte er jetzt etwa anfangen, mich zu stalken?

„Und was haben Sie dazu zu sagen? Sie sind neu bei den Varden und ich bin ihr Vorgesetzter, also erwartete ich ein bisschen mehr Respekt", sagte Fredric harsch. Ich versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Nein Sir, natürlich nicht", diesmal war es Edward, der sich verbeugte, „ich dachte nur, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn jemand meiner Familie gehen würde, da wir genauso schnell sind, wie der Drache, und besser eingreifen können."

Wütend biss ich die Zähne aufeinander und an Edwards kleinem Seitenblick in meine Richtung erkannte ich, dass er es gehört hatte. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass er Saphira in meiner Gegenwart als ‚der Drache' bezeichnet hatte, denn das war nichts weiter als eine Beleidigung, ob er es wusste oder nicht.

Fredric schien jedoch bei seiner Entscheidung ins Schwanken zu kommen und blickte zwischen mir und den Cullens hin und her. Dann schwieg er einen Moment und schließlich nickte er.

„Sie werden beide gehen. Eragon, du wirst mit Saphira fliegen, um einen guten Überblick zu bekommen, und Sie, Mister Cullen, werden unter ihnen her laufen. Wenn ihr etwas entdeckt, was eine Gefahr für die Varden darstellt und das ihr alleine beseitigen könnt, dann möchte ich, dass ihr das in Teamarbeit tut."

Klang das nur für mich wie etwas, das man in der Grundschule auf der Erden lernte? Teamarbeit, sollte das ein Witz sein? Und warum musste ausgerechnet Edward gehen, warum konnte es nicht Alice oder jemand anderes sein?

Ohne diese Klage jedoch laut auszusprechen, nickte ich allen zu und stieg ohne Umschweife auf Saphiras Rücken. Mir war klar, dass ich, um in Kontakt mit Edward zu bleiben, seinen Geist berühren musste, auch wenn ich es nicht wollte, also fing ich direkt damit an.

Ich konzentrierte mich und traf auf die Wand, die seinen Geist schützte. Doch wie ich schon zuvor festgestellt hatte, handelte es sich nicht um eine starke Wand und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich einen Riss darin gefunden hatte. Vermutlich würde eine geistige Attacke die Cullens nicht so stark belasten, wie andere Soldaten, denn Edward hatte mir einmal erklärt, dass Vampire an mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig denken konnten.

Diese Gedanken beiseite schiebend berührte ich Bronzy's Geist und sagte nur kurz: „Komm!", bevor Saphira sich in die Lüfte erhob und wir über das Lager der Varden in die Richtung, in der Dras-Leona lag.

Ich spürte, wie Edward uns zu Fuß folgte und Saphira machte langsam, damit er sich aus dem Lager heraus winden konnte. Seufzend akzeptierte ich, dass Edward von Nutzen war. Natürlich sah ich das, aber es störte mich trotzdem, dass er mitkam. Auch Saphira spürte meine Frustration und sie versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Keine Sorge, Era. Wir werden den jungen Bronzy mal auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen", sagte sie und der Schelm, der in ihrer Stimme war überraschte mich.

Inzwischen war auch Edward aus dem Lager der Varden und lief unter uns her. Zu Anfang konnte er Schritt halten, aber ich spürte auch, dass Saphira sich ein wenig zurück hielt. Dann flog sie immer schneller, bis sie ihr normales Tempo erreicht hatte. Als ich nach unten sah, bemerkte ich, dass Edward zurück gefallen war und plötzlich nicht mehr so leicht Schritt hielt.

Es tat gut, ihn nicht mehr in seiner alten Position zu sehen und ich lachte laut auf, weil es ein wundervoller Anblick war. Auf der Erde war er immer der „starke" Edward gewesen, zumindest hatte er das gedacht und ich hatte ihm nichts anderes beweisen können. Nun endlich musste er erkennen, dass er nicht der Beste in allem war, nicht einmal beim Laufen.

So ging es eine Weile, denn hin und wieder bremste Saphira ein wenig ab, damit Bronzy aufholen konnte, bevor er wieder zurückfiel. Ich fand es beinahe schade, dass ihn das Laufen nicht sonderlich ermüdete. Aber das wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

Schließlich sandte ich meinen Geist wieder nach Edward aus und durchbrach seine Wand, als wäre es nichts, was mir ebenfalls viel Freude bereitete. Rasch teilte ich ihm mit, dass wir wieder umdrehen würden, da wir nicht bedrohliches oder in irgendeiner anderen Weise wichtiges entdeckt hatten.

Sobald ich ihm Bescheid gesagt hatte, zog ich mich wieder aus seinem Geist zurück. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich mit mir über diesen Weg unterhielt, denn dazu war ich zu wütend und verletzt von allem, was zwischen uns vorgefallen war. Insbesondere, da es ein sehr intimer Weg war, um sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, den man nur im Notfall anwandte.

Wir landeten erneut im Lager, wo inzwischen das meiste abgebaut war. Fredric, der uns wohl schon hatte kommen sehen, kam zu mir und fragte mich, wie die Lage war und ob es irgendwelche Probleme gab.

„Nein, es gibt nichts, was uns Probleme bereiten könnte", antwortete ich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Sehr gut, dann werden wir bald aufbrechen", sagte der Waffenmeister der Varden, bevor er sich ein wenig verwundert umsah, „wo ist denn Edward Cullen? Ist ihm etwas zugestoßen?"

Auch ich sah mich um. Mir war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Saphira beim Rückweg nicht auf Edward gewartet hatte, aber es störte mich nicht sonderlich. Also drehte ich mich wieder um.

„Er ist ein wenig zurück geblieben, da er nicht ganz so gut mit Saphira mithalten konnte, wie er gedacht hatte, aber ihm geht es gut", erklärte ich und genoss es, ihn auffliegen zu lassen.

Einen Moment dachte ich, dass ich mich schuldig fühlen sollte, dass ich vielleicht zu hart zu ihm wart. Vermutlich war ich das sogar, aber es war, was ich fühlte und ich hatte von Oromis und Glaedor gelernt, auf mein Gefühl zu hören. Vielleicht konnten wir uns irgendwann wieder befreunden, doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dazu.

„Das freut mich. Solang er aber in etwas Schritt halten kann, dann sollte das reichen. Ich möchte dich bitten, dass ihr das jeden Morgen macht, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Varden sicher reisen können."

Einmal mehr an diesem Tag unterdrückte ich ein Stöhnen, nickte aber. Zum Wohle der Varden würde ich das über mich ergehen lassen. Ich könnte natürlich jemand anders von den Cullens fragen, aber so wie ich Bronzy kannte, würde er sich es nicht nehmen lassen mich zu ‚bewachen'.

Nachdem Fredric gegangen war, um den Befehl zum Aufbruch zu geben, traf Edward auf der Lichtung ein, ein großes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Das verunsicherte mich ein wenig. Warum sollte er grinsen, wenn wir ihn zurückgelassen hatten?

„Hey Be… Eragon! Ich hab es gerade in seinen Gedanken gesehen, Fredric hat uns dazu eingeteilt, jeden Morgen den Rundflug zu machen! So können wir etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen", sagte er ausgelassen und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

Ohne zu antworten, drehte ich mich um und ging neben Saphira davon. Stellte sich nur noch die Frage, ob er mich heute Abend auch beim Schlafen beobachten würde? Das hätte ja noch gefehlt.

Tut mir echt leid für die lange Pause (naja ich hatte schon 3-monatspausen zwischen kapiteln… und das als regelmäßiger abstand, also eigentlich ist das richtig gut für mich^^), aber ich hatte eine kleine Schreibblockade :( hat lange genug gedauert und ich geb mein bestes, euch wieder regelmäßig stoff zu geben (ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich es nächsten sonntag schaffe, weil wir in urlaub fahren... vielleicht bekommt ihr ausnahmsweise dann samstags schon was oder so ;))

Ich hasse es nun offiziell fürs Abi zusammen zu fassen -.-

Naja ich wünsche euch trotzdem noch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch :)

Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet okay?

Lg Scara


	45. Ein kleines Missverständnis

_**Ein kleines Missverständnis**_

Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir abmarschbereit, da alles zusammen gepackt worden war und wir wussten, dass uns auf dem folgenden Marsch keine Gefahren erwarteten.

Ich lief neben Angela her, die ich nach der kleinen Feier, die mir die Dorfbewohner von Carvahall vorbereitet hatten, nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wie es ihre Art war, fragte sie mich fragen, ohne eine Grenze zu sehen, die sie nicht überschreiten sollte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund störte es mich bei ihr nicht, denn es war einfach ihre Art. Und ich mochte Angela.

Neben ihr lief Solembum her und sah mit seinen klugen Augen zu mir auf. Als ich es irgendwann geschafft hatte, Angelas Fragenschwall weitgehend zu beantworten, immerhin brauchte ich ja jetzt nichts mehr zu verheimlichen, wandte ich mich ihm zu.

„Ich denke, dass ich deinen letzten Rat umgesetzt habe. Ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten kann ich nicht beurteilen. Aber ich versuche, alles richtig zu machen", erklärte ich ihm leise, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er ein Recht auf diese Information hatte.

Daraufhin fragte Angela nicht nach. Eine weitere Angewohnheit von ihr. Bei Prophezeiungen verhielt sie sich anders. Auch von ihr hatte ich schon die Zukunft voraus gesagt bekommen. Einiges war schon wahr geworden, wie dass ich von meiner Familie verraten werden würde. Ich hatte ich es nicht glauben wollen, weil ich der festen Ansicht gewesen war und es immer noch war, dass Roran mich nicht verraten würde. Aber damals wusste ich auch noch nichts von meiner Verwandtschaft zu Murtagh. Genau genommen, hatte ich Murtagh zu jener Zeit noch nicht einmal gekannt.

Ein anderer Teil der Prophezeiung, dass ich Alagaёsia für immer verlassen würde, war offensichtlich noch nicht wahr geworden. Von dem jetzigen Standpunkt hätte sie von der Erde reden könne, aber dann könnte ich Saphira nicht mitnehmen, also verwarf ich diese Vermutung wieder und schaute mich ein wenig um.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich nichts von der Anwesenheit der Cullens gespürt und auf einmal sah ich auch einen Grund dazu. Einige hundert Meter vor mir lief Nasuada mit ihrer Wache und ihrer Magd Farica. Etwa fünfzig Meter dahinter lief Jakob, zwar ohne sein Rudel, aber noch immer hielten sich die Wölfe und Vampire nicht gerne im selben Umkreis auf, wenn sie es nicht gerade mussten.

Ein bisschen verwundert darüber, dass Jakob ganz alleine dort lief, verabschiedete ich mich von Angela und Solembum. Dann ging ich auf Jakob zu und lief schließlich neben ihm her. Seit dem Angriff der Cullens auf Saphira, hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

„Hey", sagte ich leise.

„Hi Era", sagte er ruhig, doch seine Stimme klang ein wenig tonlos.

„Uhm… ich wollte mich bedanken. Dafür, dass du Saphira beschützt hast, als sie von den Cullens angegriffen wurde. Du hättest es nicht tun sollen, aber ich danke dir trotzdem von Herzen."

Jakes Blick verdüsterte sich und er drehte sich etwas mehr zu mir, bevor er anfing zu sprechen: „Und warum hast du Nasuada dann gerade nach diesem Vorfall geraten, die Cullens bei den Varden aufzunehmen? Möchtest du uns alle umbringen?"

„Ich habe nicht bedenkenlos zugesagt. Sie haben Fehler gemacht und sie müssen definitiv im Auge behalten werden. Aber sie haben mir schon das Leben gerettet und ich würde es ihnen wieder anvertrauen. Ich weiß, dass du es vielleicht nicht nachvollziehen kannst, aber ich bitte dich trotzdem, wenn nicht ihnen, dann wenigstens mir zu vertrauen", sprach ich auf ihn ein und sah ihn bittend an.

Er versuchte meinem Blick Stand zu halten, doch er schaffte es nicht lange. Seufzend legte er einen Arm freundschaftlich um meine Schulter. Etwas fühlte sich anders an, als vorher. Auf eine positive Weise.

„Ich kann dir nicht lange böse sein, Era, das weißt du doch", sagte er und lächelte mich strahlend an. Jedes Mal wenn ich dieses Lachen sah, erinnerte ich mich wieder, wie viel Glück ich mit ihm als Freund hatte.

„Hey, Jake", versuchte ich es dann doch vorsichtig.

„Was ist los?"

„Also, ich will ja keine Wunden aufreißen oder sonst etwas, aber… es kommt mir so vor als wärst du… naja… über mich hinweg?", fragte ich leise, aber ich konnte den hoffnungsvollen Ton nicht unterdrücken. Wenn das wirklich stimmen würde, dann bräuchte ich mir keine Sorgen über die freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen uns machen.

„Du hast Recht, wenn du das so sagen willst. Aber ich hatte auch keine andere Wahl", antwortete er mit einem schwachen Lächeln und ließ seine Augen nach vorne wandern.

„Wie meinst du das? Keine andere Wahl?", rutschte es mir verwirrt raus?

„Nun… eines dieser Wolfsdinger sozusagen. Es heißt prägen. Das passiert uns nur einmal im Leben und man kommt davon nicht mehr los. Es ist so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick, nur viel stärker", erklärte er mir bereitwillig.

Ich versuchte nachzuvollziehen, was er mir da erklärte. Es klang so ähnlich, wie meine Bindung an Saphira, obwohl Saphira da ein bisschen mehr Einfluss zu haben schien, als Jakob es hatte.

„Und du hast dich geprägt?", freute ich mich für ihn. Zumindest nahm ich an, dass es etwas Positives war. Es ging um Liebe oder nicht?

„Ja. Ja, das hab ich", flüsterte er glückselig. Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah, wie er erneut in Nasuadas Richtung blickte. Und auf einmal lief mir ein Schauder runter. Das sah nicht mehr so gut aus, wie ich eben noch dachte.

„Jake", begann ich sofort auf ihn einzureden. „Jake, das kannst du nicht. Sosehr ich auch will, dass du glücklich bist, aber das kannst du einfach nicht machen. Das würde niemals akzeptiert werden."

„Warum denn nicht? Was ist falsch daran? Ich hab schon mit ihr geredet. Auch wenn es sie nicht so beim Schlag getroffen hat, wie mich, sie scheint mich zu mögen. Also warum sollte ich es nicht versuchen? Ich kann es sowieso nicht aufhalten", verteidigte sich Jakob und klang fast schon beleidigt.

„Aber sieh es doch mal realistisch! Es geht hier immerhin um Nasuada!"

„Um Nasuada?", fragte Jakob und klang verblüfft. Dann begann er zu lachen und zwar so herzhaft, wie ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr hatte lachen hören. Ich begann mir ein wenig Sorgen um seine geistige Gesundheit zu machen.

„Era, ich rede nicht, wie du zu glauben scheinst, von Nasuada. Ich rede von ihrer Magd, Farica", erklärte er mir dann, als er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Du redest von Farica?", versicherte ich mich noch einmal und Jakob nickte, immer noch ein fettes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Oben aus der Luft hörte ich Saphira in meinem Kopf, die mich ebenfalls auslachte.

„Oh", brachte ich noch heraus, bevor mich meine Sprachkünste verließen und ich verlegen neben Jake herlief. Ich hatte es einmal mehr geschafft, mich lächerlich zu machen.

„Gut, dass wir dieses Missverständnis geklärt haben", lachte Jakob und grinste noch immer. Dann blickte er wieder etwas verträumt nach vorne, zu dem eigentlich ziemlich hübschen, dunkelheutigen Mädchen, was als Nasuadas Magd diente.

Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, mich schon einmal mit ihr unterhalten zu haben. Genau genommen konnte ich mich nur an sehr wenige Begebenheiten erinnern, bei denen ich Farica überhaupt gesehen hatte.

Ein kleines Seufzen unterdrückend beobachtete ich Jakob, wie er verliebt nach vorne sah. Ich gönnte es ihm von Herzen, denn er hatte es auf jeden Fall verdient. Aber es tat auch weh, denn ich wusste, dass meine Chancen auf eine Romanze gleich null waren, insbesondere da ich mir bewusst war, dass ich immer noch in Edward verliebt war, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugab.

Das Problem dabei war, dass ich ihm nicht vergeben konnte. Es war dumm von mir und ich ruinierte meine eigenen Chancen, indem ich ihn von mir wegstieß, aber ich wollte, dass er mich als die Person sah, die ich wirklich war. Und damit schien er bisher einige Probleme gehabt zu haben, zumindest seinem Verhalten nach zu urteilen.

Mein dunkelhäutiger Freund, der neben mir herlief, schien trotz seiner Schwärmereien meinen Stimmungswandel bemerkt zu haben, denn er drückte kurz meine Hand, um mich, wie ich vermutete, zu beschwichtigen, dass alles gut werden würde.

„Hey Era", sagte er und wandte seinen Blick wieder in meine Richtung, „ich freue mich, dass wir uns ausgesprochen haben."

„Ja, ich freue mich auch darüber", antwortete ich und lächelte ihn ebenfalls an. Und es war ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, nicht so ein falsches, wie ich es in letzter Zeit öfter aufgesetzt hatte.

Und eine weitere Erkenntnis verbesserte meine Laune, als ich bemerkte, dass wenigstens einer sehr schnell an meinen wahren Charakter gewöhnt hatte. Denn Jakob hatte mich kein einziges Mal Bella genannt. Für den Moment zufrieden, lief ich weiter neben ihm her, bis wir bei einem Fluss das Lager aufbauten, da es langsam dunkel wurde.

Hey, ich habs geschafft und bin überpünktlich :D

Freue mich über eure Meinungen :)

Und auf geht's morgen in den Urlaub juchhee

Lg Scara


	46. Versöhnung mit Alice

_**Versöhnung mit Alice **_

Ich verabschiedete mich von Jakob, als ich sah, dass Nasuada mich zu sich winkte, nachdem sie mich hinter sich entdeckt hatte. Saphira war inzwischen auch in unserer Nähe gelandet und sah zu mir hinüber.

„Nasuada?", fragte ich und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Eragon, ich möchte, dass du dein Zelt direkt neben meinem aufstellst, damit es einfacher ist, wenn ich das nächste Mal deine Dienste benötigen sollte", erklärte sie mir und ich nickte, bevor ich zu Saphira ging, um meine Sache, die sie auf dem Rücken trug, zu holen.

Ich beeilte mich, alles abzuladen, damit Saphira ihre Last loswurde, denn mir behagte es nicht, Saphira als Packesel zu benutzen, selbst wenn sie es angeboten hatte. Damals als wir in Du Velden Varden mit den Elfen nach Ellesmera gereist waren, hatten wir dasselbe Problem gehabt. Die Elfen wollte Saphira partout nicht unsere Sachen tragen lassen, weil sie das als unwürdig empfanden, bis Saphira sich durchsetzte und die Sachen trotzdem trug.

Ich schulterte etwas von dem Gepäck und drehte mich um, nur um plötzlich vor Alice zu stehen. Nase an Nase standen wir voreinander. Einen Moment sah ich in ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die langsam schon ins Schwarze übergingen, bevor ich einen kleinen Schritt zurück trat.

„Alice", sagte ich und lächelte sie an.

„Era", rief sie und stürmte auf mich zu und umarmte mich stürmisch, als hätten wir uns seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und nicht erst gestern. „Ich hab dich ja so vermisst!"

„Uhm Alice… wir haben uns doch gestern gesehen", sprach ich meine vorigen Gedanken aus.

„Ja, aber wir haben uns ja nicht wirklich unterhalten. Und das möchte ich jetzt nachholen, keine Ausreden. Ich helfe dir auch dein Zelt aufzubauen. Und keine Sorge, ich habe sichergestellt, dass Edward uns nicht in die Quere kommt."

Ich freute mich, dass sie ihren Redeschwall unterbrach. Es war wirklich ein Nachteil, dass sie keine Luft holen musste. Aber sie hatte Recht, Edward war zurzeit nicht in der Nähe, das hätte ich gespürt. Ich wunderte mich, dass ich Alice nicht bemerkt hatte, aber das lag wohl nur daran, dass ich abgelenkt gewesen war.

„Atme hin und wieder, Alice. Dann kann ich dir sogar antworten", lachte ich.

„Aber Era, ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht", flüsterte sie und sah auf einmal unglaublich traurig aus.

„Wieso denn das?", fragte ich verwundert. Sie hatte doch gedacht, dass ich in Forks mit Charlie mein kleines menschliches Leben auf der Erde fortgesetzt hätte, oder etwa nicht?

„Naja, ich wollte dich ein bisschen im Auge behalten, mit meinen Visionen. Aber ich habe nichts gesehen, anders als die vereinzelten Visionen, die ich vorher von dir hatte. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass das damit zusammenhing, dass das an deinem Schutzschild, der dich auch gegen Edwards Gedankenleserei schützt, liegt."

Ich war verwirrt. Denn das war ja doch nicht, was passiert war. Immerhin war ich doch die ganze Zeit hier gewesen. Natürlich wusste Alice das nicht, aber warum konnte sie mich nicht sehen?

„Aber woran könnte das liegen?", fragte ich und erklärte ich rasch, was an dem Tag, an dem Edward mich verlassen hatte, vorgefallen war. Nämlich dass ich kurz darauf schon nach Alagaёsia zurückgekehrt war, weswegen ihre Vermutungen keinen Sinn machen.

Sie lächelte kurz und erklärte dann: „Das hat sich schon geklärt. Es liegt an den Werwölfen, die hier im Lager sind. Deswegen kann ich jetzt auch nicht mehr so vieles voraus sehen. Einer der Nachteile."

„Saphira konntet ihr aber sehen?", fragte ich und es schien, dass Alice diese Anspielung sofort verstand. Zugegebenermaßen hatte ich den Cullen noch immer nicht so recht verziehen, dass sie damals Saphira angegriffen und ihr Koma ausgelöst hatten.

„Era, was das angeht", begann Alice, doch ich unterbrach sie rasch.

„Alice ich möchte das klarstellen. Ich hab euch das noch nicht vergeben, aber ihr habt es nicht aus bösem Willen getan. Ich würde nur gerne wissen, was passiert ist", erklärte ich ihr rasch.

Sie verstand und erklärte mir im Detail, dass sie den Auftrag bekommen hatten, Saphira für eine Weile auszuschalten. Sie hatten sie nicht töten sollen, aber das Ganze war außer Kontrolle geraten, da sie durch den Blutgeruch in ihren Jagdmodus verfallen waren.

Weiterhin erklärte sie mir, dass Carlisle und Edward sich nicht an dem Auftrag beteiligt hatten, obwohl ich das schon wusste. Aber sie sagte mir auch warum, da Carlisle seine Schichten im Krankenhaus nicht immer abblasen konnten. Sie ging zu Recht davon aus, dass ich wusste, weshalb Edward nicht vor Ort gewesen sein.

Als sie fertig war mit ihrer Erklärung sah sie sehr traurig aus und war still. So etwas würde mir generell ein wenig Sorgen bereiten, aber bei Igel könnte man wegen so einer Reaktion in Panik verfallen.

Um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich sie verstand, ging ich einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmte sie freundschaftlich. Augenscheinlich erleichtert erwiderte sie die Umarmung und vergrub ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter. Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass sie geweint hätte, wenn sie nur könnte.

„Alice, hör mir mal einen Moment zu", sagte ich und schob sie ein Stück von mir, um ihr ernst in die Augen zu schauen, „ihr habt Fehler gemacht. Schwerwiegende Fehler, die nicht alle wieder gut zu machen sind. Aber das habe ich auch. Ich habe euch die Wahrheit verschwiegen und habe in einer Maskierung sogar gegen euch gekämpft."

„Und Edward kannst du diese Fehler nicht vergeben?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ich trat sofort von ihr zurück, sah sie kalt an und begann zu antworten: „Alice, das-"

„Ist etwas anderes? Warum? Was für Fehler hat Edward gemacht, die wir alle nicht auch gemacht haben? Versteh mich nicht falsch", fügte sie rasch hinzu, als sie meinen finsteren Blick bemerkte, „Ich versuche nicht, für Edward Partei zu ergreifen. Ich möchte es einfach nur verstehen."

„Edward hat einen Fehler gemacht und macht ihn vielleicht sogar noch immer, den ihr nicht gemacht hat. Ihr habt mich akzeptiert wie ich bin. Nicht die kleine Bella, sondern Eragon. Edward hat das nicht getan. Und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob er es inzwischen wirklich getan hat."

Alice nickte nur verständnisvoll, aber dann sagte sie leise: „Gib ihm etwas Zeit, Era. Und mach es ihm nicht zu schwer. Ich verstehe, dass du deswegen sauer bist, aber versuch auch Edward ein bisschen zu verstehen."

Ich seufzte und nickte, nachdem sie mir bittend in die Augen gestarrt hatte und ich dem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Dann fügte ich noch hinzu: „Ich werde mein Bestes geben, ihn nicht jedes Mal anzufahren, wenn ich ihn sehe."

Mehr konnte ich ihr beim besten Willen nicht versprechen, denn ich kannte mich und wusste, dass es nicht so leicht werden würde, wie sie sich das vielleicht vorstellen mochte.

„Era, ich hätte da noch eine Frage", sagte Alice und sah mit einem kleinen Fragezeichen im Gesicht zu mir auf. „Wie hast du es damals geschafft, dich aus dem Hotel zu schleichen und James zu besiegen? Du konntest ja nicht einfach mit einem Schwert durch die Gegend laufen und deine Magie anwenden."

Ich lachte herzlich bei dem Gedanken, mit Brisingr in der Hand durch die Straßen von Seattle spazierte und den Menschen, die an mir vorbei liefen, freundlich zulächelte und zuwinkte. Ein wirklich amüsanter Gedanke.

„Nein, ich bin in der Tat nicht durch die Straßen spaziert", grinste ich sie an und begann ich dann zu erklären, was wirklich vorgefallen war. Wie ich mein Schwert im Koffer hatte und über die Dächer zu dem Ballettstudio geklettert war. Auch den Kampf schilderte ich ihr im Detail.

„Ach, so bist du uns also entwischt", lachte auch Alice. „Das erklärt auch, warum du James' Biss nicht direkt bemerkt hast. Mit so viel Adrenalin im Blut. Danke übrigens, dank dir konnte ich ein bisschen mehr über meine Vergangenheit herausfinden."

Sie sah mich dankbar und ich lächelte nur. Ich ging auf sie zu und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, bevor ich ihr mit der anderen Hand durch ihr kurzes Haar wuschelte.

„Für meinen Igel würde ich alles tun", lächelte ich sie an.

„Ha!", rief sie laut.

Erschrocken sah ich sie an. Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder erkannt? Ich hatte doch eigentlich keine Geheimnisse mehr, die ich noch vor ihr hätte verbergen müssen, oder nicht?

„Du hast also nicht die Spitznamen vergessen", grinste sie, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Aber keine Sorge, irgendwie mag ich meinen Spitznamen. Und ich bin auch nicht beleidigt deswegen."

Ich seufzte und zog sie noch ein Stück näher an mich, dann sagte ich: „Sonst hätte ich mich entschuldigen müssen. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine beste Freundin, von Saphira abgesehen natürlich, sauer auf mich ist."

Verblüfft sah Alice zu mir auf. Ich wusste, dass ich ihr nie gezeigt hatte, wie wichtig sie wirklich für mich war, aber jetzt wusste sie es und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Mit zwei großen Lächeln auf den Lippen machten wir uns schließlich daran mein Zelt aufzubauen und setzten uns danach hinein und unterhielten uns auch danach noch weiter.

Besser spät als nie oder?

Ich entschuldige mich direkt für nächsten Sonntag, da ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich wegen dem Konzert was ich organisiere und was da ist, bis dahin das nächste Kapitel hab, was nicht heißt, dass ich es nicht versuchen werde ;)

Habt ihr Alice genauso vermisst wie ich? :D

Lg Scara


	47. Aussprachen

_**Aussprachen**_

Nach einer guten Nachtruhe zog ich mich am nächsten Morgen an und ging auf den Trainingsplatz des Zeltplatzes. Zu meiner Überraschung entdeckte ich dort Emmett, Jasper und Rosalie.

„Hey", sagte ich, während ich auf sie zuging. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Wir wollten trainieren. Was hattest du auf dem Trainingsplatz vor? Ein Picknick?", neckte mich Emmett und es war, als wäre nie etwas zwischen uns vorgefallen, was ich erleichtert bemerkte.

„Nein, ich wollte einen kleines Tanz ausführen", grinste ich ihn an. Natürlich würde er nicht wissen, was ich meinte. Denn bei den Elfen hatte ich den Tanz von Schlange und Kranich gelernt, der die Beweglichkeit des Körpers verbesserte. Es gab ihn in drei Stufen und es waren keine einfachen Bewegungen. Immerhin war ich vor kurzem bei Stufe zwei angekommen.

„Nun, da bist du hier aber am falschen Ort, Eragon Dalia", erwiderte Emmett frech.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Es schien mir, als fiele es ihm am einfachsten diese Situation zu verarbeiten und mich so zu akzeptieren, wie ich war. Und das war ein gutes Gefühl.

„Nein, Emmett, in der Tat bin ich hier sehr richtig, für den Tanz von Schlange und Kranich", lachte ich.

„Ein ganz schön pompöser Name, Era", sagte Rosalie und ich blickte sie an. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, dass sie mir keine bösen Blicke zuwarf. Was war denn bitte in sie gefahren.

Sie schien diese Frage auf meinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, denn sie antwortete: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht besonders freundlich zu dir war. Das lag daran, dass ich eifersüchtig darauf war, dass du ein Mensch bist. Als Vampir kann ich keine Kinder haben. Jetzt habe ich gesehen, dass ich keinen Grund habe, auf deine Situation eifersüchtig zu sein."

„Ich… danke", antwortete ich, unsicher ob ich ihre Worte als Beleidigung aufnehmen sollte. Ich entschied mich jedoch dagegen, denn immerhin hatte sie sich entschuldigt. Da hatte sie das sicher nicht böse gemeint.

„Zeit uns doch mal deinen Tanz, wenn er so gut hierher passt", forderte Jasper mich freundlich auf, doch auch er hatte einen spielerischen Ton in der Stimme. Und genau an diesem erkannte ich, warum er so gut zu unserer kleinen belebten Alice passte.

In diesem Moment kam auch Arya auf den Trainingsplatz, genau wie ich unbewaffnet. Sofort war mir klar, dass auch sie den Rimgar, also den besagten Tanz von Schlange und Kranich durchführen wollte.

„Eragon, bist du auch hier um den Rimgar auszuführen?", fragte sie auch direkt und ich nickte als Antworte. Ein Prusten hinter mir ließ mich aufhorchen. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Emmett sein Lachen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Rimgar? Klingt wie Ringelreihen", grinste er.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich wieder Arya zu. Nach einem kleinen Moment begannen wir dann mit unserem Training. Arya war schon bei der dritten Stufe angekommen, was auch daran liege konnte, dass sie einige Jahrzehnte Vorsprung vor mir hatte.

Ich hörte Emmett noch nach Luft schnappen, als wir uns regelrecht verknoteten in der ersten Position, bevor ich ihn ausblendete und mich auf meine Übung konzentrierte.

Diese körperliche Anstrengung tat gut, denn diese hatte ich lange nicht regelmäßig bekommen. Natürlich hatte ich auch auf der Erde einige Übungen absolviert, doch das war nur in einem begrenzten Rahmen möglich gewesen.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis wir durch alle Übungen durch waren. Einiges klappte bei mir noch nicht so gut, da ich erst mit der zweiten Stufe begonnen hatte, doch offensichtlich war es gut genug gewesen, um Big Bone sprachlos zu machen, denn als ich mich schlussendlich aufrichtete und auf meine Umgebung konzentrierte, sah er mich noch immer mit offenem Mund an.

„Verdammt, das ist cool", entfuhr es ihm.

„Ich dachte, dass ein Tanz hier nicht her passt", lächelte ich.

„Naja… bei diesem Tanz ist das wohl etwas anderes."

Ich lachte und die anderen drei lachten mit. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Nichts stand zwischen uns, als hätte es nie ein Missverständnis gegeben. Wie mit Alice, wusste ich auch hier, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde.

Selbst Arya integrierte sich gut in diese Gruppe, nachdem ich sie vorgestellt hatte. Ich war erleichtert, dass alles so glatt gegangen war. Insbesondere bei Rosalie hatte ich mir Sorgen gemacht, dass etwas zwischen uns stehen würde. Doch offensichtlich hatte ich da ganz weit danebengelegen.

Nach einer Weile unterbrach Arya jedoch die Unterhaltung, denn sie schaute nach oben auf den Stand der Sonne, sah dann wieder zu mir und sagte: „Solltest du nicht zu Saphira gehen? Ihr und Edward sollt doch täglich einen Erkundungsflug machen, während wir das Lager wieder abbauen."

Ich seufzte, denn natürlich hatte sie Recht. Diese Lager waren solche, die schnell abzubauen waren, damit man schnell weiter reisen konnte. Tatsächlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass wir nach dem morgigen March schon nah genug an Dras-Leona waren, um anzugreifen.

Ich nickte, verabschiedete mich von allen und machte mich auf dem Weg zu dem Treffpunkt, um zu dem Erkundungsflug mit Saphira aufzubrechen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah ich jedoch Carlisle und Esme.

Sie waren die einzigen beiden, mit denen ich mich seit dem Gespräch in Nasuadas Zelt noch nicht wirklich unterhalten hatte, weswegen ich mich schuldig fühlte. Also ging ich auf die beiden zu und grüßte sie.

„Oh, Eragon", reif Esme erfreut und zog mich ohne eine Vorwarnung in ihre Arme.

Verblüfft löste ich mich nach einem Moment von ihr und gab Carlisle die Hand. Ich freute mich, dass Esme mich so herzhaft begrüßt hatte. Es war, als hätte sie mich seit Jahren nicht gesehen.

Als ich in ihre Gesichter blickte, entdeckte ich Schuldgefühle darin, also fragte ich direkt: „Carlisle, Esme, ist etwas los? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen, von dem ich wissen sollte?"

Sie schüttelten den Kopf und Esme sah mich aus ihrem herzförmigen Gesicht entschuldigend an, während sie sprach: „Eragon, es tut mir so leid, was vorgefallen ist. Hätten wir das alles doch nur früher gewusst."

Sofort verstand ich. Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper hatten erwähnt, dass die beiden Alice seit ihrem Gespräch mit mir noch nicht gesehen hatten. Deshalb dachten sie anscheinen noch, dass ich wütend auf sie wäre.

„Hört mir zu ihr zwei. Ich bin nicht sauer auf euch. Wie ich es Alice und den Anderen gesagt habe, sage ich es jetzt auch euch: Ihr habt eure Fehler gemacht, aber ich habe auch meine eigenen Fehler zu verschulden. Und auch ich habe euch nicht die ganze Wahrheit über mich gesagt. Also habe ich genauso viele Gründe sauer auf euch zu sein, wie ihr Grund habt sauer auf mich zu sein."

„Bitte sag das nicht, wir sind nicht sauer auf dich, dazu haben wir absolut keinen Grund", versicherte Carlisle mir sofort.

„Siehst du? Da wir ähnliche Fehler zu verschulden haben, brauche ich also auch nicht sauer auf euch zu sein", sagte ich aufmunternd.

„Hast du das Edward auch gesagt, Era?", fragte Esme vorsichtig.

War das auch ein Grund, warum sie der Ansicht war, dass ich ihnen nicht verziehen hatte? Weil ich Edward nicht verziehen hatte? Vielleicht war das ebenfalls ein Grund, denn immerhin hatte Bronzy mir erzählt, dass Esme für ihn wie eine Mutter war. Also würde das wohl auch anders herum so sein.

„Nein, das habe ich Edward nicht gesagt. Aber Edward hat ein anderes Problem, das keiner von euch hat. Bisher hat er mir nicht gezeigt, dass er mich akzeptiert. Damit meine ich, dass er mich nicht als Eragon sieht, sondern noch immer als Isabella. Das hat er mir oft genug gezeigt. Deswegen kann ich ihm noch nicht verzeihen."

Traurig sah Esme mich an, doch ich erkannte Verständnis in den Augen der beiden. Schließlich verabschiedete ich mich jedoch, da ich zu dem Treffpunkt für den Erkundungsflug musste.

Als ich weiter durch das provisorische Lager schritt, fühlte ich mich, als wäre mir eine schwere Last von den Schultern gefallen. Mit allen außer Edward hatte ich mich inzwischen ausgesprochen.

Was nun mit Edward passieren würde konnte ich natürlich sagen, jedoch wusste ich, dass es länger dauern würde, bis ich ihm wieder nahe kommen konnte, wenn überhaupt. Und zu allererst würde mich für die Person akzeptieren müssen, die ich war. Ich hoffte natürlich, dass diese Situation bald eintreten würde.

Ich kam beim Treffpunkt an und war anscheinend zu spät, dann Edward und Saphira warteten schon auf mich. Es war ein komisches Bild, denn Bronzy stand meinem Drachen gegenüber sehr unsicher und wusste offensichtlich nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen musste.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Der Junge hat mich die ganze Zeit nur angestarrt, das war ganz schön nervenaufreibend", beschwerte sich Saphira auch sogleich über mein Verspätung.

„Tut mir leid", antwortete ich laut, damit auch Edward es mitbekam. Dann kletterte ich rasch auf Saphiras Rücken, um die beiden nicht noch länger warten mussten und sagte: „Lasst uns gleich loslegen."

Wie auf Kommando sprang Saphira in die Luft, bevor Edward auch nur ein Wort von sich geben konnte und flog los. Etwas hinterher folgte Edward auf der Erde. Und so machten wir uns auf den Weg eines weiteren Erkundungsfluges.

Nein, ich habe euch nicht vergessen ;)

Hier bin ich mit dem neuen Kapitel :)

Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet

Lg Scara


	48. Seite an Seite

_**Seite an Seite?**_

Anfangs unterschied sich nichts von unseren üblichen Erkundungsflügen. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen und zu Saphiras Vergnügen blieb Edward ein Stück hinter uns zurück, weil sie schneller war.

Doch schnell wurde es deutlich, dass wir Gil'ead näher kamen, denn vor uns auf dem Grund konnte ich durch Saphiras Augen eine Gruppe von Galbatorix Soldaten erkennen.

„Lande, Saphira, wenn sie weiter in diese Richtung ziehen, werden sie auf die Varden treffen", sagte ich zu ihr.

Es war eine Gruppe von etwa fünfzig Soldaten, die, wenn sie die Varden unerwartet angriffen, tatsächlich einiges an Schaden anrichten konnten. Saphira stimmte mir zu und ging in den Sinkflug, direkt auf die Männer zu, die verwunderte Rufe ausstießen, als sie den Drachen auf sich zuschießen sahen.

Doch wieder erwarten drehte keiner von ihnen um, um davon zu rennen. Trotz allem ließen wir uns davon nicht abschrecken und landeten direkt vor ihnen. Aus weiter Ferne hörte ich einen Ruf.

„Bella, nein!"

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Wann würde er es endlich auf die Reihe bekommen, mich nicht mehr Bella zu nennen? Edward war anscheinend weiter zurück geblieben, als wir gedacht hatten. Ohne zu warten zog ich Brisingr aus seiner Scheide und sprang von Saphiras Rücken.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Soldaten mich angriffen. Von meiner Wut angetrieben ging sie hintereinander zu Boden. Was mich jedoch wunderte war, dass keiner von ihnen Schmerzen zeigte. Sie mussten wirklich sehr hartgesonnene Soldaten sein.

Da auch Saphira kämpfte, war nach kürzester Zeit nur noch ein Drittel von ihnen übrig. Als der nächste Soldat vor mir stand, die Klinge zu einem Schlag erhoben, wurde er von mir weggerissen. Verblüfft riss ich die Augen auf und erkannte Edward.

„Fass sie nicht an", konnte ich unter dem Geknurrten, was er von sich gab, gerade noch so heraus hören. Genervt wandte ich mich von ihm ab. Er konnte es nicht lassen, mich in die Position der Schwächeren zu verdrängen und den Starken zu spielen. Doch genau das war es, was mich jedes Mal wieder so wütend machte.

„Era!", rief mir Saphira plötzlich zu, „hinter dir!"

Sofort fuhr ich herum. Einen Moment konnte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen. Viele der Männer, die wir bereits besiegt hatten und die so verwundet waren, dass sie der Schmerz zumindest außer Gefecht gesetzt haben müsste, standen vor mir, kampfbereit.

„Was zum…", murmelte ich leise, bevor ich erneut zum Angriff überging. Ich konnte mir das Ganze nicht erklären. Diese Männer konnten doch nicht einfach aufstehen und weiter kämpfen.

„Du musst ihnen den Kopf abschlagen", rief Saphira.

„Was?", fragte ich, denn ich verstand den Sinn dahinter nicht.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht an die Geschichten die Roran erzählt hat? Männer, denen mit Magie die Schmerzen genommen werden. Sie lassen sich nur töten, wenn man sie so verletzt, dass sie auch direkt tot sind. Einen Arm abschlagen oder ähnliches reicht nicht."

Jetzt wo sie es erwähnte, fiel es auch mir wieder ein. Roran hatte tatsächlich davon erlebt. Männer, die nicht sterben wollten. Also tat ich, was mir geraten wurde: Ich schlug dem Mann vor mir mit einem einzigen Schlag den Kopf ab.

So ging ich auch weiterhin vor, doch es war deutlich schwerer, als wenn man seinen Gegner überall verwunden konnte. Saphira ging genauso vor wie ich und kämpfte mit Klauen und Zähnen.

Einen Moment drehte ich mich zu Edward um. Überraschenderweise kämpfte auch er mit Zähnen und Klauen, anstatt mit dem Schwert, welches an seiner Hüfte hing. Allerdings hatte er die Nutzlosigkeit seines Vorgehens noch nicht erkannt.

Seufzend zog ich die Luft ein und rief dann über den Lärm: „Wenn du sie besiegen willst, musst du sie köpfen. Ansonsten kämpfen sie weiter."

Mit geweiteten Augen drehte er sich zu mir um, beinahe so etwas wie Entsetzen war darin zu erkennen. Er blickte zu den Männern zu meinen Füßen. Ich erkannte, dass seine Augen schwarz waren. Natürlich, überall um uns herum war Blut, wegen des Kampfes. Das konnte einen Vampir nicht kalt lassen.

Rasch wandte ich mich wieder von ihm ab und drehte mich meinen verbliebenen Angreifern zu. Allzu viele waren es tatsächlich nicht mehr. Hinter mir hörte ich weiterhin Kampfgeräusche, bis sich Edward erneut zwischen mich und meine Angreifer warf.

Als ich mich umsah, erkannte ich, dass die restlichen Männer besiegt waren. Leise trat ich einen Schritt zurück, um Bronzy etwas mehr Platz zu verschaffen. Was hatte es schon für einen Sinn, mich mit meinem Exfreund anzulegen, um zu klären, wer denn bitte die verbliebenen Männer töten ‚durfte'.

Es war nicht so, als wäre es ein lustiger kleiner Zeitvertreib. Ich tötete ganz sicher nicht aus Vergnügen und wenn Edward es tat, dann hatte ich mich gewaltig in ihm getäuscht. Nicht, dass das noch etwas ändern würde.

Nicht lange und die komplette Gruppe war tot. Es war kein schönes Bild. Am besten berichteten wir das Geschehen so bald wie möglich Nasuada. Ich wandte mich zu Saphira um, um auf ihren Rücken zu steigen.

„Edward, du solltest mit uns fliegen, dann sind wir schneller wieder beim Lager der Varden und können Nasuada erzählen, was passiert ist."

Ich wartete einen Moment, doch nichts geschah. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Bronzy, der noch immer in einer Kampfhaltung war. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich. Ihm war doch nicht etwa etwas passiert?

Rasch ging ich zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Bronzy?"

Mit gefletschten Zähnen fuhr er knurrend zu mir herum. Seine Augen waren nun endgültig schwarz. Jetzt wusste ich, woher das ungute Gefühl gekommen war. Ich wich ein Stück zurück. Ich wusste nicht wann, aber Edward hatte in seinen Jagd-Modus geschaltet. Irgendwie musste ich ihn zurückholen, sonst konnte einiges schief gehen.

Unsicher sandte ich meinen Geist aus, um seinen zu berühren. Doch zum ersten Mal stieß ich gegen eine starke Wand. Es war eine interessante Erkenntnis, doch nicht wirklich hilfreich.

Ich musste zuerst seine Konzentration brechen, bevor ich zu ihm vordringen konnte. Während ich noch überlegte, wie ich das anstellen würde, wandte Saphira ihren Schwanz um seine Beine und zog diese unter seinem Körper weg. Einen Moment starrte ich sie verblüfft an, bis ich endlich realisierte, was sie getan hatte. Ich nutzte den Moment seiner Überraschung und drang in seinen Geist ein.

„Edward", sagte ich zu ihm in seinem Kopf, „schalte diesen verdammten Jagdmodus aus, wir müssen zu Nasuada und ihr sagen, was passiert ist."

Ich zog mich aus seinem Kopf zurück und blickte abwartend in seine Augen. Langsam aber stetig zog sich das Schwarz aus ihnen zurück und seine Augen wurden klarer, bis ich ihn wieder als er selbst erkennen konnte. Dann drehte ich mich zu Saphira und stieg auf ihren Rücken, von wo aus ich meine Hand zu ihm ausstreckte.

„Steig auf, es ist schneller, wenn wir beide auf Saphira reiten", sagte ich knapp, während er noch dabei war sich aufzurichten.

Nickend kam er auf uns zu und nahm meine Hand. Dann kletterte er auf Saphiras Rücken, wobei er meine Hilfe wohl nicht gebraucht hätte. Er wollte sich hinter mir nieder lassen, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und deute vor mich. Bei ihm war es wichtiger, dass er festgeschnallt war, als bei mir.

Überraschenderweise ohne einen Streit anzufangen ließ er sich vor mir nieder und ich befestigte die Fußhalterungen des Sattels und richtete mich wieder auf. Dann gab ich Saphira das Zeichen zu starten.

Sie schoss in die Luft und Bronzy hielt sich erschrocken am Sattelknauf fest. Ich konnte nicht anders und begann zu lachen. Ich hätte mir dieses Bild niemals ausmalen können. Bronzy, der mit einem erschrockenen Gesicht auf Saphira ritt. Nach einer Weile hielt ich mir sogar den Bauch vor Lachen. Und dann schlug ich Edward auf den Hinterkopf.

„Wofür war das?", fragte dieser und drehte sich mit einem eigentümlichen Blick zu mir um.

„Dafür, dass du mich schon wieder Bella genannt hast. Dafür, dass du dich in meine Kämpfe hineingedrängt hast, zweimal sogar. Und dafür, dass du in deinen Jagdmodus gewechselt bist und mir das Problem gebracht hast, dich da wieder raus zu holen."

„Oh", sagte er leise. „Era, ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich immer noch manchmal Bella nenne. Es ist nur so sehr in meinen Kopf eingebrannt und es ist schwer, es sich abzugewöhnen. Auch das mit dem Jagdmodus tut mir leid, ich war zu lange nicht mehr jagen und sollte mehr darauf achten. Aber ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, mich in deine Kämpfe eingemischt zu haben."

Ich zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Warum?"

„Weil ich dich noch immer beschützen möchte, Era. Das hat sich nicht geändert. Es wird sich auch nie ändern."

Eine gewisse Röte schoss in meine Wangen. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass Bronzy den Schock seines Lebens erhalten würde, stand ich auf und bewegte mich auf Saphiras Rücken. Wir waren uns inzwischen so vertraut, dass ich auch auf ihrer Schwanzspitze hätte stehen können, solange sie keinen Looping flog jedenfalls.

„Wir können nicht einfach zu dem zurückkehren, was war, Edward. Nicht nach allem, was zwischen uns passiert ist."

„Bitte setz dich wieder hin. Das ist gefährlich!", rief er jedoch nur, während er an den Bändern an seinen Beinen herum fummelte.

„Lass es sein, die Bänder sind mit Magie verstärkt. Und ich werde nicht fallen. Ich kenne Saphira seit sie aus dem Ei geschlüpft ist und fliege mit ihr, seit sie groß genug dafür ist. Das ist jetzt beinahe zwei Jahre her."

Wie um es zu beweisen ging ich nun tatsächlich zu ihrer Schwanzspitze und hielt dort problemlos das Gleichgewicht. Was Edward gesagt hatte, war mir unangenehm. Ich wusste, dass ich noch immer etwas für ihn empfand. Und entschuldigt hatte er sich ja auch. Nun war ich sehr unsicher darüber, wie ich mit ihm umgehen sollte, doch das würde ich ihm bestimmt nicht zeigen.

Der restliche Flug verlief schweigend. Nur hin und wieder bemerkte ich Edwards besorgten Blick auf mir, wenn ich nach vorne sah, um zu sehen, wann wir am Vardenlager ankommen würden.

Nach einer Weile kam es in Sicht und ich begab mich wieder zu Edward, um mich hinter ihn zu setzen. Das war besser, wenn Saphira landete. Und plötzlich mussten wir aus dieser kleinen Welt aufwachen.

Wir stiegen von Saphiras Rücken und begaben uns zu Nasuada, um ihr zu berichten, was geschehen war. Und sofort war ich wieder in der Rolle, die meine Beziehung zu Edward noch erschwerte. Eragon, die Drachenreiterin.

Ja ich weiß, es ist lange her, aber ich bin zurück :)

Mit einem ganz neuen Kapitel wohooo :D

Ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir die längere (und zugegeben unangekündigte) auszeit, aber ich hatte meine schriftlichen Abiturprüfungen und war froh um jede minute, wo ich nichts tun musste ;)

Freue mich über kommis :)

Lg Scara


	49. Der Felsen von Kuthian

_**Der Felsen von Kuthian**_

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir zu Nasuada ins Zelt gelassen wurden, was vermutlich daran lag, dass Nachrichten von uns, wenn wir gerade von den Erkundungsflügen zurück gekommen waren, keine guten sein konnten und wichtig waren.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie auch direkt, als wir gemeinsam das Zelt betraten.

„Auf unserem Erkundungsflug sind wir einer Gruppe von Soldaten begegnet. Das ist jedoch nicht das Problem. Es waren jene Soldaten, denen durch Magie das Schmerzempfinden genommen wurde. Wir müssen also damit rechnen, dass sie in den nächsten Kämpfen wieder eingesetzt werden."

Ich hatte es kurz und schmerzlos erklärt. Wir hatten keine Zeit um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Mir schien es, als würde Nasuada ein wenig erblassen, als sie meine Worte hörte, doch sie fasste sich sehr schnell.

„Danke für die Information, ich werde meine Männer darauf vorbereiten", sagte sie und verabschiedete uns. Es schien, als hätte sie zurzeit einiges zu tun, weswegen ich auch sofort auf ihre Anweisung hin das Zelt verließ, Edward nur einige Schritte hinter mir.

„Era", rief Edward, als ich schnellen Schrittes vor ihm hinweg ging.

„Was?", fragte ich nur knapp und drehte mich um.

Ich hatte vergessen, was zwischen uns vorgefallen war. Ich hätte ihn nie wieder so nah an mich ranlassen dürfen. Nun bereute ich, was ich getan hatte. Er stand lächelnd vor mir. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er wohl der Meinung war, dass sich alles zwischen uns verändert hatte.

„Was willst du?", fragte ich also harsch.

„Ich… also… ich dachte nur", murmelte er ein wenig verwirrt.

„Du dachtest, immerhin etwas. Versuch das doch öfters mal, schaden kann es nicht. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich hab etwas zu tun", unterbrach ich ihn und drehte mich um, um zu meinem Zelt zu gehen.

„Warte", rief Bronzy und hielt mich am Arm fest. „Bald werden wir wieder einen Kampf vor uns haben. Ich habe verstanden, dass ich dich nicht davon abhalten kann zu kämpfen, aber ich möchte an deiner Seite sein und dich beschützen!"

„Hast du das wirklich verstanden, Edward? Wenn du meine Kämpfe unterbrichst könnte das auch genauso gut schief gehen", sagte ich ruhig.

„Es wird nicht schief gehen, das verspreche ich! Bedenke, dass in Gil'ead der Kult des Tosk ist. Sie sind wirklich gefährlich. Sie beten den Helgrind an und machen Opfergaben.!"

„Ich kenne den Kult des Tosk, Edward. Sie beten nicht den Helgrind an, dass lassen sie die Leute nur glauben. Wen sie anbeten sind die Razac, allerdings haben sie damit inzwischen kein Glück mehr. Saphira und ich haben die Razac besiegt, als wir Katrina, Rorans Frau, aus ihren Klauen befreit haben."

Katrina war damals, nachdem ich Carvahall lang verlassen hatte, nämlich von den Razac entführt worden und als Roran und ich wieder zusammen waren, hatten wir uns auf den Weg gemacht, um sie zu befreien.

Damals hatten wir den Kult des Tosk bei seinen Menschenopfern beobachtet, was wirklich kein schönes Bild gewesen war. Damals war ich im Helgrind zurück geblieben und hatte ihn versucht zu durchsuchen, aber war damals an einer Tür gescheitert.

„Vielleicht beten sie auch beides an. Ich hatte damals das unangenehme Glück einen Anhänger zu treffen und er hat mir die Geschichte des Felsens erzählt. Der eigentliche Name des Helgrinds ist ‚Felsen von … Kethiun' oder so ähnlich und es wurden die Seelen, die darin gefangen sein sollen, angebetet."

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Hatte er da gerade das gesagt, was ich glaubte gehört zu haben? Ich konnte es nicht glauben, das konnte einfach nicht sein. War ich wirklich so nah dran gewesen, ohne es zu erkennen?

„Meinst du ‚Felsen von Kuthian'?", fragte ich flüsternd.

„Genau so hieß es. Und da ich bei den meisten Menschen Gedanken lesen kann, hat diese Person mich auch nicht angelogen. Nun bei allen Menschen außer dir, kann ich Gedanken lesen, aber das weißt du ja schon", sagte er, scheinbar erleichtert, dass ich noch blieb und mich mit ihm unterhielt.

„Ja, das weiß ich schon, jetzt entschuldige mich bitte", sagte ich knapp.

„Hey Era, warte doch", begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn: „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun? Solltest du nicht vielleicht üben?"

„Was meinst du? Üben?"

Nun schien ich ihn richtig verwirrt zu haben, doch ich würde mich nicht zurück halten. Zum einen musste er die Wahrheit erfahren, für die Sicherheit aller und zum anderen konnte ich immer noch nicht die Kraft in mir finden, ihm zu verzeihen.

„Üben, dass du nicht wieder vom Blutrausch ergriffen wirst. Ich werde nicht jedes Mal da sein, um dich mit Saphiras Hilfe aus diesem Wahn heraus zu holen. Wenn du das nicht unter Kontrolle bekommst, dann gefährdest du alle in diesem Lager. Die anderen Cullens natürlich auch, wenn ihnen so etwas passieren sollte."

Das schien ihn hart zu treffen. Bisher hatte er meine Kommentare, wenn sie schneidend waren, nie gut aufgenommen, zumindest nicht, seit er mich als Drachenreiterin kannte. Aber dieses Mal erkannte ich regelrechten Schmerz in seinen Augen.

Natürlich tat es mir Leid, dass es ihm so hart traf, aber meistens hieß dies, dass er daran arbeiten würde und das war in unserer momentan Situation das einzige was zählte.

„Du… du hast Recht. Ich sollte daran arbeiten. Ich gehe dann lieber", sagte Bronzy, ohne mir in die Augen zu sehen. Dann drehte er sich um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Ich nahm mir nicht die Zeit, um mich schuldig zu fühlen, sondern ging in Richtung meines Zeltes, vor dem Saphira, die natürlich meine Gedankengänge mitbekommen hatte, schon auf mich wartete.

„Könnte es sein?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich glaube, dass es das ist. Wie viele ‚Felsen von Kuthian' kann es in Alagaёsia geben?"

Sobald Edward mir berichtet hatte, was der Anhänger des Kults des Tosk gesagt hatte, hatte ich einmal mehr an Solembums Prophezeiung gedacht. In dieser hatte er nämlich auch gesagt, dass wenn alles verloren schien, ich zum Felsen von Kuthian gehen und meinen wahren Namen laut aussprechen sollte.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was in diesem Verließ drin sein würde, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es wichtig war, wenn der Rat von Solembum kam. Und auch wenn ich es niemandem gegenüber zugegeben hatte, so schien mir tatsächlich alles verloren.

Dabei half es nicht, dass wir die Schlachten gewonnen hatten. Galbatorix und Murtagh waren zwei Drachenreiter, beide sehr stark, da Galbatorix viele Eldunari durch Magie dazu gebracht hatte, sie mit ihrer Kraft zu unterstützen. Dagegen standen Saphira und ich.

So hatte ich es nicht die ganze Zeit empfunden, aber nun wo Oromis und Glaedor tot waren, fühlte ich mich tief in mir drinnen trotz allem so alleine, wie nie zuvor, denn den beiden gegnerischen Drachenreitern konnten nur Saphira und ich entgegen treten, niemand sonst. Dessen waren wir uns beide nur allzu deutlich bewusst.

Ich ging ins Zelt, während Saphira ihren Kopf durch den Eingang streckte, und suchte mir eine Schale, in die ich Wasser füllte. Dann stellte ich das Ganze auf den Boden und sah Saphira auffordernd an. Sie verstand sofort und verband ihren Geist mit meinem, damit wir beide durch meine Augen schauen konnten.

Nun fixierte ich meine Gedanken auf den Helgrind und hob meine Hand mit der Gedwёy Ignasia über das Wasser. Ich ließ mich von der Magie durchfluten und murmelte leise: „Draumr kópa."

Mit diesem Spruch konnte man im Wasser für eine Weile in die Ferne schauen. Dies funktionierte allerdings nur beschränkt, da es Orte und Personen sein mussten, die man schon einmal gesehen hatte. Auf der Wasseroberfläche sah ich nun den Helgrind. Durch meine Erinnerung arbeitete ich mich bis zu der Tür vor, die mich davon zurück gehalten hatte. Dann ließ ich das Bild verschwimmen und sank ein wenig entkräftet zurück.

Jetzt wussten wir zumindest wie wir zu der Tür kommen würden, ohne lange suchen zu müssen. Allerdings gab es auch noch ein paar andere Probleme. Zum einen brauchte ich Nasuadas Zustimmung, um zum Felsen von Kuthian zu fliegen. Und zum anderen musste ich meinen wahren Namen, also meinen Namen in der alten Sprache, kennen. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie dieser lautete.

Besser spät als nie, nicht wahr?

Bin gerade mit dem Kapitel fertig geworden ;)

Wenn noch fehler drin sind, wenn ich die story überarbeite werden die raus gefiltert ;) (hoffentlich xD)

Lg Scara


End file.
